


FIC: For the Greater Good

by trishabooms



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishabooms/pseuds/trishabooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The king of a vast empire of planets is trapped in an arranged marriage and desperate to distance himself from the excesses of his insane father’s rule. A failed assassination attempt has left him suspicious of his Lords and able to trust only his closest friends. A chance meeting with the son of a dissident Lord, on his presentation at court, turns to obsession, convincing him to invoke an ancient law in the hope it will ease his loneliness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the mass of chapters.   
> Please let me know if you enjoyed the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [](http://lemonbook.livejournal.com/profile)[**lemonbook**](http://lemonbook.livejournal.com/) and [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/)**poisontaster** for their help and support.

Rating: NC17 (consent issues throughout, slavery, some violence, mental issues, incest)  
Beta: [](http://kazlynh.livejournal.com/profile)[**kazlynh**](http://kazlynh.livejournal.com/) and [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)**silentflux**  
Words:136,526


	2. Chapter 2

"What the King is looking for, Lord Padalecki, is a gesture from you."

Padalecki stared at Misha Collins, the king's Grand Counsellor, hating that this smug, blue eyed, bastard had him over a barrel like this. 

"A gesture?"

"A sign of your family's loyalty," Collins answered smoothly, fingers flicking a speck of dust from the sharply pressed pants of his suit. The man was immaculate, perfectly groomed, as always. In another man, Padalecki might have taken that kind of vanity as a flaw but underestimating Misha Collins would have been a colossal mistake.

"A sign of your devotion to your King, something that will... _reassure_ him that words such as dissident, betrayal and treason will never again taint the Padalecki family name."

Gerald Padalecki swallowed down his rising temper: the De Morgaine dynasty wasn’t known for its mercy. "How may the Padalecki family serve King Jeffrey?” The words were forced out from between gritted teeth.

"You have three children I understand?"

Padalecki glared at Collins, wondering what his children had to do with this. "The King may do what he will with me, but not my family, he has no right..."

"The King, I will remind you, Lord Padalecki, may do whatever he wishes. He holds the power of life and death over you, your family and all who serve you. A lesser king, one without mercy, might be tempted to take away everything from a foolish man, leave him alone and with nothing. King Jeffrey, however, is a merciful king, a king who prefers his subjects to be wise and loyal."

He nodded slowly. The implications of the Grand Counsellor's words were hardly subtle and this was not the time to be foolish. "I have two sons and a daughter," he confessed.

"And they would be..?"

"My sons, Jeffrey and Jared and my daughter Megan." As though the bastard didn’t know.

"Ah yes," Collins smiled, "The perfect mix: a first born son to succeed the father and a younger daughter - a beauty by all accounts - to make a good marriage."

"Megan is just a child," he pointed out quickly, realising that the king might well wish to arrange a marriage for his daughter. "The marriage bed is some time away, she's barely..."

The Grand Counsellor cut him off. "She’s eighteen soon to be nineteen: hardly a child, My Lord. That leaves your middle son, Jared. I don't believe we've seen him since he was presented at court last year."

"My son has no taste for court life,” Gerald said, by way of explanation. In truth his younger son was a shy and somewhat awkward young man, lacking in the social skills he was so proud of in his older son. “He works hard at his studies. In line with the old traditions he will be accepted to the Semenarian in the autumn to study for the priesthood."

"Traditions, yes,” Collins drawled. “Priestly devotion has long been considered a fitting role for a second son; however Jared's devotions are sought elsewhere."

Gerald frowned. "I don't understand."

"Jared is to serve his King."

" _Jared_!” He couldn’t hide his surprise, had to hold back his laughter. Jared was hardly fitted for court life, not like his eldest boy, Jeff. “In what way? He is a scholar, he knows little of politics or..."

"The King, as you know is newlywed. It is a marriage that cements the alliance of the two great monarchies of Morgan and Thurman, a political but not unfriendly marriage. Queen Uma is aware of the King's preferences and while she has no objection to the King taking a catamite, she has requested that such a liaison be kept away from the Grand Palace, at least until she is with child. It's not an unusual arrangement."

"I still don't understand," Gerald shook his head, not following Collins’ logic. "What has that to do with my son?"

"Although he is considerably older than is traditional in such affairs, Jared’s celibacy, his purity, is well documented by yourself and by others: the family physician and his tutors notably. This means that, even at the age of twenty-four, Jared is fitted for service as catamite to the King. You will make all necessary arrangements, so that when he is taken from here the transition will be without incident. His Majesty will expect your son’s full and willing submission."

Gerald couldn’t believe what he was hearing. "Is this some kind of joke? You expect me to take this seriously, to agree to simply hand over my son?"

Collins’ voice barely raised in volume but the tone hardened and the man’s expression closed down. "You, my Lord, are either the King's subject, willing to make this gesture of loyalty, or you are a traitor who plotted the King's overthrow with his bastard brother, Prince Gerard of Butler, and by doing so condemned your family, and all those who serve you, to death. The choice is yours." 

"But Jared... How can I..?"

"Full and willing submission," Collins reminded him. "Personally I would rather have seen you tried and executed alongside that bastard Butler, but the King is merciful."

"Just like his father was?" No one had forgotten that demented butcher.

"I would strongly advise that you watch your tongue. The King has expressed enough interest in your son to give you a chance to reconsider where your loyalty lies and spare your family. I call it generous." He gestured to his assistant, a blonde, insipid looking thing, who had stood patiently by the door throughout the meeting. The young woman moved forward to present Gerald with a bound document. “Will you sign?" Collins asked him.

He had little choice and he knew it. "What do I say to my family? They're innocent of any wrong doing. If _I_ could speak to the King then perhaps..."

Collins dismissed his plea with a curt shake of the head. "The law clearly states that they are guilty by association. The King will _not_ speak with you. You sign now or my men will arrest you: _all_ of you. The choice is yours."

Gerald knew he _had_ no choice. He gave up Jared or they were all arrested. He _could_ call the King’s bluff, get this over and done with. He’d been careful. Anything they had could only be circumstantial, surely? He had lived in fear since Lord Boreanaz was arrested then Prince Gerard, but moons had passed and he had thought he was safe, that the Prince and his co-conspirator had not betrayed his loyalty. He should have known better. Now he was left with few options. He met Collins' knowing eyes and sighed heavily. “I will sign.”

The bastard gave him a condescending smile. “Of course you will, then we can move on to other things.”

“ _Other_ things?”

“Forfeiture of land, ships, titles, the severe restriction of your rights to men at arms, do I need to go on?” Collins asked, his brow raised in question.

“No.” He shook his head, he was a man without choices, he realised, at least for now. “As the King wishes.”

~0~

Jensen had spent many weeks at Richardson House, one of the king’s country residences, supervising the refurbishment required to make the house suitable for the Royal Catamite, Jared Padalecki. He’d yet to see the young man. Jared couldn’t move in until the renovations, requested by the king, were complete and the rooms prepared. The house and grounds were totally private. No expense had been spared to turn this once grand and much loved house back into a fitting residence. As prisons went it was truly a gilded cage, but it was still a prison. Padalecki could not leave and his guards, including his personal body guard, who had already been dispatched to the family home to protect him, were his gaolers. 

Jensen was the one entrusted with the younger man’s care. Once Jared was here, he’d only be allowed to leave with the King’s permission and he’d only see his family when the king granted them a visit, and only then under Jensen’s supervision. It would be hard on him, not an enviable situation for a young man born to wealth and privilege, but the king insisted that this ancient tradition was necessary if he was going to cope with this new life.

Every room in the house had been lavishly furnished. Jensen had arranged for a first class chef and a small, discreet and experienced staff, hand-picked from the Great Palace to run it. Compared to many of the royal residences it was relatively small, but there was a well-stocked library, an elaborate bathhouse, a large courtyard, manicured gardens, and a private cinema. There would be gifts too, Jensen didn’t doubt that. The king, he knew from experience, was generous with even his most casual of lovers. He had been nothing but kind to Jensen, no doubt he would be doubly so with his catamite.

Taking a twenty-four year old as a catamite was unprecedented, though perfectly legal. This young man, Jared Padalecki, must be more than desirable. The king had any number of lovers available to him, but a Royal Catamite was something very special and Jensen couldn’t deny that he was curious to meet the young man.

The king had ordered an entire new wardrobe for Jared: lots of silk and linen. Of course the king at least knew what the young man looked like: Jensen hadn’t seen so much as a photograph. He had ordered everything else, confident that the choices he’d made would please his king. He knew his master’s tastes better than most: he’d been just twelve when he first joined the royal household as a eunuch.

With everything done, today was the day that Jared Padalecki would say goodbye to his family, at least for a while, and be brought to his new home. The king had already arrived, inspecting everything.

“You’ve done a good job,” he told Jensen, dark eyes bright with pleasure. “I expect you to do as well with Jared.”

“Yes, Majesty.” Jensen gave his king a formal bow. “Do you wish him to be prepared for you this evening?”

“Unfortunately I have a meeting at the palace I must attend. I want to get the formalities out of the way today then he’ll be in your capable hands until the weekend. It will be better for him if I can take my time.”

“As you wish, Sire.”

~0~

Since his father had told him of his agreement with the king, Jared’s days had sped by. He had been confined to the house and grounds since the agreement had been signed. The king had insisted on it, and no one had been allowed to visit them. No one from, or connected to, the family was given access to the house. He was constantly guarded, not by his father’s men but by the king’s.

Today there would be no more wondering, no more listening to his older brother’s fury. Jeff had never been happy that Jared was intended for the priesthood, that his life had been restricted in preparation for it, and he’d argued the decision many times with his father. Their discussions often turning heated, but that didn’t compare to this recent argument. Jeff had railed at their father, ranting and screaming at him for signing away Jared’s future. It was all to no purpose. Jared’s forlorn hope that his father would have a change of heart had diminished with each passing day.

There would be no more listening to his mother weep, no more desperate hugs. No more crying from Meggie, no more of her endless, and increasingly desperate, ideas to stop this from happening. No more studying for the Semenarian. Today he would become the King’s Catamite: a whore in all but name.

He’d said his goodbyes to Jeff, Meggie and his mother. Only his father would accompany him to his new home. His father had explained that he would have to hand him over at the gates; he wouldn’t be allowed to enter. Eventually the family _would_ be allowed to visit him, but those occasions would be limited and they would be supervised. He wondered how that would feel and what being supervised at those times would mean for them?

A hundred questions passed through Jared’s mind on the long shuttlecraft, then limousine, journey from his family home to the royal residence. The questions all amounted to the same thing: why? It was a question his father seemed incapable of answering to anyone’s satisfaction. Jeff had pressed him again and again, demanding an explanation, insisting that his father contact the king and cancel the arrangement, but his father had refused both. Jeff’s anger was bad enough; it was loud, punctuated with the smashing of anything that came to hand whenever his older brother’s volatile temper got the better of him, but far worse than that was the look in his mother’s constantly tearful eyes whenever she saw his father. Jared knew the two of them were barely speaking. Being the cause of so much unhappiness weighed heavily on him.

His father hadn’t said very much during their journey and in a way Jared was glad. He loved his parents, but there had always been some distance between himself and his father. Jared had never found him easy to speak to, not in the way Jeff did. He was sure his father must have good reason for doing this but... If only he would say, if only he would help Jared to understand why this had to be. At first he’d had faith that something would happen to make this nightmare end so he could have his life back, but that hadn’t happened and the hope inside him had given way to despair. As he stepped out of the limousine it threatened to overwhelm him. His legs felt like jelly and he was nauseous. He steeled himself. He didn’t want to bring shame on either his family or himself by breaking down, no matter how desperately he wanted to beg to be released from this.

His father, not the most patient man at the best of times, tutted as Jared stumbled getting out of the limousine and he found himself blushing as the strong hand of his newly acquired bodyguard caught his elbow to steady him.

The world seemed unnaturally quiet as they made their way to the gates of, what would be, Jared's new home. He’d thought he might be allowed to take his own things, have familiar things around him... but a catamite contract was very specific: no personal belongings. All he had were the clothes he stood in. 

The ornate gates opened. A man waited to receive him and his father. It wasn’t the king, Jared remembered the king from his presentation at court. He’d thought him to be a kind man, softly spoken with brown eyes that had seemed warm and friendly. He’d been so surprised when both the king and the queen had taken the time and trouble to speak to him, especially the king. He’d been easy to talk to, so different to what Jared had imagined. It was hard to believe the same man he had met at his presentation had now enslaved him. 

The waiting man was smaller than Jared, but most men, other than his brother, were. He had short, light brown hair and a face that was handsome, almost beautiful, with the most startling green eyes Jared had ever seen. He wore dark grey slacks and a crisp white shirt, open at the collar. Around his neck he wore an amulet of service which identified him as a eunuch. 

The man’s eyes were locked on Jared. His expression curious but open and friendly. He gave Jared a smile and small bow, in greeting, before turning his attention to his father.

“Lord Padalecki, good afternoon.” He stepped forward and held out a large, vellum envelope that bore the red wax seal of the king. “This paper shows that the responsibility for your youngest son, Jared Padalecki, passes from your hands to the King’s as you agreed with Grand Counsellor Collins. The presentation of your son and your acceptance of the King’s oath of care means that your business here is now done. You may have a moment to say goodbye if you wish.”

His father took the envelope hesitantly. “Has the King arrived?”

“That is not your concern, my Lord.”

“It’s important that I speak to him, face to face. There are matters we should discuss, personal business,” his father insisted. “If you’d allow me just a moment of his time I’m sure we could...”

“The King will not see you. The Grand Counsellor has said all that is to be said on this subject...”

“But he can’t _do_ this, he...”

“For the sake of your son you should stop this now.” The man’s voice was quiet but firm. “Give him the goodbye that he deserves, not this.”

“But, he’s _my_ son!”

“With respect, my Lord, he is not. You have signed over all rights as a father. Jared is the property of the King now.” His gaze was intense but as he turned to rest it on Jared that look softened. “You should come now, Jared, it’s time.” He pointed a hand at the open gates.

“You can’t simply dismiss me like this!” His father’s temper was rising. “I demand you let me speak to the King, I will not debate this with some damn, filthy eunuch, I...”

“ _Father_!” Jared squeezed his father’s arm, shocked when he shook the hand off angrily.

If the green eyed man took offense at the words he didn’t let it show. He ignored his father completely, sympathetic eyes meeting Jared’s. The newly appointed bodyguard, however, was all attention, dark eyes fixed on his father. Jared knew that this could become ugly. He’d wanted this to be quick, painless. That was why he’d not wanted Meggie or his mother here, why he’d left them with Jeff.

“Father.” He spoke quietly, willing his father to listen. “You should tell mother, tell her... Tell _them_ , I’m okay. Tell them good bye and I’ll see you all soon.” He pulled in a shuddering breath and walked to the gates, pausing for a moment before stepping over the threshold. His heart was hammering in his chest, he could feel himself shaking. He was aware of footsteps behind him, of the sound of a key turning in a lock, a hand coming to rest on his back, stroking gently. 

“That was wisely done, Jared.” The eunuch’s voice was gentle, soothing. “You did well.”

As he was led away from the gates and towards the house he could hear his father shouting. He started to turn back but that same hand that had been stroking his back wrapped gently, but firmly, around his arm. 

“Don’t turn back. Don’t make this any more difficult than it is, for you _or_ for your father. Just come with me now and everything will be okay.”

Jared followed blindly, knowing the man was right. For all he’d wondered what his new home would be like, he barely glanced at his surroundings, too wrapped up in his own misery to do anything other than allow himself to be guided to his fate.

He hadn’t even registered that they had moved inside the house until they came to a halt and his companion turned to face him.

“My name is Jensen Ackles,” he introduced himself. “I am the King’s former Chief Eunuch now Head of the Royal Household. The King has made it my job to take care of you and I’m honoured to do so. You can call me Jensen. Occasionally, I don’t doubt, you’ll probably call me a few other, less than complimentary names. I won’t mind that too much either. Before you’re presented to the King we need to get you ready. Firstly we’re going to pay a visit to the bath house, just a brief one. Tomorrow we'll spend some considerable time in there. Today I’m just going to help you bathe and change, maybe help you to relax a little before I take you to meet King Jeffrey.” 

The place was like no other bathhouse Jared had ever seen, intricately tiled with three pools sunk into the floor at one side of the enormous room, the largest one steaming hot. Around the pools the lighting was subtle and the heady scent of incense drifted down from elaborate burners that hung from the ceiling.

“Time to undress,” Jensen ordered quietly. “Did you have a manservant at home, Jared?”

“N-no. Only my mother and father and my elder brother have personal servants.”

“Something new for you then, having someone attend you. Something you need to get used to.” He gave Jared a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. “Things will seem strange at first but don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

~0~  
  


Knowing the story behind the agreement with the king, aware of Lord Padalecki's treachery, Jensen had been tempted to cool the older man's outburst at the gates by reminding the bastard how close he had come to losing his entire family, along with his own life. The look on Jared's face had stopped the admonishment on his lips. The young man's relatively calm, outward appearance had been close to breaking, and something had told Jensen that Jared didn't have a clue what his father had done.

Now, as Jensen helped him out of his clothes, Jared's calm had turned to silent, embarrassed tears that he was clearly fighting to control. He could feel Jared’s tall, broad frame shaking, knew he had to be thinking about what was going to happen to him. 

Jensen had experience of how bad it could be when you were forced to face the unknown. He’d never asked to become a eunuch; the priests at the orphanage had chosen his fate at just ten years old, believing it would cure his temper and his bad behaviour. He hadn’t even known what it meant at first. When they'd told him, he’d pissed himself.

Jared Padalecki wasn’t losing his balls but he was losing his freedom, his family, his right to make any kind of decision for himself. Jensen liked the king. The man had always been good to him, but he was a servant, he had rights. A catamite was little more than a belonging. He felt pity for the young noble.

“Okay, let’s get you relaxed a little.” 

He guided Jared over to a massage table. “Sit here for a minute while I get something to help you.” 

He pulled out the collection of keys from his pocket and moved to the medicine cabinet at the other side of the room. Jensen was well-trained in caring for others. He was adept in the handling of herbs and medicines, acupuncture and a host of other skills. He pulled out two small bottles, putting a couple of drops from each into a glass before adding a little water and stirring. He brought it over to Jared.

“I need you to drink this for me.” He kept his tone pleasant but firm.

“What is it?” he asked, accepting the glass and staring at it.

“Just something to help you relax a little, nothing to worry about. It isn’t harmful or addictive but I need you to drink it all down before we go any further.”

Jared glanced at him, eyes looking for something, reassurance perhaps, then did as he was asked, grimacing a little at the taste.

“That’s good.” Jensen took the glass from his unresisting hand. “I know how hard this day is for you. No one wants this to be more difficult than it already is. The potion I’ve just given you will help to steady your nerves. Now, I’ll help you finish undressing.”

The drugs took a few moments to start working but by the time they’d finished removing Jared's clothes, and Jensen had led him over to the hot bath, sitting him on the washing stool beside it, the young man’s rigid frame had begun to soften a little and he could see the dark pupils, of his fox-slanted, hazel eyes, slowly becoming larger. It wasn’t the first time he’d used the drugs to settle someone’s nerves. The previous moon, there had been a wedding at the palace of one of the king's most trusted courtiers. It was clearly an arranged marriage, not an uncommon thing amongst the nobility, and the queen had asked him to soothe the bride’s nerves on her wedding night. The drug had done its work then too.

Washing a man was a job Jensen thoroughly enjoyed, especially a man as beautiful as Jared Padalecki. It gave him the opportunity to get to know his body, study it, ready for tomorrow when he would begin to groom Jared to please the king. 

Jensen could not be considered a small man, but Jared was almost a head taller than him. Despite the fact that the young man was said to be a scholar, destined for the priesthood, he had a fine physique. His shoulders and chest were unusually broad and there was impressive muscle beneath the silky, tanned skin.

Jensen touched Jared continuously as he soaped him, appraising, the drug ensuring that he was relaxed enough not to resist, although his embarrassment was still evident.

Here and there, dark moles decorated Jared’s face, neck and body. Jensen thought them quite beautiful, didn’t doubt King Jeffrey would too. The young man’s body hair was dark, but sparse. Most of it would be removed of course, though possibly not all. The line of hair that trailed down from just below his navel was teasing enough to remain, if the king wished it. The pubic hair too would probably remain but be trimmed neatly. 

Despite the drug, Jared squirmed a little as Jensen soaped up his penis and scrotum and his face burned with heat. Jensen didn’t acknowledge it. He’d been talking to Jared the whole time, not making conversation exactly, he was far too stressed to talk, but giving the younger man the reassurance of a soft friendly voice, telling him about all the things that were available here for him. He knew he probably wouldn’t remember much of it but that didn’t matter. He worked quickly but he didn’t rush: Jared would have to get used to being touched.

Once he was soaped, Jensen helped him into the hot bath.

“Time to soak for a little while,” he told him. “Head tipped back while I wash your hair.”

The drug was in full effect by the time Jensen had towelled him dry and coaxed him onto his back on the massage table. The oil Jensen had chosen was a mixture of cherry and almond. He started the massage with Jared’s left hand, carefully moving his way up to the broad shoulders, kneading away the knots of stress and tension, working slowly as he pulled soft groans out of him. He was half hard by the time Jensen’s talented hands reached his groin. He worked a little oil into his scrotum, feeling the weight of his sack before using a little extra oil on his substantial erection: just one full stroke, but it drew a moan from Jared.

“D-don’t, please.”

“Ssh,” Jensen urged him, “It’s okay.”

His back was easier. Jared was almost asleep by the time Jensen’s hands worked down to the firm globes of his ass, parting them gently to take a look at his entrance before rubbing a well-oiled finger over the pucker. The king might not _intend_ to fuck him that night but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen. Jensen hoped it wouldn’t, hoped the king would take his time with Jared as he’d said, but a little oil strategically placed wouldn’t come amiss.

King Jeffrey was an accomplished lover. Jensen had been almost sixteen when he’d first caught the king’s eye. He’d been a eunuch in the Royal household for four years, a serving boy, invisible amongst so many others, until he’d been lucky enough to serve at the high table. The hand that had drunkenly lifted his tunic and felt his ass had been such a shock that Jensen had spilled the wine causing the then Prince Jeffrey to roar with laughter. The next day he’d accompanied the Chief of Household up to the royal apartments. The man had already given him ten strokes of the paddle for spilling the wine. He wasn’t old enough to fuck, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen and he’d been terrified. At the very least he’d been expecting more punishment when he was brought before the prince. Instead he’d done nothing more than serve the prince and his brother, Prince Gerard, as they ate and drank, the earlier incident forgotten. To his surprise it became a regular occurrence and it seemed the princes had taken him under their wing .

Sadly that wing wasn’t quite as protective as he would have liked.

~0~

King Jeffrey watched Misha, his friend and Grand Counsellor, prowl the reception room, studying the things he found there just as he had in every room he’d entered on his tour of the newly refurbished residence.

“In all honesty I’m amazed at the restraint you’ve shown here. I expected more in the way of extravagant and reckless spending,” he quipped.

“From what I understand Jared isn’t used to excess and this place is little more than a temporary measure.” Jeffrey smiled. “The extravagance can come later.”

Misha raised a sculptured brow. “Have I reminded you recently how fortunate you are to have someone as prudent as I am as Grand Counsellor?”

“Not for days, though in truth I often tend to forget your more miserly tendencies.”

He nodded, pausing to pour himself some wine whilst examining the quality of the crystal. “A quality hidden behind my air of ruthless efficiency.”

“And modesty?”

Misha toasted him with his wine. “Of course. So are you planning on taking the boy tonight?”

Jeffrey could see that the idea didn’t sit too well with his Counsellor, even if Misha tried to hide it. “No. We’ll be leaving as soon as you’ve witnessed my acceptance and I’ve had a talk with Jared. I told you that.”

“You did,” he agreed. ”But you’re not exactly known for your restraint when it comes to sex and the Padalecki boy is exceptionally attractive, for a giant.”

“One would almost think you approved.”

Misha met his eyes. “I have no misgivings about Jared personally, you know that. Everyone I questioned has nothing but praise for him, and during my investigation I’ve found no evidence that the Padalecki family have any knowledge of Gerald’s treason, though that can’t be certain.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’...”

“You should have arrested Padalecki.”

Jeffrey raised a brow. “You don’t think this is payment enough?”

“I think he’s a man who needs watching, _carefully_.”

Jeffrey stroked his beard thoughtfully. He knew Misha probably had a point. “Do what you have to but if you feel further action _is_ necessary I want the details before you proceed.”

Misha nodded, taking another sip of his wine. “Of course.”

They were interrupted by a knock and the door to the room opened. His Head of Household, Jensen, carefully guided Jared Padalecki in.

He was as beautiful as Jeffrey remembered, from his presentation at court. He was dressed in the heavy, embroidered silk robe that Jeffrey had chosen just for this occasion, the blue of the fabric enhancing the warm hazel of his eyes, just as he imagined it would. Stunning eyes, but the pupils were blown and the gaze a little too glassy.

“What have you given him?” he asked Jensen.

“A mild sedative, sire. Lord Padalecki didn’t make the transition as easy as it might have been.”

Jeffrey frowned. It hadn’t been an easy decision for him to leave Padalecki free, not when he would be forced to condemn his brother, Gerard. His attraction to Jared, his urge to take the young man as the Royal Catamite was the one of the reasons Padalecki wasn’t rotting in a cell in the bowels of the prison. Misha, he knew, disagreed and that was why he’d began stripping the man of wealth, land and men. The traitor was lucky to be alive but Jeffrey’s tolerance had its limits.

“That’s a great shame,” Jeffrey said quietly, curbing his temper for the young man’s sake. He studied Jared closely; noting that even with the sedative he was still clearly distressed, desperately avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

He’d not been able to get Jared out of his mind since his presentation at court. He saw so many of these sons and daughters of nobility, traditionally dragged before him by ambitious parents in the knowledge that family fortunes and reputations could be enhanced by a smile or a kind word from their king. Most of them were immediately forgettable, but not Jared. He was a fish out of sycophantic water, long limbed yet slightly awkward, as if embarrassed by his powerful body, stunning behind that shy smile of his. His features were perfect; the beautiful eyes with their curtain of thick lashes, the perfection of his wide mouth coupled with his aquiline nose and jaw line. The tall, perfectly proportioned, healthy looking body, clearly uncomfortable dressed in somewhat subdued court fashion and finery. The look and the contrasts couldn’t have failed to attract Jeffrey’s attention. Then there was that voice, deep and plainly spoken, the softness of it and the sharp intellect Jeffrey had glimpsed when he’d spoken to Jared.

He had thought, upon taking a queen, that he might at some point choose a catamite to warm his bed, but had never dreamt the decision would be so instant, so overwhelming.

Now, the formality of accepting his charge had to be done. It was distasteful, a primitive tradition, not something he approved of, but even kings didn’t always have choices. Centuries of age-old law, guided and more often frustrated so much of what Jeffrey did every day. The law governing the acquiring of a Royal Catamite was ancient, wrapped up in custom and ritual.

Misha, as Grand Counsellor, must speak to the boy first, and he did so at Jeffrey’s nod. “Jared?”

“My Lord?” The boy’s focus was clearly a little difficult but he managed to look at Misha.

“I am Lord Collins, Grand Counsellor to His Majesty, King Jeffrey de Morgaine. Your father has agreed, from this day forward, to surrender all rights and responsibilities towards you, agreeing that you serve as Royal Catamite to His Majesty, the King, on the understanding that you meet with His Majesty’s approval. Do you understand that, Jared?”

“I... Yes, my Lord.”

Jeffrey beckoned to Jensen who walked around to face Jared. He opened the closures at the front of the heavy robe with deft fingers, before moving behind him to slip the robe from his shoulders. The action was done slowly, a tribute to Jensen’s talent of bringing a sensual beauty to all he did.

Beneath the robe Jared was naked, as Jeff knew he would be. The young man blushed furiously, his whole body taking on a pink flush, his eyes fastening on the floor. 

There was a cruelty to this, inspecting the boy as though he were some kind of animal but he was everything Jeffrey imagined him to be and he couldn’t resist taking full advantage of the situation, letting his gaze feast on every inch of his beauty, his eyes raking over him from head to foot as he got to his feet and slowly circled Jared. He was all muscle, beautifully cut, his body solid and strong with well-developed arms, shoulders and chest, his skin evenly tanned. His body tapered to a slim waist and hips, the globes of his ass firm and well rounded. His flaccid cock nestled in the same dark auburn hair that furred his sac. His legs were long and as powerful as the rest of him. Jared might have been a scholar but it was clear that he kept active and took care of himself.

He hadn’t intended to draw this out, but Jared was a banquet for his eyes and although he’d sworn not to touch him on the first night, the temptation to physically claim this perfect body as his, to push him down into the soft cushions of the nearest couch and simply take him, was almost irresistible. 

“Jensen.” His voice almost broke on the name as Jeffrey faced the boy again and gave his former eunuch permission for what the law insisted came next.

Jensen had clearly told Jared what would happen now because tremors were running through his entire body, not huge, but still noticeable. Jensen dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Jared, hands coming up to frame his hips and gently move his legs apart so that he could kneel comfortably between them.

Jeffrey heard Misha walk away, the ring of the crystal as he filled his glass with wine again. It was a kindness to give Jared even that much privacy and Jeffrey felt strangely grateful to his friend. To his own shame he couldn’t look away.

He knew Jared had never been touched before. The boy was destined for life in a Semenarian, a decision like that took commitment and devotion. He doubted he’d even been allowed to touch himself. The gasp of shock the boy made as Jensen took his cock into that talented mouth made Jeffrey’s own cock instantly hard.

Jensen was an expert in his art. Jared's cock, which had been flaccid, grew quickly at the eunuch's oral attention. Despite the sedative, Jared was shaking, his knees trembling. Jeffrey couldn't be sure that the boy would keep his feet until it was done.

Part of him wanted a clear view of Jared’s face as he came, but Jeffrey moved behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s torso to hold him close to his chest. It wasn’t a restraining hold, just supportive. His own cock was straining within the confines of his pants, aching to be inside the young man as he watched Jensen’s lush mouth wrap around the spit-wet cock. 

Jared’s heart pounded beneath Jeffrey’s hand.

“Easy,” Jeffrey whispered to him, his mouth skimming the shell of the young man’s ear. “All over soon.” 

He watched as Jensen moved a hand between the boy’s legs and began to massage his sac. He wanted to help, to caress Jared’s sac himself, feel the weight in his palm before moving behind to enter him with a well lubed finger, but it was forbidden to him until this test was over. He was already doing too much by touching him at all. 

Instead he settled for the almost obscene sight as he watched Jensen open his throat to Jared’s substantial cock and heard him cry out as he was swallowed down.Jensen knew his work, pulling off as the strong body convulsed in Jeffrey’s arms and he came, his legs giving way beneath him, leaving Jeffrey struggling to hold him up, until he was able to find his feet again.

Jensen was off his knees in an instant, fetching a cloth to clean Jared up as Jeffrey continued to hold him, even after he’d steadied himself. 

Jared didn’t know where to look or what to do. Jensen had explained to him what would happen in front of the king but he hadn’t really been prepared for his body’s reaction. The shame he felt was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

“You’ve done well, Jared.” It was the king’s voice, quietly and close, and he realised that the king had his arms around him, supporting him as Jensen cleaned him up.

“F-forgive me, your Majesty,” Jared struggled to get the words out, his voice hoarse and barely there, the heat burning in his cheeks.

“Nothing you’ve done needs to be forgiven, my boy.” The king’s tone was kindly. “Let Jensen help you to dress now.”

The king moved away and Jensen was there, his expression filled with understanding but Jared could barely look at him, embarrassed by what the man had done to him. The eunuch seemed unperturbed, picking up the heavy robe and helping him into it, with gentle touches and whispered words of guidance and reassurance. When he was done Jared’s body was thankfully covered, a task he wasn’t sure he could have managed on his own, but he knew his face was still flushed red with shame.

“Jared,” the king’s voice startled him. The man was sitting on one of the soft couches. “Come and sit here with me.”

It might have been said gently but Jared was aware that this was an order and not a suggestion. It wasn’t easy to force his still trembling body to obey him and move across the room to the king. He wasn’t sure if he should kneel or bow, but the king patted the space beside him.

“Sit down, it’s fine.” The king turned to Jensen. “We’ll take some food now.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Jared didn’t trust himself to speak. He sat nervously beside the king, perched on the edge of the seat, trying to ensure he wasn’t touching the man, eyes on the richly patterned rug beneath his feet.

He was shocked when the king’s hand reached beneath his chin, tilting his face to look at him. “I, King Jeffrey de Morgaine, accept you Jared Tristan Padalecki as my Royal Catamite.” The kiss was unexpected, a gentle brush of the king’s lips against his that made Jared gasp in wide eyed surprise. The king smiled, brushing the pad of his thumb over Jared’s cheek before releasing his face.

“I can’t stay for long, though the Gods know I’d like to, so we have just a short time to talk whilst we eat, then I’ll be on my way. I know that this has been very hard on you and might continue to be that way for a while. I’m sorry for that, Jared, as hard as that must be for you to believe. I want you to be comfortable here. If there is anything you would like then you need to tell me...”

“M-my family, I...” Jared was shocked by his own outburst but the words had tumbled out and couldn’t be taken back. “Can I not see them, please, your Majesty?” he continued.

“Not for a while, but once I feel you have become settled then yes, your family can visit.”

It wasn’t what Jared had wanted to hear but the king’s words had been said gently, his tone not unkind.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” he answered politely, eyes lowered.

“Have you had time to look around the house?” the king asked him.

“No, your Majesty.”

“Perhaps you can take time to do that tomorrow then, after you’ve rested and are feeling more yourself. I’ve tried to ensure that you have everything you need, there’s even a small library for your use. If there is anything else you require you must tell me.” The king’s fingers stroked lightly over his hair. “This home is a Royal Residence and will be guarded by my elite guard. In addition you have a bodyguard of your own Vincent. It’s his job to protect you and you must allow him to do so. There are servants, a fine cook, a housekeeper, all of them are here to ensure you are comfortable and cared for. You also have Jensen...”

Jared couldn’t prevent his shudder at the mention of Jensen’s name, his mind going back to what the man had done to him. He felt himself blushing once more.

“Don’t blame him for what he did to you. He’s a servant and he did his duty. The laws on claiming a catamite are ancient, traditional. Even _I_ can’t break them. I chose Jensen to help you because he’s a good man and I knew he’d make things as easy for you as he could.” 

The fingers that had been stroking his hair stopped and he felt one of them trace around the outer shell of his ear. The touch sent shivers down his spine, shivers that Jared wasn’t sure if he should hate or enjoy. 

“He will help you understand your duties. Now a glass of wine; Misha, if you please? Jared, do you drink wine?”

“Yes, your Majesty, sometimes.” Though it wasn’t something he did very often and in all honesty he felt as though he’d had a glass already, his senses no doubt dulled by the potion he’d been given earlier.

The Grand Counsellor brought wine and the eunuch returned, directing other servants who brought food. Jared had little in the way of his usual appetite. He hadn’t been able to face much in the way of food for days and it had worried his mother, but he knew it would be wrong to disobey the king so he ate a little, aware of the man’s watchful eye. 

The king and the lord chatted quietly, not about matters of state but of common things. It was clear the two men were friends; their conversation was easy and familiar. Both of them made a point to include Jared where they could but he felt tongue tied and found it hard to think upon anything other than the events of the day.

After they’d eaten the king declared it time for him to leave. The Grand Counsellor left the two of them alone and Jared felt his nervousness increase.

“This has been a short visit, but I will return in a few days,” the king told him, his fingers once again tilting Jared’s face up from the floor. “I know that you’re distressed, that I’ve stolen you from your life, your family. I promise you that I will do all I can to make this a good life for you.” The king moved closer brushing his lips over Jared’s as he had before, his hands coming up to frame his face. The hands were gentle and the touch of his lips light, the tongue that followed tracing over Jared’s lips was strange but not unpleasant. 

As a second son it had always been made clear to him that he was expected to take the Holy Cloth and serve the Gods in the Temple. It was a tradition in noble families that went back generations. He had never questioned his father’s wish; had done all in his power to be a good and obedient son. He’d been aware that a wife and family would never be his; that he would have to forgo the love of another in order to take the Holy Cloth. Knowing this he’d remained celibate, denying himself the pleasures of the flesh on the few occasions they’d been offered. It helped that he had never been particularly worldly, spending much of his time in study. He’d never been kissed before today, not by anyone other than family. He’d seen others kissing of course, watched and sometimes wondered what it felt like. 

Having the king kiss him was not as disturbing as it ought to have been on this most distressing of days.

~*~


	3. For the Greater Good 2

Chapter Two

 

 

Jensen studied Jared as he stood at the window, watching the king and his men leave in their fleet of limousines. He looked tired, drawn and Jensen wondered how many days it had been since he had a full night’s sleep.

“Jared?” Jensen caught the younger man’s attention, saddened when he flinched at the sound of his voice. “Would you like to rest? I know it’s early, but...”

“I’m tired,” he admitted.

“Come then, let me show you to your room.”

He hadn’t had the chance to show Jared the whole of the house. He would do that tomorrow. Every room was fit for a king, none more so than the bedroom.The bed was huge, dressed in red and gold, the cold stone of the ancient floor strewn with intricately woven rugs in the same colours. Heavy drapes curtained the windows. 

Jensen turned down the bed. To his surprise, when he turned around, the younger man was still standing near the doorway, staring.

“Is everything alright, Jared?”

“I sleep _here_?”

He nodded. “There’s a dressing room beyond,” he explained, pointing to the door, “And a bathroom.” He walked over to Jared, gently taking his arm and steering him over to the bed. “You’ll feel better once you’ve slept,” he told him, helping him out of his robe.

He didn’t resist as Jensen guided him down and into bed, covering him.

Tired as the young man clearly was, he wasn’t sure if Jared’s mind would allow him to sleep. He would return in an hour or so, give him something to help if necessary. He went around the room turning down the lamps.

~0~

Uma had been a fine choice as queen, in Jeffrey’s opinion. He considered her to be a beautiful woman, an older choice than was usual for a Morgaine King but if he had to bed a woman, Jeffrey was determined that his wife would be more than a simple vessel to bear his children. He wanted an equal, an intelligent, worldly partner who would rule with him. He might not be able to offer her a complete relationship but he still wanted someone he could love in his own way and who would understand. He’d been acquainted with Uma for years and theirs was an easy friendship. There was a strength and independence about her which he loved, coupled with a sharp mind and a fine sense of honour.

She was waiting for him when he returned from his meeting with Jared, concern in her eyes.

“Did it go well?”

Jeffrey sighed, having brooded throughout the flight home. He’d expected to feel elated after seeing Jared and to some extent he did, but there was regret there too. He found himself suddenly eager to talk it through with Uma. 

“Define _go well_ ,” he sighed. “I’ve taken Jared away from everything he knows, he is to all intents and purposes my prisoner, and just to make that abundantly clear to him I had someone force a sexual act on him whilst he was sedated enough not to run away or take a well-deserved swing at me.”

“Jeffrey...” She took his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her on the couch. “You’ve barely been able to think on anything other than Jared since his presentation. Are you having second thoughts?” She cupped his cheeks in her long fingered hands, eyes staring into his.

“I just wish there were a better way.”

She frowned, her face losing its animation. “I know.” 

He gave her a smile before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. “I’m sorry. I’m being a miserable bastard and you don’t deserve that.”

“You need to stop torturing yourself over this. Tell me about Jared, the good things,” she urged him, leaning close to loosen his tie. “Is he still as appealing to you as he was that first time you saw him?”

“We had a chance to talk, just a little, as we ate. I like him, even Misha likes him, though he still thinks I ought to have arrested Lord Padalecki, made an example of him. Jensen told me he’d upset Jared at the handover.”

Uma’s frown was thoughtful. “I’m not sure I would have arrested the man either, not without an air-tight case. I think you made the right decision. The loss of land, the fines, are fitting. He deserves to be brought down, humbled for what he planned. Don’t pity him, Jeffrey.”

“I don’t.”

“Does Jared know of his father’s treachery?”

“Padalecki claims his family are innocent of any knowledge or wrong doing and I believe him. He doesn’t seem the sharing type.”

“It will be interesting to see how he fares when the Padalecki family fortunes are diminished. It may be that the knowledge that his son is the Royal Catamite will be one of the few things he has left.”

Jeffrey frowned. “It’s hardly something the man could profit from.”

“Care to wager on that?” Uma asked him. “He will be approached by those who seek your ear, don’t doubt it. Eager men will gladly reward the father of the Royal Catamite if they believe he may be able to influence you, and Jared has a reputation as a dutiful son.”

Jeffrey scratched thoughtfully at his beard. “You could be right... Perhaps we have a wager?” He smiled at her. “What would you have if you were to win?”

She smiled. “Perhaps a crystal sculpture from the green moon, like the piece we saw in the gallery. What about you?”

“One of your Thurman horses.”

“We have a deal,” she laughed, “On to more pleasant things; what about Jared’s presentation at the Temple?”

He nodded, that was another thing he’d been pondering on the journey back to the palace. “I can’t imagine that being in public like that is going to be easy for him. I’d like to give him some time but... Misha has to register the declarations with the Temple to make this legal and binding. He plans to do that tomorrow so they’ll want the presentation fairly soon.”

“Why don’t you suggest that he’s not presented straight away? Tell Jeremy you want to present him at the Midsummer Moon Festival. I doubt he’d object to that. It might even mean something to Jared. Didn’t he want to join the priesthood, eventually?”

The idea was perfect. “If I ever forget to let you know just how much I care for you, you have permission to beat the hell out of me.”

~0~

It was four days before the king returned, four days that passed far more quickly than Jared imagined they would. He was bathed every day by the man; Jensen. He wasn’t sure if he particularly liked being bathed, but at least he was starting to get used to it, and to Jensen.

He spent a great deal of time in his company and it wasn’t always easy. He wasn’t used to being touched, and being touched and observed so intimately was something he found highly disturbing. It was done in an impersonal manner; his cock and sac washed thoroughly when he was bathed; oil rubbed daily into all parts of his body; his cock held out of the way whilst Jensen trimmed and removed hair from his more private areas... but each time Jensen touched him, his mind went back to that night. He relived the feeling of that soft, moist mouth wrapped around him, sucking him, the hand that stroked him, and his body responded in ways he didn’t want it to.

The hair removal had been a tortuous process, leaving his skin sore and burning, only soothed when Jensen had finished and slathered his raw and oversensitive skin in a thick cooling gel. Nothing escaped the man’s scrutiny or ministrations. Even though the dentist that visited the house had declared his teeth perfect, Jensen made it clear that he would clean Jared’s teeth at least once each week, and he’d have regular pedicures and manicures, facials and a whole list of other ridiculous things. His hair, which Jared wore long and didn’t particularly care about, had been trimmed and styled. Jensen insisted on brushing it through for him at least once each day, a job, like so many others, that he was perfectly capable of doing himself. 

Nothing escaped the man’s scrutiny or ministrations. Even though the dentist that visited the house had declared his teeth perfect, Jensen made it clear that he would clean Jared’s teeth at least once each week, and he’d have regular pedicures and manicures, facials and a whole list of other ridiculous things. His hair, which Jared wore long and didn’t particularly care about, had been trimmed and styled. Jensen insisted on brushing it through for him at least once each day, a job, like so many others, that he was perfectly capable of doing himself.

His appearance had never particularly mattered to him. His mother had always insisted he was handsome but that was a mother’s prerogative. Some of Megan’s friends tended to blush and giggle whenever he was around but their attention made him feel uncomfortable - he was tongue-tied and awkward in their company, which perhaps explained the giggles. 

He had always worked his body hard. The scriptures were clear in their insistence that the body was a gift from the gods and it was every man’s duty to take care of that gift. He had run and lifted weights every day, at home. Exercise was compulsory for him here but, unlike most things that Jensen insisted on, this wasn’t a chore. The time he spent exercising was the highlight of his day, especially when training with Vincent, his bodyguard. He’d not expected to like the bald, powerfully-built soldier at all but surprisingly he found the man pleasant company. Vincent worked him hard, stretching muscles until they burned, working up a breathless sweat as they trained together. Vincent was a patient teacher, quietly spoken in a deep, rich voice that was always filled with good humour.

The remainder of his time he spent either in the library or out in the courtyard or the gardens, taking the air. The house was far more tasteful and beautiful than his family home; even in more pleasant circumstances he would have felt out of place. He missed home, missed his family, his sister the most, and wondered about them.

The king’s return was something Jared had tried hard not to dwell on, but he found himself thinking about continually - it was a feeling of fear, almost of panic, that churned his stomach. Jensen had gone to great lengths to assure him that the king was an experienced and considerate lover but the man didn’t seem to understand that his reassurances did nothing to help or ease Jared’s fears. He had never been nor _had_ a lover. He knew the mechanics of sex, was well read enough to be uncomfortably aware of what it was the king desired of him. There was a part of him that just wanted it to be over and another part that dreaded the king’s inevitable return.

~0~

Jeffrey didn’t allow Jensen to summon Jared when he arrived, he just asked where he was and made his way there, pleased to see that he was out in the courtyard garden getting some air. Jeffrey didn’t want him to feel confined inside all the time. He was sitting on one of the stone benches reading a book from the library. Jeff had Misha make a lot of enquiries on his behalf with Jared’s tutors before filling the library, wanting the books to be of interest to the young man, include some of his favourites. He couldn’t ask his family, but his tutors, according to Misha, had proven to be extremely helpful. It was clear from what Misha had told him they all liked and admired their former student.

He was engrossed in whatever he was reading and Jeff took the opportunity to study Jared. His hair was a little different, softer looking somehow, no doubt as a result of Jensen’s ministrations. He had long, chestnut hair, something that wasn’t particularly fashionable around court these days, but Jeffrey liked it and forbade Jensen from cutting it fashionably short. The clothes he was wearing suited him perfectly, loose, comfortable: soft looking pants and a linen shirt. Many of the men who took catamites had them dress in clothes that displayed them like common whores, a fashion he personally found distasteful. The clothes Jared would wear when he visited the palace would be more formal, of course and his presentation clothes were already being made, the silk having arrived at the palace just yesterday.

Jeffrey made his presence felt as he walked across the courtyard, his footsteps crunching over the carefully raked gravel. Even so, it took a moment before Jared heard and tore his attention away from his book.

“ _Your_ _Majesty_.” He was startled and began to get to his feet, but Jeffrey signalled he should sit.

“Is it a good book?” he asked him, with a smile.

“The Essays of Darius Charlaine, Your Majesty.”

“The philosopher,” Jeffrey remembered. “Heavy going, I always thought.”

Jared nodded. “The man knows how to labour a point.”

His answer made Jeffrey smile. “It’s good to see you Jared. You’re looking much better today.”

“I... Thank you, Your Majesty.” He blushed a little.

He tilted up the boy’s chin with his fingers and quickly placed a chaste kiss on those perfect lips. “When we’re alone you must call me Jeffrey,” he instructed. “May I join you?”

Jared was clearly a little surprised by the request. “Yes Y... Jeffrey.”

He took a seat beside him on the stone bench. “I have some news for you. I spoke to Jeremy Sisto, the High Priest of the Temple, yesterday and it has been agreed that you will be presented to the court at the Midsummer Moon Festival. Do you know of the presentation ceremony?”

He nodded. “I know it exists but other than that very little.”

He didn’t want to overburden the shy young man with too many details. “It’s just a formality these days, nothing to worry about, simply the acknowledgement by the Temple that you are mine, the prayers of confirmation and of course, your identity will be made public. A good day though, a holiday and day of feasting. You’ll be required to live at the Altyaal Palace for a few days and you’ll have the chance to learn a little about life there. You haven’t spent very much time at the capitol I understand?”

He shook his head. 

“I’ve only visited once, Your... Jeffrey.”

“And that was on your presentation at court?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What did you see on your visit?”

“The Great Temple and the palace of course.”

“Nothing else?” Jeffrey was surprised.

“My father had meetings. There wasn’t really time for him to show me around the city but I enjoyed it. I’d never visited our city apartments before.”

“Well we must ensure that you see the sights. Altyaal is a beautiful city. Showing it to you will be my pleasure.” He was eager to show Jared so _many_ things but he knew their relationship would be better in the long term if he took his time, gave the boy a little breathing space.

He stretched the kinks out of his back with a sigh. “I’m a little weary from the journey,” he told him. “I need to freshen up. Will you join me later when you’re done with your reading?”

Jared clearly had no clue how to hide what he was thinking. The surprise on his face spoke volumes. It was obvious he’d been expecting to be dragged inside and taken the moment Jeffrey arrived. Admittedly he had been tempted to do just that - he must have stroked himself to completion more than a dozen times thinking about Jared over this past week.

“Yes, Jeffrey.” He nodded, blushing a little.

“Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” He left the boy alone, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before he left.

Jared watched the king leave the garden with some surprise. He’d been expecting to be ordered inside, at the very least. He reached up to touch his lips where the king had kissed him. Both kisses had been unexpected and surprisingly chaste. The soft feel of them against his own lips, the gentle touch of the man’s fingers to his face hadn’t been unpleasant.

He hadn’t been expecting the kisses; if he had, he was sure he would most probably have pulled away. That was something he couldn’t do - he was the king’s property. The thought made him shiver a little, in spite of the heat.

He opened his book once more but he’d lost focus and the words were barely making any sense. He put the book down and tried to decide what to do next. He thought of going for a walk in the gardens but he knew it wouldn’t clear his mind, knew it wouldn’t relax him. _Nothing_ was going to do that. He wished he could just get up and walk right out of his gilded prison, but that was impossible. Maybe it was foolish to do anything that would delay the inevitable. Perhaps if he just went back inside and faced things, got this over with..

He rose to his feet, determined to do just that but his legs didn’t want to work and he sat back down quickly.

He couldn’t face it, he just couldn’t.

He picked up the book with his shaking hands, for want of something better to do, and tried to take a few deep, calming breaths. 

He knew he was acting like a coward. Far worse things happened to people every single day. He was doing this at the request of his father - he owed it to his family to obey, to be an obedient son. He just couldn’t understand why his father would agree to such a thing, why he hadn’t torn up the agreement rather than signing it. Jeff, his brother, had thought the same. Jeff had always been outspoken, clashing with his father on many occasions but Jared had never seen his elder brother as angry with their father as the day he gave them the news.

Jared sighed at his own weakness, he knew he had to go back inside, face this thing. There was no getting out of it, however much he might privately question his father’s decision. The agreement had been made and he belonged to King Jeffrey now.

“Jared, you okay?”

Vincent’s deep voice startled him. “I-I’m fine, thank you, I...”

“You’re a bad liar, boy.” The man shook his head, and Jared saw he was accompanied by another man, someone Jared had never seen before. “This is Kane, the king’s bodyguard.”

“Really?” The man was considerably smaller than Vincent and certainly didn’t fit the bodyguard type.

The man grinned at him, clearly aware of what he was thinking. “Don’t let the size fool ya, kid, the bigger they are…”

“And the bigger the mouth,” Vincent cut in, smiling back at the other man before turning his assessing gaze back on Jared. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Vincent’s expression made it clear he wasn’t fooled for a minute. “Kane, you erm, you want to meet me in the kitchen?”

The other man shrugged. “Sure. Nice to meet you, Jared.”

“And you.”

Once he’d turned away, Vincent took a seat on the bench beside Jared. “Are you worrying about this business with the king?”

Jared bit his lip, nodded at Vincent, words beyond him.

The other man sighed. “Anything that scares me I like to deal with it head on, y’know? We might not know each other too well yet, but that ain’t stopped me from picking up on a few things, especially when we’re training. You think too much about things and that doesn’t always help. Sometimes you just gotta get stuff over with.” He shrugged. “If it were me that’s what I’d do.”

Jared nodded. Vincent was probably right. Sometimes he thought things out too much. What he feared _was_ going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not. The king... He’d been patient so far and according to his father the king wasn’t known for his patience.

“Thank you,” he told Vincent. “I think you might be right.”

“The king, he’s…” Vincent seemed to have second thoughts about whatever he was going to say. “Give him a chance, Jared, that’s all I’m saying.” He gave him a heavy pat on the shoulder before getting up and continuing on his way.

It still wasn’t easy walking back into the house. His feet felt like lead but he forced them to work.

A quick conversation with Jensen had him making his way to the bedroom, _his_ bedroom, where the king was apparently resting. It hadn’t really occurred to Jared until that moment that the king wouldn’t have a separate room. It threw him considerably, slowed his measured steps. It was hard enough that he had to submit to this, but to have no privacy, no place where he could be alone, made life feel even more unjust than it was already. The room had begun to feel like a place he could retreat to, be alone, not watched constantly. Now even that small mercy had been taken from him.

He found the king asleep on top of the bedcovers, snoring softly, his half-moon glasses slightly askew where they’d ridden down near the end of his nose. The official-looking papers he’d been reading were resting on his chest. He must have showered; the ends of his hair were still wet. He’d changed out of the formal suit he’d been wearing when he’d arrived, into a white shirt and dark, cotton pants, his feet bare. Jared couldn’t help but be surprised; he’d never seen his father dress in such a way. The king appeared so surprisingly vulnerable that he found himself simply stood there, staring.

“Jared?” The king’s eyes were open, resting on him and smiling, his hand coming up to take off his glasses and place them on the night stand. “I must have dozed off. Was I snoring?”

He shook his head. “Not that I witnessed.”

“Makes a change, usually I’m close to inhaling the drapes.” He grinned but the smile faltered a little and his look became concerned. “Is anything wrong?”

“No,” he lied. “I-I came... You’re here for…” He fumbled for the right words, words that wouldn’t stick in his craw, which would see this degrading act done. He fingered the top button of his shirt, tried not to let his hands shake the way they wanted to. “Sh-should I strip?”

“Strip?” King Jeffrey frowned and then his eyes widened as he caught Jared’s meaning. He sat up a little. “No, I don’t want you to strip. Why don’t you come and sit here beside me,” he patted the bed. “We should talk about this.”

Jared nodded obediently, made a determined effort not to hesitate in doing what he was told, something that was easier said than done. He sat on the bed beside the king, not wanting to get too close and yet knowing that he was going to have to, that there was no escaping this.

“Jared, try and relax, _please_.” The king said quietly.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, I...”

“Ssh,” the king urged him. “Lean back against the pillows and just listen, okay?”

Jared did as he was asked, nodding once again as he concentrated on the hands he held folded in his lap.

The king’s fingers brushed along his jaw, tilting his head up so that he had no alternative other than to meet his eyes. “Do you hate me, Jared?” 

He swallowed his nerves and answered honestly. “I don’t know you.”

“And I don’t really know you, but in the short time we met and had a chance to talk, on the night of your presentation, I liked the man I met.”

The words Jared had been thinking for so long just tumbled out of him before he’d had the chance to think and bite them back. “Then why have you done this to me? Why am I here?”

“Because I’m a selfish man; because your beauty, your intelligence, the memory of meeting you stayed with me and was all that I could think about.” The king’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone. “I wish I could say that I’m sorry that you’re here but I’m not, what I am sorry for is that this is so hard for you to cope with. I give you my word that I’ll do everything within my power to make this life as easy as I can for you.

“Am I abhorrent to you, Jared?” the king’s gentle eyes were focused on his when he looked up.

“Not abhorrent,” he confessed, not finding it easy to look away, the way he wanted to. 

“Well, that’s something.” His smile was surprisingly tender. “I can’t even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you. I wish...” He paused, frowning. “I _can’t_ court you, Jared, the law won’t allow a high born man to pay court to another, not even a king. I can take a harem of male concubines if I wish but they will never be recognised as anything other than a slave. The closest thing I can have to a male partner is to take a catamite. If there were any other way I promise you I would take it.”

“But you have a Queen,” Jared pointed out.

“Yes I do, because I must, and I care for her, love her in my own way, and I am duty bound to father a child with her. Uma is a good woman and she understands, she’s been nothing but supportive. She spoke to you at your presentation, didn’t she?”

Jared nodded. He had liked the queen; she had spoken to him at some length, putting him at his ease, no simple matter when he had felt so very out of place at the Royal Court.

“She seemed very nice,” he offered, aware of how lame that sounded, even to his own ears.

“Would it surprise you to know that she approves of you as my choice?”

It was more than a surprise. “She does?”

“With all her heart.”

Jared worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “I-I’m afraid of - being with you, with anyone. My father told me when I was a boy that he wanted me to enter the Seminarian, to become a priest in time. It’s something of a tradition in our family for second sons to take the cloth.I always knew that it was my duty to remain chaste, deny myself the pleasures of the flesh, and I have done so. I couldn’t disgrace my family by doing otherwise.”

The king’s brows knit together in a frown “Have you never been tempted by a pretty girl or a boy?” 

Jared sighed “If I said no that would be a lie,” he confessed. “But it shamed me to look and to wonder when I knew I would, hopefully, someday, be taking my vows.” He felt a blush rise in his cheeks and lowered his head once more.

“That’s to your credit, Jared.”

“I can never have that now, can I?”

“No.” There was a gruff tone to the king’s voice but surprisingly it didn’t sound like the man was angry. “I’m sorry, things can’t go back to the way they were for you. All I can offer you is the promise of a new life and my word that I will do my very best to make that life a good one, and make you as happy as it’s within my power to do.”

“Will I be allowed to see my family?” It was the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

“At given times. The role of a catamite is an ancient one and the rules that govern it will take an age to change. My forefathers believed that catamites settled to the life better if they had no access to their families. I think they were wrong, but for now I think it better that access is restricted, for a while at least,” the king told him gently.

“Please?” Jared reached out, almost grasping the king’s shirt in his hand before he realised what he was doing and quickly withdrew his hand. “Don’t deny me the chance to see them.”

“They’re your family - I would never do that to you.”

The king seemed earnest so Jared thought it safe to push him a little. “When _can_ I see them?”

“At your presentation, I’ll allow you as much time as I can.”

“But not alone?”

“Jensen must be present.”

“ _Every_ time I see them?” He didn’t want Jensen there, didn’t want anyone there, he just wanted his family, to be with _them_.

“At first, I’m sorry.” The king’s voice remained patient, gentle, but it was clear to Jared that he was firm on this.

He nodded slowly, dropping his eyes once again as he felt tears well up behind them threatening to spill over at any moment.

“I-I’ll submit to you. I came inside t-to get this over with then perhaps, perhaps it won’t be so..”

“No! Not like this, never like this…” The king shook his head. “Come...” he put an arm around his shoulders. “Come here. It’s alright, Jared, it’s alright.” The king pulled him down. He was unwillingly at first, but he suddenly didn’t have the energy to continue to resist. He stopped trying, gave in and found his head resting on the broad chest, strong arms wrapping around him, one hand stroking through his hair. “Let it out, Jared, there’s no shame in it.”

The sobs were sudden and despite doing all he could not to make any noise and embarrass himself further, Jared couldn’t hold them back. He’d been pushing them away for so long; since the moment his father had told him his fate, but he couldn’tanymore. There was a strangeness to having the king be the one to hold him, comfort him, but he couldn’t move away, even if he’d wanted to.

Jeffrey held onto Jared while he cried himself out, murmuring what little words of comfort he could until the young man quieted, his body losing its tension as he succumbed to sleep. He looked down at the younger man and couldn’t hold back a sigh. What kind of man was he to do this, he wondered? Jared was heavy and warm in his arms, the damp feel of perspiration seeping up through the linen of his shirt beneath the hand that rested between his shoulder blades. 

Maybe he really was the bastard half the Empire thought him to be, because his young catamite felt like he belonged right there, with his body curled close, silky hair the colour of chestnuts tucked beneath Jeffrey’s chin. It _would_ have been possible to give him back to his family, after all he was still untouched and he hadn’t been presented at the temple yet. The family, he was certain, would have accepted him back with open arms. Jared might have been perceived as a laughing stock at court if news ever got out that the youngest Padalecki son had been chosen but returned to his family. Court was full of wagging tongues, the gossips would no doubt have seen his return home as a rejection by Jeffrey and it would probably be suggested that there was something not quite right about him. He doubted rumours of that kind would have bothered Jared, even if he noted them at all. A good man would have taken pity on him, ripped up the contract, but Jeffrey wasn’t that good a man. He was a selfish bastard and he couldn’t let Jared go... _wouldn’t_.

At some point he must have fallen asleep himself. He was woken by a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up into stunning green eyes and a beautiful face dusted with freckles: Jensen.

His Head of Household gave him a smile. “It’s getting late Sire.” His voice was little above a whisper. “You should eat and Jared needs to bathe.”

Jared was splayed across him, head still tucked beneath his chin, resting on his shoulder, a long arm draped over Jeffrey. He was relaxed in sleep, all the fear and worry that had been in his expression before was gone and it made him look so young. Jeffrey stroked some of the hair back from his face, revealing a small, dark mole on his forehead that he was tempted to kiss, but he resisted.

“Leave Jared to sleep. I’ll be through to eat in a few minutes. Join me?” he invited.

Jensen nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

When he finally persuaded himself to leave Jared in peace to sleep, easing himself out from under him and making his way out of the bedroom, Jensen had set out refreshments for them in one of the day rooms. He took time to serve Jeffrey before taking the seat opposite him with a plate of his own.

“How has Jared been?” Jeffrey asked him.

“He’s been very quiet.” Jensen replied after contemplating his question for a while. “Though I think quiet is probably usual for him, but here... He’s very uncertain in my company. I don’t think he likes to communicate with me unless he has to. I’m not sure he knows what to say.” He met Jeffrey’s eyes. “The night he arrived is too fresh in his mind and he worries about what’s to come.”

“Has he said so?” Jeffrey wondered, between bites of cold pork and sharp apple relish.

“Not in so many words. Jared is unfailingly polite, but his face and his body language have a tendency to speak for him.”

“I’ve noticed. Does he do as you ask him?”

“Always. He’s...” Jensen hesitated, those sharp green eyes betraying that he was clearly uncertain if he should continue.

“He’s what?” Jeffrey urged.

He shrugged. “It’s not anything he’s said, I just get the feeling that he’s always done everything he can to please others, that it’s been expected of him.”

Jeffrey digested that thoughtfully. “Do you like Jared?”

Jensen smiled, nodding slowly. “Yes, I do.”

He bit his lip, putting down his plate as his interest in food waned. “You’ve never hesitated in answering me honestly so don’t let me down now; do you think I’m a bastard for choosing him?”

“I think he’s the best choice you could have made.”

It wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting. “Is this you being diplomatic?”

“I don’t do diplomatic, Sire. You’d hate it if I did. I’m telling you what I think. You need someone like Jared, and I think you’ll be good for him in return.”

“Yeah, a damn fine job I’ve done of that so far,” Jeffrey huffed out.

“Actually, with respect,” Jensen admitted, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in a smile. “You’re doing better than I expected.”

He raised a curious brow. “ _Better_?”

Jensen’s words were as honest as always. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. Your restraint surprises me.”

Jeffrey gave a heart-felt sigh. “He’s even more beautiful than I remember, but he’s a twenty-four year-old innocent: a scholar who was just months away from entering the Semenarian. Now he’s my catamite. How can that be good for Jared?”

“It’s a tradition of sorts isn’t it, for second sons of the nobility to become priests?”

Jeffrey nodded. “One that many of the older families still follow.” It was draconian in his opinion.

“Is Jared’s father a staunch traditionalist then? Is that why he supported your brother?”

Jeffrey watched, fascinated, as Jensen cut the pear on his plate into precise, neat slices, as meticulous in that small thing as he was in everything else he did. “Gerard dangled a lot of carrots in front of the nobles. He swore to overturn most of the ‘ _radical’_ law reforms I’ve made.”

Jensen nodded. “I don’t really understand all the ins and outs of politics, but that’s what I suspected, given that Padalecki was willing to risk his life, and that of his family, to follow the prince. My point is that Jared probably never had many choices in life and any dreams he might have had must have been stifled at an early age.” He bit into a slice of pear, tongue coming out to lick the juice from his full lips. “His older brother was presented at court when he was seventeen, I understand, yet Jared’s father waited until this past year, right on the edge of legality, to present him.”

Jeffrey recalled what Jared had told him. “All he saw of the city was the Temple and the palace. Apparently his father was far too busy with meetings to give him a tour of the capital. Hell, it was the first time he’d seen the apartment the family own there.”

Jensen frowned. “I’d wager Jared was probably stuck there whilst his father was engaged elsewhere.”

Jeffrey gave him a small smile. “You don’t like the man.”

“I think Lord Padalecki is a luckier man than he deserves to be.”

“You’re not the first to tell me that by any means,” Jeffrey admitted. ”This still doesn’t help me with Jared though does it?”

“Perhaps you don’t need as much help as you think. Some tenderness, attention, some time for him to get to know you and for you to get to know him and find out what his dreams are? He’s not presented until the midsummer moon festival. Take your time, Sire, teach him about himself.”

Jeffrey thought about it. “He needs someone he can talk to... A friend.”

“He talks to Vincent.” Jensen cocked his head giving Jeff an appraising look. “You’re thinking of me though, right?”

“You spend more time with him than anyone else and you admit to liking him. Plus, I’d prefer it if Jared was more at ease with you.”

Jensen nodded. “To be honest, so would I, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted a more traditional relationship between the two of us.”

“Fuck tradition, Jared comes first.”

“Good to hear it.” Jensen’s smile was heart-stopping. “I’ll do what I can but his best friend here needs to be you.”

Jeffrey nodded, tired now of their talk and eager to think things through alone. “I need some time to consider,” he told Jensen, getting to his feet. “I’m going to take a walk.”

“You’ve barely eaten a thing,” Jensen admonished.

He smiled at the young eunuch. “Stop mother-henning me, I’ll eat at dinner. What does Jared like, do you know?”

“He’s probably pushed more food around than he’s eaten since he’s been here, but things seem to be improving. I suspect he has a sweet tooth.”

“A man after my own heart. Have the chef make something indulgent for dessert.”

“As you wish, Sire.” Jensen’s smile was approving. “Do you want me to let Jared continue to sleep, perhaps wake him in time to get ready for dinner?”

He nodded. “You’ll keep looking in on him?”

“Of course. Might I suggest that you have dinner on the balcony this evening? It looks like being another warm night, and it’s a more informal, intimate location.”

Jeffrey chuckled. “That sounds good, I’ll leave the details to you.”

~0~  
Chapter Three 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/246946.html>">  



	4. For the Greater Good 3

Chapter Three

 

 

Though Jared had spent a lot of time exploring the lush gardens of the house to which he was confined, he hadn’t explored the inside very much and had avoided all Jensen’s attempts to show him around. The library and the gym had been far too difficult to resist but, other than that, he had kept to the rooms that were a necessary part of his living here. The balcony he was taken to, to dine with the king, was therefore something of a surprise. It was large and beautiful; a roof top garden of sorts, heavy with pots of all shapes and sizes that contained all manner of plants. In the darkness, the light of the lanterns and candles seem to bring to life the colours of the paler, pastel flowers and the air was heady with their perfume.

The king was already waiting at the table. He greeted Jared with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” He felt the heat of embarrassment rush to his cheeks when he thought back to what had occurred that afternoon. He’d cried on the man, an unforgivable weakness, and had then proceeded to fall asleep on him. “I… Thank you f-for your kindness earlier... I would ask you to accept my apologies for such behaviour it was uncalled for…”

“Jared,” the king interrupted him. “You have nothing to apologise for. Everyone’s emotions get the better of them at some point and it wasn’t without good reason. Relax, sit down, let’s enjoy the evening and the food.”

Jared nodded, quickly taking the chair opposite the king. “It’s very nice up here,” he offered.

The king frowned. “You haven’t been out here before? I thought Jensen had shown you around the house.”

“He’s tried... I haven’t really been all that cooperative,” he confessed.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but that’s your choice, Jared.” The king unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap before taking the wine from its bucket of ice on the table and pouring them both a glass. “Are you ready for your dinner? I went for a walk earlier and it’s done wonders for my appetite.”

“I haven’t been all that hungry.” Jared confessed: food hadn’t been high on his list of priorities lately.

The king’s expression changed; became a little sad. “You need to eat properly. I don’t want you to make yourself ill. Perhaps you shouldn’t be exercising...”

Jared didn’t want that to be forbidden to him. “I’m fine to exercise,” he rushed to assure the king. “I…”

“If I ask Jensen about your eating habits, what is he likely to tell me?”

He looked down; not wanting to meet the man’s concerned eyes. “That I play with my food, don’t eat enough.”

“Jared, look at me!” The king’s voice remained soft, calm, with no trace of the anger he was expecting but he was still more than reluctant to look up. “Not eating isn’t going to help anything and it needs to stop! In fact I may have to set a few ground rules.”

“Rules?”

“You’re in my care.” His expression was gentle and there was worry in the man’s voice. “I’m making it a rule that, starting tonight, you go back to eating properly. Seriously Jared, I don’t want this to continue, and if it does then there will be consequences. Understood?”

Jared frowned, chewing at his bottom lip. He knew it was foolish behaviour, childish even and his father certainly wouldn’t have stood for it. Like it or not he belonged to the king - his father had signed the papers that made him the man’s property. He gave the king an obedient nod. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good!” he smiled, dark eyes twinkling in the candle light. “Then we’ll hear no more about it. Try your wine, see if you like it. These are Tehasyan grapes and this is an excellent vintage. Beautiful place Tehasya, have you ever been?”

“I’ve never travelled off world,” he admitted.

“Really?” He seemed surprised.

“I would have liked to,” Jared bit back a sigh. It was something he had always wanted to do, travel, see the known worlds. “I’ve read a lot about our neighbouring worlds, looked at so many holo-images. I was hoping that if I became a priest, I might request a ministry on one of the outer planets. My brother, Jeffrey, told Meghan and I all about his trips.”

The king poured wine into his own glass. “Your brother has travelled then?”

“With my father, yes. He has business interests on several worlds.”

“Oh yes, of course, it’s erm… Engineering, some kind of technology for the deep core mining industry, is that right?”

“Exactly right.” Jared was surprised the king would know such a thing.

“But you never travelled with them?”

“No, it wasn’t really fitting for Meghan or I to be exposed to other cultures, not with her being unwed and…”

“And you destined for the Semenarium,” the king finished for him, his tone strangely flat.

Jared nodded. “It’s different for Jeff, as my father’s heir.” He took a taste of the honey coloured wine in his glass, his second glass since arriving here. It was cold and sharp, but surprisingly pleasant. “I do like this, it’s very nice.”

He smiled. “It’s one of my favourites. You should see Tehasya at the first opportunity, they grow so much there, and the pace of life is something to be envied.”

“You’d have me travel with you?” That hardly seemed right.

“Of course. State visits are part of a king’s duty, and I like company when I travel. I think I might enjoy showing you different places, different things.”

“But I’m…”

“My companion, whenever possible.”

One of the kitchen servants arrived with their food and began to serve them both. 

“Alfred.” That the king knew the man’s name surprised Jared, but he clearly knew more than that. “Good to see you made the move here. How are the family settling in?”

The man, Alfred, smiled. “The family are well, Your Majesty, thank you. The quiet here is good for the new baby.”

The king’s smile was broad. “I hear he’s doing much better now.”

“Really well, the doctor is pleased.”

“Good to hear it. Now, what are we having this evening?”

“Stuffed Curlfish in their shells, Majesty, and afterwards a thick Altyaal steak. Medium rare, Sire?”

He nodded and the servant’s eyes rested on Jared, his gaze not unfriendly. “How would you prefer your steak, Master Jared?”

“Medium, please.”

The food was good, and Jared found himself surprised at how hungry he was. He hadn’t made a conscious decision not to eat; he had been eating, just not very much. Meal times at home had been one of Jared’s favourite times of the day. They were family times with everyone at the table and no shortage of conversation. Since he’d been here he’d eaten alone, and it made his family's absence from his life all the more vivid.

The king was a surprisingly good dinner companion. The man talked _a lot_ on all manner of subjects, and Jared found himself responding in kind, relaxing in a way he hadn’t since he first arrived here.

“…So they brought out this enormous platter with this…” The king’s face screwed up, expressive hands gesturing wildly in an attempt to indicate size. “...this foul looking thing that looked like a giant slug! I’ve never seen anything so ugly!”

Jared frowned. “Did you have to eat it?”

“Oh _yeah_. It’s considered a great delicacy, and I was their guest of honour. Not to have eaten it would have been a huge insult. It would have caused a diplomatic incident.” He shook his head. “So I cut into it and there’s this gelatinous looking meat swimming in thick black goo…”

Jared found himself grinning, eager to hear more of the story. “What did it taste like?” 

“ _Unbelievable_ , I swear to you, Jared, it’s probably the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“ _Really_?”

He nodded, topping up both of their glasses with wine. “I wish to hell we could import the stuff but the animal, it has an unpronounceable name, is pretty hard to catch and you have to eat it within a day. It’s impossible to preserve apparently, which is a damn shame.”

“I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Jared confessed. “I like candies and chocolate. That’s one of the reasons I started working out so much, and why I ran every day at home. And of course the Temple teaches us to honour our bodies.”

“It does. I didn’t know you ran. Have you not been running since you’ve been here?”

“No,” Jared confessed. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be allowed.”

“Of course! The grounds are substantial. I run every day, probably not as well or as fast as you, but I have to do something to keep my weight down. We could…” He hesitated. “If you wanted, we could run together in the morning. We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I’d like that,” Jared admitted, surprising even himself.

“Good,” the king’s smile was broad. “I would, too.”

Wine was kind of… nice, Jared conceded, and the king knew a lot about it. They’d had different wines to go with each course of their meal, and he had told him why, and where the wines came from, letting him have a little taste of each one before he filled his glass. He’d rarely drunk wine at home, just on special occasions. Jared wasn’t much of a drinker, though he and his brother, Jeff, enjoyed having a few beers together now and then.

He placed a hand reluctantly over the top of his wine glass to prevent the king from pouring him another. They’d finished their meal, and were enjoying the warm night - the king smoking a large cigar, which wasn’t something Jared wanted to try.

“I don’t think I can drink anymore. I’m what my brother calls a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. I’m sorry, Your Majesty.”

He laughed. “Don’t be sorry. It takes a strong man to admit his limitations. And don’t call me Your Majesty! It’s Jeffrey whenever we’re alone, remember?”

“I’ll try and remember, it’s just not easy.”

“I know. Want to hear a confession?”

Jared nodded.

“It took me forever to get used to being called your majesty or sire. For the longest time I kept thinking people were talking to my father and I was still Prince Jeffrey or Jeffrey to most people.”

“But you must have known you were going to be king one day.”

The king laughed, but it wasn’t a particularly happy sound. “There were never any certainties where my father was concerned. There were times when he doted on us, and others when Gerard and I didn’t know if we’d see the next dawn. I thought the old bastard would outlive us both.” He took a heavy pull on his cigar, letting the smoke out slowly before he smiled. “I loved the man and I hated him in equal measure. When we were young, while my mother was alive, he was everything a father should be, everything a king should be, but after she died he was never the same. I think the grief drove him insane. The tyrant he became…” He shook his head, the faraway look that had been in his eyes changing to something softer, more focused. “Not the subject for a pleasant dinner.”

Jared was shocked that the king had spoken to him so openly, shared things that were incredibly personal. He was surprised, too, to hear him speak of his brother. He knew the prince had been arrested for treason - he’d seen it on the news. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if he and Jeff were in a similar position. The two of them had always been the best of friends. He wondered if the king and his brother had been that close; it sounded that way when he spoke of him. They’d always appeared to be close when he’d seen video footage of them and he remembered seeing the two of them at his Court presentation, laughing and joking with each other.

The king gave a sigh that pulled Jared out of his thoughts. “I think I might have had enough wine too. It’s too fine a night to be inside, I might take a walk. Want to join me? Your choice,” he added.

“I think I might like to walk off some of my dinner and the wine,” he admitted. 

“We could take a turn around the house, the paths are lit so we won’t be stumbling around in the dark.”

Jared nodded, the thought just now occurring to him that despite the pleasure of the evening it would end with the two of them going to bed, together. Anything he could do to delay that and what would come after, seemed suddenly very important.

Jared came out of the bathroom to find the king seated on the edge of the bed wearing just a pair of sleep pants. Jared had put on pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He preferred to sleep in the nude but hadn’t done so since his first night at Richardson House. Until now he’d worn just pyjama pants but even that, tonight made him feel strangely vulnerable. 

All the lights were off in the room except for the lamps at either side of the bed and the drapes, which had been drawn earlier, were open. The king was taking off his watch but paused when Jared entered and gave him a smile.

“I wasn’t sure which side of the bed you preferred to sleep on. I don’t mind either way, but I can’t sleep with the drapes drawn. I hope you don’t mind?”

Jared shook his head, but found himself rooted to the spot. This was it, everything he’d been fearing, the thing which only this morning he’d been so eager to see over.

“Which side, Jared?” The words startled him.

“Erm, I-I… Right, the right is fine.”

The king’s eyes didn’t leave him, and he found himself squirming under their scrutiny.

“S-sorry, I…”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” He turned his attention back to what he was doing, taking off his watch and placing it on the nightstand before getting into bed. After a moment he turned onto his back and looked at him, a sigh escaping. “Come to bed, Jared, it’s fine. I’m tired, you’re tired. Let’s just sleep, okay?”

He gave a shaky nod of compliance, rubbing the clammy feel of his palms off on his sleep pants before turning back the covers with shaking hands and getting into bed.

The king regarded him with those dark, soft eyes of his. “If I ask you for nothing else tonight, would you agree to kiss me?”

A kiss was far less than he’d been imagining, and he had kissed the man before, if only briefly. He’d even found it pleasant. He nodded and waited for the man to move but he didn’t.

“It’s your kiss to give, Jared, not mine to take.”

For a moment he didn’t realise what the king meant. “I-I should kiss _you_?”

“I’d like you to, if you think that you can.”

The king was making this easier for him, he knew that; asking when he could demand, taking things slowly. Jared sat up a little, pushing the hair back from his face before giving the him a nod. 

“I can.”

He leaned over, the move feeling strange to him. More than a little awkward and slowly, his whole body shaking, he placed a kiss on the king’s lips. Up close the man had a warm rich smell, like spice and cedarwood mixed with the smell of mint from the tooth-gel in the bathroom. Before Jared could pull away, the king’s hand reached up to stroke through his hair.

“Again?”

He nodded and kissed him again. This time the king kissed back, kissed him the way he had done in the garden, tongue coming out to lick lightly over Jared’s mouth. The hand that had been stroking his hair moved to caress his cheek, the touch light, gentle

“Open up to me, Jared... Let me in, hmmh?”

The moment his lips parted both hands reached up to frame his face. The king’s head lifted off the pillow as he rose up into the kiss, his tongue licking its way into Jared’s mouth, tasting him, teasingly chasing his tongue. It wasn’t demanding, it was almost reverent. He had seen others kiss like this, his brother included. Jeff liked girls, seemed to know just what to say to them. Jared had seen him kiss at least half a dozen pretty girls, didn’t doubt there’d been more, knew that Jeff did a whole lot more than kiss them. He’d often wondered what it must feel like to kiss like that. Now he knew, and to his surprise he found that it was far from unpleasant.

The king eventually pulled away, his head sinking back into his pillow and, just for a moment, Jared found himself chasing the kiss, wanting more. The hands that had framed his face moved down to rest lightly on his shoulders. 

The dark eyes studied him. “You okay?”

Jared found himself uncertain what his answer should be. The kiss had felt better than it should. His heart was racing and his breath seemed to catch in his throat.

“Jared? Was it so bad?”

“No, no, I… I’m sorry, I…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Fingers reached up to trace over the contours of his face, their touch strangely reassuring. “It was a good kiss, Jared, thank you. We should sleep now, ready for that run in the morning?” 

There was a question in the man’s tone that confused Jared. It seemed so out of place for the king to sound uncertain. He swallowed, nodding as he pulled back. “A-an early start before it gets too warm.”

The smile was back; broad and pleased. “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Jared.”

“Goodnight, Jeffrey.” He turned off his bedside lamp and lay on his side, his back to the king, feeling the shift in the mattress as he rolled over and did the same. Jared lay there, stiff and awkward, wondering if he would change his mind, if he would want more tonight than a mere kiss. He was still anticipating what might happen if he did, when he realised that the man beside him was snoring softly, and had been for some time. He let his body relax but it felt like hours before his mind could do the same and let him sleep.

~0~

Gerald Padalecki finished reading through the file of papers that had been couriered to him from the Grand Counsellor’s office and let out a sigh. Attempting to put Prince Gerard on the throne in place of his brother had seemed the right thing to do at the time. He’d always known that if they failed the risk would be great. In truth,, he’d expected more support from his peers. There had been no lack of outrage, no lack of rhetoric regarding the changes the man had made and the restrictions he’d made on the power of the Lords, but fear of the king’s retribution had won out in the end and none but a determined few had given the prince their support. The early arrest of Lord Boreanaz had been the writing on the wall for them. Initially the media had been filled with suspicion of financial irregularities, a source close to Lady Boreanaz had spoken of a rift between them, and it was known that she had left him some time prior to his arrest, returning to her parents’ home with her two young sons. Lord and Lady Bergman were staunch royalists, despite the family having been almost brought to its knees by the old king. He wondered if their daughter, Jamie, had shared their loyalties. Clearly someone had betrayed David. 

David had inevitably given the rest of them up and Gerald bore him no ill will for that. Altyaal prison was notorious for its methods of persuasion.

A string of arrests had followed, and media speculation turned to treason, a fact confirmed by the Grand Counsellor on the arrest of the prince. Gerald’s co-conspirator and friend of many years, Lord Murray together with his son, Michael, were wanted men, stripped of all honour by the king. In hindsight, he should have realised he wasn’t going to get away with it. but as the weeks had passed he had foolishly thought himself safe, had stopped waiting for Collins’ thugs to arrive at his door. In the end it had all been about Jared.

He’d done everything he could to shelter his children, keep them away from court. The old king’s predilection for pretty young girls and boys was well known. His sons were little better and he had no desire to see their eyes turn on his children. Meghan promised to be as beautiful as her mother and Jared…Second sons were of little value but he was still a Padalecki and for all his faults a pleasant enough child, doted on by his mother and siblings. His fears had not disappeared with the death of King Richard. The court remained a haven for all manner of decadence. He had no fears for Jeff: his eldest was a force to be reckoned with. And a betrothal as early as possible would see Meghan safe from predators. The best option for Jared had been the Semenarian, a tradition many old families still chose for their second sons. He’d kept Jared away from court as long as he could, but presentation was a law that had survived the centuries.

He’d ensconced him in their Altyaal apartment rather than accept accommodation at the palace, as was the norm for presentations at court. He had used his time in the capital to meet the prince and his co-conspirators in secret, leaving Jared to his own devices for the majority of their time there. Not that that was a worry. On _his_ presentation, Jeff had been eager to see everything, attend every party and social event. Jared by contrast had been content to stay in the apartment and read.

A knock on the door to his study, broke Gerald from his thoughts as his eldest son entered the room.

“You wanted to see me?” Jeff’s tone lacked the respect it had once had. Gerald suspected it was about to get worse.

“Close the door, we need to talk.”

He did as he was asked, throwing himself down in the chair at the other side of the desk without invitation. Gerald saw him note the file on the desk; take in the Grand Counsellor’s seal. “Is there news of Jared?”

“Some news,” he admitted. “There are things I need to discuss with you, things you need to understand.”

“ _Now_ you need me to understand things?” 

Gerald resisted the urge to sigh. Patience wasn’t one of his virtues. He left the coddling of his children to his wife, but he knew that to get through this talk with his eldest he was going to need it.

“Jared is to be presented as the king’s catamite as part of the Midsummer Moon celebrations. We’ll be expected to attend the presentation and we’ll be allowed to meet with him during that time. It will be the highlight of the public holiday.”

“How can the Temple condone something like this?” There was outrage in his son’s voice.

“Like his father, King Jeffrey is a staunch supporter of the Temple. They’re hardly likely to bite the hand that feeds them. Plus, Jeremy Sisto, the High Priest, is a personal friend of the king.”

“So, you give over your son to be the king’s whore and the Temple, that you were so insistent Jared be a part of, gives this whole sordid mess its seal of approval. Everything he’s ever respected has betrayed him. Are you like the Temple? Are you gaining something from this?”

In answer, Gerald pushed the file across his desk towards his son, resting a hand on it before Jeff could open it.

“You need to know the truth. I don’t know what, if any, of this will be made public, and I can’t stop you from revealing what you’re about to learn to your mother and sister, but I’d ask you to consider carefully before you do. The summary at the front gives you the overview, the rest is just detail.”

He released the file and saw the uncertainty cross Jeff’s expression before he picked it up.

Jeff wasn’t the scholar Jared was but he was still exceptionally bright and a quick study, a quality he was proud of in his children. Jeff scanned the first page quickly, his brow furrowed.

“This signs over more than half our land to the king, half our off world operations, men, ships… What is this?”

“I suppose you could term it a fine. It’s part of the price this family is paying for my stupidity. In reality this is only money, it still leaves us comfortable, more than most. There are assets...” He paused. “Let’s just say that Collins won’t find everything. In the short term it might impact on your sister’s dowry, but the Padalecki name is still worth a great deal. Jared is the one who has been forced to pay the most, but this…” He waved a hand at the file. “This is merely incidental.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“I, along with a number of my closest friends conspired with Prince Gerard to overthrow the king and place the prince on the throne. I’m a traitor, son. Even worse I’m a traitor who was foolish enough to believe he’d gotten away with it and, to some extent, maybe I have. The Grand Counsellor however is far more astute than I gave him credit for. He presented me with a choice; I either gave Jared to the king and agreed to this ‘fine’, or I’d be arrested and tried for treason and attempted regicide.”

“You did this to _save_ _yourself_!” Jeff roared, getting up from the chair, his expression thunderous.

“Collins made the finite detail of the law quite clear to me. You, all of you, would be considered co-conspirators. The only sentence for treason is death and, if my guilt could be proven, you would be sentenced along with me. I had no choice.” He knew that Collins would be taking a risk arresting him, putting his case through the courts. He’d suspected the evidence was circumstantial at best, but that risk went both ways.

Jeff paled visibly, eyes flicking from the file to his father. He ran his hands through his short, thick, dark hair as he began to pace the room. Gerald didn’t speak. He knew his eldest well enough to give him time to collect his thoughts.

“Does Jared know?” he asked eventually.

“No, unless the king decides to tell him and lays the blame for this on me rather than on his own base desires.”

“You _are_ to blame, don’t you see that?”

“De Morgaine is the wrong man for the job, everyone knows that. These damn reforms of his slowly leaching away the rights of the noble families…”

“And your answer to that is regicide? Treason?”

“There are always risks but someone had to make a stand.”

“Then perhaps you should have explained that to Jared! I’m sure you _taking a stand_ will make his _rape_ easier to endure?”

“Jeff!”

“Do you ever _listen_ to yourself?”

Gerald sighed. “It’s done, Jeff. The reality of the situation is that because of my mistake, my trust in others, my foolishness, Jared is never coming home. There is nothing you or I can do to change that, we have to accept it.” He met his eldest son’s eyes. “What will you do? Tell the king I admitted treason to you? End it for all of us?”

“ _Fuck_ this and fuck _you_ for risking all our lives without a word or even a hint of what you had planned. You should have discussed this with us, confided in us…”

“That _would_ have made you all complicit.”

“Don’t give me that! It’s all bullshit anyway! No amount of discussion would have stopped you from going ahead with this would it?”

“I thought it best you didn’t know,” he admitted. Gerald had been so sure of their cause, so certain they wouldn’t fail.

“It’s always been the same with you, your way or not at all. All our lives you’ve told us what to do, what to think. I would be Lord, Jared a priest, Meggie a carbon copy of our mother. Never once did you think to ask what _we_ wanted.”

“You’re my heir and Jared…”

“Jared would have made a far better Lord than I will ever be. He’s brighter, sharper, slow to anger, fair to a fault, but you never gave him a chance.”

“You’re my first born, the title naturally falls to you.”

“And the crown naturally fell to King Jeffrey but you were happy enough to want to change that.”

“The man is a tyrant, he…”

“And what are you?” Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “You admit you were planning to kill the man. Tell me something, the truth for once, if you can manage that! What did Prince Gerard promise you?”

“A better life for all, an end to suppression of the rights of the Lords of the Empire, changes to the laws that…”

“No!” Jeff cut him off sharply. “Drop the political rhetoric, I know you too well. What was in it for you, _personally_?”

Gerald found, to his surprise, that he couldn’t meet the look of accusation in his son’s eyes. “He promised me the position of Grand Counsellor.”

Jeff’s response was cold, the words cutting him to the bone. “You fucking bastard! You risked all our lives for that! And now Jared’s paying the price for your ambition. You can keep your secret, old man, not because I give a fuck about you, but mother and Meggie don’t need this on top of everything else! I just pray to the gods that Jared never finds out.”

~0~  
  
Chapter Four 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/247180.html>">  



	5. For the Greater Good 4

Chapter Four

 

 

“Your boy has legs,” Kane told Jeffrey, as Jared, with Vincent alongside him, rounded the corner some hundred yards in front of him. “You sure he was a scholar?”

Jeffrey pulled in another breath before answering. “He did say he loved to run, he just didn’t say how much.”

“So, we gonna keep jogging along here in the back or are you gonna get your royal ass in gear so we can catch up to them?”

He lifted an incredulous eyebrow. “ _Catch_ them?”

“Hey, if you have a heart attack me and Vincent'll cover for you, claim it was too much sex or somethin’...”

Jeffrey thought back to earlier that morning, to waking up with what felt like miles of long, muscular limbs sprawled across him, the sweaty head with its mass of chestnut hair resting on his shoulder and cutting off the circulation in his arm. The soft kiss Jeff had placed on his forehead had woken a flustered and apologetic Jared who had dived out of the bed at the first opportunity, headed for the shower. Every part of him had yearned to follow, to take what he was aching for. Instead, he’d kicked off the covers, freed the erection that was tenting his pants and slowly jacked himself off to imaginings of that long beautiful body being pounded by the force of the shower, water and soap suds cascading down the hard, tanned planes of perfectly cut muscle.

“Hey! You still with me?” Kane’s grin was huge.

“Last one to the bathhouse runs like a girl,” Jeffrey told him, surging ahead. He might not have gotten to see Jared beneath the shower but maybe the morning wouldn’t be a complete loss. Well, unless the damn run killed him.

By the time they made it to the rear door of the bathhouse he and Kane had closed the gap on Vincent and Jared, though he suspected the two of them had slowed down on purpose.

“You officially run like a girl,” Kane laughed, panting, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“You know I _am_ the king.” Jeffrey gasped out.

“And you said the last one to the bathhouse runs like a girl, which makes it a royal decree or some such shit.”

He tilted his head, considering. “True,” he admitted, pleased at the unguarded grin he saw on Jared’s face. “I therefore decree that the last one in the tub gets to beg the cook to make pancakes instead of the healthy breakfast Jensen no doubt plans.”

“Better pancakes than another one of those egg white omelette things.” Kane agreed, stripping his t-shirt off over his head. “But I’ll be damned if I’m the one Jensen’s gonna blame.” He opened the bathhouse door. “See y’all in the tub!”

“No way I’m getting on the wrong side of Jensen.” Vincent agreed. “Hey Kane, hold on.”

Jeffrey grinned at Jared. “Race you?”

He didn’t wait for a reply or to gauge Jared’s reaction, he left him to work this out for himself as he followed the other two through the bathhouse door and started stripping off his running gear beside the largest of the sunken tubs.

Kane was already naked, compact body smoothly muscled, totally unselfconscious as he sat on the side of the tub for a second before lowering himself into the steaming water.

Usually they would have showered off first, but a bet was a bet and Jeff undressed quickly, following Kane into the tub.

“Looks like it’s between you and me kid,” Vincent grinned at a hesitant Jared. “Though I’m thinkin’ Jensen'll go easier on you, so…”

Vincent jumped in, swamping Jeffrey with water, which left Jared at the edge of the tub. Jeffrey ducked his head beneath the water coming back up for air after a moment, smoothing the hair back off his face. Tempted as he was to turn at the sound of clothes being removed behind him, he gave Jared his privacy and was rewarded with a splash beside him followed by a gasp as a wave of water from Kane hit the boy squarely in the face.

“Make sure you tell the cook we’ll be wantin’ syrup on those pancakes, kid.”

It was clear that Jared was a little self-conscious at first but he slowly relaxed as the steamy water worked its magic and the good natured banter continued around him.

“How long you been running, Jared?” Vincent asked him.

“Years. Mrs Ramsey, one of my tutors, suggested it. She thought the exercise might stop me from fidgeting so much during lessons. I used to tap my feet all the time. She claimed it was driving her mad. I was in the middle of a growth spurt at the time and my brother, Jeff, said it would help with the growing pains. He was right, but I never did stop fidgeting.” 

“Is he as tall as you, your brother?” Kane wondered.

“Taller, by about half a head.”

Kane whistled, releasing his thick dark hair from its tie. “We Kanes are short to a man, that’s why we’re so good at kicking ass.”

Vincent grunted. “Well your sister is.”

“Jessica’s a pain in the ass. Just a shame the rest of us don’t have the balls to tell her,” he admitted with a grin. “Maybe I should bring her to the palace again for a visit, film her going all googly eyed over Jensen, so I can blackmail her with it when she gets on my case.”

Vincent laughed, long and hard. “I remember last time, that was something to see.”

Jeffrey frowned, confused. “Your sister has a crush on Jensen?”

“The size of the sun, man.”

Jeffrey was flabbergasted. He’d met Kane’s sister more than once and she didn’t seem the kind to form a crush. “Where was I when all this was going on?”

“I don’t know. Busy doing kingly shit?” 

Jared’s soft laughter was a gift.

“Does Jensen _know_?” 

“Well duh, it’s kinda hard to miss with her simpering and all. Plus nothing gets past Jensen anyway. He gave her this whole ‘as a eunuch I don’t do relationships, blah-de-blah’, let her down easy, kinda, but its like Jessica never heard a damn word and it’s all Jensen this, Jensen that, whenever we talk, y’know?”

“Jensen’s one of the good guys,” Vincent announced, head back on the side of the tub, eyes closed, “Never known him lose that cool of his.”

Jeffrey laughed. “He doesn’t need to; all it takes from Jensen is a look to put you in your place.”

“What? You, in all your kingliness?”

“King or not, you don’t mess with Jensen. Even though he’s here and not at the palace, all I have to do is look at anything with chocolate in it and I can hear his voice in my head asking me if I’m really sure I want to be eating that.”

“Do you eat it anyway?” Jared asked him.

Jeffrey favoured him with a smile. “Nine times out of ten, no, but for the sake of the Gods don’t tell Jensen that.”

“Don’t tell me what?”

“Jensen!” Jeffrey hadn’t heard him come into the room, nor had the rest of them judging by the startled looks on their faces.

“Shit, Jenny, they teach you some kind of stealth skills at eunuch school?”

“You’d be amazed,” Jensen deadpanned strolling over to the side of the tub, “And _don’t_ call me Jenny, _Christian_. One of the other things they taught me is that the best way to cool down after a run is _not_ to jump in a hot tub.” He walked away to one of the shelves and returned with a stack of fluffy looking towels, one for each of them, placing them beside the tub before picking one up and shaking it out. Jeffrey started to move out of the water but Jensen ignored him. “Jared.” He held up the towel for him and, as much in the eunuch’s thrall as the rest of them, his catamite stood and gracefully climbed out of the tub where Jensen wrapped him in the large towel.

“Don’t I get a towel?” Jeffrey asked him.

Jensen turned, green eyes bright and wicked. “But of course, Sire. It’s right there! And there are fresh clothes for each of you on the side. Don’t take too long, the cook is preparing those healthy heart omelettes I know you enjoy. Except for you, Jared,” Jensen turned a smile on the younger man. “I thought some nice, fluffy pancakes might tempt your appetite back. I’ve ordered them with syrup along with bacon and what about a few sausages? They’re homemade, quite delicious. The king loves them but he can only eat them occasionally, we have to watch out for his diet you see.”

“They sound wonderful.” Jared was biting his lip, trying not to grin as his dark eyes met Jeffrey’s.

That expression was worth the horrors of an egg white omelette any day of the week, Jeffrey decided as he hauled himself out of the tub, the others following suit. Kane’s loud protests and grumbles were totally ignored by Jensen.

“Ten minutes, gentlemen.” He called over his shoulder as he left the bathhouse, broad smile firmly in place. 

~0~

Time here with Jared at Richardson House didn’t mean that Jeffrey could ignore his duties. After breakfast he excused himself, taking his ComPad into the library to do some work. It was something of a relief, if he was honest with himself. Being around Jared was as excruciating as it was pleasant. He felt like he’d been constantly hard since he’d arrived. He wanted his catamite, ached to have Jared beneath him, wanted to show him that the thing he feared so much could be _so_ good. Jensen was right though, this soft approach was better. The last thing he wanted was to rush things and have the younger man hate him, dread his touch. It was a new departure for him, having to work at something like this. His former lovers had hardly required coaxing into his bed. He wasn’t egotistical enough to deny that his position, first as prince and now king, had a lot to do with that, but he’d had his share of lovers who’d not be so easily impressed with his lineage: more than a few who hadn’t been aware of it at all.

A call came through on his ComPad, distracting him from his thoughts and he switched screens to answer it.

Misha’s face appeared on the monitor, though his Grand Counsellor was in the middle of a conversation with someone else.

“…And have duplicate copies made of those, ready for my signature, one to keep on file here and one for the archives, but before you do any of that could you get me some tea?” Jeffrey heard a muffled female voice in the background, recognised it as belonging to Misha’s PA, Alona. “That new blend you found, I think I prefer it. Thank you, Alona.”

He turned his attention back to his own monitor and flashed Jeffrey a smile.

“You work that girl too hard.”

“Nonsense, she adores me and I do pay her an outrageous amount.”

“Technically, I think I actually pay her,” Jeffrey pointed out.

“That’s semantics. Now, before we get down to business, how are things going?”

“Slowly,” Jeffrey let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “I’m trying not to mess this up. Patience has never been one of my virtues, but…”

“I like the idea of a gentler, more patient you. I’m impressed. Is this approach working?”

“Early days, but I’d like to think so.”

“Interesting... though you don’t have much time.The official announcement that you’ve chosen a catamite will be released to the media tomorrow. I’ve informed Lord Padalecki of Jared’s presentation and advised that his families’ attendance is mandatory.”

“Did you tell him they’d be allowed a supervised meeting with Jared?”

“I did. I couriered it to them, along with details of the initial financial sanctions being levied on them.”

“Good.”

“On a related topic, I had a call from the High Priest earlier this morning. He’s eager to finalise the arrangements for the presentation. Without going into any detail, he let me know that you’ve spoken to him fairly candidly about Jared. He said he’d been giving the matter some thought and would like to have a chat with you about it. He’ll be at the Great Temple all day today if you have time to call him.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He had a good relationship with Jeremy. The two of them went back a long way. When he'd first met Jeremy, he'd not realised that the man was a priest, though he’d been struck by just how calm the man always was, how easy it was to confide in him. The Sistos weren’t a rich family. A scholarship programme had put him through the Semenarian, where he’d proved himself to be an exceptionally gifted scholar. As a priest he’d travelled widely, hitching rides on ore transporters and deep space cargo ships, preaching the word in some of the most far-flung and dangerous outposts of the empire. To Jeffrey’s knowledge, he’d been shot at least twice. When the old High Priest, William Crastos, had died and the election conclave had gathered to vote, Jeremy’s selection as a candidate had been surprising. No one, not even Jeffrey, could have predicted that he would be elected, let alone on just the third round of voting. 

“The treasury report is in,” Misha told him. “You’ll find it in your inbox.”

“Will I need a stiff drink?”

“Consider having a bottle of champagne to celebrate.”

Jeffrey perked up. “Things are looking _that_ good?”

“Our off-world dealings have taken a massive upturn this year, far better than we anticipated. The three per cent cut in colony transport taxes was a gamble, but you were right, it paid off.”

“This must be the first time I’ve ever actually looked forward to reading the damn report.”

“To less pleasant matters, you need to think about setting an execution date for Lord Boreanaz and…”

“For Gerard.” He sighed, “I know.”

Misha’s expression softened. “I know that’s not something you want to do, I know how much Gerard means to you but… they planned to assassinate you. Gerard doesn’t appear to have had any qualms about doing that.”

Jeffrey nodded. “Once Gerard has it in mind to do a thing, there’s no turning back with him. Never was, even when we were young. Any news on the whereabouts of Murray and his whelp?”

“We’ve doubled the reward. We’ll find them. If it goes to trial," he warned, "it can’t be in open court... Not if you want Padalecki left out of it...”

“We’ll do the same as we did with Gerard and Boreanaz: play the state secrets card. That way it's a closed court, and we have final decision on who sits on the judging panel. It’s not something I’m happy with, you know that.”

“I do. Boreanaz may not actually make it to execution. The health issue he had, it’s Cartavian Cancer. He doesn’t have long. It’s a virulent form.”

“Gods!” His father had always been a good friend and he’d known David his entire life. When he’d found out that David was one of the conspirators who had planned his assassination it had shocked him to the core.

“We have his signed confession. It will be needed once we find the Murrays, and vital if Padalecki steps out of line.”

“You still want Padalecki arrested, don’t you?” Misha had always pushed for that so Jeffrey knew the answer.

“He’s a dangerous man. It would be ill-advised to underestimate him.”

“Padalecki isn’t spontaneous. He’s a planner, cautious,” Jeffrey pointed out.

“To me that makes him all the more dangerous - taking Jared, the lowering of his status, it just gives him all the more reason to hate you. The decision, of course, is yours.”

“I want him watched closely. If there’s any possibility of getting someone in the house, I want you to take it. That’s as far as things go, for now. I don’t want Padalecki arrested if there’s a chance we wouldn’t get a conviction. We need the Murrays.”

Misha nodded. “I’ll do all I can. Perhaps strengthening the leash we have on him might be the way to go. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, as the saying goes.”

“You have something in mind?”

“A bud of an idea. Leave it with me for a while.” Misha gave him a smile. “I’ve transferred quite a few files to your inbox that I need you to look over. I’ve flagged the more pressing ones. Other than that we’re up to date so I’ll wish you…” Misha pursed his lips, eyes twinkling. “I’d say luck, but you don’t really need that. Perhaps restraint might be more fitting.”

“I may surprise you.”

“I’m hoping that you do. Have a good day, Jeffrey.”

“You too.”

Jeffrey closed the connection and sat for a moment, mulling over everything Misha had told him, before pulling up Jeremy Sisto’s private number and putting in a call.

“Jeffrey, good to see you.” The High Priest’s smile was broad. “Did Misha tell you I’d called?”

“He did. I’m at Richardson House.”

“With Jared Padalecki,” he nodded. “How are things going?”

Jeffrey stroked a hand through his beard. “Hell, Jer, _I_ don’t know. A tentative _better_..? I thought about what you said last time we spoke, and I’m working on building a relationship with the kid…”

Jeremy nodded again. “Not the easiest thing given the circumstances. You can still call this off; nothing’s official until the announcement goes public.” 

His friends dark eyes seemed to bore into him, he suspected they were looking for something Jeffrey wasn’t capable of giving. 

“I can’t, Jer.”

“But you’ve thought about it?”

“ _Don’t_! Don’t you fucking guilt me!”

“I’m not. This is a whirlwind thing though, you barely know him, Jeffrey. Once you’ve taken this step there’s no going back for either of you. You can’t suddenly change your mind.”

“What are you, my mother?”

Jeremy smiled. “From what you’ve told me I should probably be flattered by the comparison. I’m your priest, Jeffrey, and your friend. Who else is going to ask you these questions?”

Jeffrey bit at his lip. “I’ve never wanted anyone or anything the way I want Jared. I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind since the first time I saw him. Trust me I’ve tried. This isn’t some whim.”

The eyes that stared back at him were inscrutable. “It’s a question I had to ask.”

“I get that. You’re the only one who has.”

“The indulgence of others is a price you have to pay for being king. The fact that you recognise it is a good thing.” Jeremy steepled his hands in front of him on the desk. “In that case I have a suggestion. It might be that I can help. What do you think about me paying you a visit; letting me speak to Jared to see if I can’t find some neutral ground for him that might help him to accept his new life?”

“You’d do that?”

“The gods put great value upon the role of a king. They speak, with regret, of the solitude kings are forced to endure. It wouldn’t hurt to remind Jared of this, help him to understand his role.”

“I don’t want Jared guilted into this either! I…” He sighed. “It’s a lot to ask but I want him to accept me for who I am, not what I am. Do you think I’m asking too much?”

“If anything it proves your sincerity but… are you talking about love, Jeffrey?”

“Am I not allowed to _have_ that? My father claimed to love my mother but he still sired a bastard while they were married. When she died, left us, it ripped him apart, tore away any love he’d had for me, for Gerard and anyone else. I loved my brother, a part of me still does, despite the fact that he wants the throne enough to kill me. I have a wife I care for but am incapable of loving, yet the law forbids me to marry a man.”

“Wanting love from Jared is asking a great deal," Jeremy warned, gently. "I won’t say that what you’re looking for is impossible, I know you too well to say that, but…”

“I’m honest enough with myself to know that it will probably never happen," Jeffrey countered, "but that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t at least fucking try! _Shit_!” He turned away from the monitor, rubbing a hand over his face, closing his eyes for just a moment.

“Jeffrey?” Jeremy’s voice was soft but there was no pity in it. The man was astute enough to know that sympathy wasn’t what he wanted or needed.

He turned back to the monitor. “I fucking hate you.”

“No, you don’t. We all need to vent to someone, it’s healthy.”

He laughed. “Is that why I feel like shit?”

“Probably. Let me come and speak with Jared? You have my word that this talk of ours will remain between the two of us. I won’t push Jared. In fact he probably has more than a little venting of his own to do. Whatever I can do to help you _both,_ I will.”

“Okay,” Jeffrey relented. “When should we expect you?”

“In the next day or so. If I fly out early morning, I should be there in time for lunch. There’s no landing pad at Richardson House, is there?”

“No. I can arrange for a car to pick you up from the landing dock at Conway.”

“Excellent. I’ll get back to you with a day and I’ll see you then.”

“Do you want me to tell Jared you’re coming?”

“No, if he’s not expecting me he’ll be less guarded. People tend to present themselves as they think they should be seen, rather than who they are. You must find that?”

He nodded his agreement; “More often than not. It’ll be good to see you, Jer,” Jeffrey told him and found he meant it.

“And you, my friend.”

Jeffrey settled back in his chair, let his fingers rub at the beginnings of a headache forming above his eyes. There were times when he felt so damn old, so worn down. Back in the days when his father had loved him, before insanity washed their relationship away, he had warned that being king was a lonely life. Jeffrey hadn’t seen that back then, hadn’t truly understood. He did now. There was a sense of isolation even when surrounded by people. True friendships were rare; he could count his own on one hand.

He had counted on Gerard’s friendship, loved his brother. If he had been certain of anything, it was that Gerard would always have his back, rightly or wrongly. To have that betrayed had hurt him badly: continued to hurt. Gerard had been caught in the act. Only first-class intelligence information had saved Jeffrey’s life the day his brother planned to murder him. When he’d faced Gerard with it, his brother had given him that familiar, cocky smile of his and shrugged, told him it had been worth the try. Try as he might to hate the stupid bastard he couldn’t do it, never could. He had dreaded the trial, knew the outcome was inevitable. 

He couldn’t find a way to save his brother, yet he was going easy on Gerald Padalecki, the man suspected of being the ringleader of the plot; a man he barely knew; a man he could have had thrown in prison indefinitely, on a whim. That would have been his father’s way. He couldn’t do that, couldn’t go back to those days. The trouble was, he wasn’t sure that was all that was stopping him from having Padalecki arrested. Part of him wondered if his desire for the man’s son wasn’t influencing that decision. What the hell kind of a man did that make him?

The click of the door opening surprised him and he sat up quickly, rubbing a hand over his face. 

Jared walked into the library. Eyes focussed on the shelves, book in hand, he obviously didn't realise Jeffrey was there. Jeffrey kept quiet in his corner of the room, watched him as he carefully located the place where the book belonged, on the shelves, then started perusing the others. Head tilted to one side, his long fingers ran over the spines as he read the titles. Jeffrey knew he couldn’t sit here and just watch him, even though he wanted to, not if he didn’t want to creep the hell out of the kid.

He cleared his throat. “Looking for anything in particular?”

Jared spun around, startled. “Your… I mean, I… Jeffrey, I’m sorry. Am I disturbing you? I can go, I just…”

“You’re fine. I was just catching up on some work. Not a lot of days off in this job.” He smiled. “What have you been reading?”

“The Traegus War.”

“By Phillip Marchand?”

He nodded. “I’ve read the historical accounts, studied the war of course. I didn’t know the novel existed.”

“It’s something of a rare book.” Jeffrey smiled at him. “Did you like it?”

Jared nodded. “He’s a good writer. I was hoping there was something else he’d written.”

“There’s nothing else. Marchand wasn’t really a novelist. In fact Marchand isn’t his real name, it was his mother’s and Phillip was his middle name. His real name was Thomas Eptone.”

“The General?” Jared’s eyebrows raised. “He wouldn’t write a novel like that, his accounts of the war are detailed in just about every history book I ever read.”

“The book’s kind of shocking, don’t you think? It takes outrageous liberties with the truth?”

“Incredibly so," Jared agreed, "but, the story is so well written you feel like you were there. The truth is twisted out of all proportion when you consider the facts, but…” Jared’s curiosity moved him closer to where Jeffrey was sitting, his usual awkwardness all but gone. “Why would General Eptone have written a novel like that?” 

“According to my grandfather the novel tells the truth. The slaughter of the innocents on Purgatory really happened. The histories all talk of Eptone’s bravery, the fact that he was a great soldier, his concern for his troops…” He pointed to a chair at the side of the desk, pleased when Jared walked over and sat down without hesitation. “According to my grandfather, who was told the story by his grandfather…”

Jared’s brow furrowed in thought. Jeffrey knew that going through his lineage wasn’t a task for the faint hearted. “King John?” his catamite offered.

Jeffrey nodded. “Okay, now you’ve impressed me, officially.” He grinned at him. “Anyway, my grandfather told me that Eptone was a good and honourable man. According to him the Traeguns on Purgatory were all but defeated. They’d suffered massive losses and knew they had no chance against our armies. They made the decision to surrender, but King John refused to accept it, wanted to make an example of them to the rest of the Traegus Confederation. He gave the order for the troops to go in, no quarter to be given. When Eptone refused, he was given a reminder of what happened to traitors and the family of traitors.”

“So he obeyed the order?”

“That’s right, and the histories that were written afterwards tell us of an epic battle, not the slaughter it apparently was.”

“The histories say Eptone was too badly wounded to collect his medals and he retired a hero, lived out his life in virtual isolation on the Tiger Moon with his family.” Jared remembered.

“Eptone had won too many battles, they couldn’t just execute the man. They quietly exiled him instead, fabricated his accounts of the so called battle. When that book came out it was, naturally, considered to be the work of a Traegun. They banned it of course, did a pretty efficient job of it too. More than enough veterans of that battle knew the truth and if the book became too public then the whole tale would have come out.”

“No one linked it to the General?”

“Less than a year after its publication it was reported that Eptone had died so I’m guessing someone did.”

“You believe it,” Jared stated, “That your ancestor had him killed.” 

“My ancestry includes some impressively evil bastards, so yeah, I don’t doubt it for a minute,” he admitted. “The copy you were reading is one of the very few to survive and my grandfather claimed it belonged to King John himself.”

He watched as Jared pondered for a while. “Why do you think the king kept it?”

“Maybe because he wanted to know the truth about what happened that day. Possibly, _hopefully_ , out of guilt.” Jeff sighed. “In this job you make decisions that you consider to be for the greater good of all, but often some poor bastard you never hear about suffers for it. We’re five generations on from the battle of Traegus. Purgatory thrives on tourism and the Traegan System is assimilated completely into the Empire. Hell, my maternal grandmother was Traegan. Maybe it wouldn’t have turned out that way had King John accepted the surrender. Maybe the battle would have continued on other Traegan worlds. Maybe we would have ultimately lost.”

“You think King John was right in what he did?” Jared’s eyes had narrowed and the frown had returned, troubled this time.

“No, I think the man was a butcher. Hell, even the early histories admit he was ruthless, but they also say he brought peace to our part of space. We’ve had our share of skirmishes on our outer borders since, but never an all-out war, not like that one.”

“So those deaths on Purgatory were for the greater good, is that what you’re saying?” Jared ran a hand through the front of his hair, eyes never leaving his. 

“I don’t know,” Jeffrey admitted. “Do you?”

He watched Jared think about it. “No, when you put it that way, no I don’t. Have you ever wondered what you would have done in the same position as King John?”

Jeffrey laughed. “You have no idea how many times. I don’t know that it’s something you can give an answer to, not unless you’re in the same position and I thank the Gods I never have been. Was John the right king at the right time or was he just a ruthless warmonger with little regard for human life? And, if the histories about that time are wrong and the archives were purged of the truth, how many more lies are there out there?”

“Hmmh.” Jared’s brow furrowed. “Do you ever wish you weren’t the king?”

“ _Oh_ yeah!”

He seemed a little surprised by the answer. “Is there something you would have liked to have done instead?”

“I’ve often thought I would have liked to have been a painter. I’m not sure that I could have made much of a living out of it though. My mother was a wonderful artist, water colours mainly. When we went to the summer retreat at Golden Lagoon, we’d go on these long walks with the dogs, take the easels and the paints with us and just sit for hours, paint whatever caught our eye. Most of her work is hung there, some in the private apartments at the Grand Palace.”

“I don’t have an artistic bone in my body,” Jared smiled. “I still draw like a five year old.”

“Jensen’s pretty good, when you can actually coax him to sit on his ass for five minutes. He has a hell of an eye for fine detail.”

“I can sort of imagine that,” Jared admitted. “He’s erm… meticulous, I guess.”

Jeffrey laughed. “That he is. If he’s starting to drive you crazy with the whole fussing thing that means he likes you. You can always tell if Jensen’s taken a dislike to someone, he’s way too polite. Are you still uncertain about him?” Jeffrey asked him, seriously. The young man flushed almost immediately and Jeffrey sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up, but…”

Jared swallowed. “No, I… Will you answer a question for me?”

“Anything I can. There’s nothing you can’t talk to me about, Jared. I mean that.”

“W-why haven’t you just..? Why are you giving me time like this?”

“Because I don’t want to make you hate me," Jeffrey told him. "Though I’m thinking that might be a moot point.”

“I _don’t_ hate you. I don’t know you.” Jared rubbed at his forehead with those long elegant fingers of his. “I wish I did, know you better that is, but that will have to wait, won’t it?”

“You do understand that I wish that part of it could be different. I wish we could have taken time to get to know each other; talk about books and history, that I could show you my favourite places, show you all the worlds you’ve never seen. I want us to do all that and we will, but…”

“But you have to physically claim me as your catamite before my presentation.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Will it hurt?”

It was a genuine question and it deserved an honest answer. “Not if you can bring yourself to trust me and do what I say.”

“I’ve never seen two men have sex.”

“What have you seen?” Jeffrey was curious.

“Men and women. Jeff, my brother, was never particularly subtle or careful in his choice of location.” His lips twitched into a small smile.

“And did it seem like they were enjoying themselves?”

He nodded. “My brother loves women, and by the number of them that chase around after him, they like him too.”

“Were you never tempted?”

The blush flared up again but the small smile didn’t go away. “I can’t believe I’m even having a conversation like this.”

“You never talked about sex at home?”

“Gods _no_! My father once walked in on Jeff telling me about one of his sexual conquests. He was furious, took away all Jeff’s privileges for a month. It never really stopped him though, just made him more careful. Jeff and my father don’t always see eye to eye.” He frowned. “I mean, most of the time they do, they spend a lot of time together and they like a lot of the same things but when things go wrong… they both have a short fuse and when Jeff goes off it’s pretty loud.”

“What about you?” Jeffrey asked him.

“I’m more like my mother where temper is concerned. I tend to brood over things I guess. Sort them out in my head. Then there’s Meggie, she falls somewhere in between, which is probably the best way to be.”

“Yeah, I get that. Gerard could laugh off just about anything. We’d disagree with my father, or he’d get it in his head that we were against him and we’d walk out of the room knowing we were lucky to be alive and once the door closed Gerard would smack me on the back, give me that damn grin of his and say ‘ _that was a close one, brother_ ’ and once we were out of earshot he’d laugh his fool head off, do his best to convince me to go and get drunk with him.”

“Did you?”

“Sometimes, but more often than not I’d end up in the gym taking it out on the heavy bag or I’d go running.” He gave Jared a smile. “I was better at it back then. More often than not Gerard would meet me at the end of that run with a bottle of whatever. _Then_ we’d sit and get drunk together.”

That tell-tale furrow appeared on Jared’s brow.

“What are you thinking?” Jeffrey wondered.

“Nothing, I…”

“You can tell me anything, Jared, I mean it.”

“The way you speak about your brother.” He said, hesitantly. “It’s clear that, that…”

“That I love him?” The question earned him a nod. “Yes I do, crazy as that sounds.”

“I don’t think it’s crazy, it’s just…” He shrugged. “Unexpected?”

“When I became King we drifted apart somehow. I kept trying to find a role for him but he didn’t want them, couldn’t seem to make anything fit or didn’t want to. Looking back, I know I could have done better by him but…” He shook his head. “I still don’t know what I did to make him hate me the way he must. I never saw it coming.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared’s voice was soft, his eyes sincere.

“So am I, Jared, so am I.” He couldn’t talk about his brother anymore, not today. He pulled up a smile from somewhere. “We erm, we kind of veered off topic.” 

“You…You’re easy to talk to,” Jared admitted.

“And that surprises you?” Jared nodded, the blush returning, fainter this time. “I remember us talking quite a bit at your presentation.”

“We did. That surprised me too. I mean, I don’t do too well in that sort of situation. I just felt kind of awkward.”

“I don’t know why. You were the most beautiful man in the room that night. I noticed you straight away.”

“Hardly beautiful.” He wasn’t fishing for compliments, Jeffrey realised, he meant what he said.

“By the Gods, Jared. I don’t know what you see when you look in the mirror but trust me on this, you _are_ beautiful. Not only that; you’re bright, intelligent… A pretty face and a good body only go so far - without a decent brain and a personality it’s all just window dressing.” The flush was back in force and Jeffrey chuckled. “I’m embarrassing you, I’m sorry.”

Jared sat back in his chair, hands coming up to scrub at his face, long legs stretching out in front of him.

“You... you confuse me, so much, I…” He shook his head. “I _hate_ this!I hate this but…” He looked directly at Jeffrey. “I don’t hate you.”

That was something at least, Gods, the boy ought to hate him. “I wish the circumstances could have been different.”

Jared pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched as though in pain. “I need… I’m sorry, I just need some air.”

“Are you okay, Jared?”

“It-it’s just a headache. May I be excused?”

“Of course. You should speak to Jensen if you’re in pain,” he told him, not knowing what else to say.

Jared just nodded then hauled himself to his feet, leaving the room as quietly as he’d entered it.

~0~  
  
Chapter Five <http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/247413.html>


	6. For the Greater Good 5

Chapter Five

 

 

Jared walked. As beautiful as it was today the house felt confining and he made his way outside into the gardens, not going too far. There was a wrought iron bench beneath a gnarled old tree. Its branches, heavy with leaves, providing shade from the hot sun. The view from the bench was stunning, sloping beds, packed with flowers, drawing your view down to a vast swath of lawn and the woodland beyond.

He closed his eyes for a minute in an attempt to get his churning thoughts under control. He was so massively out of his depth here, so confused by his own thoughts and feelings. His life had seemed so cut and dried, so focussed on the one goal, but more and more often of late he’d felt… What, trapped? He was trapped now, a prisoner in all but name, in a situation he hated but could do nothing about. He couldn’t help feeling that he’d simply swapped one prison for another. He’d been a prisoner of his father’s will and now he was a prisoner of the king’s desire. What did that say about him?

He loved his family, but home… How often had he felt stifled? Hadn’t the idea of becoming a priest felt like a way he could eventually escape? Maybe if he’d had the courage to say no to his father, just once, things might be different now. 

Looking back he couldn’t think of a single time where he’d been able to sit with his father and just talk, say what he was feeling. Yet here he was with King Jeffrey, a man who _encouraged_ him to talk, who had probably shared more of himself over the last two days than his father had shared with him in a lifetime: the man who had chosen him to be his personal whore. 

“ _Gods_.” He rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips as though that would somehow stave off the beginnings of the headache that was forming behind his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there watching the scenery, trying to suppress the thoughts in his head that wouldn’t go away. Long enough that the soft cough behind him was the first hint he had that he wasn’t alone. He turned his head, wincing as the move just seemed to exacerbate his headache, to see Jensen standing there.

“Hey.” He tried for a smile but knew it had failed dismally. “Do you need me for something?” 

“No, you’re fine, I just… My rooms are up there.” He pointed out a window on the second floor. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been out here for the last couple of hours. Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, just thinking, y’know?”

His lips twitched into a grin. “Is that what’s causing the headache?”

“How did you know I had a..? Stupid question! Judging from this morning, it’s clear that you somehow know everything that goes on here.”

“Rumours of my omnipotence are greatly exaggerated," Jensen smiled. "I just happened to be busy in the store room, earlier, when the four of you came in, though I’d appreciate it if you kept that to yourself.”

“I can do that.”

Jensen’s smile broadened. “Can I sit or would you prefer to be on your own?”

Being alone wasn’t exactly helping but he wasn’t sure he wanted the eunuch there. “I can’t promise to be much in the way of company.”

“Fair enough.” Jensen sat down. “Do you want to talk about whatever it is?”

“No.”

Jensen shrugged his broad shoulders. “I can do quiet.”

Jared closed his eyes again, slouching a little more on the bench.

“You know that’s bad for your posture, right?”

The words surprised a laugh out of him. “I’ll live.” He opened his eyes. “Can I ask you a personal question?” The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

“I’ll answer or I won’t, so go ahead.”

“What was it like, the first time you had sex?”

“Confusing, terrifying, but ultimately pleasant.”

“Was it with a man or a woman? I-I’m guessing you’ve experience with both.” He hoped saying that wasn’t somehow offensive.

“This is us being quiet, huh?” Jensen smiled but didn’t wait for Jared to answer. “I’ve been with both but the first time was with a man. I was just a kid, petrified if I’m honest. I had no real idea of what was going to happen or what I should do but he… He knew all that, he took his time, took care of me, made it fun, made sure I enjoyed it. I’ll always be grateful to him. Not every eunuch’s first experience of sex is particularly pleasant. My first time with a woman didn’t go quite so smoothly. I was so damn nervous, pretty clueless, I barely managed to blunder my way inside her before I peaked, went soft on her. She wasn’t exactly amused and she was far from forgiving about it.” 

“That must have been awful.” Not something Jared could imagine.

“It’s kind of funny, now I look back on it, but at the time it was a nightmare. Plus she complained to the chief eunuch and the bastard paddled my ass so hard I could barely sit down for a week after.”

“But that wasn’t your fault.” Jared couldn’t believe that Jensen had been punished for it.

“Those weren’t the best of times. The woman was a guest in King Richard’s Court and she complained to him. If I hadn’t been punished by Marton, the Chief Eunuch, the king would have dealt with it personally and that wasn’t a fate I want to think about too hard, even now.”

“Was it as bad as they say back then?” He’d read enough about it, heard his father talk. Even the king had told him he sometimes went in fear for his life.

“The man was a lunatic, Jared. His moods could change by the hour and no one was safe from him, no one.”

Jared made another abortive rub at his forehead as his headache kicked up a notch. “The king mentioned that they were difficult times.”

“I doubt he exaggerated. You could hear the old king sometimes, screaming at one or both of the princes. Word would pass around quickly and the whole place would go quiet. It felt like everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see if this was the day when he went completely over the top, ordered one or both of them killed, wondering if whoever it was he ordered to do it would have the courage to refuse him. How either of them came out of that nightmare alive or sane I don’t know.”

“Is that why you like the king so much?”

“He’s a good man, Jared.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, was it King Jeffrey, your first?”

“No, it was his brother, Prince Gerard.”

“Oh.” Jared didn’t know what to say.

“We weren’t lovers, Jared.” 

“I shouldn’t have pried, I’m sorry.” He rubbed at his head.

“Is the headache getting worse?”

“It’s been ramping up for a while,” Jared admitted.

“Come on inside, I can give you something to help.”

“That might be a good idea.” He was pretty sure this was one headache that wasn’t going to go away on its own. He got to his feet and followed Jensen inside and up the staircase. Jensen had a small suite of rooms, comfortable, nice and unsurprisingly neat. He had Jared take a seat on the couch while he went for the painkillers. There were a couple of paintings on the wall and a framed image of a woman took pride of place on the bureau. The woman’s face was beautiful, pale and delicate, but it was her eyes that drew you - Jensen’s eyes, they were clearly related.

Jensen came back in with a glass of water and two small white pills. “Here you go, these should help. They make you a little drowsy but you could maybe have a nap before lunch? If you don’t want these I could go downstairs and get you something else.”

“These are fine, I usually end up sleeping off a headache anyway.” He swallowed the pills down with the water before handing the glass back to Jensen. “I couldn’t help noticing the image; she looks a lot like you.”

He smiled. “My mom, she died when I was a kid.”

“She was beautiful.”

“Yes, she was. They let me keep the image album we had when I went into the orphanage. That particular one is my favourite. It’s just how I remember her.” He ran a finger over the top of the frame.

“I would have liked to bring an image with me.”

“Of your family?”

Jared nodded.

“Why don’t you speak to the king about it?”

The idea hadn’t occurred to him, even if it had he wasn’t sure he would have the nerve to ask him. “Do you think he’d let me?”

Jensen shrugged. “It can’t hurt anything to ask. He can only say no, right?”

“I could ask him,” Jared decided. If the answer was no he hadn’t actually lost anything and he had no intention of pushing the matter.

“Good.” Jensen’s smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Now, why don’t you put your head down for an hour or so?”

Jared sucked on his bottom lip, considering for a minute. He didn’t want to go back to the bedroom, he felt like he still needed some time away from the king.

“Could I maybe stay here on the couch for a while? Would that be okay?” It was long enough and Jared was comfortable but he doubted he’d be able to stay.

Jensen’s warm smile remained. “That’s not a problem. I have a few things to do but I’ll come back, wake you in time to eat.”

“Thank you.”

Jensen nodded. “Get some rest.”

~0~ 

Jensen quietly shut the door to his apartment, knowing the king would probably still be in the library. He wasn’t particularly surprised to find Vincent in the hallway.

“Jared okay?” the bodyguard wanted to know. “He was out there for quite a while.”

Jensen kept his voice low though he doubted their voices would carry. “Just a headache, he’s sleeping it off. I’m just going to let the king know where he is.”

“The kid thinks too hard.”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, I know, but he has a lot to think about. To be honest he’s handling things better than I thought.”

“You like him.” Vincent didn’t phrase it as a question.

It was true, he’d found himself looking for things not to like, looking for traces of his father in him, but hadn’t found anything he could recognise.

“I do,” he admitted. “This job would be a damn sight easier if I didn’t.”

“The kid needs a friend, Jensen.” Vincent’s dark eyes measured him carefully.

Jensen rubbed an uncertain hand over the back of his neck. “The king said the same thing. I’m not sure if I’m the one, if I’m right for that.”

“If not you, then who else? I can talk to the kid but I’m here to protect him. If I get _too_ close I could lose my perspective and that would stop me from doing my job. Jared becomes a target the minute the announcement is made. Anyone who wants to get to the king is gonna know the best way to do that, is through that kid in there. I can’t let that happen.”

“You think they’ll try?”

“Bound to at some point. It’s on me that, when that time comes, we’re ready.” He raised a brow. “It would make my job a hell of a lot easier if Jared wasn’t too lonely to care.”

The remark hit Jensen hard and he found himself glaring at Vincent, temper rising. “You’re putting _that_ on me? Not fucking fair, not fair _at_ _all_.”

The bodyguard shrugged his heavy shoulders. “Friendship goes both ways, Jensen. He’s a good, kid.”

That wasn’t something he was about to argue with. “That he is,” he sighed. “Y _ou_ don’t play fair.”

A slow smile crossed Vincent’s features. “Wouldn’t be worth shit as a body guard if I did. Don’t sell yourself short, Jensen. You’re a good man, even with those fuck-awful omelettes.”

Jensen grinned, turning Vincent’s words back on him. “I wouldn’t be worth a shit as the head of the king’s household if I didn’t take care of you all, now would I? I need to have a chat with the king, I’ll catch you later.”

He left Vincent at his post and made his way downstairs. Sometimes he thought he’d had his fill of nobles; sons and daughters of nobles; royals and all their collected hangers on: honeyed voices that knew he had the king’s ear and believed he could be their mouthpiece. Despite everything he’d read about Jared before he’d arrived, he’d expected just another spoiled brat of a noble, who wouldn’t give him the time of day unless they wanted something. 

Jared had disavowed him of that, that first moment at the gates, when his father had called him a filthy eunuch. Jared was a decent man. He was patient, gentle. In the face of everything that was happening to him, he’d never once raised his voice in anger or disdain. He didn’t whine or rant. He simply fought his own battle to accept the life that was being forced upon him. Every servant in the house had fallen prey to his gentle manner and shy smile.

Jensen had never been able to do that; he’d rebelled at every damn thing that had happened to him since his mother had died. Five times he’d run away from the fucking orphanage, and despite every ass-whipping it earned him, he’d never had the good sense to just shut his damn mouth and settle in there. Instead he’d rebelled against the priests every damn chance he got, flaunted every rule of theirs, just to piss them off.

It had backfired of course: bad-tempered kid with a too pretty face who wouldn’t listen to anyone, who spat out the pills they tried to force down him, intending to make him more obedient, more malleable. They had another solution, ancient, barbaric: the same way they controlled an over-keen, male dog. _This is for the best, Jensen._ That’s what they’d told him, insisting it would calm him, that things would be so much better afterwards. 

He’d been chosen for work at the palace before he’d even left the hospital. Once there, he'd been just another eunuch, taught to serve, taught to please. He’d learned right from the beginning that no wasn’t a word that was acceptable, that fear ruled that place, and _by the gods_ he’d been afraid. 

He remembered that first time with Prince Gerard like it was yesterday. He’d been dreading his birthday for weeks. He’d learnt enough and seen enough of what went on, to know what was coming. He’d already caught the eye of more than a few. He's learned not to bolt when straying hands felt him up; when their voices whispered in his ear what they wanted to do to him, laughing at the naked fear he knew was on his face but couldn’t hide. There was no running away from the palace. He’d seen the fate of those who’d tried.

Surprisingly, the princes were two of the few people Jensen hadn’t feared. He had been a regular visitor to their suites, a servant in all but name, tidying, changing sheets, running baths, fetching wine. The odd blow job here and there hadn’t seemed a huge stretch, at least with the princes. He liked them. The fact that they normally request that he be the one to serve them, made him think they liked him a little too.

Prince Gerard had taken him the night before his birthday, breaking the law but ensuring his first time wasn’t the nightmare some of the other boys had had to suffer. The two of them had both come to his rescue on more than one occasion afterwards, stepping in when they’d witnessed situations getting out of control and using their princely privilege to steer him away. Being known as their favourite had had its advantages; life seemed easier whenever the princes were in the palace. 

They’d been known as the playboy princes, rumour had it that they’d drank and fucked their way through more than half of the known worlds, been involved in more than their share of brawls, one of which had resulted in Prince Jeffrey arriving back at the palace with a nasty scar on the side of his face. He’d always been the one who was quick to anger, his brother the one to step in to diffuse the situation with his ready smile, sharp sense of humour and a clap on the back. Gerard’s anger was different, slow to manifest but vicious when it did, a stark contrast to the image he allowed others to see. Jensen had come to read that certain look in his eyes, the coldness beneath his smile that sent the same chill down Jensen’s spine as it did when he’d seen it in the old king’s eyes. It was that look that had made Jensen less surprised than most when the prince was arrested.

He put those thoughts out of his head as he approached the library, fairly certain that the king would still be working. He knocked once before opening the door.

“Sire, am I disturbing you?”

The king pushed his half-moon glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose and regarded him with a smile. “Come on in, Jensen. I’m just about finished here. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that Jared’s in my apartment. He had a headache, so I gave him some medication. He’s sleeping it off on the couch.”

The king scratched thoughtfully at his beard. “I noticed he was outside earlier. I think I may be the cause of the headache.”

“I went out to talk to him, make sure he was okay. He wasn’t upset, he just seemed to have a lot on his mind.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “My doing.”

“There’s something else,” Jensen began. “I may have overstepped the mark a little, but…” He hesitated. “I know the rules surrounding a catamite are strict but I suggested he ask you for a favour.”

The king’s dark eyebrow raised in question, “What kind of favour?”

“He wasn’t allowed to bring anything with him from home, and he was looking at the image I have of my mother, said he’d like an image of his own family. I didn’t think it was a huge thing to ask so I suggested he speak to you about it.”

The king nodded. “Good idea. I’d forgotten the rules. The damn things are archaic anyway. I don’t see how a few images can do any harm.”

Jensen smiled. “I think allowing him to have such a small thing might prove beneficial, to be honest.”

“A few points in my plus column, huh?”

“I get the impression you’re already building up some of those.”

“ _Really_?” The king seemed surprised.

“He didn’t say that in so many words but he seems more…” Jensen searched for the right word, “...relaxed.”

“Headaches aren’t the sign of someone relaxing, Jensen.”

“I won’t deny that the whole situation is giving him a hell of a lot to think about, but I’m talking about his relationship with you. He enjoyed himself this morning,” Jensen assured him. “The run, that whole business in the bathhouse… You handled it well, he had fun with you and he joined in. The fact that he stripped off and actually got in the bath with the rest of you was telling.”

“Yeah, that surprised me, too.” He huffed out a laugh, “Kinda held my breath waiting to see what would happen.”

Jensen bit his lip, stared at the king for a moment before voicing the other thing that was on his mind. “There is something else, another suggestion…” He decided to come straight out with it. “I don’t think you should keep him waiting much longer.”

“Waiting?”

“To be taken. It’s the thing that seems the uppermost in his mind at the moment. He was asking me earlier about what it was like for me. He’s curious, worried about it. The longer he has to dwell on it… I-I remember what it was like for me. I know this is different, but…”

The king’s eyes softened. “You were a big part of the reason I petitioned Jeremy Sisto to abolish the Temple’s eunuch policy, not that he wouldn’t have done it anyway.”

Jensen frowned. “ _I_ was?”

“No one should have the power to mutilate a child like that, or an adult for that matter. I wrote to William Crastos when he was high priest, asked him where it set a precedent that justified the act in the scriptures. The sanctimonious old bastard wrote back that it was the will of the Gods and… What was that phrase he used to tell me to butt out? Oh, yeah; he said that temporal affairs were not the remit of mere princes. He even copied the letter to my father.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t go down too well.”

“Nope. He decided a tour of the outer mining colonies would help me to focus on my priorities a little more. Though, true to form, after a year out there in the ass end of nowhere, he actually forgot he’d sent me as a punishment and demanded I stop chasing whores on the frontier and come home so I could start behaving like a prince of the realm.” He shook his head. “Good times.”

He gave Jensen a smile. “I need to think on what you’ve said about Jared, get a few things straight in my own head. I was actually going to come and find you. We’re having a visitor sometime in the next couple of days: Jeremy Sisto.”

The High Priest, King Jeffrey’s friend. Jensen had met the man a number of times and he knew he was a good man. He’d done a great deal to reform the priesthood, put them back on the path the gods had intended. But there was still a part of Jensen that remembered his time at the orphanage, and it stopped him from warming to any priest.

“Will the High Priest be staying the night?” he asked, putting on his head of household persona.

“I never thought to ask him,” the king admitted.

“No matter, we can have a room prepared. Letting the kitchen know is the main priority. We can have the menus changed to reflect his eminence’s taste.”

“Yet more healthy food and _no_ damn meat!” The king screwed up his nose.

Jensen grinned. “You’ll survive it, it certainly seems to agree with his eminence.” Jeremy Sisto was a fine looking man, Jensen had to admit. He was tall, broad and muscular, possibly the first High Priest to truly reflect the physical and spiritual ideals of the scriptures.

“I’m still not convinced this whole _healthy living_ thing is natural.”

Jensen just rolled his eyes. “Have you told Jared yet?”

The king’s frown of uncertainty was fleeting but Jensen caught it just the same. “No.” His reply was measured. “Jer’ seems to think it might be better if Jared’s not aware of the visit, so try to keep things low key, if you can.”

Jensen couldn’t help thinking that keeping news of the High Priest's visit from Jared might not be such a great idea. He suspected that the king might feel the same, but he didn’t say anything, carefully schooling his features so his thoughts were hidden. Normally he would have voiced his misgivings, but over the years he’d come to know the king well, gauge his moods. When the man was uncertain it was sometimes better to leave him to mull things over, unless he asked for an opinion.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult, I know his eminence prefers a minimum of fuss.” The high priest was a fairly frequent visitor to all of the royal houses and catering to the man’s needs took little, if any, effort. For someone who wielded so much power and influence, Jeremy Sisto was a modest man, of plain, simple tastes who never demanded special treatment. Jensen could serve the man a bowl of rice and vegetables and he would be content.

The king’s smile was warm. “I know you will. Sometimes I forget to say it, but I appreciate everything you do for me, Jensen. Making you head of my household was definitely one of my better moves.”

Jensen bowed his head. “Thank you, Sire.”

~0~  
  


It was later that day when Jeffrey saw Jared again. Jensen had advised him that his catamite was eating a late lunch in the courtyard and Jeffrey decided to join him. The young man literally glowed in the warm afternoon sun. He had a healthy golden tan beneath his loose, white shirt and the auburn in his hair was highlighted by the sunlight. He looked up when he heard Jeffrey’s footsteps on the gravel and regarded him with a tentative smile that Jeffrey couldn’t help returning.

“Jared, how are you feeling?” he asked as he took the seat opposite him at the table. “Jensen told me you had a headache earlier.”

“I’m fine. He gave me something and I slept it off. He… He left some more sandwiches,” Jared pointed to the covered platter on the table, “For you, when you came down.”

Jeffrey studied the food on the table, rubbing his hands in anticipation and favouring Jared with a smile. “And cake too, I see. I must be in his good books.”

The smile he got in return, as he loaded a plate, was broad enough to reveal the young man’s deep dimples. 

The two of them ate in companionable silence and Jeffrey found himself relaxing for the first time that day. He stretched out on the padded garden chair and gazed about him. He had always liked Richardson House. It was an old house, though not as old as some of the royal properties, but there was something about the golden sandstone, the informal nature of its large gardens and ancient woodland, particularly now at the start of summer. The less austere nature of the house continued inside with its honey-coloured, wooden floors and oak beamed ceilings. Jensen had worked his magic with the furnishings, making it a place of comfort and ease, keeping things simple but no less beautiful. It had been designed to appeal to his personal taste in a way that none of the formal palaces with their richness and excess did. Hopefully it would appeal to Jared too. His catamite would spend time living in all of the palaces, of course, as they travelled through the regions and on to other worlds that made up the realm, but this would hopefully be the place the two of them might think of as theirs, as home.

Such thinking was a long way off. This was all new, fresh, and perhaps it was foolish of him to make too many plans.

“You seem lost in thought.” Jared’s voice was soft and slightly teasing, and Jeffrey looked up to see an amused smile on his catamite’s face.

“Sorry,” he grinned back. “I was just thinking how much I love this house.”

Jared nodded, looking around him. “It is beautiful. What’s its history?”

“Ah now, if there’s one thing this house has in abundance it’s a memorable history.” The story of Richardson House was one that Jeffrey loved and he warmed to the subject immediately. “There have been royal houses on this site for countless generations; this current house still sits on the foundations of the original, which was built for the youngest of six Morgaine princes.”

“Do you know his name, anything about him?” Jared asked.

“Quite a bit. His name was Godfre de Morgaine and he was a famed warrior, by all accounts, distinguishing himself in the wars against the Altyaal back when this planet was a place of many nations. According to my family history he was wounded in battle and nursed back to health by a captive Altyaal maiden. Somewhere along the line the two of them fell in love.” He saw Jared lean forward a little in his seat, clearly interested. “Godfre must have been an extraordinary man for his time, he defied convention and the will of his father by marrying the girl, who wasn’t simply a foreigner she was a commoner too. He had this house built for the two of them. According to history it was a long and happy marriage. His wife Amahle gave him four beautiful children; a son and three daughters.”

“That must have taken some courage on the prince’s part.”

“It must. He was disinherited by his father but his elder brother adored him and reinstated him when he took the throne. Amahle was the first to die, she was forty, which was a good age back then. Godfre was said to be distraught at her loss and followed her to the grave barely a year later having apparently died of a broken heart.”

“It’s a wonderful story. It’s amazing that you know so much of your family history, can trace it back so far. I know a lot about the Padalecki family but we can’t trace our origins back anything like as far.”

Jeffrey smiled. “My mother was quite the history buff. She told us the stories when we were very young, turned them into wonderful bedtime tales rather than the musty, dead histories we’d find in books, but all the facts were there. The story of Godfre and Amahle was always a particular favourite of mine and it became especially poignant after she died.” He sighed.

“You loved her very much,” Jared’s voice was soft.

“Everyone did, she was an extraordinary woman. There was a warmth about her that imparted itself to everyone who met her. She had a way of speaking to you that made you feel like you were the centre of the universe.”

“I remember my own mother once saying that worlds mourned the queen’s passing,” Jared offered.

“Losing her was devastating in so many ways.” Jeffrey felt that too-familiar choking knot clench at his throat. “A lot of what happened directly after her death is just a blur. It’s a time I’m happy to forget, but one thing I do remember is being in the limousine following the hearse. I’ve never seen crowds like it, before or since. The road was strewn with flowers and petals, it was an astonishing sight.” It was a vivid recollection, he could still place himself in that car with its overly revealing windows, remembered the track of tears across his cheeks at the sight that had greeted them as they turned onto the Postulants Road that led to the Great Temple, so many people, and that vast, rainbow carpet of flowers that filled the road ahead of them. 

He coughed, needing to clear his throat before he spoke again. “We were told that people had queued for days to pay their respects when she was lying in state. New books of condolence had to be printed, so many had taken the time to sign and pay tribute.” He shook his head. “She’d been so precious to us and to know how much she was loved by so many was the most amazing thing.”

Jeffrey dragged his memory back from that time to focus on Jared, meet those soulful hazel eyes. “A sad story, I’m sorry,” he apologised.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Jared told him earnestly. “The stories were wonderful, both of them.”

“There’s a copy of the house’s history in the library. Not the original of course that’s locked up in the vaults of the archive for safe keeping, but we have a scan.”

“I’d like to read it.”

“It’s interesting, there are drawings, plans, histories, it’s a fascinating document. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” He stared at Jeffrey a frown suddenly crossing his features.

“Is something wrong, Jared?”

“No,” the smile was back, small but real. “I just wanted to ask you something, but now’s not the time.”

“Ah, but you’ve piqued my curiosity,” Jeffrey grinned. “So now I have to know. Ask me.”

Jared gave a nervous cough. “I just…” His deep voice was quiet. “I just wondered… It’s probably not permitted a-and that’s okay, I understand but… Please don’t be offended by my asking.”

Jeffrey realised that in his roundabout and unfailingly polite way Jared was going to ask about a family image. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge of guilt that the young man clearly felt he should use so much caution when asking him.

“Jared, I can’t imagine that anything you’d care to ask me that would cause me offense. It’s not your way. Now, tell me what it is.”

“I just wondered if I might be allowed an image of my family. I know that there are rules,” he added quickly, “and I…”

“That’s no problem at all,” Jeffrey interrupted. “I’ll contact the Grand Counsellor tomorrow and have him arrange that for you. Are there particular images of your family that you’d like?”

“Meggie, my sister Meghan, would know which ones.”

“Then you must give me her Com address, and I’ll have Misha contact her directly. Is there anything else you’d like to have here?”

“Not really, well…” That hesitation again. Clearly there was something that was causing Jared to hesitate.

Jeffrey raised a curious brow, letting out his smile. “What else, Jared?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing, not practical, but thank you.”

“ _Jared_ , for the sake of my sanity, tell me what you were thinking of.”

“I-I was just thinking about Sadie.”

 _Now_ Jeffrey was curious, perhaps even a little jealous. “A servant of some kind?”

A smile broke out on Jared’s face giving him a flash of those wonderful dimples.

“Sadie isn’t a human, she’s my dog. I found her when she was a pup. She’ll be fine though at home with my family.”

Jeffrey’s chuckle was long and loud. “The only reason I didn’t bring Bisou, my own dog, was because I wasn’t sure how you felt about animals. Usually she travels with me wherever I go. Hell, she’s even been off world a time or two. Is Sadie a good mixer?”

Jared was clearly stunned. “Yes, she’s a good girl.”

“Then we’ll send for Sadie too. Anything else you can think of?”

“No.” His smile was stunning. “Thank you, so much. It will be great to have her around.”

Jeffrey studied his face, the open, happy expression he found there. “You know, that’s a really good look on you.”

He gave a confused frown but even then the smile didn’t fully disappear. “I don’t understand.”

“Those smiles, I’ve seen more than a few of them today. Clearly I need to make the effort to tease more of them from you, don’t you think?”

Jared’s blush provoked more laughter from Jeffrey. An idea occurred to him. “I was thinking that we might brush up on your skill sets a little. You already speak a couple of languages, I understand.”

Jared nodded, his expression curious but clearly interested. “I studied Altyaal, our sister language, and of course Epp is compulsory for the priesthood.”

“And you read and write them both?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“That’s good.” He ran with the idea that had popped into his head, knowing that it probably went against every protocol regarding catamites, but Jared was so much more than just a beautiful body to warm his bed. He had more to offer than that. “I spend a lot of my time with foreign dignitaries, ambassadors and rulers and I travel a lot. You being familiar with other tongues will be a great help to me, especially when we travel. I want you to become familiar with different protocols and customs so that you can act as my personal assistant whenever possible. It will save me using a member of the palace staff. Misha can give you a grounding in current affairs and suggest appropriate studies for you.”

That puckered frown was on Jared’s face. “You want me to help you?”

“I’d like you to, if you’re willing. You’re my catamite Jared, but also my companion and I don’t see you simply hanging off my arm. I think you’d be bored and unhappy. You’re personable, you’re intelligent, and I see no sense in letting that go to waste, do you?”

“No, I-I’d like to help if I could, I enjoy learning new things.”

“I thought as much. Your tutors all gave glowing reports of you.”

There was so much potential in this young man. His tutors had seen that, remarked on it. Jeffrey couldn’t help but wonder if the decision not to study at university had been Jared’s or if his father had made it for him. He suspected the latter was true but decided not to press Jared by asking him. 

“Do you speak many languages?” Jared asked him. It wasn’t the most the most delicate change of subject but the blush made it clear that he found praise for his scholastic achievements embarrassing.

“I speak five fluently,” Jeffrey admitted. “It was a big part of my education, and I can get by in a couple more. When it comes to reading and writing them, I’m not so hot. When I was young, I was as lazy as I could get away with when it came to subjects I wasn’t keen on. The only good thing was that Gerard was even worse than I was, so he took more of the flack.”

“What subjects were you good at?”

“The sciences, they’ve always held a lot of interest for me, still do to a point. I like to keep abreast of scientific advancements, see what can be developed from them. I’ve always had a head for math too, which I guess is part and parcel of the science, and I have an art history degree.”

“Not science?”

“No, though I was hoping to continue on, study physics, but things got turned around in the years after my mother died. My father wanted us with him, so I cut my education short and Gerard withdrew from the Fleet Academy where he was a military pilot. Damn good one too.’

“We both thought it would just be a temporary thing at first, maybe a year out, but our father’s grief seemed to get worse not better.” He shook his head. “With hindsight we should have realised just how wrong things were, but we mistook mental illness for grief and no one was telling us otherwise.”

There was an honest sympathy in Jared’s expression. “I’m sorry.”

Jeffrey shrugged. “Things change. Life would be dull if it was predictable.”

“The scriptures say that our fates are predestined but we cross many paths on our journey there. My own path always seemed so straight and clear... Athough…”

“Alhough what?”

“I could see myself as a priest, and I wanted that, but I was worried about attending the Semenarian. I thought they might not see me as suitable priest material.”

Jeffrey frowned. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not worldly, I don’t mix all that well. How could I counsel others on how to live their lives when I know so little?”

“You could say the same for me. How can I make decisions that affect the lives of billions of people? I’m a hereditary ruler, what do I know of ordinary lives? I’ve never been in a situation where I don’t know where my next meal is coming from. I’ve never had to look for work. I don’t know how to farm animals or raise crops…”

“But you have advisors; people who _do_ know about these things.”

“And priests have the scriptures to guide them, the Semenarian to educate them. A good priest is a man with a good heart and you have that.”

Jared shook his head. “You don’t know that. I’m not the man I thought I was, I… Being here, I…” He looked down, thick hair falling forward to hide his face.

Jeffrey leaned forward and tentatively pushed some of that hair back behind his ear. “What, Jared?”

He straightened up a little and looked Jeffrey in the eyes. “It’s made me realise that I’m not the man I believed myself to be. I’m confused where I was certain before.”

Jeffrey raised a sceptical brow. “Certain isn’t one of my favourite words. So many of us profess to be certain of things, we’re sure we know all the facts, but do we? Until this morning you were certain you knew the history of the Traegus wars. The scriptures are right when they say that we cross many paths. You’re life has changed unexpectedly. You’re here, but who’s to say that something else wouldn’t have happened to change your destiny?”

“I was as certain as I could be, I suppose. I thought I knew myself, but now…”

“Uncertainty isn’t a character flaw, at least not in my book. I like the man you are, Jared,” he told him, reaching out again to gently capture that strong chin with his fingers. He leaned in to press a soft kiss against his jaw, taking in his clean smell and the slightest hint of what might be scented oils. “I like him _very_ much.” 

Jared shivered but it didn’t seem like a shiver of revulsion or fear so Jeffrey moved his attention up a little, brushing that hair aside once more to place a kiss beneath his ear, pleased when Jared let out a shuddering breath, eyes closing.

“Please?”

Jeffrey kissed him again. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No...” It was barely a whisper.

“Will you kiss _me_?”

He didn’t answer, just turned, his soft lips carefully brushing against Jeffrey’s and parting slowly. Awkward and self-conscious as it was on Jared’s part, Jeffrey didn’t stop him from taking the lead, pleased when a trembling, large, warm hand came up to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t push things the way he had last night, merely threaded his fingers into that glorious hair and let Jared take control of the kiss, simply giving back in kind.

Holding back took a little more effort when he felt the brush of a tongue against his lips, tasting them. It might have been the kiss of an innocent, but to Jeffrey it felt like everything he might have hoped for and it was out here in the sunlight, not locked away in the seclusion of their room. It made his arousal grow, drawing an low growl of pleasure from somewhere deep inside him.

When Jared eventually broke the kiss, he didn’t pull away, didn’t look down, despite the blush of colour that touched those sharp cheekbones. Instead his eyes met Jeffrey’s.

He brushed a hand softly over Jared’s hair and gave him a smile.

“Okay?” he wanted to know.

The younger man nodded. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you?”

“It was more than okay, Jared.” His smile broadened. “So,” the word came out a little hoarsely, and it was probably the clumsiest change of subject in the history of the Empire, but he knew if they kept kissing things would go too far too fast, at least for Jared. “How do you usually spend your afternoons?”

“I spend time in the gym with Vincent. He’s been helping me with my workout, spots for me on the weights, and we’ve been doing some hand to hand.”

“Hand to hand, really?”

“That surprises you?”

“It does,” he admitted. “I don’t see you as the violent type.”

“I’m not, I mean, not really. My brother Jeff likes to box but he’s tall, half a head taller than me and like me he’s got a long reach. There was no one at home he could box with so he taught me and I kind of took to it. It’s good exercise for the whole body so I started sparring and boxing myself.”

“Are you any good?” It wasn’t something he could imagine if he was honest.

“I’m actually better than my brother now. He has the power behind him but he’s too hot headed, doesn’t think it through.”

“What does Vincent think?”

Jared shrugged. “Hand to hand is different, harder I think and Vincent’s an expert.”

“You should see him spar with Kane. It’s pretty impressive,” Jeffrey admitted.

Chapter Six <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/247567.html>">


	7. For the Greater Good 6

Chapter Six

It was a lazy afternoon, filled with easy conversation until Jensen dragged a mildly protesting Jared away for a sauna and massage, and Jeffrey retired to the library to give the treasury report his undivided attention. It had put him in a good mood, as Misha, no doubt knew it would, and he studied the projections for the next quarter and began comparing the figures from previous years looking for patterns. A series of printouts, spread out on the desk together with selected pages from half a dozen different reports held his full attention until he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door before it opened to reveal Jared.

“Hey!” He gave the younger man a smile. “You here for a book?”

Jared smiled. “No, actually I’m here to tell you that you’re late for dinner.”

“Damn.” He’d lost track of the time. “Did Jensen send you?”

“I volunteered.” He looked around at the library and Jeff found his eyes following Jared’s. He hadn’t realised he’d made such a mess but the desk was a little small so he’d spread some of the reports he’d been studying out on the floor together with an interplanetary map of the trade routes. “You erm, you look involved.” Amusement was lurking in Jared’s eyes.

“You have more tact than Jensen. It’s kind of a mess, right?”

“I’d say. Do you mind me asking what you’re working on?”

“No, not at all. It started out with the treasury report for this financial quarter. We made a three percent cut in colony transport tax and revenue-wise it’s paid us dividends.”

“A cut in tax has increased revenues?” Jared frowned.

“A cut in the tax means that the large transport companies and the smaller independents can do more business, imports and exports are up, so we recoup that three percent from the increase in revenues from the goods that come in. It’s a win-win situation for everyone. What I’ve been looking at are other ways we can make savings. Come over here.” He knelt down on the floor where he had the interplanetary trade routes map spread out and Jared joined him. “These are the current trade routes through the Empire…”

~0~

Jensen knocked on the door to the library then waited for a moment, unsure whether to go in. Jared had gone to fetch the King over two hours ago and there was still no sign of either of them. He didn’t want to walk in if they were having an intimate moment. Instinct told him that the library was a fairly unlikely place for that to happen, but even so…

He let out a sigh before knocking once more and then opening the door, curious as to what he was about to walk in on.

If it was a seduction it was, without doubt, the strangest one he’d ever seen. The only items of clothing Jared appeared to have lost were his shoes. He was sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor sorting through a pile of printouts while the King was stretched out on his belly, his ComPad set up in front of him, the two of them lost in conversation.

Jensen gave a soft cough that drew surprised and then guilty stares from both of them.

“ _Dinner_ , Jared?” he reminded.

“Oh!” To his delight Jared blushed. “We were just coming, Jeffr… Erm, His Majesty was just explaining…”

“It’s been two hours,” Jensen pointed out.

“Damn! My fault.” The king looked a little sheepish. “We just got involved in something, you know how it is.”

“So I see.” He held back the smile that was trying to fight its way out. “And the dinner the chef has been working so diligently on?”

“I’m guessing it’s a little cold.”

“My grasp of the chef’s native Palatean isn’t perfect, though I suspect quite a lot of his tirade was made up of curse words, but I did pick up on the word ‘ruined’.

The King’s face fell. “What were we having?”

“That herbed lamb dish you like so much.” He was trying not to be smug but not particularly hard. He knew the dinner was a particular favourite of the king’s.

Unsurprisingly, his face fell. “The one with the herbs and those tiny little onions?”

Jensen nodded. “I tried some in the kitchen and I have to say it was delicious.” Smug was definitely the way to go.

“My fault entirely, I’ll come down to the kitchen and apologise.”

“I’ve apologised for you and convinced the chef to make sandwiches for the two of you.”

“I should have kept track of the time,” Jared told him. “I’m really sorry Jensen.”

“You realise that this is the last time I’m ever going to trust you to give his Majesty a message?” The smile he had been holding in slipped out. “Now I suggest, as you seem to have every surface covered in here, that I have sandwiches and desert served in your room.”

The king gave him an ingratiating smile. “Sounds great.”

“Shoes would be good, Jared. Will you still be wanting wine?”

The king considered and then glanced across at Jared. “You know, maybe we could have beer, it seems to fit in well with the idea of sandwiches. What do _you_ think, Jared.”

Jared glanced from the king to Jensen. “I quite like beer, if it’s no trouble.”

Jensen saw the king’s smile widen.

“No trouble at all. You have ten minutes. _Don’t_ be late and _don’t_ forget to put your shoes on.” Chastened he left the two of them to their own devices and made his way down to the kitchen before Kane and the off duty members of the Royal Guard demolished what little food there was left.

~0~

They ended up taking everything they’d been looking at back to the room with them, along with the king’s ComPad. Jared was fascinated by this insight into the inner workings of the Empire and the king was a patient teacher, answering any questions he had and explaining things in a way Jared found incredibly easy to follow.

“Is this the kind of work you do regularly?” Jared asked him, finishing off the last mouthful of really good beer.

“It varies. I like to be as hands-on as I can but there are others, experts, who know far more than I ever will. They frequently present this kind of thing to me. There are times, though, when everyone seems so focused on their own niche that they tend to lose sight of the big picture.”

“This trade route idea of yours could be part of the big picture?”

“It could be. There again it could be something someone’s looked at before and dismissed out of hand for some reason. What I’m looking at here; routes that take into account old borders and no fly zones, makes no sense to me.”

“Or me.” Jared admitted. “So what happens next?”

The king checked his watch. “Well I think it might be an idea if we packed this stuff away and got some sleep before Kane’s knocking on the door to get us out for a run. But, tomorrow I’m going to try and put this whole thing together. What I need to do is transfer what I have into a question, then I send it along to Misha.”

“The Grand Counsellor?”

“Yeah. He’ll look at it, see if anyone has proposed it before, find any studies and such that I might be unaware of and we bat it backwards and forwards between us until we either have a viable question or can dismiss the whole idea out of hand. To be honest, once I propose the question his office does the majority of the work.”

“It’s pretty hands on though. I never realised,” Jared told him.

“It’s a part of the job I like and it’s a learning curve for me, keeps my brain working. This is the kind of thing you’ll be able to help me with. You’ve shown me tonight how quickly you pick things up, and you spotted a few things I didn’t see. I’m impressed, Jared.”

He felt heat blossom in his cheeks at the compliment. “I’ve really enjoyed helping, thank you.”

“No problem.” The king stretched lazily and let out a yawn. “I’m shattered. What say we tidy this stuff up into some kind of order, then get some sleep? Tomorrow I was thinking you might want to take another look at everything for yourself. Take your time studying what we’ve put together and look for holes in it. Make me a list of points, questions you think might need answering.”

Jared looked at him. “Me?” He couldn’t believe the king would trust him to do that.

“Why not? Do you think you’re not up to it?”

“No, I am, I _can_ , I just…” He shook his head. “I… You keep surprising me, I never expected anything like this and I… I appreciate it and I’ll do the best job I can.”

The king reached out and stroked a hand over his hair. “I know you will. Now come on, let’s tidy up and get some sleep before I keel over on the floor.”

~0~

Jared hadn’t had the best night’s sleep. The king had been out like a light the moment his head had touched the pillow, but Jared’s mind refused to let him. Things hadn’t been perfect, but he couldn’t remember a day he’d enjoyed this much in years. It should be something that he felt good about, but instead he felt guilty. He knew that was stupid, but his mind kept going back to the fact that he was somehow betraying his family. They would be worried about him, thinking the worst and yet here he was. He missed them so much, but being here, being with the king... it wasn’t unpleasant. Admittedly, the king hadn’t forced him into anything, at least not yet. So far the king had been nothing like he’d anticipated, and certainly not the man his father often spoke about. Jared genuinely liked him, wanted to get to know him better. His friendly, open nature; his good humour; his trust: none of it was remotely what he’d expected and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t let go of any of that. When he tried to think about something else, in an effort to sleep, he found his thoughts on the project he’d worked on with the king, the trust the man had placed in him and then everything just started going around in one large, sleepless circle. 

The king had asked him if he was okay that morning, concern clear in his eyes, and when Jared went through to the bathroom he could see why. Lack of sleep never had sat well with him, and it was written clearly on his face by the dark circles beneath his eyes.

The morning run blew some of the cobwebs out of his head, making him feel more awake and as usual there was a large and delicious breakfast waiting for him afterwards. He’d been surprised the day before when the four of them had eaten together in the kitchen. It wasn’t something that was done in the Padalecki household; where being around the servants wasn’t encouraged. He’d liked it though. The banter was easy, the staff joining in, and the king knew everyone’s name and had a friendly word for them.

“Have a good run, gentlemen?” Jensen asked them, walking into the kitchen in his usual neatly pressed slacks and immaculate shirt. It was blue this morning and it seemed to make the green of his eyes even more pronounced than usual.

“You could join us you know.”

He gave Kane a smile. “My day starts a little earlier than yours.”

“You could change your routine for once,” the king told him. “Leave your run until later and come with us.”

“You run, Jensen?” Jared hadn’t realised that.

“First thing, yes.” The green eyes rested on him, taking him in with one, long, assessing look. 

“Every morning,” Kane added. “Like clockwork.”

“Did you manage to shower off this morning before leaping into the hot tub.”

“Yes, mom, we were sensible this morning. Still didn’t earn us a real breakfast though,” Kane pointed out, his eyes resting covetously on the remains of Jared’s large, tasty breakfast. “You gonna be able to manage that last sausage, kid.”

Jared let out a loud, mock sigh. “I think I might be able to force it down.”

The king laughed.

Jensen shook his head. “I’m surprised you’ve any room after polishing off the king’s lamb last night.” 

“You ate my lamb?” The king glared at Kane.

“It was cold, man. Nick was going to throw it away. Me and the boys couldn’t see it go to waste so we-um, recycled.”

“You ate _my_ lamb.” 

“ _You_ left it, your Kinglyness!”

“Did you drink my wine too?”

“Hell no! Your beer’s kinda good though.”

The king turned pleading eyes on Jensen. “You let them drink my beer?”

“ _Let them_ wouldn’t be the words I’d choose. Stopped them from drinking all of it, might be more precise.”

Vincent shook his head. “There’s me thinking all this time we were friends, Kane, but you go off eating the king’s lamb, drinking his beer, and it didn’t even occur to you to save any for your best friend, for the man who’s saved your life countless times, did it?”

“Countless my ass! Once! You’ve saved my life, _once_!”

“You’re forgetting that stripper on Mining Colony 15 again.”

“Off duty doesn’t count.”

“She was gonna beat your head in with that wrench ’til I stopped her.”

Jensen smirked. “A stripper with a wrench? Classy, Kane.”

“She had this twin sister and I kinda got the two of them mixed up.”

“Mixed up my ass,” Vincent told them. “That mighta flown if they’d been _identical_ twins.”

“If your eyesight’s that bad, should I be thinking about looking for another bodyguard?”

“Oh ha, ha, ha. Everyone’s a comedian.”

“You ate my lamb.” 

“Get over it, man. There’ll be other sheep, y’know!”

“I hate to break up this summit of minds, gentlemen,” Jensen cut in. “Are you done with breakfast, Jared?”

“I was going to get another coffee.” He pointed to the pot, he needed something to help keep him awake for the rest of the day.

“I have something else in mind, come on.”

He nodded, giving the others a smile before getting up from the table. “Thanks for the run.”

The king smiled. “See you later, Jared.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Jensen asked him as soon as they’d left the kitchen.

“Not much. I was tired, I just couldn’t get my brain to shut down.”

Jensen nodded. “Anything you need to talk about?”

He thought about it. “Not really, it was just stupid things that kept going around and around in my head. To be honest it’s not all that unusual for me. My brother says I think too much. Sometimes I think he’s right.” He sighed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with thinking, but not if it upsets your sleep.”

“I’m fine, just a little…”

“Bruised under the eyes, desperate for coffee to keep you awake? Do you know what you really need right now?” Jared shook his head. “A nap for a couple of hours.”

“Jensen, I’m not a child,” he insisted.

“And I’m not your mother, but it is my job to take care of you, something I can only do if you let me. I’ll do you a deal. We go back up to your room. I’ll stop off at mine and pick up something that will guarantee you two of the best hours sleep you could possibly hope for. And in _exactly_ two hours’ time I give you my word that I’ll come and wake you up.”

Jared knew he could use some more sleep. “This thing you plan to give me…” He wasn’t sure about taking drugs.

“Is herbal, safe and totally non-addictive. I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise,” Jensen reassured him.

“Okay,” he relented. “I really could use the sleep.”

~0~

There was something touching his nose, irritating and annoying; not stopping even when he attempted to squirm his face away.

“Jared.”

“G-way.” He gave a half-hearted swipe at whatever it was.

“ _Jared_.”

Someone was saying his name. Not a maid, a man’s voice, Jeff maybe?

“Jared, come on, _you_ wanted me to wake you.”

He wasn’t at home he realised, finally recognising the voice. “Jensen?”

“There we go.”

He opened his eyes to see Jensen smiling down at him from his seat on the edge of the bed and made the effort to sit up a little, stretching as he did so.

“You were tickling my nose.”

Jensen’s smile broadened. “Shaking you just wasn’t cutting it and you did insist on no more than two hours sleep. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he realised. “Whatever that was you gave me might have tasted foul but it worked.”

“No, the getting some sleep part worked, the Dacasian root just facilitated that. You look _much_ better.” Jensen got to his feet. “A shower should finish bringing you back to life. If you want to join the king afterwards you’ll find him outside in the courtyard, working.”

Jared considered that before nodding. “Thank you, Jensen, for everything.”

“Anytime.”

Jared grabbed a quick shower and made himself presentable before slipping on some clean clothes and retrieving all the information they had put together on the trade routes last night. He’d thought about it a lot the night before; ideas racing around in his head. Now, he spread everything out on top of the bed where, after searching out a pen, he settled and began to make notes. It took him a while to refine and reject his ideas, but once he was happy with what he’d put together, he worked on the list of points and questions the King had requested, each with a section of notes, quickly becoming absorbed in the task. It wasn’t until he’d finished and collected everything together to show the king, that he realised he’d been working on it for almost three hours. He wasn’t even sure the king would still be in the courtyard, but he went down to see.

The king was still there, casual and comfortable in his slightly rumpled linen, ComPad on his lap and a coffee pot with two cups on the table beside him. He looked up when he heard Jared approach, greeting him with a smile, his dark eyes taking in the papers Jared was carrying.

“Hey, you look better. Jensen presumed you’d gone back to sleep again but I’m guessing you’ve been busy.”

“I got a little involved,” Jared admitted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how long I’d been working. I was thinking about this last night, and I just wanted to check my ideas before we spoke about it.”

“There’s no need to apologise, Jared. Have a seat. The coffee is fresh if you want some.”

The thought of coffee was more than tempting. Jared put the papers down and went over to pour himself a cup. “Can I get you any?”

“Please. Black for me, two sugars.”

They ended up draining the entire pot as they sat side by side at the table, looking over the material, going over Jared’s notes and questions, refining his ideas between them. The easiness of the night before returned and the lightness of it, the sense of companionship wasn’t lost on Jared. They ate a late, light lunch as they worked. Once they’d finished, satisfied with what they’d put together, Jared felt a sense of real accomplishment, something he’d not felt for a very long time. When the king kissed him, gently, he found himself accepting it without really thinking about it.

When they broke the kiss, the king didn’t move away from him. His dark eyes were intense as he studied Jared, his fingers tracing lightly over his face. It should have felt invasive but it didn’t, even though, in a way, it felt far more intimate than the kiss. No one had ever looked at him this way before. He didn’t know what it was the king was seeing, couldn’t read what he was thinking. He couldn’t move though, could barely breathe for the fear that he would break this moment between them.

The king was the one to eventually pull away, hands tilting Jared’s face forward to place another chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Come on,” he said, eventually. “We’ve been sitting here long enough. Let’s take a walk, I want to show you something.”

Jared nodded, getting to his feet when the king did and following him as he set off towards the woodland. He was even more surprised when the king reached out and took his hand, linking their fingers together. It was something he’d occasionally seen his mother and father do, and it was a gesture that had never failed to raise a smile from him, to see them both close like that. It seemed strange to be the one who was walking hand in hand, but he found it was something he liked.

They walked along the moss-speckled pathway that led through the trees, just wide enough for them to remain side by side. It was cooler here: large ferns and wild roses eating up the gaps between the ancient trees, the sun cutting shafts of shifting light through the canopy. There was a smell of dark earth, occasionally punctuated by a sweeter, perfumed scent that he realised was coming from the honeysuckle that climbed and twisted its way through the trees, reaching for the sun.

“Now, if memory serves and we’re on the right path, we should come to a triple fork further down here and we need to take the centre trail.”

“Where are we going?”

The king turned and smiled. “There’s something I want you to see. I think you might like it.”

“And you’re not going to give me a hint what it is?”

“Nope.” His smile grew broader. The king had a good smile, one that lit up his dark eyes. It seemed to Jared that he was a man who liked to laugh, a man who enjoyed life. He found himself truly enjoying the man’s company, despite the situation he’d found himself in. It was getting easier to push the truth of why he was here aside and enjoy their strange, budding friendship... if that was what this was. He wasn’t really capable of judging that, he realised. He’d never had the kind of life that was filled with friends and companions. He’d had family instead, he’d always considered Jeff and Meggie a more than adequate substitute. Being here, around new and very different people, he wasn’t as certain as he once was. Everyone spoke to him here. At home it had been very different; he’d been Master Jared to the servants and they spoke to him when it was fitting but not one of them would have considered starting a conversation with him. Here everyone seemed so open and friendly. At first he wondered if it was something to do with his change in status to catamite, but he realised that they spoke to the king just as openly, and he to them.

They continued to walk hand in hand and eventually came to the spot where the path took the promised fork and they followed the middle route. The woodland began to thin out, more light breaking through the canopy. There were swathes of wildflowers everywhere, carpets of colour that gave out the most wonderful perfumes. The sight drove every other thought from Jared's head as he took in the splendour of the place.

“This is beautiful.” Jared hung back looking around him and pausing their walk as he tried to take in everything. He didn’t know very much about flowers and wondered if the king did. “Do you know the names of these flowers?”

“Not a clue,” the king admitted. “Jensen would be the one to ask. He’s pretty sharp when it comes to that kind of thing. I think it comes from his study of herbal medicines.”

Jared had been impressed with the sleeping draught Jensen had given him that morning. He also remembered the potion he had been given the first day he had arrived and the extensive knowledge Jensen had of the essential oils he blended for the massages - the way they could soothe his mood, relax his muscles or sink into them, bringing his skin and the muscle beneath to life and banishing any stiffness, aches or pains.

“Do all eunuchs study such things?”

“To a lesser degree, I think. Jensen is different, he was taught by Marton, the former chief eunuch. He was a good man, he saw the potential in Jensen right from the start and trained him to be his successor. It was the right choice. Jensen made a compassionate chief Eunuch, able to cope and advise on a new era and the reforms made to the law. Making him head of my household was one of my better decisions and that’s something I don’t tell him nearly often enough.”

Again Jared found himself comparing the differences in the king’s household and his father’s. He’d never heard his father praise or compliment their servants. Good service was simply expected. For the most part they were anonymous, people without names, just designations; cook, grounds-man, maid… He wondered what his father thought of him now. Was he still Jared, his son, or had he simply become ‘the catamite’?

“Jared, you okay?” The king’s quiet, concerned voice took him by surprise.

He found a smile for the man. “Just thinking.”

His hand was gently squeezed. “Let’s walk a little further, we’re almost there.”

Jared’s curiosity won out over his maudlin thoughts, and he walked on further letting himself enjoy the scenery once more.

He heard the water before he saw it. Water falling, but not fast or heavy, and as they cleared the last of the trees he set eyes on its source. There was a rock pool, large and deep. The water was so clear you could see right to the bottom. The rocks all around it were the same golden colour as the house and there was a steep rock cliff above where the water found its way down to the pool through a series of waterfalls. It wasn’t a deluge, just a steady pour that rippled the top of the pool, catching the afternoon sunlight and throwing the reflection back onto the rocks. 

“There’s a natural spring in the hills above that feeds the pool,” the king explained. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Very,” Jared nodded, walking to the edge of the flat rocks to peer down at the water. “It looks so inviting.”

“Don’t be fooled by the way it looks. I thought the same thing, stripped off and dived in, back in my less cautious days, it’s absolutely freezing, even on a hot day like this.” He grinned. “I think there must be caverns underneath and that’s why it’s always so cold.”

It was a beautiful spot. The noise of the waterfall was soothing, and there was birdsong all around them. Flowers, like the ones in the clearing in the woods, had broken through the cracks and fissures in the rock, cushioning it with vibrant colour. The place was perfect, in Jared’s opinion, so unexpectedly beautiful.

He gave the king a smile. “I love it here. Thank you for bringing me.”

“Actually, this isn’t what I brought you to see, for that we need to take a walk up there.”

He pointed to the rock face where the waterfalls meandered their way down to the pool below. As he studied it he noticed that steps had been cut into the rock face. They were large, following natural contours in the cliff and looked so worn they might have been there for centuries. There was a glimpse of something at the top, perhaps a dome of that same golden stone, but he couldn’t really see.

“What is it, a building of some kind?”

“Let’s take a walk up there and then you can see for yourself.”

Jared nodded, his curiosity having got the better of him. The king led the way up. It wasn’t a difficult climb but the steps were well worn, not he suspected by the weather but by the tread of many feet over who knew how many years, presumably to see whatever it was Jared had glimpsed from the side of the pool.

When they reached the top it was a massive shelf of rock, a path eaten through it by the stream at one side. At the other stood a domed structure, not the building Jared had expected but he quickly recognised it for what it was.

“A mausoleum?” He asked the king.

He nodded, holding out a hand for Jared to take. “Come and see.”

Most noble families had a mausoleum of some kind, his own included. He’d visited it over the years, seen his grandparents and an uncle interred. It was a black marble building, some distance from the house on their family estate, temple-like in its structure. It was an imposing building, nothing like this one which lay open to the elements; its domed roof supported by a series of huge circular pillars that stood on a raised dais. It was clearly of a considerable age, the columns were weathered but the structure looked sturdy. The steps that led up to the dais were heavily worn, no doubt by visitors through long, long years.

As he took those steps himself he saw that beneath the dome lay two stone sarcophagi and, to Jared’s surprise, there were posies of flowers, two or three of them clearly placed there recently, their petals just beginning to wilt.

“The household staff leave them,” the king told him, softly, clearly having seen the direction of his gaze. “Everyone takes the time to come up here at some point, to pay their respects.”

Jared didn’t say anything, just moved closer to the sarcophagi, wanting to know if his suspicions were correct. Even though the golden stone was weathered with age you could still clearly see the carved features of an ancient knight and his lady. The crown, carved into the knight’s helm, confirmed his suspicions.

“Is this Godfre and Amahle?”

The king nodded. “It was said to be Amahle’s favourite spot so Godfre ordered her tomb to be placed here. The prince also gave instructions that on his own death he was to be laid to rest beside her. Look at the hands, Jared.”

He looked. One of Prince Godfre’s hands, encased in what was clearly an armoured gauntlet, grasped the hilt of a huge sword but the other was bare, carved to reach out from his own sarcophagus to rest over the hand of his wife.

Jared felt moisture swim into his eyes. “He must have loved her very much.”

“That he must.”

“How has this survived over so many centuries?”

“It’s mainly because of the stone itself, it’s so hard. How the masons of the time worked it with such primitive tools amazes me, though it’s said to be the work of many years. Around three hundred and fifty years ago it was coated with the same preservative that was used on the Great Temple and some of the royal palaces.”

Jared turned his gaze back to the two life-size figures sculpted in stone. Great care had been taken with the representations of the prince and his wife. There was delicacy in the carving of the armour and mail, the detail of the faces. He thought he could see a resemblance to the king in Godfre’s face and then there was Amahle… She had been a beauty, there was no doubt about that. Her eyes were large, almond shaped, above high cheekbones, a flared nose and large mouth with full lips that had been carved into a smile.

Jared knew enough from his own studies of the history of those times to realise that the prince would have been well within his rights to have kept a captive woman as a slave or concubine. To have defied tradition and married her, even though it had meant his own disinheritance, spoke of a deep and overwhelming love.

“Was she ever given a title?” He wanted to know.

“Yes she was: Princess Amahle of Richardson. Her name means beautiful one.”

Jared let his fingers rest on the ancient stone and closed his eyes, remembering the words of a blessing from the scriptures. “The greatest gift the gods bestow upon us is love. Blessings upon these two persons who lived together so long, abiding in love and honesty unto their lives end. May they be granted entry into the everlasting Kingdom.”

As he opened his eyes he became aware of the king’s hand lightly squeezing his shoulder and turned to face dark, gentle eyes.

“Thank you,” he told him, “For bringing me here.”

The king nodded, a moment of sadness in his expression before he covered it with a smile. “We should head back to the house before the sun starts to set and we’re falling over ourselves in the woods.”

“Of course.”

The king steered them back the way they had come, his hand resting lightly on the small of Jared’s back. They didn’t speak. The king seemed lost in thought, his expression closed. Jared couldn’t help wondering if he’d done something wrong, though whenever he caught the man’s eye he was favoured with a warm smile.

At the edge of the woodland Kane stood waiting for them, muscular arms folded across his chest.

“Good visit?” he asked, eyebrow raised as he gazed at the king.

“Spur of the moment thing.”

“Yeah, I guessed. It kept the guards on their toes, which ain’t a bad thing, but…”

The king looked contrite. “I should have sent word, I’m sorry.”

“No harm done, but security will tighten up tomorrow. Once the official announcement comes out, you can guarantee it won’t take the media long to start looking. Then it’ll be a three ring circus out there, so no surprises, okay? That goes for you too, Jared. It’s important you let Vincent or me know if you’re gonna take a walk or whatever. You’re not in what I’d call danger here but I’m the cautious type. Plus those media shitheads will go to just about any lengths to discover your identity, get an image they can plaster all over the news.”

“Of me?” The thought made him more than a little uncomfortable.

“Catamites are common to some extent amongst the aristocracy,” the king explained, “But I’ll be the first king to take a catamite in generations. Even though I’ve never hidden my sexual preferences, this is still big news and the media will be falling over themselves trying to discover who you are before the actual presentation.”

Kane nodded. “It’ll be a damn feeding frenzy.”

Jared felt like he was crumbling, the weight of what the king was saying suddenly too much.

“ _No_!” He shook his head. “My _family_ , they’ll go to my home, they…” A thousand things seemed to race through his mind. They would speak to everyone; his father, Jeff, poor Meggie, the servants… What would they say? What would his father say when he was asked why he made his son a whore?

“Jared?” He felt a firm hand at his elbow, the king’s voice calm and reassuring in his ear. “Take it easy, everything’s fine.”

“ _No_!” He stumbled out of the king’s grasp, moving a couple of paces away from him, from Kane. “It won’t be fine! They’re going to want to know _everything_ , they’ll push and pry and…”

“They have no idea who you are, Jared, the chances of them finding out beforehand are more than slim.”

“But when they know…”

“What about when they know? Will they discover some terrible secret about you, hmmh? Something the Grand Counsellor’s team of investigators didn’t find?”

He met the king’s eyes. “No,” He shook his head. “I-I don’t have any secrets.”

The King’s lips twitched up into a smile. “I know that. You’ve nothing to worry about, nothing at all.” His tone was even, reassuring. “The media, assuming they did identify you, might try making a few things up but the palace press office can deal with that. You’ve nothing to worry about, sweetheart, I swear to you.”

That wasn’t true. “My father,” he blurted out. “What will my father say?” Jared pleaded. What would he tell the media when they asked him why he’d given his son away? Jared didn’t know the answer to that and he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it.

“Calm down, Jared.” The king had moved close again, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“No,” he pulled away, again. “No, I don’t…” Would he tell them his son was useless, only fit to be another man’s whore? He’d never said why he’d agreed to this, never discussed it with Jared at all, just called him into his study, told him the matter was decided, not up for discussion. He had to have his reasons. He wouldn’t have done this to Jeff, to Meggie…

“Jared, look at me, _now_! This isn’t a request.”

His eyes snapped up at the king’s sharp command, and he realised just who it was he was talking to.

“Sorry,” he sputtered. “I’m sorry.”

“Better.” There was no anger in his king’s expression, but it was clear he would brook no argument. “Now, there’s a fallen tree over there, and you and I are going to go and sit on it, have a little talk, and you’re going to listen, okay?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

The king led him over to the fallen tree, tugging him down to sit beside him. Jared noticed that Kane had wondered a short way off, clearly to give them a little privacy.

“I need you to sit and listen, can you do that, Jared?” He gave the man a nod. “That’s good.” The king sighed running his fingers back through his hair. “This is my fault. I’ve been remiss; I should have explained things to you far more than I have. I’ve messed up here and I’m sorry. The announcement that I’m taking a catamite will be going out soon in a press release. It will be short, simple and to the point, and will announce the date of your presentation. Your identity will remain a secret until you’re presented in the Temple. Apart from timings and the announcement of the extended public holiday, that kind of thing, no further statements will be released. _Everyone_ involved in this has been advised that your privacy and that of your family is to be respected and that _anyone_ who gives any kind of statement or leaks information will be dealt with severely, it doesn’t matter who they are.

“If the worst happens, and your identity is discovered, then a contingent of the Royal Guard will be dispatched to protect your family and assist with their personal security. That’s worst-case scenario. It’s highly unlikely that will happen. The media, though, can be persistent and invasive. They’ll be sniffing around all the royal houses and palaces in an effort to discover where you are and ultimately who you are. We know that and we’ve planted a few red-herrings but there’s still a chance that they’ll find their way here so I need you to promise me that you’ll follow any instructions that Kane or Vincent give you, and that you always make them aware of where you are when you venture out into the grounds.”

“What about after the presentation, my family?” The king had made it clear that he was supposed to simply listen, but he had to know the answer.

“Your family will release a standard statement to the media and we’ll provide them with a brief biography. Your parents' security will be beefed up. We don’t want your mother, your sister or anyone else having to deal with cameras and microphones being continually thrust in their faces.”

Jared nodded, calmer now, though his heart was pounding. “They’d hate that, especially my mother.”

“Kane’s Royal Guard are well trained. They’ll keep disruption to your family’s life to a minimum, for as long as they have to.”

Jared hung his head. “They’ll want to know.”

The king squeezed his arm. “Know what, Jared?”

“Why he’d allow his son to become a…” The word ‘whore’ came out in a choked whisper and he wished he could take it back.

“That’s not what you are. Don’t ever think that and your father…” He hesitated. “Your father gave you to me because I commanded it. I’m the king, Jared, he wasn’t able to refuse me but he would have, if he could, I can _assure_ you of that.” The king’s arm went around his shoulders and squeezed, pulling him closer and Jared let him. “Your father loves you, never doubt that.”

He looked up at the king, met his eyes. “I’ve always doubted it, I’ve never been… _Gods_! I can’t…” He buried his hands in his hair, tugging hard, painfully, but it wasn’t enough.

“Whoa! Hey, come on,” the king urged him, pulling Jared’s hands down. “You’re going to hurt yourself, don’t do that, Jared, please? Just talk to me, let it out.”

“You think he loves me?” Jared glared, barely holding back a sneer of derision. “You’re wrong. He’d have fought for Jeff, for Meggie. If he loved me he would have fought for me, king or not. Most of the time it was like I didn’t even _exist_ for him, I tried, you know? I tried to be the good son, do everything he asked of me so I could make him proud, see that same look in his eyes that he had for my brother, but it never made a difference, not really. I don’t know why, do you?”

The king’s fingers came up to his face, swept away the moisture he hadn’t even realised was there.

“Maybe he loved you too much, have you considered that?” the king replied, his voice soft. “Truthfully, I don’t know. I don’t have any answers for you, I wish I did, but I have a piss-poor track record when it comes to family.” His sigh was deep, resigned. “I loved my brother and I always thought he felt the same, that we were inseparable. Even when Misha brought me the irrefutable proof that he was going to try and kill me, that he’d planned my assassination, I couldn’t bring myself to believe it. But it was true, everything Misha told me. I saw it for myself on that day. I went to the prison where they were holding him, walked in, full of confidence that he’d explain it all away, that he’d been set up... something... anything and Misha had got it wrong somehow. When I asked him why and he just shrugged and said ‘ _why not_ ’, casual as you damn well please, like he’d walked off with my last bottle of wine or stolen my date.

“I’m like you, Jared; I just keep asking myself why, what it was that I did wrong and I just don’t know.”

Jared pulled away a little, sitting up. “You still love him.” It wasn’t a question; the king had made that clear.

“With all my heart. I need to set the date for his execution but I don’t want to do it.” The king scrubbed at his neatly trimmed beard. “He’s as guilty as all hell, caught red-handed, killed his own bodyguard and there’s only one penalty for his crime. I don’t want to sign Gerard’s death warrant Jared. I love the stupid bastard, but I don’t have any options.” His eyes came up and Jared could see the pain in them, the guilt. “I didn’t leave your father any options when it came to you, and I wish I could regret that, but I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

Jared was still reeling from that last sentence when the king moved away from him, getting to his feet. He looked down at him, his expression suddenly closed off, as cold as Jared had ever seen it. “Kane was right, we don’t want to be stumbling through the woods when the sun sets, we should get back.”

~0~  
  
Chapter 7 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/248053.html>">  



	8. For the Greater Good 7

Chapter Seven

Jeff hadn’t said another word to Jared on the walk back to the house, hadn’t looked at him or made any physical contact. On their return, he’d made an excuse that he had some work to do, mumbled something about seeing him at dinner then walked away. He was sure that he was the last person Jared wanted to be with right now. He was an asshole. The glare Kane had shot him pretty much confirmed it, and now the kid knew it too.

“Have a good walk?”

He was halfway up the staircase, heading to the library, lost in his own head when he almost ran into Jensen. He met the wide green eyes, watched them change from inquisitive to concerned in a matter of seconds.

“What happened?”

“I’ll be in the library, no disruptions for an hour. I’ll join Jared for dinner later.”

“Of course, Sire. I’ll see to it.”

His ComPad was on the desk in the library. For a moment he fought the urge to throw it across the room. He’d come so close to telling Jared the truth, had probably said enough to ensure that every tiny step forward he’d made with him over the past couple of days had been wiped out. 

He threw himself down in the desk chair, putting a call through to Misha.

“Jeffrey?” Misha’s too-blue eyes widened a little. It was an indication that he probably looked as bad as he felt. “There’s a problem?”

“Call it off.”

His friend frowned. “Call what off?”

“The announcement to the media, I’m not going ahead. Let the Temple know, I’ll speak to Jer’ later, in person. Contact the Padalecki’s and let them know their son is coming home, arrange for that as soon as possible.”

“I can’t do that.” Misha told him, evenly.

“What do you mean, _can’t_? Whatever sage-like bullshit you’re about to come out with you can save it! I’ve made my decision.”

“I’m not about to analyse your reasons,” Misha told him, evenly. “I’m simply stating a fact. I have a truly hideous number of meetings tomorrow that I know will take up most of my day. To make things easier I sent the press release out some thirty minutes ago. It may have already made the news.”

“You did _what_?” Jeffrey groaned, covering his eyes.

“It’s gone out, Jeffrey. Check your mail and you’ll find a message from me letting you know. You gave me no hint that you’d have this... eleventh hour change of heart. So now I’m asking, why?”

“Jared, he doesn’t deserve this. I should have chosen someone else, some…”

“Vacuous little twink? Some pretty boy who is just another hole for you to fuck, with little in the way of brains or personality, as your lifelong companion, _really_?”

“Misha.” Jeffrey growled out a warning.

“No, don’t _Misha_ me. I’m speaking to you as your friend, not as your Grand Counsellor or one of your subjects. Let me be honest here.” Misha’s eyes narrowed. “I was _this_ close,” he said, holding up his thumb and forefinger. “This damn close to forwarding the arrest warrants for Padalecki and his family for you to sign when you dropped the Jared bombshell on me. Gerald Padalecki is dirty: I know he is, you know he is and by law the family are guilty by association. All I need is to find something I can make stick, and some time in Altyaal Prison might just have been enough to crack him. That’s why I fought so hard against your decision. I dug into the family, sure I could find enough evidence of their complicity or any other damn thing to change your mind. The only mind I managed to change was my own. I still believe Lord Padalecki should be arrested and tried for treason but his wife and children are blameless, and Jared… I’m fairly sure I couldn’t find another Jared for you if I tried.

“I’m not a good man; your enemies hate and fear me with ample reason. You, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, are the only true friend I have and I savour that friendship. As Jeffrey de Morgaine you are my King, a far better King than you give yourself credit for and I am totally committed to my friend _and_ my King. As both your friend and your advisor I believe that taking Jared Padalecki as your catamite is a good decision and one you won’t regret.”

Jeffrey stared at him for a long moment. “Are you finished?”

“I could go on for some time if there’s a necessity,” he deadpanned.

“I fucked up what was a pretty good day today, all things considered,” Jeffrey confessed, scrubbing his hands over his face, suddenly weary.

“May I ask how?”

“I should have filled him in, about the announcement, the media coverage. He came close to having a panic attack when I told him. He was worried about the press approaching his family, about what his father would say if he was asked why he gave him to me. I-erm… I told him I didn’t give his father any choice in the matter.”

Misha’s eyebrows almost met his hairline. “You told him his father was a traitor?”

“No!” He shook his head. “I couldn’t do that.”

“You don’t think that might make things easier in the long run?”

“Make him believe that he’s some kind of hostage to ensure his family’s loyalty on top of everything he’s dealing with? Plus, I-I’d never know if… If he’d actually come to care for me.”

Misha’s eyes softened. “I see your point. I’ll take every precaution to ensure that this never comes out, if you’re certain that’s what you want.”

“I’m sure.”

“Fair enough. So now that we’ve established that Jared is not going home I’m presuming you need to make things right with the boy. I’m guessing that you were somewhat... surly...”

“Surly?” Jeff couldn’t resist the smile that escaped him. Misha knew him far too well.

“It’s something of a tell with you, when you’re feeling particularly guilty or frustrated.”

“I should probably get a handle on that,” he joked.

“Yes,” Misha nodded, expression serious. “Actually you _should_.”

Jeffrey chose to ignore that, at least for now. “By way of making things right with Jared, there are a couple of things I need you to arrange.”

“Fire away.”

“The first two are fairly simple, he has a dog, Sadie, he’d like her with him.”

“The dog is at the Padalecki estate?”

“Presumably. He also requested some images of his family and I don’t have any problem with that. He says his sister Meggie would be the one to approach for those.” Jeffrey grimaced. “I intended to get her Com address from him before the afternoon went all to hell.”

“Not a problem. We’ve been monitoring the Padalecki’s communications for some time now. I’ll contact the fair Meghan today. She doesn’t need to know Jared didn’t give me the address. I'll have her forward whatever images she thinks her brother would like and I can ask her about the dog.” Jeffrey saw him pick up a pen. “What did you say the mutt’s name was?”

“Sadie.”

“Duly noted. Is there anything else?”

“You may be less happy about this, but I’ve decided that I’d like Jared to act as my PA, whenever possible.”

Misha cocked his head, considering. “That’s an interesting idea.”

“He helped me with something last night and again today, a review of the trade routes. He’s fiercely intelligent, it would be a crime to waste that, and to be honest I think he’ll waste away without something to keep him occupied. I plan on him accompanying me wherever I go, so why not? Is there any law that would prevent a catamite from having other duties?”

Misha pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. “No, a catamite’s function is to serve his master in any way that master pleases, and even though that’s no doubt a sexual reference the text is ambiguous.”

“So he could do that, legally?”

“It’s quite a good idea in theory. Would he be willing?”

“He jumped at the chance.”

“So you’ve already approached him with this? _Damn_ it, Jeffrey.”

“Is that a problem?” 

“No, but it could have been. I’m never going to get you to tame your impulsive streak, am I? Still, it is an idea with merit.” Misha paused, clearly thinking things through, sharp brain no doubt weighing all possibilities. “Jared would need training, of course, and there’s the matter of ensuring that certain files are restricted, but other than that I can’t really see a problem with it. We could start him off on protocols perhaps, bring him up to speed on trade, politics. His tutors said Jared was a very quick study. Let me look at his file…” 

Jeffrey watched as Misha typed and then consulted a document on his screen. “What I suggest is that we give Jared a restricted ComPad, I can have one prepared and couriered to you. Jared would have limited access initially; just you, I and I think Alona. I’ll put that together with some reading materials… What else do we have here?” His eyes skimmed the file he was looking at, a frown of concentration on his face. “Languages are an essential, we could get him started on the basics, see how he fares.” Misha looked away from what he was reading and met Jeffrey’s eyes. “What I suggest is that we trial this, see how Jared progresses with the required learning and take it from there.”

Jeffrey nodded. “Sounds reasonable and I can’t imagine Jared objecting to that.”

“Good, good. Now, might I suggest you leave all this with me and go mend some fences?”

~0~

Misha Collins stared at his ComPad for a while after the king signed off. Jeffrey might believe that Gerald Padalecki was no longer a threat, that taking Jared as his catamite might somehow have neutralized that risk, but Misha didn’t think so. The rebellion might have needed a figure head in Prince Gerard but the prince lacked the skills and the commitment to rule. There was something else, too: a darkness beneath his ready smiles, his wit and charm that Misha had always found disturbing. He was fairly sure that the insanity that had plagued the old King lay barely beneath the surface in his bastard son, and he was fairly certain that Jeffrey believed that too, though he would probably never fully acknowledge it. The true danger behind the attempted insurrection had always come from Gerald Padalecki, who else could it have been? Boreanaz, Murray and their cohort lacked the intelligence, the confidence and the self-righteous belief in themselves and their cause that Padalecki did. The threat from the man might be a little less immediate, but Misha didn’t doubt it was still there: that, for the time being, it was merely cowed into submission.

Jared Padalecki’s file was still filling half his screen and he closed it down before pulling up his file on Meghan Padalecki and studying her picture. It wasn’t the first time he’d pondered on the young woman’s file of late. She was attractive, sharing her brother’s high cut cheekbones, the same tilt to the eyes. Her hair and complexion were much fairer though, almost blonde like her mother. Like Jared, he was sure that she posed no threat to the King. On the contrary she might turn out to be something of an asset, given the right motivation. 

He found her Com address and put through his call, pleasantly surprised when it was answered almost immediately.

She looked more than a little surprised and he gave her a small smile. “Miss Padalecki, I’m sorry to disturb you, my name is Misha Collins, I’m…”

“Th-the king’s Grand Counsellor, I know, I-I saw you at the house and you’re on the news, of course.” Her face suddenly fell. “Is it Jared, is there something wrong? I can fetch my mother, I…”

“No, no, please. There’s nothing wrong, I assure you, but I am, in fact, contacting you on your brother’s behalf.”

“He gave you my com address?”

“He did, yes.” The lie slipped out smoothly. “Jared would like some family images, he tells me that you would be able to pick out some of his favourites, send them to me so I can forward them to Jared?”

“The king would allow that?” She seemed shocked, which worked to his advantage.

“Of course.”

A look of surprise flickered in her wide eyes before she spoke again. “Well I know his favourites, I could do that. Is-is he well?” Her concern for her brother was written all over her pretty face.

“Very well, I promise you. You’ll have the chance to see him soon, when you come to his presentation.”

“I miss him.” It was a simple admission, surprising him. He wasn’t used to people who revealed themselves so easily to him. There was however something to be said for that kind of naiveté. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with it.

“He misses you too,” he offered, softening his tone. “That’s one of the reasons the king wants Jared to have some reminders of home. Jared has a dog, I understand?”

She smiled and it set her face alight. “Sadie! He’s had her since she was a pup.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you think your parents would have any objections to Jared having Sadie with him? It would be helpful for me to know before I approach your father for permission.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful, Jared loves that dog. Father wouldn’t care, he’s not… We have other dogs; guard dogs and hunting dogs but Father isn’t really too keen on pets, that’s why Jared had to keep her outside most of the time.”

“The king is quite the animal lover. He has his own dog, Bisou. She travels everywhere with him, so Sadie would be in good company.” He gave her another, surprisingly easy, smile.

“I-I didn’t know that.” Again she showed surprise.

It didn’t take much effort on his part to offer the young woman some reassurance. “I want to assure you, Miss Padalecki, that the king has nothing but regard for your brother. He’s doing everything in his power to make Jared feel welcome and happy. If there’s anything else that you can think of that Jared might like to have with him, I’d be most grateful if you’d let me know. You can contact me at this Com address at any time. However," he sighed, "there are laws, rules if you like, that apply to Jared and whilst we can bend them a little we can’t be seen to be breaking them, so I need to ask a great favour of you.”

“What kind of favour?”

“It would be better if this conversation remained between the two of us. I won’t mention to your father that we’ve spoken about Sadie, or that you’re forwarding the images for Jared. I hope that you’ll be willing to do the same?” He phrased it as a question.

She stared at him a small frown on her face before she nodded, clearly having come to a decision. “I’m not sure father would like me talking to you but… I love my brother, and I miss him and you’ve only asked me to do things that would be nice for Jared, things he’d want, so yes, I don’t see there’s a need for anyone else to know.” She nodded. “I’ll find those images for Jared tonight, forward them on. Could you… Would you give him my love, tell him that I’m thinking about him and I can’t wait to see him again?”

“Of course.” He gave her a smile. “Thank you,” he told her, “for your help and your understanding.”

Misha broke the link and sat back in his chair. He’d done what he’d set out to do and it had been surprisingly easy. He’d expected… resistance perhaps... he wasn’t sure: certainly not the straightforward honesty he’d found. Misha had little love for Gerald Padalecki, never had, even before the man’s traitorous nature had been revealed but he found he was developing a soft spot for the man’s children.

~0~

Fence mending. Jeffrey had spent half his life mending fences, using his charm on rulers and politicians, ambassadors, even his own family. Jared shouldn’t be a problem and yet he was hesitating outside the door to the gym where, according to a clearly irritated Jensen, he’d been since they returned from the ill-fated walk. Jeffrey felt his heart was racing, his palms sweating, and his throat drying up. He was, he decided, a pretty ridiculous and pathetic excuse for a human being, let alone a king.

He’d already apologised for snapping at Jensen, who’d given him the kind of look that told him he was an idiot, without the need for words, before sending him here.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, immediately hearing Vincent’s deep voice.

“Tuck your head in a little and just keep focused on that spot you’re gonna hit. Better...”

Jeffrey snuck in silently and stood just inside the door. Vincent had seen him but Jared had no idea he was there. He was gloved up and hitting the heavy bag, wearing nothing but a pair of sweats that rode low on his beautifully cut hips. All his attention was focused on the bag that Vincent was holding for him.

“Will you stop just slapping the damn thing? The power doesn’t come from your hands it’s in your arms, your shoulders, now loosen up and let fly like I taught you.”

Jeffrey couldn’t see the expression on Jared’s face, his back was turned to him, he could see the determination set in as Jared’s head went down, hair dark and wet with sweat as it stuck to his neck. His shoulders squared, Jared let loose with a volley of punches that caused Vincent to put some real effort into holding the bag.

Jared had mentioned that he’d done this before, and Jeffrey had to admit he’d dismissed it a little. This was far more impressive than he’d expected. The boy was good. Vincent may have worked with him during the days he’d been here but the talent was clearly already there. It seemed so at odds with Jared’s gentle nature.

“Good!” Vincent praised him. “That was real good, kid.”

Jared nodded in acknowledgment, his breathing heavy as he let his arms fall weighty and lax by his sides.

“That’s enough for today.” Vincent released the bag. “Let me get those gloves off of you.”

He stood still, panting hard as Vincent removed the gloves then raised his eyes to Jared’s, giving him a grin. “Shower off after your talk, okay? You should be cooled down by then.”

“Talk?”

Vincent nodded towards Jeffrey. “I’ll see you later, Jared.”

Jared turned slowly and Jeffrey moved forward. “You really _can_ box.”

He nodded, eyes not quite reaching Jeffrey’s. He fumbled nervously with the wrappings on his hand and Jeffrey moved in to help him, swatting his hands away. Jared’s spectacular body glistened with sweat, he found he had to look away, concentrate on the task in hand.

“You have anybody’s face in particular, in mind when you were pummelling that bag?” He asked him.

Jared simply shrugged in reply, which said enough.

“I’m only human, Jared. I fuck up just like everyone else, say and do things I regret. I’m sorry.”

“Did my father say no?” Jared asked him, evenly, eyes finally coming up to meet his. “Did he put up a fight for me?”

“He didn’t want this to happen, like I said, he didn’t have a choice.”

“Did he look for one?” That was something Jeffrey couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ answer. “I would have, had it been my son, wouldn’t you?”

“Jared…” Jeffrey sighed.

“I’m _not_ an idiot, I know my father too well. Our house has never been what you might call a democracy. My father’s wants and needs have always taken precedence but I always thought that he acted that way because he believed it was the best for his family, that he loved us.” He gave Jeffrey a bitter smile. “Shows just how naive I really am, I guess. Whatever it is he’s getting out of this, and I know you must have offered him something, I just hope in the end that it’s worth it.”

Jeffrey knew he should tell him now, let him know the truth, but he couldn’t. Coward that he was he couldn’t do it. Instead, he held on to the hand he had been unwrapping and watched as the anger drained from Jared, watched those beautiful eyes fill with tears which ran down his face as he started to sob.

“Gods, Jared.” He pulled him, unresisting, into his arms and held him close, muttering words of comfort into his ear as the boy cried himself out. They moved to one of the benches when Jeffrey realised how much Jared was shaking and that was where Jensen found them. How much later Jeffrey didn’t know.

~0~

“Hey, Jared, can you look at me?” Jensen crouched down in front of the young man, rubbing a hand firmly over his thigh and looking up at him as he nestled his head into the king’s shoulder. He looked a mess, totally wrung out, his face covered in a mixture of snot and tears. 

He’d been expecting a meltdown like this for days, ever since Jared had arrived in fact. He had almost started to believe it wasn’t going to happen. He’d seen it before, more often than he’d like, in so many of the eunuchs who had come to the palace: confused and lonely, afraid of what might happen to them and angry at the world. He’d been the same himself he remembered. It was Marton who had cared for him then, been firm but gentle, understanding what he was going through and helping him cope. He’d always appreciated it and he’d always done the same for others, whenever the need arose. Jared was no eunuch of course but there wasn’t all that much difference that he could see.

He smiled when Jared looked at him, eyes red and bloodshot. “How about we get you cleaned up and dressed, huh?”

He nodded, face reddening with embarrassment and started to move himself out of the king’s arms.

“No, you just stay there for a minute while I get you something to put on.” He patted Jared’s knee before getting to his feet and going through to the bathhouse next door to find a robe. 

He could hear the low rumble of the king’s voice speaking quietly to Jared when he came back in. It was clear, as he helped Jared to his feet, that the king had no idea what to do with him. Confusion was written all over his face; helplessness, right beside the concern and guilt. 

Jensen took over, wrapping the robe around Jared, to keep him warm.

“Time for a nice warm bath,” he crooned, wrapping an arm around the taller man’s waist. “Soon have you feeling better.” He started moving Jared towards the bathhouse, giving the king a nod that was part reassurance part dismissal.

Jensen could feel Jared trembling as he led him slowly into the bathhouse, and he pushed aside his ponderings about the king’s expression, and what had happened between the two of them.

“Let’s get these things off you,” Jensen told him as he pressed the button to fill the smaller of the baths with comfortably hot water. It started to fill quickly. “Get you into the bath. You okay, not feeling sick or anything?”

Jared shook his head. “’M’okay, not sick, just…”

“All wrung out?” Jensen offered as he slipped the robe off his shoulders.

“Yeah.” He toed off his footwear himself and Jensen pulled down the sweats so he could step out of them. The embarrassment Jared had felt about being naked around him when he first arrived had all but disappeared. Jared stood, patient and docile as Jensen finished removing the trailing wrappings from his hands.

“Bath’s almost full,” he told him. “Why don’t you get in, and I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Jensen gathered together the things he needed for Jared’s bath and placed them beside the tub before slipping out of his own clothes and getting in.

Jared’s eyes widened a little. “You’re naked.”

He raised an eyebrow, giving him a smile. “Not about to get in with my clothes on and you need the warmth more than you need to be sat out there on a stool while I wash you down. Besides, apart from the lack of balls I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before.”

Jared’s eyes immediately dropped to Jensen’s groin, then suddenly shot back up again as he realised what he was doing, his face beet red. “S-sorry, Jensen, I…”

He couldn’t hold in his laughter at the mortified expression on the younger man’s face. “If _I’m_ not embarrassed, then there’s no need for you to be. Now duck under so I can wash the sweat out of your hair.”

It didn’t take long for Jared to relax, once Jensen got his hands into that long, chestnut hair and began washing, skilled fingers massaging his scalp. His eyes had fluttered closed and his cock had started to perk up, just as it always did. It wasn’t something Jared seemed to be particularly conscious of but he reacted well to touch and Jensen was skilled enough to tease those reactions from him without making him uncomfortable.

“Duck and rinse before you fall asleep,” Jensen told him. “There’s no way I’m going to haul you out of this tub if you doze off on me.”

A small smile crossed Jared’s expression just before he ducked under the water and rinsed off, hands running back through his hair when he came back up.

“I kind of like having my hair washed,” he admitted.

“Most people do. Now come over here, let me wash you.”

Jensen didn’t take as long as he normally would have, washing Jared’s tanned skin. Normally he would have showered the sweat off before putting Jared in the bath, but the young man had been unsteady on his feet. And no matter how old, the human body still craved the comfort of touch when distressed, just as much as it did during childhood, so he had elected to put Jared straight into the bath. He didn’t push Jared to talk about what had happened between him and the king. Instead, he kept to the kind of conversation they’d usually have when he bathed Jared, with him doing most of the talking. Jared still looked a little raw around the edges when they’d finished, but he had his colour back and the tension Jensen had felt in his body had eased a little.

He got out first, slipping on a robe before holding a towel up for Jared to step into. He dried Jared off, vigorously, then wrapped a towel around his hair, and handed him a clean robe to put on.

“Get over here and sit down,” Jensen ordered. “Let me deal with your hair.”

He patted off the excess water with the towel before he got to work with the brush. Jared’s hair was thick and strong. Since it had been trimmed and styled, it needed little more than a brush to make it look good – less was definitely more where Jared was concerned. His beauty was the natural sort that didn’t need any contrivance, just regular care. He never complained, just shook his head good naturedly when it came to things like facials, manicures: which he considered endless fussing.

“When I’ve finished here I’ve got some cream for your eyes. It should take the puffiness away,” he told him as he worked his way through Jared’s hair with the brush. “You feeling a little better now?”

“A little, thank you.”

“You know…” He paused. “Listen, Jared, I don’t know what happened between you and the king, and I don’t want to know unless you feel you want to tell me... but... I wanted to let you know that my door’s always open if you feel you want to talk or vent. I’m not in your shoes but I’m the closest you’re going to find to anyone who is, and can maybe understand.”

“I just… Every time I think I’m handling this, that I can bear it, something else happens and I’m falling apart, again. I keep trying, Jensen, but…”

“Want some advice; even if it’s not what you really want to hear?”

He nodded “Anything, please.”

“You’re talking about handling and trying and I get that, I do, but… You’re here Jared and you’re never going to go back to what you were before, what you had. You have to face that, face that and start living _this_ life, seizing on to every good thing you can find about it. I’m not telling you to forget about your home and your family but you have to put those things behind you as best you can. If you don’t, they’ll keep eating you and what good will that do?” He squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “The only way you can win those battles in your head is to stop fighting them and start living in the now.”

“You make that sound easy.”

“I know from experience that it’s not. It took me a long time to come to terms with it. I fought against everything but… The fighting and the wishing didn’t help, didn’t do a damn thing but mess me up even more. You’re here with the king. That’s not gonna change - you just have to accept it, go with it. He may be the king, but he’s just as screwed up as the rest of us and he’s not a bad man, not really. Things could be worse Jared, a lot worse.”

Jared’s head had dipped a little as Jensen spoke but now he sat up straighter and gave a long, heartfelt sigh. “You’re right, I know you are. It’s just hard, you know?”

“I know it is.” It was something it had taken him years to get to grips with and he didn’t want that for Jared.

“Sometimes I think that I want that… You know, with the king, everything he’s offering. I did today and then…”

“Something changed all that.” Jensen finished for him.

Jared wrung his hands. “He was telling me about the media, how they’d want to find out everything they could about me and I panicked. I couldn’t help wondering what questions they’d ask my father, if they’d ask him why he gave me to the king and what his answer would be. The king told me he didn’t give my father any choice.” He paused but Jensen didn’t say anything, pushing aside the questions he wanted to ask, to give Jared time.

“My father didn’t tell me that. Hell, he didn’t tell me _anything_. He just said that I was going, that I’d belong to the king and that he expected me t-to do whatever he asked.”

“Would it have been any easier, do you think, if you’d known that the king had forced your father’s hand?”

“Probably not, but… I’m his son and I-I can’t get over the fact that he didn’t really put up much of a fight for me.” 

“You don’t know that, Jared, he might have…”

Jared cut him off, glancing up at him, his face set, sadness radiating from him. “No, _you_ don’t know my father, what he’s capable of. He let me go, Jensen, I _know_ he did. Just like I know that if the king had chosen Jeff my father would have fought, tooth and nail, done everything in his power to stop it from happening.”

“That wasn’t the way _I_ saw him at the gates Jared. It seemed to me that he loves you.”

Jared’s sigh was heart-felt. “Maybe he does, but he loves me less. I’ve always thought so, but now I know.”

“Jared…” Jensen wanted to convince him otherwise. Not for the father’s sake, he’d disliked Lord Padalecki on sight, but he wanted to ease Jared’s hurt.

“I _know_ him, Jensen.”

“I guess you do,” Jensen conceded. “But the question is, can you let those feelings go, put them behind you?”

Jared turned to look at him, eyes soft, sad. “I have to, don’t I? It’s not going to get me anywhere.”

“No,” Jensen agreed, “It’s not. So,” he questioned, “What about the king?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

“Like you said, I don’t know your father so I can’t judge, but I do know the king and…” It was Jensen’s turn to sigh. “Maybe... maybe I can’t defend him for what he’s done here, this obsession he has with you, and maybe I shouldn’t want to but, I _like_ him, Jared.”

“I like him too and I wish I didn’t. I don’t know what that says about me.”

“Neither do I, but I get it, I do.” And maybe he understood the king’s feelings for Jared too. As much as he’d tried to resist and deny it to himself, the kid had got under his skin in the few short days that he’d been here, in a way that no one ever had before. He knew that the parallels in Jared’s predicament and his own life had a lot to do with it but he’d met his share of frightened young men, catapulted into a life they had no control over since he’d become a eunuch. While he’d sympathised with them, cared for them, even liked them, he’d never felt so drawn to anyone the way he was to Jared. There was just something about him that had pulled him in, quickly and completely.

“Do you think you can face the king over dinner?” Jensen asked him. “I can speak to him for you if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“I’ll be okay. Putting it off would just make things more awkward.”

Jensen nodded. “For you both, I suspect.” He ran a hand over Jared’s almost dry hair and then located the cream he wanted from one of the cabinets, taking his time to rub it lightly around Jared’s eyes. He looked better now, more like himself. “All done,” he told him with a smile. “Why don’t you go and get dressed while I clean up here, it won’t be long until dinner.”

Jared nodded before slowly getting to his feet. “Jensen,” he reached out and squeezed his shoulder, “Thank you.”

He gave him a nod.

~0~  
  
Chapter Eight 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/248127.html>">  



	9. For the Greater Good 8

Chapter Eight

Dinner had proved to be far less awkward than Jeffrey had expected. They’d dined out on the terrace again, some spicy noodle dish that he couldn’t put a name to and hadn’t really tasted. He’d been too focused on Jared. He’d been quiet but not overly so. Things had been a little stilted between them, but he’d still made conversation and he looked a hell of a lot better than he had in the gym earlier.

Jeffrey finished his coffee and leaned back in his chair, pulling out a cigar from the case he kept in his pocket.

“Do you want to take a stroll with me while I smoke this?” he offered.

Jared gave him a nod. “Do you always smoke after dinner?”

“I like to, whenever I can. I tell myself I just take these after dinner strolls to walk off the food, but it has more to do with the fact that I want to smoke and I don’t allow it inside of any of the royal houses.” He stared across the table and noticed Jared’s glass of wine. He’d only just topped it up for him. “Are you done with that or do you want to bring it with you?”

Jared nodded, reaching for it. “I think I will. I quite like this one - seems a shame to waste it.”

It was another warm summer evening, and Jeffrey paused on the path that encircled the house to light his cigar, Jared’s eyes on him as he took a drink from his glass.

“Why do you smoke?”

“It’s a bad habit, I know. I picked it up when I was in the outer colonies. There aren’t any restrictions on it out there, in fact a lot of the mining companies give their employees a tobacco allowance. It’s still a high-earning crop for some of the agricultural worlds.”

“My grandfather smoked cigars. I’ve always liked the smell of them,” Jared admitted.

“Want to try it?” Jeffrey offered.

Jared laughed. “No, thank you. Jeff and I once stole one of grandfather’s and we snuck out to smoke it. One try was enough.”

“Yeah, I think I went a few shades of green when I first tried. We were in some bar and this mountain of a miner offered us a smoke. Gerard had the common sense to refuse but I didn’t. I ended up having to smoke the whole damn thing, just to keep face. Felt sick as a damn dog too, but after a few more drinks I had another and another. It got to be a habit after that. There are way worse things to become addicted to in the outer colonies.”

“I read that life was pretty hard out on the mining colonies.”

“That’s no exaggeration. It takes a certain type of man, or woman, to survive in some of those places. B,ut if you can hack it for a few years then the pay is enough to retire on, live easy. If you’re curious about it you should talk to Vincent; he served out there with the Colonial Marines.”

“Kane too?”

“Nope, Kane was Special Forces.”

They set off walking again, enjoying the night.

“My brother would have liked to have been a soldier. It was his dream.”

“Not yours?”

He shook his head. “No, not my kind of thing, though when I was little I wanted to be just like my big brother; I copied pretty much everything he did. I must have driven him mad.”

“So did _you_ have a dream, something you really wanted to be?” Jeffrey wanted to know.

“Once I got older things were pretty much cut and dried. I was to study hard to prepare myself for entering the Semenarian and the Priesthood.”

“But that wasn’t your dream, was it?”

“Not really, no,” Jared confessed, “But I wanted to help people. I thought about teaching if I couldn’t get into the Semenarian, literature maybe.”

“You’ve never wanted to do anything crazy?”

“Sometimes. It would all depend on what book I was reading, you know? I’ve always been something of a daydreamer. I had visions of becoming some kind of explorer for a while. I liked the idea of travelling to other worlds and discovering new things. I thought about becoming a writer too, for a long time actually.”

Jeffrey didn’t find that particular dream all that surprising. “What did you want to write?”

“Children’s books,” he answered quickly. “You never forget them, do you, the stories you read as children or have read to you?”

“That’s true.” Jeffrey grinned. “My favourite was ‘The Travels of Isaac Beanpole’.”

Jared laughed. “I remember that. I liked ‘Pirates of the Seven Moons’ and ‘Indar and the Dragon.’ I was crazy about that book when I was a boy. I wanted an invisible cloak like the Dragon Prince.” The smile on his face broadened. “I erm… I used to tie a bedcover or something around my neck, pretend no one could see me. I think I must have driven our poor nanny mad.”

“Were you on the lively side then?” It was easy enough for Jeffrey to imagine a young Jared running around with that bedcover tied around his neck. He could clearly see the boy he had been, in his features, especially when he smiled.

“Gods, _yes_. My mother said I had far too much energy for just one boy. I used to run everywhere, climb anything and I was always curious, always asking questions.”

Jeffrey laughed. “That’s far easier to picture than it should be.”

“Is it?” Jared arched a brow. “I don’t know if I should be amused or offended.”

“Go with amused.”

Jared threw back his head and laughed. It was a good sound, something Jeffrey hadn’t expected to hear again if he was honest.

“And what about you? What were you like when you were a boy?”

“Serious like you wouldn’t believe,” Jeffrey admitted.

“ _Really_?”

“I was Prince and heir. Things were kind of restrained I guess. I was a studious little bastard. I didn’t go off the rails until I got older. The freedom kind of went to my head for a while. That’s when Gerard and I picked up the _playboy_ _princes_ reputation that I’m still trying to live down.”

“Did you deserve it?”

It was a fair question that deserved an honest answer. “I think we deserved much worse to be honest. If my father had known even half of the things we did he would’ve…” He huffed out a laugh before taking a draw on his cigar. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t have been pleasant. He probably would have found out if it hadn’t been for Jer’.”

“Jer’?” Jared frowned, curious.

“Jeremy Sisto,” he added. “He pulled my ass out of the fire more than a few times, Gerard’s too.”

“We’re talking about Jeremy Sisto, the High Priest?”

“He was just an ordinary priest back then, if you could ever class Jer’ as ordinary. I had no idea he was a priest when I first met him. I was on the Green Moon.” Not all that far away from home but he’d felt free - let off the leash he’d always felt so acutely on the home world where his father was so all seeing, so controlling. “The funny thing was, I’d heard of this priest they had. He was pretty much a legend. I just didn’t equate the man I met with the cleric I’d heard so much about. Most of the priests I’d met back then were pious, self-serving bastards, which figures because Crastos was an ass-hole.”

“So how did you meet His Eminence?” The use of Jer’s title by Jared spoke volumes about his respect for the man.

“He erm… He stepped in when I was having an altercation about the authenticity of a bottle of Green Moon brandy with one of the bar’s patrons.”

“He settled it?” Jared assumed.

“He did. Things had gotten pretty heated by that time and the guy had a knife - I didn’t even see it. Jer’ appeared out of nowhere, put him down with one punch, disarmed him and then somehow calmed his buddies down. He convinced them to take him home to sober up, pretty much without breaking a sweat. Then he bought me food, a beer and by the end of the night we were firm friends.”

“He did that, the High Priest?”

Jeffrey gave Jared a smile. “They call him a man of the people for good reason, Jared. Jer’s…” How could he describe his best friend without sounding too cliché? Maybe there wasn’t a way. “Well, he’s the finest man I’ve ever met. He’s an exceptional scholar, but as a priest he travelled extensively, taught and spread the words of the Gods on some of the toughest of the outlying planets. He doesn’t come from a privileged background- far from it. He grew up knowing how to defend himself, but you must know that from your studies.”

“I do, but reading about him is one thing. Hearing stories from someone who knows him is something else entirely.”

“He’s a true friend. You don’t get many of those in a lifetime. Meeting him that night in the bar…” Jeffrey laughed suddenly. “It occurs to me that most of the stories I tell you seem to involve a bar.” It was a good change of subject he didn’t want to find himself cornered into telling Jared about Jer’s visit. “They don’t exactly paint me in a good light.”

Jared’s head tilted his expression hidden from Jeffrey, shadowed behind his hair in the darkness. “Is that important?”

“It is to me, yes,” More than he thought Jared truly understood. He took a last pull on his cigar, grinding it out beneath his foot before looking up at Jared, “Very important.”  


Jared spent a lot of time thinking about what Jensen had said to him earlier, weighing the truth of it. Since he'd arrived at Richardson House, he’d been endlessly analysing his father’s reasons for letting him go so easily. The king had claimed to have employed some kind of leverage that had left his father with no choice. He didn’t know if that was true, or if the king was trying to make things easier for him. Realistically, it didn’t matter. He was here. There _was_ no going back. If he wanted to keep his sanity, then he had to accept that.

Being at Richardson House wasn’t the nightmare he’d envisioned. Strangely he didn’t feel out of place here, everyone was kind to him and the atmosphere was so different to home, so relaxed, so much warmer. It was the last thing he’d expected; the friendliness, the easy acceptance. 

The king, too, was different to anything his imagination had conjured. The man fascinated Jared in a way no one ever had before. His willingness to share parts of himself, the gentle humour, the ready smiles, the unexpected vulnerability, the loneliness, it only endeared him more. Every moment Jared spent with him only further convinced him that the king was a good man, who genuinely cared for him. 

He liked the king and enjoyed spending time with him, talking to him. The offer of becoming the king’s personal assistant, travelling with him, learning new skills, helping him… It had been so surprising, so much more than he’d believed possible and he wanted it. He wanted to do those things. He wanted the friendship, the companionship the king was offering. It was something he’d never really had before, but it came with a physical relationship that Jared was so uncertain of.

He’d never felt the touch of a man before, or a woman, outside of familial affection. The king’s touches had been pleasant and surprisingly undemanding. The kisses they’d shared, though tentative on Jared’s part, had left him wanting more... but along with that was the king's expectation of far more than just kisses. Jared knew he had to give him what he desired, fulfil his duty as a catamite and there was a growing part of him that wanted to. He just… He feared taking that step. He knew he had to face that fear to move forward. Holding back wouldn't make it any easier to face, and it had to happen. He needed to do this _now_ ; tonight while he had the courage. Waiting, delaying, only seemed to be making this harder.

  


~0~

Chapter Nine <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/248374.html>">


	10. For the Greater Good 9

Chapter Nine

Jared had hatched a plan, of sorts, while getting dressed for dinner. It seemed to him that the best thing to do was to rid himself of his inhibitions, or at least lower them a little. He knew alcohol would help... 

He hadn't particularly liked the taste of the wine they'd had with their meal, not to begin with: although he'd told the King he did. After the first few glasses, though, it had become more palatable, even pleasant. He’d been careful not to drink it too quickly, matching his consumption to the king’s as they ate and talked. It was more than he had ever drunk before and, whilst that amount of wine probably hadn't affected the king, Jared could feel its effects as he carefully took off his clothes.

The king was in the shower and Jared knew he never took that long. He sat on the bed, just his boxers remaining and scrubbed at his face with both hands.

He could do this - he had to.

Jared heard the shower cut off and took a deep breath, fingers grasping the waistband of the silk underwear. All he had to do was stand up, take them off, then lie back and wait. On top of the covers or beneath, he didn’t know which. He ought to know, ought to have some clue what to do... It had all seemed so clear in his mind earlier. He’d take this step and it would be done, over, no more fear, no more second guessing.

A final step that even now had him hesitating. Damn it!

He held his head in his hands, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, uncertainty came back, filling him with doubt.

“Jared?” 

He hadn’t even heard the king come into the room, he’d been so lost in his own head. Now he crouched in front of him, wrapped in his dressing gown, hand reaching up to stroke over Jared’s cheek the moment he looked up.

“Is everything okay?”

He grazed over his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling in a ragged breath and giving the king a nod. “I-I want…” He had to do this now, say the words. “I want us to have sex,” Jared told him, meeting his eyes.

“You want..? Gods, _Jared_.” The king sighed shaking his head. 

“Please? I-I can’t…” He flailed, struggled to find the right words to make the king understand. “Don’t make me ask again, Jeffrey, just do this for me now, _please?_ ”

“ _Fuck_!” The king moved his hand away from Jared’s face and dragged his fingers through his neatly trimmed beard. The expression on his face was a world away from the one of desire Jared had been expecting. “Jared,” he shook his head slowly. “You’re not ready and it’s been a hell of a day for you. Now isn’t the time…”

“I _need_ you to, _want_ you to,” Jared pleaded with him, running his fingers back through his hair, frustrated with himself and with the king. He’d expected the man to welcome this, to want what he was offering, but he’d made such a mess of things. He met the king’s eyes willing him to understand. “Take away the thing I’m most afraid of, please.”

“You have nothing to _be_ afraid of, Jared. I’d never hurt you…”

“Then show me! Prove it to me tonight! I don’t want to be afraid of this anymore.”

“Afraid of me?” the king asked him, sadness in the intense, dark eyes.

“I-In a way,” he admitted, finding it difficult to meet that look.

The king shook his head again, rising slowly to his feet only to sink down beside Jared on the bed. “I’m sorry, Jared, for all of this. I’m a selfish bastard, and what I’ve done to you…”

“Is done.” Jared turned to look at him. “I’m your catamite, there’s no turning back from that, and…”

“You don’t have to do this.” The king ran his hand through his damp hair. “Not now.” He got to his feet again and began to pace the room. “I’ll speak to Jensen. He’s the one who makes the declaration. If I ask him to make it anyway - and I know that he would - then we can wait, until you’re ready.”

“You don’t understand,” Jared told him, fighting to hide his frustration. “When I came here, I-I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be home, with my family, and part of me, part of me is always going to miss that, miss them,” he admitted. “But… I don’t dislike it here. My future has always been mapped out for me, and no one has ever asked me what I wanted. I’ve _always_ been expected to fall in line.” His words faltered a little, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to push his emotion away, get his words out. “My father didn’t tolerate dissention, didn’t give choices or make things easier…”

“Jared…” The king tried again but Jared interrupted him.

“You… You’re not like that. I’ve learned that about you already and that’s why I’m asking you to just… just let this be _my_ decision, please?”

The king had stopped pacing, dark eyes locking with his when Jared raised them.

“ _Please_?” he asked again.

The king gave a heavy sigh. “If that’s what you truly want, but listen to me, you can say stop, you can say enough, at _any_ time, Jared.” He reached out to stroke the hair back from his face, it was such a tender gesture that Jared couldn’t resist leaning into it a little. “Just say the word, and we stop,” he promised.

Jared nodded, swallowing nervously. It might be his decision, his choice to do this now but that didn’t make it any easier, not really. “W-what should I do?”

The king sat down on the bed beside him, his smile gentle. “Just relax, there’s no clock on this. We’re going to take all the time we need.”

Jared huffed out a nervous laugh. “I’m not exactly feeling relaxed right now.”

“That’s because you’re thinking too much. You need a distraction.” He leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on Jared’s cheek before reaching out to place a hand on his jaw, turning Jared’s face to his and kissing him again, on the lips this time. It was a gentle, undemanding kiss and Jared met his lips, kissing back. They had done this just that morning, and he’d liked it, was comfortable with it, knowing when the king’s tongue teased at his lips he should open up to him. Jeffrey’s hands moved up to cup his face as he explored Jared’s mouth, kissing deeply. His hand reached around to cradle the back of Jared’s head, slowly easing him down to lie flat on the bed as he continued to kiss him.

He pulled away, letting Jared catch his breath a little, and gazed down at him, his smile dancing in those extraordinary dark eyes of his.

“Kiss me back, mmh? Just like you did before?” 

Kissing the king, _Jeffrey_ , was no hardship. Jared wasn’t totally sure what he was doing or if he was doing it right, but from the noises the king made, he was pretty sure he was on the right track. His hands had come up, without him even realising what he was doing, to rest on Jeffrey’s broad shoulders and he could feel the hard muscled flesh that lay beneath the dark, smooth silk of his robe. He marvelled at the fact that he felt so comfortable doing this. He barely knew the man, and yet he couldn’t deny the fact that he was drawn to him. It wasn’t simply that the king was personable, surprisingly easy in fact to be around, there was a physical attraction there too. 

Jared had to admit there were things about him that he found attractive. It was probably his eyes, more than any other feature. He’d never met anyone with such expressive eyes before. They were warm, gentle, yet you could see the fierce intelligence behind them. The best thing of all, at least to Jared’s mind, was that light of humour that danced in them whenever Jeffrey laughed or smiled, neither of which ever seemed very far from the surface. It was a quality he truly liked and admired in the king. He was clearly a man under pressure, a man who had lived a far more difficult life than he had ever imagined, and yet the ready laugh and the warm smile were always there.

“Your mind’s wandering.” The king broke the kiss, the smile he aimed at Jared so intimate, fondness in the dark eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“Attraction,” Jared admitted, feeling the heat burn in his cheeks.

The man’s smile broadened. “Two minds, one thought. You know what I want to do? I want to kiss all those parts of you that I find attractive. Would you let me do that?”

Jared gulped but still nodded, feeling that flush of embarrassment heating his skin once again. He knew the King found him attractive, but despite the things he’d said, Jared couldn’t see what attracted Jeffrey. Until he came here he would have insisted that no man could be described as beautiful... but that had been before he’d met Jensen. Truly, beautiful was the only word that did the man justice. It certainly wasn’t a word Jared would associate with himself. He was too tall, shorter than his brother, Jeff, admittedly, but where Jeff seemed solidly proportioned, and confident in his stature, Jared had always felt awkward. His legs were too long, feet too big, hands embarrassingly large. His nose was too pointed, too wide, too large: like his mouth. His chin stuck out and his eyes had a strange slant to them that he was particularly self-conscious of.

“…Love these moles,” the king was saying. “This one here, beneath your eye.” He kissed it lightly. “And this one, right beside the corner of your mouth.” Another kiss. “Here on your chin.” He kissed it and smiled at Jared. “Are there more? Oh... yeah.” He traced a finger from Jared’s chin, sliding it slowly down his neck until he reached the mole that sat at the point where Jared’s neck met his shoulders. “This one.” The touch of Jeffrey’s lips, the feel of the wiry hairs of his beard against his skin sent a shiver of pleasure down Jared's spine that made the king chuckle.

“No more moles in sight but something even more tempting further down here,” Jeffrey told him, his breath, warm across Jared’s skin, causing goose-bumps to form. 

His tongue flicked over a nipple, startling Jared so much he almost shot up off the bed. Jeffrey touched a hand lightly to his chest, not hard enough to push him down, but enough contact for Jared to relax again, lie back on the bed, feet planted on the floor, head raised so he could see the king.

“Did that feel strange, good? Or was it just a bit of a shock?”

He managed a self-conscious smile. “A-all of them, I guess.”

“Lay back, relax, tell me if you like this.” 

He tried not to tense up as the tip of Jeffrey’s tongue flicked over his nipple again, repeatedly. It was less shocking this time, felt good, as did the kiss that followed it. Then, with a hand resting lightly on his shoulder, Jeffrey sucked on his nipple, and Jared gasped out his surprise. He’d never felt anything like that before and the king didn’t let up, kissing, sucking, teeth nipping at him. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder moved down, and those strong fingers began to tease his other nipple, rolling it, pulling on it, gently at first and then a little harder which made him want to squirm with pleasure.

Jared found himself panting for breath as Jeffrey lavished attention on both his nipples, alternating using his fingers and his mouth. By the time Jeffrey pulled back to stare down at him with a lascivious smile, Jared’s nipples were hard, prominent pebbles against his chest, hot and sore in a way that was just this side of pleasant. It should have disturbed him more than it did, but he was more concerned with the fact that he was humiliatingly erect, his penis tenting the silk of his underwear. He was so close to cumming and embarrassing himself further, that he barely dare move. His underwear was already damp with what he knew was pre-ejaculate.

He could scarcely meet Jeffrey’s eyes, and had to look away.

“Hey, hey.” Jeffrey moved back up the bed, curling up beside him and stroking his hair. “Was that too much? Did I hurt you, sweetheart?”

He shook his head. “N-no, it… It felt good,” he admitted. “I just…”

Jared groaned as the king gazed down at his cock. His whole body felt like it was flushing brightly. Jeffrey didn’t acknowledge his embarrassed state. His eyes remained focused on the erection tenting his underwear, his hand continuing to stroke Jared’s hair.

“You’re so close, hmmh? Do you ever touch yourself, Jared?”

“Gods!” He raked a hand through his hair. “I-I’ve always tried not t-to. _Gods_! I can’t talk about this, I can’t…”

Jeffrey chuckled softly. “Yes, you can. Don’t be embarrassed, Jared, please. Just talk to me, it’s okay, I promise.”

Jared rested his forearm over his eyes. “S-sometimes when I wake up, before I realise what I’m doing, I-I touch myself and a couple of times I’ve… I didn’t want to, I made a vow of celibacy when I knew what my path would be, but…”

“That’s a lot to ask of yourself, a lot to expect. Did you think that making yourself cum would break that vow?” 

He moved his arm away, did his best to meet the Jeffrey’s gentle eyes and nodded. It had always felt wrong to him, and left him feeling guilty and ashamed - weak for giving in to such base urges.

“I can’t believe that you held yourself back like that. I don’t think I could’ve. I want to make you cum over and over again. I want to kiss the tip of your erection, Jared. I want to run my tongue from the root to the tip before I kiss you again. I want to tease your slit with my tongue while my hand strokes those beautiful balls of yours, and it _will_ feel good Jared. You know that, don’t you?”

No one had ever spoken to him like that. He’d never imagined that someone would want to do those things to him. But he wanted to know what that would feel like, even if it was only once, and the king never wanted him again after this. He swallowed, nodded.

“Would you like me to do that? You need to be honest with me and I need you to say the words, sweetheart.”

They came out as a hoarse stammer and he could feel the heat burning in his face. “I… I-I want you t-to.” Gods, it shamed him, but he wanted that _so_ much.

The king’s smile was fond, gentle and reassuring. “Nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of. Just lay back and relax - let it just feel good, okay?”

“’Kay.”

Jeffrey moved away from him, out of his line of sight and Jared heard a rustling noise.

~0~

Jeffrey loosened the belt on his robe and let it fall from his shoulders in a rustle of silk before kneeling on the floor in front of Jared. He placed a hand lightly on one of his bent knees and felt his boy jerk at the touch.

“It’s fine,” he reassured him. “I just need you to spread your legs for me, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Jared did as he was asked but Jeffrey could hear the nervous hitches in his breathing, could see that he had dropped his hands to his sides, fingers fisting in the bedcover.

“Just relax,” he whispered. “All I’m gonna do is make you feel good.”

Jared’s body was a study in beauty. His firm pecs were still rosy from where he’d lavished attention on the small pebbled nipples. His abdominals were perfectly defined and he couldn’t resist the temptation to run his fingers over them. The touch combined with the tension in Jared’s body to make them twitch. His hips were slim and incredibly well cut, the path of his inguinal canal leading his eyes down to where it disappeared beneath the blue boxers, which were impressively tented by his erection.

It wasn’t going to take very much in the way of stimulation before Jared came, but that didn’t matter. Jeffrey wanted him as relaxed and pliant as he could possibly get before he took him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him or make his first time in any way unpleasant for him.

“I’m going to take these off,” he told him, hooking his fingers into the waistband and slowly working them down. “Can you lift your hips for me?”

Jared obeyed him, immediately, and Jeffrey made quick work of removing them. He moved himself closer, settling between those endlessly long, muscular legs. Jared was, to put it mildly, proportionate. Something Jeffrey had already noticed from his first night here and from their time in the bathhouse. His cut cock was beautiful; darkly flushed with blood at the head and already glazed with pre-cum as it strained upwards to bob against his belly.

“I want to give you that kiss now. Do you still want me to, Jared?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, desperate. “Please, I do.”

He touched him lightly, with just his fingertips and guided the straining erection towards him before sealing his lips over the very tip in a soft kiss. He heard Jared whimper as he breathed in the scent of his arousal, tasting the salty musk as he pulled off and licked over his lips.

“Now, root to tip, just like I promised.” He took his time, moistening his tongue before running it slowly up the underside of Jared’s cock from the base to the tantalising slit.

“Gods! _Oh_ Gods…” Jared repeated, body as tense as a bowstring as Jeffrey retraced his route with his tongue before taking the tip of that beautiful cock fully into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

He barely touched the younger man’s balls before he was arching off the bed, cock pushing deeper into Jeffrey’s mouth as he came violently. Jeffrey stroked his hands soothingly over Jared’s straining hips as he swallowed it down. He only moved off him when Jared sank back onto the bed, drawing in deep, gasping breaths.

He got off his knees, moving back onto the bed beside Jared, to stroke the sweat-slick bangs of his hair back from his forehead.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I-I didn’t mean t-to… Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, sorry,” he panted.

“Hey, ssh.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You did just fine. Did it feel good?”

Jared nodded. “I couldn’t stop myself - I tried.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Jeffrey smiled. “I’m guessing you’re feeling kinda wrung out now though, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jeffrey was delighted to see Jared pull up a smile. “You could say that.”

“Let’s scoot up here onto the bed, get a little more comfortable.”

Jared managed to coordinate his movements enough to pull himself fully onto the bed, turning and letting his head drop onto the pillow. Jeffrey moved to lie beside him. His own cock was full and aching. He did what he could to will his arousal down, knowing that if he came now his chances of building up to another erection was far less certain than Jared’s, who had youth on his side.

He propped his head up on his hand and gazed down at his boy.

“I like making you feel good,” he told him, running a finger lightly over his cheekbone. “You have no idea how beautiful you look.”

Jared huffed out a laugh. “I must look a sweaty mess.”

“Not to me.” He bent his head and caught those lips with his own, licking over them. He was delighted when Jared opened up for him at once, easing them both into a slow, deep kiss. Jared’s hand reached up to rest on Jeffrey’s head, his eyes closing, and he became lost in concentration as he kissed back with an intensity that had been missing every time they’d done this before.

“You’re lying naked in my bed,” Jeffrey whispered to him when he eventually broke the kiss and peppered lighter ones onto his cheeks. “You’re relaxed,” he added, moving on to kiss his lips and then the cleft in his chin. “And I’m pretty sure you feel good right now and that this is not as bad as you expected.”

“Nothing like,” Jared said softly, groaning a little as Jeffrey shifted his attention away from his face to trace his lips from beneath Jared’s ear, slowly working his way down, giving that long, elegant neck his full attention. He deepened his kisses to suck and nibble. The tanned skin felt so soft beneath his lips, so warm and ripe under his tongue.

He flicked at those pert, hard nipples with his fingernails as he kissed his way across Jared’s chest, sucking up high spots of colour and, knew some of them would still be there in the morning. Jared was sensitive to touch. If that was because he’d spent so long being deprived of it, Jeffrey didn’t know. But he loved making him squirm and drawing out unexpected snorts of laughter when he hit a particularly ticklish spot. He had to rein in his own grin when it threatened to distract his busy mouth from its path of exploration.

“I want to lick my way down your spine,” Jeffrey growled at him. “Kiss my way right across those perfect shoulders of yours, leave my mark on them.” He met Jared’s eyes. “Do you want to roll over, let me?”

For a moment he saw a flicker of hesitation, of worry, in those intense hazel eyes but then he nodded. Jared rolled over to rest his cheek on his arm on top of the pillow, his eyes fixed on Jeffrey.

“Trust me,” he told him, running a finger down Jared’s spine that made him shiver. “And remember that we can stop, any time you want to. You just have to say, okay?” Jeffrey didn’t want this to stop and he prayed he could make Jared feel _so_ good that he didn’t want to either.

“Okay,” Jared agreed.

In many ways Jared’s back was even more beautiful to Jeffrey than his front. His shoulders were broad and powerful; the heavy muscle softened by what seemed like acres of silky, unblemished flesh. The dip of his spine was a thing to behold, a tantalising road for his fingers and his tongue that Jeffrey was determined to explore inch after wonderful inch. The prize was the firm, dimpled globes of what had to be the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Spending time and coaxing pleasure from Jared was going to become an obsession he would find hard to resist - he was sure of that.

Jared was tense at first but Jeffrey took his time, barely moving below the waist until he felt him begin to relax beneath his ministrations and let out those glorious little sounds of pleasure he was sure Jared was barely conscious of. As he slowly moved lower, kissing, licking and stroking, he could feel Jared moving beneath him. They were frustrated movements that told him better than words ever could that Jared was hard again, or at least getting close.

He ran a finger lightly down to the bottom of his spine, trailing tentatively between the globes of his ass without any pressure. Just the barest hint of a touch making its way to that place he so longed to be, and then he followed that path with his tongue.

“ _Jeffrey_.”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“I… No, i-it’s okay.”

Jeffrey let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “I want to kiss you, right there. Do you think you can spread your legs and let me do that?”

“Y-you’ll stop if I say?” The uncertainty was still there.

“You know I will, and I won’t hurt you. Just try for me?”

He nodded and slowly stretched out his legs, letting them part.

Jeffrey moved between them as gracefully as he could, reaching down for a moment to palm his own erection, try to get some control. Framing them with his hands he peppered kisses over Jared’s buttocks, teasing those wonderful dimples with his tongue, moving his hands back up to continually stroke over Jared’s back in an effort to relax him before moving his attention back down once more.

He palmed the cheeks of Jared’s ass, parting and then holding them as his eyes fixed on that wonderful, pink rosette of flesh. It was such a small place, so vulnerable. To his knowledge he’d never hurt one of his lovers. He’d always taken care and done everything he could to make things as pleasant for them as it was for him. Not all of his lovers had been experienced - he’d had his share of virgins... but never one as innocent, never one he’d cared for as much as he was growing to care for Jared. His own first time… He pushed that away as hard as he could. He couldn’t think of that now. He wouldn’t allow it to spoil this moment for either of them.

He blew over the puckered entrance and felt Jared squirm, then leaned in slowly, moistening his lips as much as he could before pressing a soft kiss there, tongue coming out to lap at the hole.

Jared’s legs suddenly stiffened, trying to close.

“ _Don’t_ , don’t, you shouldn’t, it-it’s _dirty_ , please.” The last was almost a sob.

Jeffrey stopped at once, moved his face away and went back to massaging the small of Jared’s back.

“Easy,” he urged him. “I’ve stopped, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” His distress was plain in his voice. “I just… I can’t.”

“Ssh, it’s okay, Jared.” He sat back up onto his knees so he could see his face. “I told you I’d stop if I did anything you didn’t like. Do you want to roll back over, onto your back?”

“Please,” he nodded, face flush with colour.

Jeffrey moved out of his way then settled on the bed beside him once he’d rolled over.

“Are you alright?” He stroked a finger over Jared’s cheek.

“I’m so sorry.” His eyes had filled with moisture.

“You don’t need to apologise, Jared, it’s fine. This is what we agreed to. I’m not going to push you into doing anything you don’t feel you can.” He couldn’t, wouldn’t; not when he could still hear that mocking voice in his head telling him to be a man, suck it up. “I gave you my word, Jared.”

“It’s just…” Colour flamed brightly in his cheeks. “Your mouth there…”

“I understand.” He gave him a smile. “The first time someone did that to me I can’t say I wasn’t a little…” Terrified was on the tip of his tongue, terrified, cowed, so afraid of appearing weak, a fool. “I was pretty disturbed by it.” He didn’t allow the smile he was giving the boy to slip. “And if you’ll forgive me for saying so, I was far worldlier than you.” At least, he’d _thought_ so.

“Did you let him?” Jared wanted to know.

“I did,” he admitted. He’d allowed so many things. “But only because I didn’t want to appear uncool.”

Jared’s lips twitched into a small smile that he was more than grateful to see. “Uncool?”

“Hey, it was an expression, back in the day,” he grinned.

Jared’s face turned serious once more. “Can I ask you, have you ever..? Have you ever been like me, the-the one who..?”

“I think the expression you’re looking for is bottomed. You can top or you can bottom, give or receive. Is that what you meant?”

Jared nodded, clearly not exactly comfortable with asking, but Jeffrey didn’t mind answering his questions if it helped at all.

“Sure I have,” he told him. “They’re both pleasurable.” Or at least they should be. “Once you feel more comfortable, confident, we could try that if you wanted to. Making love is about pleasing each other, giving and taking. I don’t want you to ever think this is all about pleasuring me. This needs to be a thing that we share, Jared. I was moving too fast back then, my fault not yours and it was too much for you to get your head around. I should have realised that, so don’t worry.” He ran his fingers through strands of his long thick hair. “It’s good that you told me, okay?”

Jared sucked over his bottom lip. “Okay.”

“If you want to we can call it a night, right now. Settle in and get some sleep,” he offered, though if that _was_ what Jared wanted he knew he was going to have to take a few moments in the bathroom to give his erection some attention. “I know this isn’t easy for you. I know it’s all new, and like I said, we don’t have to rush at this.”

Jared’s forehead creased into a frown. “It was just that, everything until then it, it felt good, I liked it. I-I don’t want to call it a night.”

“You’re certain?” He couldn’t help asking again. Jared being prepared to face his fears was one thing but if things went wrong or went faster than he was comfortable with it was going to make things awkward and stilted between them. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to dread their lovemaking. 

“Okay,” he decided at Jared’s nod, pulling in a deep breath and giving him a smile. “I’ll tell you how we’re going to do this. Everything we do you’re going to let me know how it feels for you, if it’s good or bad. You can score me,” he chuckled.

“ _Score_ you?” That amused smile was back on Jared’s face.

“That’s right. Scale of one to ten; ten being ‘ _Oh God’s Jeffrey, I think the top of my head’s about to blow off with pleasure._ ’ And one being; ‘ _Stop right now or I’ll kill you._ ’ What do you think?”

Jared nodded, smile broadening. “Sounds fair.”

“Good. So, I’m thinking I need to get a few ten scores into my bag right away, it’s an ego thing, me being king and all.”

“You erm… You already scored a few of those.”

“Yeah?” Jeffrey’s eyes widened at the admission. “I’m thinking…” he held Jared’s chin between his fingers, letting his thumb trail over that wide mouth. “We seem to have got the hang of the whole kissing thing, though maybe I should let you score that, just to be sure.”

A playful look lit up Jared’s eyes and he nodded. “We should be sure.”

He bent down and captured those lips with his, holding nothing back this time. It was a deep and dirty kiss, a duel of tongues, lips and teeth which Jared was as clearly lost in as he was. Those large hands came up to frame his face, guide the kiss with an eager aggression that both surprised and delighted him.

It seemed an age before they broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. Jared’s lips were kiss swollen as they tipped up in a lazy smile.

“I think I should do the scoring on that one,” Jeffrey told him. “A definite ten.”

“We should do it again,” Jared suggested, “Just to be certain.”

Jeffrey wasn’t about to give him an argument.

The kissing left Jared relaxed and at ease enough for Jeffrey to move in and map out every ticklish spot and erogenous zone he could find on Jared’s body. Teasing and stimulating them mercilessly and far more aggressively than he had before He learned what Jared liked. The things that made his spine arch and his muscles flutter beneath the skin; the touches that made him giggle like a five year old; the licks and bites that made him let out that deep throaty groan that sent an arrow of lust shooting straight to Jeffrey’s groin. And all the while, Jared was gasping or stammering out those scores as his fists twisted backwards and forwards in the bedcovers beneath him and he ground his head into the pillow.

The boy’s cock was fully hard and Jeffrey barely hesitated before giving it his full attention; licking and sucking, teasing at the slit with his tongue before swallowing him down as deep as he could.

Jared arched off the bed as he came, shouting out Jeffrey’s name.

He pulled off, savouring the taste of Jared’s cum on his lips as he grinned at the limp figure stretched out on the bed in front of him. His skin sweat-slick and glowing, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he pulled in shallow eager breaths.

Jeffrey scooted back up the bed. “Are you going to score that one for me?”

Jared gazed up at him, heavy lidded. “Now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

“So that was a definite ten,” he grinned, leaning over to fumble for the handle of his bedside cabinet. “Want to see if I can get that score right off the scale?” He reached into the draw, fingers searching blindly for the lubricant he’d put there the night he’d arrived.

“Off the scale?” Jared swallowed, clearly knowing what he meant, but not as nervous as Jeffrey had anticipated.

“I promise,” he kissed him, “Way, way off.”

He kissed his way lightly down the long, sprawled body, moving pliant limbs aside so he could kneel between his legs.

“I need you to bend your knees, sweetheart, plant your feet flat on the bed, then just lay back and trust me, okay?”

He did as he was asked. “I do, I-I trust you.”

Jeffrey uncapped the lubricant, spreading it generously over his fingers. “I want you to close your eyes for me. Don’t think on this, just feel.”

He tilted Jared’s hips up a little and reached down between those parted cheeks to slowly circle that perfect rosette with one finger, feeling Jared jump a little.

“Is it too cold?”

“N-no, just… Just strange.”

“Just feel it, relax.” He kissed the inside of Jared’s knee. “I’m not going to rush this, just take it nice and slow.”

“It feels odd.”

“Bad odd?” Jeffrey needed to know.

“Kind of a-a five, maybe.” He massaged Jared’s balls with his other hand and heard him groan. “Gods, that’s… I don’t think there’s anything left in there.”

“It feels good though?” He kept working over Jared’s entrance at the same time, making the pressure a little firmer.

“It’s okay.”

“I can still taste you,” Jeffrey told him, “On my lips and my tongue.” He kissed the tip of Jared’s spent cock. “You’re going to cum again soon, all over those perfect abs, and I’m going to take my time, lick it all off. And then I’m going to kiss you, let you taste yourself.”

“ _Gods_.”

“Does that sound dirty, Jared? Tell me.” He added more lubricant to his finger. “Do I shock you?”

“I-I never heard, never thought…” His voice trailed off as Jeffrey breached him with his finger and heard him let out a gasp.

“Easy sweetheart. It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No.”

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Strange but-but okay, n-not bad.”

“It’ll feel much better soon I promise you. You’re doing so well, Jared.” He slowly let his finger sink in further, hearing Jared’s loud exhale as he did so. “That’s it, I’m inside you. Can you feel it, feel me touching you? You feel like velvet around me, so soft, hot and tight. He pushed in a little further, touching Jared where no one else ever had. “Tell me how it feels, I need to know, good or bad?”

“Good, a six, maybe a seven.” He began to move his finger, fucking him slowly, moving deeper each time. “ _Seven_ , that’s a seven.”

“Getting better, hmmh? I need to get you slicker so I don’t hurt you. I’m going to pull almost all the way out, you ready?”

“Ready.”

He lubed up another finger, making it as slick as he could before he pushed them both back inside, making Jared gasp.

“You okay?”

“Burns a little, I feel full but it doesn’t hurt, not really. Down to a five maybe.”

“I’m going to open you up now, stretch you a little, it might hurt, just a little at first, so try and relax, keep your eyes closed and just let it happen.”

There was enough lube inside Jared that the burn shouldn’t feel so bad once the rings of muscle at his entrance had relaxed and his body adjusted. He took his time stretching and scissoring, his other hand resting on Jared’s thigh and feeling the tense muscle there slowly begin to relax.

“How are you doing, Jared?”

“I’m okay, it’s okay.”

“Let’s see if we can make it a whole lot better than okay.” He’d ignored Jared’s prostate until now but it was time to take that strained sound from the boy’s voice. He moved in closer, tilting Jared’s hips up a little more so they were almost resting on Jeffrey’s knees, then curved his fingers, reaching for that wonderful nub of flesh inside him.”

“ _Oh_!”

Jeffrey chuckled. “There we go, that felt good, huh? That’s your prostate.” He smoothed his fingers over it. “And I’m guessing from the way that beautiful cock of yours is filling that that feels good.”

“Really good. Please!”

“Please what?”

“More, again, please?”

“You’re almost ready.” He started to pump his fingers, now he knew Jared was beginning to enjoy this, trying to hit that spot as often as he could, tracking his success by the increasingly eager, wonderful sounds he was making. His balls were drawing up now, cock hard and eager as it painted slick trails across his belly. He was as ready as Jeffrey was going to get him.

Awkwardly one handed, he managed to liberally coat his aching, desperate cock with lube; his cock and half the damn bedcover.

He withdrew his fingers slowly and completely, hearing Jared’s moan at the loss but not wasting any time in positioning his cock at the entrance.

“Pull in a deep breath for me, Jared.” He saw his chest rise obediently. “Let it out, _now_.” He pushed inside right at that moment, all the way in, trying to ignore Jared’s pained gasp, then held as still as he could.

“Easy, easy, just relax and let your body adjust and the hurt will go away, just like before. Come on Jared, you can do this. Close your eyes, let go of the bedcover and relax your hands.”

To Jared’s credit he did everything Jeffrey asked him. His arousal had deflated a little but that didn’t surprise him, there was a hell of a difference between having a couple of fingers inside you and then a cock in its place.

“You’re doing fine.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Jared’s chin. “I need you to tell me when you’re ready for me to move, then I’m going to make you feel really good, blow that ten score out of the water, okay?”

In truth he wasn’t sure just how long he could hold back, it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to cum right now. He supported himself on one stretched, straining arm so he could reach back with his other hand, tug at his balls in an effort to ward off the inevitable.

“I-I need to look at you.” Jared opened his eyes, his expression pinched tight. “Y-you can move, need you to move.”

“Okay,” he braced his arms. “Easy as I can.”

It was agony to take this slowly but he was rewarded when that tight expression on Jared’s face started to fade, then those long arms reached up and large, warm hands settled on his shoulders.

“That’s it sweetheart, that’s good. Feeling better?”

He nodded.

“Gonna move now, make this good for both of us, ready?”

He moved down, pulling Jared’s hips into place and then began to speed up his thrusts; fast and deep as he could. The second he hit Jared’s prostate he knew, heard him cry out.

“Jeffrey! Jeffrey _again_ , please.”

Jared’s cock had filled and Jeffrey grasped it in his still slick hand and started to jack him hard, knowing he was hitting that sweet spot inside of him with almost every stroke, feeling Jared’s body working with him to meet every thrust.

The _noises_ he made; gasps and pleas for more and deeper, were too much. That deep, mind numbing spike of need coursed down Jeffrey’s spine, hard and relentless, shooting through him as he spasmed inside of Jared, rhythm lost, cock spent. He managed to stay upright, jacking Jared hard until his spine arched and streaks of come shot over his belly and he collapsed down onto the bed his body boneless and utterly exhausted by the looks of him.

Jeffrey withdrew his spent cock carefully before moving up the bed to flop down beside him, boneless and wrecked.

He reached out a lazy hand to push damp tendrils of hair away from Jared’s face and met eyes that were almost entirely pupil. He looked as wiped out as Jeffrey felt, his expression sated and beautiful. 

“Are you alright?”

That teasing smile, sleepy now, was back. “Are _you_?”

“I’ll let you know when I have the energy to actually think.” He curled over and placed a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips. “I’m serious though, _are_ you okay?”

“I am.” He stared right at him for a moment as if considering what he wanted to say. “Jeffrey, I…” He hesitated. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have a damn thing to thank me for.”

“Yes, I do.” His expression was earnest. “You listened to me and you let this decision be mine. You would have waited, stopped if I’d asked. I wasn’t sure of that at first, but you did.”

“That goes both ways, Jared. So far you’ve had no reason to trust me, but you did and what you’ve given me tonight… It means a great deal to me. I’ve taken so much from you, selfish bastard that I am, and I’m not asking you to forgive me for that, but I want you to be happy, Jared. I want something good for you to come out of this.”

Jared reached up to tentatively touch his face, his expression soft. “I know you do.”

Jeffrey smiled at him. “I’ve already broken one promise I made to you tonight.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, and I’m not sure I have enough energy left to entirely make good on it, but…” He reached out a finger to run through one of the trails of come that remained on Jared’s belly, scraping it up with his fingertip and grinning down at Jared.

“Oh _no_.” Jared shook his head but he was smiling.

Widening his smile he sucked the finger into his mouth. It was kind of gross; cold and salty. “Gonna let me kiss you now?” he asked Jared.

“I still have my veto,” he insisted, shaking his head. “You said I could say no and that’s just what I’m saying, no way.”

“I’d call you a killjoy but, cold cum,” he laughed, pulling a face. “This is kinda gross. I need to clean my teeth. Why don’t you pull this bedcover off? I’ll bring back a damp cloth so we can clean up a little.” What he really wanted was a shower but he didn’t have the energy.

Jared nodded.

When Jeffrey came back from the bathroom the bedcover was a dark red puddle at the side of the bed, just the lamps left on in the room. Jared was stretched out beneath the sheet, asleep. Jeffrey drew it off him anyway, knowing he’d be uncomfortable in the morning if he didn’t get most of the come and the slick off. He’d already cleaned himself up a little from the looks of things, probably wiping himself off on the bedcover. He coaxed Jared over, onto his side, still more asleep than awake and cleaned the worst of it away before taking the cloth back.

He slipped into bed beside him, pulling the sheet up to cover them both, then lay on his side staring at that boyish, sleeping face. Jared looked so very young when he was asleep. A hundred things still plagued Jeffrey’s mind, his guilt over Jared most certainly not the least of them, but exhaustion allowed him to let those worries slip away from him, and let him drift off into sleep.

~0~  
  
Chapter Ten <http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/248640.html>


	11. For the Greater Good 10

Chapter Ten

Jared woke slowly from sleep, his eyes, which usually snapped to wakefulness, lazy and heavy, not wanting to open at all. He was dimly aware that his body was aching. His muscles felt over used as if he’d worked out too hard or ran too far. There was a more urgent, deep ach inside him that hit him hard the moment he tried to stretch and roll into a better position. He frowned, letting out a groan and finally opening his eyes.

The king, Jeffrey, was stretched out on top of the bed beside him, freshly showered by the look of it and already wearing his running clothes. A warm smile on his face, he gazed down at him, head supported by his hand.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

It hit him then, why his body felt so abused, and the reason for that sore feeling deep inside him. He tried to catalogue just how he was feeling, put words together, but in truth he wasn’t sure what to say so he went with the obvious - the physical.

“Everything aches,” he confessed. “And I-I’m…”

“Sore?” The King’s eyes softened. 

He nodded, knew his embarrassment must be obvious.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep? It’s still early and I’m going to head out for a run in a little while. I’ll find Jensen, ask him to bring you breakfast in bed, you’ll feel better for a hot bath and a massage afterwards.” He moved to sit up a little then paused, uncertainty in his face. “Apart from that are you… Are _we_ okay?”

The question was unexpected and Jared found himself thinking about his answer, possibly more than the man might like. He’d been the one to ask for last night, to pressure Jeffrey because he wanted to face his own nightmare. Except it hadn’t been the nightmare he’d dreaded facing, it had been strange, disconcerting even mortifying at times but not at all what he’d expected. He’d honestly not expected any part of it to be pleasurable, hadn’t expected to laugh so hard it brought tears to his eyes, to feel so aroused, so good at times that he’d desperately begged for more.

“I’m okay,” he gave Jeffrey a smile. “There was nothing that happened between us that I didn’t want,” he admitted.

“I don’t intend that there ever will be. What you gave to me last night, Jared… I know none of this was your choice and I know how much it must have cost you, how hard it must have been. It means a great deal to me. That may sound clichéd, but I mean it.” He kissed Jared lightly. “We’ll talk later but for now just get some rest, okay?”

“I will.”

He watched the Jeffrey get up and leave, letting out a quiet sigh as the door closed behind him. He lay back, eyes on the vaulted ceiling above him without really seeing it, and his mind focused elsewhere. He felt… He felt the same but how could he be? This changed him - it had to. He wasn’t the same man - wasn’t the son he had once been, the brother, the student, the person he worked so hard, sacrificed so much to be. He was… He was the king’s catamite. Some would see him as a whore, he knew that, but then who had ever seen the person he was? To his extended family, his parent’s friends he was the quiet son - the one who studied all the time, the one most of them spoke to as though he was a child or a simpleton. He’d always allowed them to believe whatever they wanted, because it didn’t mean anything. They didn’t know anything about him and they’d never make the effort to. For a moment he found himself wondering what they’d think of him now, but that didn’t matter. The odds were he’d never see them again and even if he did… He was still himself, the man that he’d always been. Only the circumstances of his life had changed.

He sat up, his body protesting the movement, and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep now - he was wide awake and he badly needed a shower. He pushed down the sheet to climb out of bed, but his gaze was caught by a purpling mark on his belly. There was more than just the one: a string of them, and not just on his belly. He could remember Jeffrey kissing him, trailing those kisses everywhere...

Kisses, licks and nips... Nothing had actually hurt him, they’d felt good - more than good. His body had felt so alive last night, everything had been so intense, so overwhelming. He touched some of the marks with his fingers, pressing into them but they didn’t hurt. 

Being with Jeffrey last night hadn’t been anything like he’d imagined. Jared had known the mechanics of homosexual sex, to a limited degree, long before he’d been given to the king. It had been touched upon in his schooling, though most of that was vague. 

The majority of what he knew came from his brother, Jeff, who had always shared pretty much everything with him, whether Jared actually wanted to know or not. Unlike Jared, Jeff hadn’t been entirely tutored and home schooled. Much of his education had been spent away at school and later at the private colleges his father had considered so much better than universities. He’d constantly missed his brother when he was away but Jeff had always kept in touch with him, contacting him most days on his ComPad. Sometimes it would just be a brief chat because Jeff had class or homework assignments, was going out or often too hung over to talk for long. At other times they would chat for hours. Jeff struggled sometimes with aspects of his schooling and Jared enjoyed helping him when he could. Mostly though Jared would let Jeff know what was going on at home and Jeff would tell him lurid tales of school and college life; of times spent getting up to all kinds of things with his friends. One story he’d told him involved Jeff walking in on two of his male dorm buddies only to discover they were having sex in their room. It was a story his brother had recounted in great detail with his usual irrepressible and totally inappropriate sense of humour.

One of the qualities Jared loved most in his brother was his loyalty to, and acceptance of, the people he loved and called friends. The two college friends he’d walked in on were still his friends now. Jared just hoped the same would apply to him; that after what had taken place last night and the fact that his relationship with Jeffrey would be public knowledge, wouldn’t change things between them. He couldn’t bear that.

He sighed, fingers combing his hair out of the way as he eased himself out of bed. There he was again, thinking too hard about things. No amount of thinking and worrying would change a damn thing and he knew it. He made his way slowly to the shower, hoping that the hot water would ease at least some of his aches and pains from last night.

~0~

Jeffrey reluctantly left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He wanted to stay in that room with Jared, to hold him and feast his eyes on that perfect body, but the temptation to touch him again would be too great. Jared was undoubtedly sore and he knew that he probably needed his own space for a while, the chance to get his head around the events of last night. He hoped that Jared wasn’t hiding anything from him, that he hadn’t caused him more pain or distress than he was saying. That thought made him want to turn back and be with him, but he resisted, made himself keep walking. He’d arrange for Jensen to look in on him while he went for his run. Although Jared might still be reticent about sharing things with him he knew Jensen would pry things out of him. He had a talent for that kind of thing.

“No Jared this morning?” Kane’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“He’s going to sleep a little longer.”

Kane stepped away from the wall where he’d been leaning, muscular arms crossed over his chest, and gave Jeffrey a quizzical look, eyebrow arched in question. “I’ll let Vincent know. He’s okay, right?”

“He’s fine,” Jeffrey nodded. “Just…”

“Tired?” Kane offered, lips twitching upwards into a grin. “Not that this is me making assumptions of any kind or, y’know, _hinting_ for information.”

“You’re asking for details of Jared’s and my personal life?” Jeffrey shook his head and carried on walking not certain if he should be amused or offended as he made his way towards Jensen’s apartment, Kane fell into step beside him.

“I wouldn’t call it askin’, not exactly. Seein’ as how yours and Jared’s personal life is why we’re all here in the first place you can’t be all that damned surprised that I’m curious, can you? Besides, I like the kid,” Kane grudgingly admitted. “And he’s kinda good for you.”

Jeffrey grinned. “Good for me?”

“Well it’s not that this whole thing hasn’t been without it’s dramas but, that aside, you’ve been a lot less miserable than you have been in a while.”

“So now I’m _miserable_?” Jeffrey tried for outraged but was pretty certain he hadn’t pulled it off or Kane just didn’t care.

“ _Less_ miserable. You’re talkin’ more and have improved facial muscle responses.”

That comment took a moment before it sank in. “You mean smiling? I smile all the damn time!”

“I don’t mean that whole ‘ _nice to meet you ambassador, good to see you lord whoever_ ’ shit. I mean the real ones. Gods!” Kane dragged a hand through his long hair. “Would you listen to me, I’m startin’ to sound like Jensen, man, and that can’t be a good thing. Just… Just take care of the kid and let him take care of you, ‘kay?”

Jeffrey nodded, grinning at his flustered body guard. “Sounds fair.”

“On other more manly topics; His Eminence is on his way.”

“What? That’s early.” It meant he’d probably arrive within the hour.

“Don’t panic. His Eminence has a plan to throw off any media who might be watchin’ his movements in the hope that he’ll meet up with you. He’s not using his own ship. He’s taking the shuttle from Altyaal, like any regular priest, so he should arrive around noon.”

“He’ll need picking up.”

“Yeah, already arranged. One of my guys will take one of the servant’s vehicles and offer them a ride.”

“Them?”

“Just His Eminence and Carlson, his head of security, dressed as regular priests. The whole thing is His Eminence’s idea which I have to admit impresses me, as long as he follows Carlson’s instructions.”

Jeffrey laughed. “With Jer’ you never can tell. This Carlson is new, a replacement for Raphael?”

“That’s right. Rafe went and got himself married. Him and the missus are expecting their first kid in a couple of months so he decided to become a damn civvie.”

“Is Carlson any good?” He hadn’t heard of the man.

“Real good. Vincent and me, we’ve both served with him. Plus, he’s a real good choice for His Eminence.”

That made Jeffrey curious. “In what way?”

“Well, praying the Gods don’t strike me down for saying this but erm, His Eminence is… Well, he’s kinda weird. He used to drive Rafe bat-shit crazy at times cuz he could never work out what the fuck he was gonna do next. I mean, I know His Eminence is your friend and all, but the man has no damn sense of self-preservation. He’s just too fuckin’ unpredictable. All that shit ain’t gonna bother Carlson the way it did Rafe… He’s pretty weird himself - likes to sit and stare at raindrops, clouds and shit, reads classical poetry, speaks something like ten languages, doesn’t eat meat, doesn’t drink but that man is one hell of a fuckin’ bad-ass.”

“Sounds like an interesting match,” Jeffrey admitted, curious to see his friend’s new bodyguard.

“ _Oh_ yeah.”

They’d reached Jensen’s rooms. “I need a quick chat with Jensen. I’ll meet you outside in about ten minutes.”

“That’s fine, I’ll let Vincent know what’s happening with Jared.”

Jeffrey nodded, rapping on Jensen’s door and hearing the invitation to come in. It was the first time Jeffrey had seen the apartment Jensen had made for himself here and he glanced around curiously. He loved Jensen’s apartment back at the Altyaal Palace. It was an oasis of calm and quiet in a place that was never silent, never empty and never still.

The Palace had never had been any of those things, even when he was young. In the last years of his father’s life the palace had been manic at all hours. Time had come to have no meaning to his father, towards the end. When he was awake everyone was awake. Whatever he wanted, from food to entertainment, had to be available whenever he wanted it: a palace, a city, a world, an empire of planets, all frantically dancing to the whims of a madman.

“Shouldn’t you be running with Jared?” Jensen’s voice cut into his memories and he was grateful for the reprieve.

“Jared’s still resting. He won’t be running today, he…” A sudden surge of something that felt an awful lot like embarrassment stopped his words. It might even have been guilt but he wasn’t sure.

Curiosity danced in Jensen’s bright green eyes. “Is he well?”

“I think so.” Had he asked that of Jared himself? He wasn’t sure now. “I tried not to hurt him.”

Jensen’s steady gaze softened. He rested a reassuring hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’m sure he’s fine, I’ll make sure.”

Jeffrey nodded. “I promised him breakfast in bed.”

“I’ll take care of that too,” Jensen smiled, stepping away a little, giving him space. “Go and have your run. Everything is prepared for His Eminence.”

“You’ve spoken to Kane?”

“I have. We’re organized. Now go and enjoy your run, I’ll make sure there’s a good, unhealthy breakfast waiting for you when you get back.”

It was said with a smile and Jeffrey grinned back at him. “Looking forward to it.”

~0~

Jensen knocked on the door, slipping his head around it when there was no answer. He could hear the shower running, so he put down the small case and set about tidying up the room. He started with the bedcover that had been discarded on the floor. He placed it in a laundry sack along with the remainder of the bed linen. He had the bed remade and was smoothing over another dark red bedcover, this one decorated with ornate golden embroidery, when Jared emerged from the bathroom towelling his hair dry. He had another towel wrapped around his waist but was otherwise naked, revealing a trail of purple bruising which led from the junction of his neck and shoulder, criss-crossed its way down his sculpted torso and disappeared beneath his towel.

Jared was startled at seeing Jensen in the room, and he suspected the rosy blush of his skin couldn’t be entirely contributed to the heat of the shower.

“Are you alright?” Jensen asked. “The King didn’t expect you to be up and about just yet.”

“I was…” He hesitated, the flush of colour deepening. “I really needed to clean up.” He frowned. “Is that okay? I-I forgot, you have t-to see, don’t you?”

“I do,” Jensen admitted. “But I would have suggested you shower first. It’s nothing, Jared and it’s more about me making sure you’re okay than anything else. I’m guessing you’re sore?”

He nodded. “It didn’t feel too bad last night.”

“That’s adrenalin. Once it wears off aches and pains tend to become a little more acute.”

Jared sighed, draping the towel he’d been using to dry his hair around his neck. “That explains why my whole body aches.”

“A painkiller and a lazy day should take care of that,” Jensen assured him. “Apart from the soreness and the aches and pains, are _you_ okay? I know you wanted this over and…”

“He,” Jared began. “Jeffrey; the king, he… He did everything he could to make it easy, good for me and he would have stopped at any time if I’d asked him.”

“I think you know that that’s not really what I’m asking you.”

Jared rubbed his hands over his face. “I know. The truth is that I laid here for a while this morning trying to figure it out for myself. Did I enjoy it? Yes, I did, more than I ever expected to. Will it bother me doing it again? No, I know I’ve nothing to be afraid of... but I’m just not sure what that says about me or how it makes me feel. Maybe I shouldn’t be analysing things so deeply, I don’t know.” He shrugged giving Jensen a very uncertain smile.

“You need to give yourself a break, Jared. You’re living and coping with circumstances that are none of your own making.”

Jared bit his lip, eyes misting a little. “I keep trying to get it all under control. I think I have and then my mind starts wandering… I just, I keep wondering what people would think if they knew I had enjoyed being whored out by my father! And they will know - _everyone_ will know. _Gods_!”

Jensen moved in, wrapping a young and suddenly pliant Jared in his arms, pulling him close. “Ssh, don’t do this to yourself, don’t you dare! There’s no one you have to answer to - no one _at all_ \- because there’s no one else in your situation, Jared. And without facing what you’ve had to face, no one else can possibly judge you.”

“You must think I’m so damn pathetic!”

“That’s the last thing I think! The last thing anyone who knows you could possibly think.” He stroked a hand through Jared’s still damp hair, moving it away from his face.

“Did _you_ feel like this?” Jared wanted to know.

“The circumstances were different for me. I was just a kid and the only feelings I can remember, back then, are terror, panic and relief. I spent most of my time trying not to be noticed, praying I wouldn’t get hurt and being grateful that I’d made it through a day unscathed. There weren’t a lot of higher thought processes involved.”

“You must have been terrified.” Jared lifted his head, meeting Jensen’s eyes, concern written all over his face.

“Everyone was frightened back then. They were scary times.” He patted Jared’s shoulder and then released him, sitting down on the bed. “Things are better now for all of us.”

Jared nodded, gingerly sitting down beside him. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, “I do and I believe that if you trust the King he’ll do everything in his power to make things better for you, make this a good life.”

A deep frown settled on Jared’s brow. “The King wants me to love him,” he spoke quietly, clearly uncomfortable.

“And you don’t.” It wasn’t a question.

“I barely know him.”

“Not loving your life partner isn’t so unusual for the upper classes, is it?”

Jared lifted his head, a frown creasing his brow as he stared at Jensen. “What do you mean?”

“Arranged marriages: they’re common amongst the nobility, aren’t they?”

Jared nodded. “My parents’ marriage was arranged for them.”

“And could that be the case for your brother or sister?”

“My parents will have a lot of say about who they marry,” he admitted. “If they found a suitable match for Jeff he’d be unlikely to go against their wishes. The same for Meggie, but my mother has always wanted a love match for her, if circumstances permit.”

Jensen couldn’t help wondering if that would _really_ be an option for Jared’s sister. “Even though many arranged marriages are not love matches, from my understanding, they often turn into long and happy marriages, isn’t that right?”

“As far as I know. Why are you asking me that?”

“Because I know that if the law permitted it the king would marry you.”

“He’s said as much,” Jared admitted.

“This is as close as the king can get to love in a marriage," Jensen offered. "I sincerely believe that he would change the law to give him the right to court and marry a man, if he could, but he can’t. Too many people would see it as a threat to the Empire, a sign that the King might be venturing down the same path as his father: changing the laws to suit his own ends." Jensen knew that too many people would be threatened by that. 

Jared settled bright, intuitive eyes on Jensen. “I know and I… You’ve gone out of your way to help me, to make this easier for me. I appreciate it and I’m grateful, Jensen, I really am.”

“I’m always here,” he assured Jared. “Whatever you might need me for and whenever you need me, you only have to ask.”

“I know that too,” he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me too soon,” Jensen grinned back. “I erm, I still need to take a look at you.”

“Jeffrey said that it was you who-who...”

“I confirm that the arrangement has been consummated, that’s the official term for it, apparently. That's not what concerns me, though. I need to know that you're okay, there’s no damage. I brought some cream that should ease the discomfort you’re feeling. Then, after breakfast, you should take a painkiller, a soak in the bath followed by a massage and I guarantee you’ll feel so much better.”

Jared’s eyes stared into his, the expression in them intense and he nodded. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Jensen patted the bed as he got to his feet. “You need to lose the towel and lie on your side.”

Jared did what he asked while Jensen grabbed his case and came to sit behind him. “Try to relax,” Jensen told him as he undid the case and pulled out the small jar of cream. “Can you bend this knee for me?” Jared did as he was asked without speaking but his body was tense.

“Take some slow deep breaths for me... It’s fine.” He placed a hand on the small of Jared’s back and started to knead the tight muscle there with his fingertips. “Helping?” he asked.

“Yes... Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry and nothing to worry about. You trust me not to hurt you, don’t you?”

“I do.”

Jensen kept his examination as brief as possible. Jared wasn’t hurt, there was no internal damage, he was just a little swollen and sore. He applied the cream liberally and quickly before slapping the young man none-too-gently on the leg, which pulled a grumble of protest from Jared. Jensen grinned down at him. “All done. I’ve arranged for breakfast on the terrace for you, it’s such a nice morning. It should be ready by the time you’re dressed.” 

~o~

As embarrassing as it had been to have Jensen examine him, the cream he’d used on him had definitely worked some kind of magic. It soothed away the deep ache he’d felt inside, enabling him to sit comfortably on the terrace, as he hungrily ate a substantial breakfast.

He was pouring himself a second cup of coffee when he heard footsteps. He turned to see the king, carrying a large box.

He gave Jared a broad smile which Jared returned in kind. “Morning,” Jared greeted, softly, “ _Again_.”

“I didn’t know if you’d still be asleep, but Jensen said you’d been up for a while and were out here having breakfast. I wanted to see how you were and…” He chewed a little nervously at his bottom lip. “I wanted to bring you this too. It was couriered over first thing and I thought you might want to make use of it right away.” He held out the box.

Jared put his coffee down and took the box from him.

“What is it?”

“Open it up and see.”

There were no clues on the packaging. A Royal Seal amongst the courier details and his own name on there too. Whatever it was it had come from the palace in Altyaal. He fumbled with getting the box open until the Jeffrey came to his rescue by handing him the butter knife from the table with an amused smile that forced a blush from Jared.

There was another box inside and this one he could identify. “A ComPad.” It was top of the range, too: even better than the one he’d used at home.

“Misha has programmed it for you with everything he thinks you’ll need. It…it’s not unlocked for full access, Jared, but I assure you that’s temporary, it…”

“I understand.” Jared gave him a small smile that he hoped hid his disappointment. It shouldn’t really bother him that he didn’t have full access. He would have given anything to be able to communicate with Jeff and Meggie but he believed the King when he said it was only temporary... He had to. “Can I open it?”

“Of course. It’s yours. There’s a lot on there for you to familiarise yourself with and learn, if you’re to become my personal assistant. I know Misha and his own PA, Alona, want to go over some of the points in our shipping lane proposal with you…”

“They do?” He hadn’t expected that. “This is… This is brilliant, thank you.”

“I doubt you’ll be thanking me once you’ve seen the complexity of the job... but we work well together. We’ve proven that.”

“It means a lot to me that you want me to do this, that you have faith that I can do the job. I’ll give it my all, I promise you.” 

The king nodded. “I know you will. I’m going to leave you to it. I’ll be working in the library if you’ve got any questions. Are you okay with setting it up?”

“Yes, I set up my own back home and my brother’s. He’s not what you’d call tech savvy.”

“Okay then.” He started to turn away then seemed to change his mind. “Jared, last night…” 

The king looked as awkward as Jared suddenly felt and he wasn’t sure what to say. “I-I’m okay.”

“Is that the truth?”

Jared knew he had to be honest. “There are things I need to work out in my own head but they’re not about…” Gods, this was difficult. “Not about how I felt when we were together.” He put the box down on the chair, scraping his hair back with his fingers. “I-I need to get my own thoughts together before I can talk to you about this. It’s not easy for me but I want you to understand that it’s not… You were… You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to last night and it felt…” Again he was lost for words. “It was good.”

“I think I understand, Jared. Take your time. I’m here whenever you feel you can talk about it. And I will listen - I promise you.”

Jared bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. “I know you will, thank you.”

~0~ 

“Jensen.”

Jensen looked up from his conversation with the head chef at the sound of his name, his eyes meeting Kane’s as he entered the kitchen.

“Is he here?” he asked.

“Just pulling up to the main gates now.”

“Have they confirmed that it is only His Eminence and the new bodyguard? Or do I have to plan for anyone else?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist - there’s just His Eminence and Carlson. You’ll like him.” Kane grinned.

“You 'grunts' are all alike to me. The only thing special about this one are his dietary requirements, which are in hand.” He flashed a smile at the chef, grateful as always for the man's skill and patience, before turning back to Kane. “Are you going down to greet him?”

“Yeah, if you’re ready.”

Jensen's eyes swept the length of the kitchen, not seeing any one particular thing, just cataloguing in his mind that everything required to facilitate this visit, had been dealt with. Satisfied, he nodded to Kane.

“Ready enough,” he told him, following him out.

“I don’t know why you’re making all this fuss. It’s not like the man is hard to please, y’know?”

Jensen shot a glare at Kane. “You think that makes it any easier: trying to look as though you _haven’t_ made any fuss? It’s clear you have no idea about this kind of thing. Do we know where Jared is by the way?”

“According to Vincent he’s still out on the terrace, hunched over the ComPad the king had delivered for him.”

Jensen couldn’t resist a smile. “Still?”

“Is it true he’s studying on that thing?” Kane asked him as they made their way quickly down the staircase to the courtyard.

“Jared likes studying.”

“Never had much of a thing for studying.”

“You’re the head of the King’s personal guard and a career soldier of senior rank. However much you might want me to think of you as some simple grunt, it’s never going to happen.”

“It was you who called me a grunt,” Kane reminded him.

“Which you are. You’re just not a simple one or, _unfortunately_ , in dress uniform.”

“For a casual visit?” The look Kane gave him was less than amused. “You don’t think that dress uniform might have given something away to Jared? Though springing this on him ain’t my idea of a wise decision.” He sighed.

“Nor mine,” Jensen admitted quietly as they reached the courtyard. He wasn’t happy with this at all.

One of Kane’s men was opening the door of the ageing vehicle that had just driven in. Jeremy Sisto climbed out. He wasn’t a small man. In fact he was a little taller than the King and, beneath the concealing clothes, he was clearly broad and not lacking in muscle. He was a fine looking man too. His hair fell in dark, glossy curls and there was something about the gentle face and his wonderfully-compelling, dark brown eyes. 

He was wearing a simple priest’s robe, homespun and clearly not new, dirty and frayed where the hem swept the floor. Over it he wore a light-weight, darker brown cloak, the large hood pulled down. There were worn leather sandals on his feet. Despite being a man who was known throughout the empire, in that outfit, the high priest looked like so many other members of the temple clergy who had given up worldly wealth and position to take up the cloth.

The man who was with him also wore priest robes but his appearance was far more distinctive. He had a broad face that was well tanned. His dirty-blond hair was parted in the middle and hung down to his shoulders. His distinctively bright, blue eyes seemed to take in everything as he gazed around him, finally resting on Kane and giving him a nod. Presumably this was the high priest’s bodyguard, Carlson, though if the man was carrying any weapons Jensen couldn’t see them.

The high priest thanked the driver and Jensen took this as his signal to move forward and present himself. Kane followed closely behind him.

Sisto’s large brown eyes rested on the two of them. “Blessings be upon you.”

“And may you too be blessed,” Jensen responded. “Your Eminence,” he gave the man an appropriate bow. “Welcome to Richardson House.”

“Jensen,” Sisto gave him a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“His Majesty has asked me to give you his apologies. He has been delayed by a ComPad conference but he shouldn’t be too much longer. Can I offer you some refreshment while you wait?”

“That sounds good.” Sisto glanced over at his bodyguard. “Steve, I am safe here...”

“With your permission, Your Eminence,” Kane spoke up, bowing to the High Priest. “I’d like to go over the security arrangements for Jared’s presentation with Carlson.”

“Necessary, I’m sure and I know you’ll do a first rate job.” He smiled and then turned back to Jensen. “What about Jared, does he know of my visit?”

“No, Your Eminence. The King thought it would be better if he didn’t know.”

Sisto nodded. “I wondered if Jeffrey might have changed his mind.” He turned back to Kane and Carlson. “I’ll see you both later. In the meantime, Jensen, would you care to lead the way to the refreshments, it’s been a long, dry journey.”

“Of course, Your Eminence. If you’d like to come this way.”

He led the way inside the house, the high priest falling into step beside him.

“You know, I’ve heard Jeffrey talk about renovating this house so often, but this is the first time I’ve actually seen it. It’s easy to see why he was so keen to do it now.”

“It’s a nice place,” Jensen admitted. “All the staff feel very much at home here.”

“I can understand that. You feel a certain warmth just looking at this house. Perhaps it’s the beauty of the stone or even the quality of the light. It’s hard to put a finger on it. It must be a refreshing change for you dealing with such a small residence, compared to the majority of the royal houses and palaces.”

Jensen glanced at the man. “Every residence has its own set of challenges and the others need to be kept running, even in my absence.” This wasn’t a holiday, even if that was what the priest seemed to be implying.

“I hadn’t thought of that. You still manage them then, whilst you’re here?”

“To an extent,” Jensen told him. “The staff in all the royal houses are well trained and reliable but I would be failing in my duty if I didn’t keep abreast of things.”

“I can understand that. I like to keep track of the ministry in much the same way.” 

The High Priest’s eyes were everywhere as they walked through the house, slowing down their progress as he inundated Jensen with questions.

“The King has kept the interior as sympathetic to its time as possible while making it into a comfortable home,” Jensen offered.

He nodded. “Did he choose the furnishings or did you?”

“The King showed me examples of how the house might once have looked and gave me an idea of how that could be adapted. I carried on from there.”

“Commendable. You did a fine job. I like it very much.”

“Thank you, Your Eminence.”

“What about Jared, do you think he likes it here?”

It wasn’t a question Jensen had been expecting. “I know he’s fond of the house, even though coming here can’t have been easy for him.”

“Will you tell me a little about him?” Sisto asked, gently.

Jensen found himself reticent to. Jared had already lost enough of his privacy. “I don’t really know how much I can tell you, Your Eminence.”

“Is he settling in do you think?”

“I hope so. Everyone here is doing all they can to help make the transition as painless as possible.”

“It can’t be easy for him.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “No it can’t.”

“But you’re not going to talk to me about him, are you?” It was said with a smile but there was a hint of what looked like sadness in the high priest’s eyes. 

Jensen pulled in a deep breath and stopped walking, turning to face Sisto. “With respect, Your Eminence, no I won’t, unless the king orders me or Jared gives me his permission. I think he has a right to some privacy.”

“I’m not offended, Jensen. I respect what you’re saying and why. I’m not Jared’s enemy, _or_ yours, I just want to help, _truly_.”

“Isn’t it a little late for that?” The words just slipped out and Jensen knew the comment was disrespectful, that he’d possibly overstepped the mark. But he couldn’t take the words back - he didn’t want to. 

Sisto however didn’t seem offended by his comment. “Maybe,” he said quietly, “But does that mean I shouldn’t try?” He reached out and squeezed Jensen’s shoulder, an action that startled him. “And I assure you, Jeffrey may be my friend but it’s Jared I’m here for.”

Jensen gave the man a nod, hoping that was true. It earned him another smile from the High Priest. 

“Now, about those refreshments,” Sisto reminded him.

“Of course, Your Eminence, right this way.”

~0~  
  
Chapter Eleven <http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/248936.html>


	12. For the Greater Good 11

Chapter Eleven

“Jer’!” Jeffrey gave his friend a guilty smile as he walked into the small reception room. He had only just finished his ComPad conference in the library and was trying not to let his lingering frustration from the meeting colour his thoughts. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there to welcome you. My conference call with the Trenton ambassador went on way longer than it should have.” The man was new to his position and possibly the most arrogant jackass he’d spoken to in quite a while.

“Nothing serious I hope?” Jer’ looked up from pouring himself a glass of fruit juice.

“Nothing we couldn’t have dealt with in thirty minutes but this guy likes to hear himself talk.” He wandered over to the table. “Is there coffee?”

“And Larkin tea.”

Jeffrey grimaced. “That’s vile stuff.”

“It’s good for you.”

“That’s no excuse for the way it tastes. I’m fairly sure the only reason Jensen stocks the stuff is for when you visit. How the hell you drink it is beyond me.”

Jeremy shrugged, smiling a little before pouring Jeffrey a cup of coffee. “I acquired a taste for it when I was at the Quattarah Colony. It’s good for you and once you get used to it…”

“Why _anyone_ would want to get used to that I have no idea. No wonder the colonists are all damn crazy.” He took a sip of the coffee and sighed contentedly. “So tell me, how was your journey?”

“Surprisingly fast for a regular shuttle that was packed with travellers.”

“Any of them recognise you?”

He grinned, shaking his head. “Steve and I have perfected the art of blending in.”

“Steve?” Jeffrey frowned, unsure who this Steve was.

“My new-ish bodyguard.”

“Of course.” The man Kane had mentioned that morning. “I’d forgotten. Carlson, right? I know both Kane and Vincent know him quite well. Is he good?”

“How do I judge that? By the fact I’m alive and unhurt? To be honest I don’t know why you go to all the trouble of arranging a bodyguard for me. It seems a waste.”

“We’ve been over this before,” Jeffrey pointed out.

Jeremy shrugged, his smile broadening. “Doesn’t hurt to mention it again, on the off chance I’ll wear you down. You’re an obstinate bastard.”

“Is that anyway for the high priest of our faith to talk?”

Jeffrey grinned as Jeremy gave him the finger. “Actually I quite like Carlson. Not that I didn’t like Rafe, but I don’t seem to frustrate him the way I did Rafe.”

“Kane mentioned that he thought the two of you would make a good match.”

“And on the subject of good matches, how are things with Jared?” Dark eyes stared intently at him.

“Actually,” Jeffrey avoided his friend’s eyes by perusing the table for cake. “Better, we erm…”

“You consummated the relationship?” Jeremy was clearly guessing and seemed surprised that he’d guessed right.

“Last night.”

Jeremy took his tea and went to sit in the large armchair beneath the window. “And how does Jared feel about that today?”

“He seems okay - _better_ than I expected. Actually, it was Jared’s idea.” There was chocolate cake, dark and rich looking. He fumbled the act of cutting himself a slice as he carried on the conversation, still not particularly keen on meeting his friend’s eyes. “Yesterday had more than its share of ups and downs. To be honest, I was pretty close to calling the whole thing off.” He scrubbed at his beard. “I didn’t want him hurt anymore.”

“But you changed your mind?” 

“Jared changed it for me.” He finally looked up, met the dark, curious eyes of his friend. “He wanted something for himself, a chance to make his own decisions.”

“And he was sincere about that?”

Jeffrey sighed. “If I say yes are you going to tell me that’s just what I want to believe?”

“I don’t _have_ to if you’re already asking yourself those kind of questions.” His friend gave him a slow, assessing gaze that made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. “Would it worry you if I asked to talk to Jared alone?” His look was sympathetic which made Jeffrey pretty certain he had already knew the answer to that question.

“It probably shouldn’t.” Jeffrey sighed, putting the cake down without tasting it. “But you know it will, just like you know I’ll let you anyway.”

Jeremy smiled. “If you’re reading me so well, I may have to start changing tactics. Tell me why it would bother you.”

He ran his hands through his hair, irritated by the question. He walked to the opposite window to stare out, unseeing, his back to his friend. “What are you going to ask him?”

“Answering a question with a question is a politician’s response. Am I talking to my friend or my king?”

“Fuck you! I-I just… I just want to know what he’s going to tell you.”

“You wonder if he’s going to say things to me that he’d be afraid of saying in front of you. Things you wouldn’t like?”

Jeffrey nodded. “Yes.”

“Would you deny him the right to do that?”

“No!” he snapped. “Fuck it. You know me better than that.”

“I do,” Jeremy admitted, his voice quiet and even. “I know for example that as your affection for Jared grows that huge ball of guilt and self-hatred that’s lodged in your gut is growing in proportion.”

Every word was true and Jeffrey swallowed his emotions down before admitting. “I shouldn’t have done this to Jared. It’s wrong in more ways than I care to admit.”

“As your friend I agree, it is,” Jeremy told him, his voice soft but so close he realised that the man was standing nearby.

“I can’t fix this, can’t put things back to the way they were for him, and…” He trailed off.

“And you don’t want to?” Jeremy finished.

“No, I don’t. What does that tell you about me?”

“That you’re flawed, just like the rest of us, but with more reason than most.”

“I’m the fucking _King_!” Jeffrey snapped, turning to face Jeremy. “I should be caring for people like Jared, not enslaving them, fucking them, taking what I want just because I can. It’s an abuse of power I wouldn’t tolerate in anyone else, you know that!” He was shouting, by the Gods he was shouting.

“Then what do you do about that? Tell me? Do you abdicate; pardon Gerard and turn the throne over to him? It’s not as though he doesn’t want it. He was willing to kill you for it. Make Gerard king and you could live the life you want.”

Jeffrey met his friend’s eyes, certain he wasn’t serious but on seeing his expression he wasn’t so sure. “You can’t possibly _mean_ that?”

“Why not?”

“You know damn well why.”

Jeremy just kept staring at him, his expression closed. “I want _you_ to tell me why,” he said after an uncomfortable pause. “Explain to me why it was so difficult to find your brother a position when you took the throne? Why the things you offered him had grand titles and little substance,” He prodded at him. “Why was that?”

“He wouldn’t have handled it,” Jeffrey admitted, quickly. “He…” He shook his head. “For pities sake Jer’, just leave this, you _know_ why.”

“I do, and I don’t have any trouble saying it, but you do. Even now you can’t admit what Gerard is, what he’s always been and what he’s done to you. Just imagine what would have happened if he’d succeeded in his plan to kill you. What would have happened to this huge empire that, despite your father’s neglect and abuse, you’ve somehow managed not only to hold together but to improve and build on? 

“The nobles who supported Gerard haven’t the least idea what he’s capable of. They were looking out for themselves, thinking of the power and wealth they could acquire. How long would an alliance between Lord Padalecki and your brother have lasted? Gerard would consider a man as smart as Padalecki too much of a threat. He would have gotten rid of him quickly, before he realised how much he’d underestimated your brother. Before he realised that the puppet king he’d expected was an even bigger lunatic than his father.”

Jeffrey knew it was true. He’d always known if he was honest. Even as a child it hadn’t taken long for him to realise that there was something not quite right about the new ‘brother’ his father had brought home. His father had talked to him about his responsibilities as a big brother, and even though he’d seen the wide-eyed, disbelieving look in his mother’s eyes he’d taken that responsibility to heart. He’d protected Gerard in every way he could. He covered for him, hid things from servants, tutors, even his parents, because he loved them too. When they were older things grew both easier and harder. Gerard quickly learned to hide his own excesses; he hid them with his charm, wit and good looks.

“He never fooled you for a minute, did he?” Jeffrey asked his friend.

“You’re wrong. I didn’t see it, not at first and the only reason I didn’t is because covering for him was second nature to you. It was _you_ who had me fooled for a while, not your brother,” Jeremy told him. Jeffrey saw the frown, and the sadness in his eyes when they met Jeffrey’s own. “The guilt you have balled up inside, a lot of that’s for Gerard, isn’t it?”

Jeffrey tore his eyes away, barely managing a nod. He hated this kind of exposure, the introspection that Jeremy made him face so easily. His friend reached out and rested a calloused palm on his cheek. Until Jer' wiped away the tears. Jeffrey didn't realise he was shedding them.

“Let it go...” His voice was soft beside Jeffrey’s ear, little more than a whisper. “Gerard doesn’t deserve your pain and neither do you.”

Jeffrey stared at him, torn between anger at his friend and relief that he could let this out to someone, painful as that was. 

“You mess with my head,” he said quietly, when he was finally capable of forming words again.

“It’s not my intent, as hard as that must be for you to believe. It’s not what I wanted to do.” Jeremy sighed, hand not leaving his shoulder. “Who do you confide in Jeffrey, if not me? Misha? Uma?”

Jeffrey shook his head. “ _No_ , I can’t.”

“Why? They’re both your friends, they care about you.”

Jeffrey swallowed. “I’m not saying they don’t but…” He shook his head. “There are some things that are just…”

“Too personal?” Jeremy offered.

“Yeah, that’s it, exactly.”

“Yet you talk to me about them.”

“You’re different. You’d never share anything I told you and you don’t judge me by my mistakes, though Gods know, sometimes I wish you would. I know I can trust you, with anything.”

“I’m your priest, Jeffrey. I judge; but never as harshly as you judge yourself. I’m your friend too and I… I understand more than perhaps you think I do.” He moved away from Jeffrey, turning towards the window and looking out, quiet for a moment before turning back to face him. “I share the troubles in my head and in my heart with the Gods. I tell them everything and look to them for guidance. There are times when I want more, need more than prayer and contemplation, when I need words and a slap on the back. When that time comes I visit my friend the king. I drink overpriced beer, pour out my frustration, curse and swear like the commoner I truly am, the man I am, and I remember that the Gods were men once. Men as flawed, if not more so, as you or I, Jeffrey.”

“I don’t see you as flawed, never have.”

“There’s not a day goes by, when I put on those robes of office, that I don’t doubt my right to wear them. I’m not Holy, Jeffrey. The Gods don’t speak to me. I’m not blessed with divine knowledge. I don’t have any answers. I just do what I can and hope my prayers for guidance have been heard. I fuck up because I’m human, just like you. I didn’t ask to be High Priest but I didn’t refuse it either, I could have done.”

Jeffrey shook his head. “And then where the hell would we be?”

“I could say the same thing to you. In fact I do, all too often.” He sighed. “I need more tea. Why don’t you eat that slice of cake and tell me about Jared.”

“We’re back on Jared now?” Jeffrey asked him.

“We never left the topic,” Jeremy grinned, “Despite what you may think.” He refilled his tea cup. “Tell me about him.”

“You’ll like him - it’s impossible not to.” Jeffrey didn’t try to hide the fondness from his voice.

“I’d already guessed that. Though to be fair, Jensen’s prickliness might have given it away.”

“He’s taken to Jared; that’s why he’s so protective of him, and he’s good with him,” Jeffrey admitted, retrieving his cake. Sometimes better than he was. “The two of them got off to an awkward start but they seem to have gotten over that. I guess their circumstances have parallels. Jared can talk to him.”

“Can Jared talk to you?”

“Actually we can talk for hours. He’s bright, interested in everything. Sexuality has proven a difficult topic for Jared, but it’s getting better; easier.”

“And other things?”

Jeffrey cut some of the cake with his fork, tasting it. “I find myself telling him things I never expected to. Is that where you’re going with this, me confiding in Jared?” Actually, the thought of telling him some things, most things, wasn’t all that difficult; though the reality of it might be different.

“You need that connection, Jeffrey. You need someone beside you that you can share with, and talk to about all those things you hold onto so tightly. Could you ever see yourself trusting Jared enough to do that?”

“It’s not a matter of trust with Jared.” The words just slipped out, but they were true. “I’d trust him with anything. The difficulty is me, letting go.”

“Something you need to work on and perhaps something to bring the two of you closer together. Jared needs to be able to share what he’s feeling with you, that’s what a relationship is all about.”

Jeffrey sighed. “I don’t have the best of role models when it comes to relationships. My father may have loved my mother but much of that came out in his guilt, after her death. When I was younger he was seldom by her side. And bringing his love child home for her to raise can’t have helped.”

“Yet she consented to becoming Gerard’s mother and she acknowledged him as prince. That’s something extraordinary.”

“She was an extraordinary woman.”

“That’s clear.” The smile he rested on Jeffrey was soft, yet it made him nervous.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Why, do I make you nervous?” The smile widened into a grin. 

“You make me fucking crazy at times _and_ you know it.”

“I’m well intentioned, _mostly_. Now, you’re going to tell me where I can find Jared so the two of us can have a talk. _You_ need to go and do something practical, rather than just sit here and brood over what I’m going to say to Jared and whatever he tells me in return.”

“Something practical?”

Jeremy nodded. “The three of us can talk together later. I’d like to go over the ceremony with you both. I take it that you’ve discussed the clause in the contract with Jared?” 

“Clause?”

His expression tightened a little. “You _have_ read it?”

“I scanned it. I haven’t read it in full, but anything that needs taking out we can do beforehand…”

Jeremy frowned, suddenly serious. “You _really_ haven’t read it have you?”

“I’ve seen catamite contracts before.” The expression on Jeremy’s face was making him unaccountably nervous all of a sudden.

“I’m sure you have, and so have I, but that isn’t what this is, Jeffrey. We’re talking about the King’s Catamite, here. That contract hasn’t been used in over six hundred years. Didn’t Misha talk to you about this?”

Jeffrey could feel his irritation mounting. “Cut the bullshit Jer! What are we talking about here?”

“You really need to speak to Misha about this. I thought...” Jer’ sighed. “His priorities, his focus, is different. Speak to him and then if you need to we can discuss it before I leave, _with_ Jared, if that’s what you want.”

His copy of the contract was locked in the bottom drawer of his desk, the recently signed documents alongside those that were more ancient and written in the old tongue. Jeffrey could read it but it took him some time. He remembered scanning it but he hadn’t read it all. He’d assumed Misha would appraise him of anything pertinent or any problems with it.

“Jeffrey.” Jeremy interrupted his line of thought, regarding him with an annoyingly fond expression. “Where do I find Jared?”

~0~

Jensen walked briskly to his private apartment, heart hammering in his chest. Once through the door he closed it and leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh. He had overstepped the mark when he’d spoken to the High Priest, he knew he had. He was a free man these days, paid well for his services as Head of Household. Yet, he still felt the same cold slither of fear that had once been so much a part of his everyday life. He knew it was stupid but years of conditioning would do that to you.

He moved away from the door and took a seat on his sofa, kneading at his forehead with his fingers. Only the Gods knew why he’d allowed himself to become so damn irritated by Sisto’s visit. He was being foolish and he knew it. Jeremy Sisto was a good man, unlike his predecessor in every possible way, but all Jensen's old resentment of the Temple and its priests had come flooding back. It was all about Jared, and he recognised that. He’d always had a protective streak and there was just something about Jared and his circumstances, his nature, that brought it out. Kane would insist that he was ‘ _mother_ - _hening’_ and he’d be right. That was all it needed to be, all it could be. Any other feelings he might have he knew he had to push down mercilessly.

He closed his eyes and stretched his limbs, willing the tension out of his body. Sitting up here, brooding, would achieve nothing and he had more than enough to occupy his time. His Eminence and his new bodyguard would most likely require rooms for the night. He hoped they’d come with a change of clothes or would at least allow him to arrange the launder of the priest’s rags they’d arrived in. They could have planned on returning to the capital. The king didn’t seem to have a clue, but this new bodyguard might. 

Jensen got to his feet, stretching once more before leaving his rooms and making his way back down stairs to Kane’s.

His knock on the heavy oak door was greeted by Kane’s gruff shout. “Come in.”

Kane might like to give the impression he was a laid back indifferent grunt but his room betrayed him. It was the room of a respected and highly decorated military commander: everything in its place, the furniture arranged in a way that gave him as much space as possible. An array of weapons, which Jensen thought was nothing short of a mini arsenal, were locked away in Teflo-glass cabinets along one wall, an array of impressive ComPad technology taking up another. Its modern look was completely at odds with the ancient surroundings of Richardson House. Propped beside the couch was Kane’s most beloved possession, a polished, wooden guitar which Jensen knew he played beautifully.

Some kind of street plan was set out on the low table in front of his couch and it was clear that Kane and the new man, Carlson, had been studying it.

Carlson had removed the priest’s robes and they’d been folded neatly on the back of the couch. He wore the same military style pants that all the Royal Guard wore but on top of it he was wearing a worn linen shirt, open at the neck to reveal a selection of beads and necklaces. Jensen could also see bracelets around both wrists. Kane was usually a stickler for appropriate dress, so this struck him as being more than a little unusual.

“Everything okay, Jenny? You need anything?”

“You to stop calling me Jenny for one thing.”

“ _Jensen_ here is the king’s Head of Household,” Kane explained to Carlson. “You two should get on pretty well, you both being into all this healthy eating, herbal medicine, shit.”

Carlson raised an eyebrow at Kane before turning surprisingly gentle, blue eyes on Jensen.

“Steve Carlson,” he said, by way of introduction. “It’s good to meet you, Jensen. Any friend of Chris’s and all that.”

Jensen gave him a grin. “Friend?”

“If the abuse he gives you is any indication. Chris only does polite with people he doesn’t like.”

“Can’t be doing with all that appropriate shit,” Kane defended himself.

“Yet here you are,” Jensen pointed out, “Commander of the King’s Royal Guard. For someone who doesn’t do ‘appropriate shit’ that’s pretty good going.”

“The king’s a good man - not one we can afford to lose anytime soon. And he don’t do well with bullshit either.”

Jensen couldn’t argue with that. He glanced over at Carlson. The man’s attention was all on Kane, smiling slightly, a fond look on his face.

“I understand the two of you have known each other a while.”

Carlson nodded, his attention switching to Jensen. “We met in basic training, been friends ever since.”

“That can’t have been easy.”

Carlson laughed. “We’ve had our moments.”

“Still fucking do!” Kane grinned. “Good to be working together again though.”

Carlson nodded. “Yeah, and with Vin too.”

“What were you doing before?” Jensen wondered.

“Intelligence stuff. It was fun for a while, but the shine wears off and it’s good to have someone watching your back.”

“Amen to that, brother.” Kane agreed.

“So, on the subject of intelligence…” Jensen cut in. “Do you know if His Eminence has plans to stay the night?”

“He hasn’t said. Do you need a decision now?” Carlson asked him.

“Sooner rather than later would be good.”

“Then take it we’re staying. The later it gets, the busier the shuttles back to Altyaal will get and that means there’s more chance of His Eminence being recognised.”

“Will he be okay with that?” Jensen wondered.

“There are no meetings on his agenda and he’ll be back at the Temple in more than enough time to give the evening blessing tomorrow. It won’t be a problem. I’ll speak to him.”

“Thanks,” Jensen told him, happy at that. “It makes things so much easier when I know. Can I get you two anything?”

Carlson’s blue eyes met his again and this time there was a gleam in them. “Anything?” 

Jensen recognised the word and the look for what they were, flirting. He was familiar enough with that after all but there was softness to the man’s expression, a boyish smile that accompanied the question that gave Jensen pause. He found himself flirting back.

“Maybe.”

“So Carlson here is a health food geek so he gets _anything_ he wants, but when _I_ ask… Shit,” Kane looked back and forth between the two of them. “We’re not talking food here, are we?”

Jensen gave Kane a level stare. “What else would we be talking about?”

Kane looked confused. “So you two weren’t, having a moment, or whatever it is you call that shit?”

Carlson shook his head. “ _That_ _shit_? You know there are times when I have to ask myself how you _ever_ get laid. Do you have a romantic bone in your entire body?”

“I get laid plenty. I just don’t do the whole pansy-ass romantic crap, is all.”

“If we don’t count the interplanetary travel, you’re thirty nine years old, Kane. Maybe it’s time to stop the whole ‘getting laid’ thing and find yourself a pretty girl, get all _pansy-ass_ romantic and settle down.”

“What about you?” Kane bristled. “Technically you’re just a year younger.

“And that’s why I’m not just out to get some guy into bed and that’s the end of it.”

“What, you want a relationship?”

“Why not?” Carlson asked him calmly. “And don’t give me all that ‘soldiers like us can’t have relationships’, Rafe was a case in point.”

“Yeah, and he _left_ the unit.”

“His choice, but that’s not everyone is it?”

“So you think you’re gonna meet some guy and I’m gonna meet some girl who’s gonna be okay with us being away half the damn time and not being able to say where we’re going, what we’re doing or when we’re coming back?”

“Other people have careers they devote themselves to, lives that take them away from home,” Carlson pointed out.

“Maybe they do, but…”

“Before you two get to blows or whatever,” Jensen butted in. “Can I get you both something to eat, drink?”

“Wouldn’t say no,” Kane admitted.

Jensen nodded. “I’ll get you both something.” He turned to Carlson. “And I’ll arrange rooms for you and His Eminence.”

“Much appreciated.”

Jensen found himself sending one of the servants up with food rather than taking it up himself, giving the excuse that he was busy with other things. He was pretty certain he hadn’t mistaken Carlson’s interest for anything else but it was something he wanted to think on. That and the things he’d said about relationships. He didn’t know if that was all for his benefit or if the man was sincere. It didn’t take effort to get him into bed - well it hadn’t. It had been his purpose not all that long ago. Since the King had given him his current role, and his freedom, he’d taken the occasional lover, all male, now that it was his own preference. They weren’t relationships, just the occasional tumbles that fulfilled a need. A relationship wasn’t something that had ever crossed his mind. It was something meant for... people who wanted that kind of thing.

He laughed at the notion that a stranger with gentle blue eyes and that one, so softly spoken word, _anything_ , could put all this nonsense in his head. He was just out of sorts. The High Priest’s visit, his frankness with the man and his concern for Jared, were just making him crazy.

~0~  
  
Chapter Twelve 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/249288.html>">  



	13. For the Greater Good 12

Chapter Twelve

Jared had always been fascinated by the other worlds and colonies which made up the empire, probably because he’d never travelled off-planet the way his brother, Jeff, had. His father had always told him that would come, once he became a priest but until then his studies took precedence over his urge to see the Empire. He’d accepted that, but even so, he’d still felt that twinge of envy every time Jeff went travelling. It was a sin, envy, and a quality he didn’t like in himself. He didn’t resent his brother’s greater freedom and he’d even been able to see his father’s point, to a degree. However, that never stopped him longing for the opportunity, the adventure and the chance to learn about other worlds and cultures for himself.

A study of the Empire was a compulsory part of the syllabus for every child, and Jared had always embraced it, but it had only fuelled his desire to see the stars, it hadn’t satisfied it.

Now he’d travel with the king and see those worlds he’d only dreamed of seeing before. He found himself totally immersed in the wealth of information the Grand Counsellor; Misha Collins had provided for him on his new ComPad. There was so much to learn; basics of language, history, customs, people of interest, politics and economics. All of it fascinating and totally involving. He’d even been provided with an itinerary of the king’s forthcoming visits so he could focus his studies accordingly. He couldn’t help but be excited by the prospect. The studying didn’t deter him - learning never had. He had the Grand Counsellor’s personal assistant, Alona Tal as one of his ComPad contacts and he’d already spent some time speaking with her that morning. She had offered him all the help he needed. He’d enjoyed talking to her. She seemed bright and funny, even though she was clearly focused and good at her job. He’d been hesitant about contacting her, worried that she might talk down to him, considering his status, but she’d been friendly and surprisingly easy to talk to. Jared found himself looking forward to working with her and hopefully meeting her at some point. He’d taken her advice on what areas he should concentrate his studies on and he soon found himself engrossed in the material.

“Is that Kun-Aguero?” A soft, deep voice from behind him startled Jared so much he almost dropped his ComPad. He turned quickly and met a face that was instantly familiar to him, even though he’d never actually met the man.

He moved the ComPad and dropped awkwardly to his knees in front of his high priest, head bowed low. It occurred to him, at the last minute, that perhaps he should kiss the man’s ring though he was unsure if he should wait until it was offered or take it anyway. His confusion was compounded as his eyes searched and found the ring hand bare. He wondered if he’d somehow been mistaken, if this wasn’t the high priest. The man was wearing priests’ robes but they were worn, folk weave with frayed and dirty hems, not the grand robes one would expect. He risked a glance up and was met by a warm smile.

“Stand up, Jared, please.”

“Your Eminence?” It _was_ him, Jared was certain now.

He nodded. “Will you stand?”

“Yes, sorry.” He rose awkwardly in the small space between his chair and the table, aware of the ache in his body as he did so. A flush of embarrassment hit him as he realised that these were the aches and pains of his night with the king and he dropped his head lower in shame.

“This is a private visit between us, Jared, there’s no need for formality. The Gods’ blessings be upon you.”

Jared glanced up at the traditional blessing and returned it, haltingly. “A-and may you too be blessed.”

The high priest inclined his head in acknowledgement. “I decided on a visit. I wanted to meet you before the ceremony. Would you mind if I sat with you for a while so we can chat?”

The thought of chatting with the high priest of his faith had Jared suddenly tongue tied and he did his best to stammer out a reply. “I-I, erm, no, p-please, sit, Your Eminence.”

The high priest took the chair opposite the one he’d been sitting in and looked up at him. “Won’t you sit with me?”

“Y-yes, of course, sorry.” He felt his cheeks flush red as he rushed to take a seat.

“It’s good to finally meet you,” he said as Jared sat down. The high priest gazed around the terrace. “This is a beautiful house, so peaceful. I’ve never been here before though Jeffrey has told me an awful lot about the house. How are you settling in?”

“I…” What could he say that his high priest would want to hear? “Fine, it-it’s beautiful here.” He groaned inwardly, realising he’d virtually repeated what the man had just said. He was going to think he was a complete idiot. He risked a glance up at the man’s face wondering if his expression would reflect just that but saw only a calm smile.

“Will you tell me something, Jared?”

“Anything, Eminence.”

“Why can’t you look at me?”

He had to know the answer to that. Was this an opportunity, he wondered, to confess his sins, his failings? He wasn’t sure if he could do that, not to this man; the leader of his faith, the voice of his gods, a man he admired so much. How could he even begin?

“Jared?”

“I-I'm not fit t-to… You shouldn’t have to see m-my sin.” A thought occurred to him even as he stammered out his reply and the words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. “That’s why isn’t it, why you’ve not offered your ring to me?” He understood now.

“My ring? _What_? No! _Gods_ no, Jared.” He shook his head. “No, just let me…” He fumbled amongst his robes producing a small drawstring bag that was attached to his hemp belt, pulling out the ring and slipping it on his finger. “Look at my appearance, Jared. I’ve travelled here incognito because the media are curious about you, eager to know who and where you are. I didn’t want to reveal that to them and cause a media circus.” He ran a hand over the heavy stubble on his face and smiled. “I haven’t trimmed my beard in days and I’m wearing my old priest’s robes, which I’ve hung on to, because I like to sneak out now and again.”

“Sneak out?” The words surprised Jared. 

“I don’t think it’s the done thing for high priests, but it helps: gives me a reality check. It keeps me focused on what’s happening with ordinary people outside the Temple walls. Life as high priest can be a little insular if you allow it. You lose touch with what’s important.” His smile grew a little, his brown eyes meeting and holding Jared’s. “The only reason I’m not wearing my ring of office is that it would have given me, and in this case possibly you, away.”

Jared was certain this man would never lie to him. Looking closely at the way he was dressed it should have been obvious. “Forgive me, Your Eminence.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. And this…” He twisted the ring onto his finger. “This is just a ring, Jared, nothing more. Well, old and priceless I guess.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I can’t say that there haven’t been times when I’ve been tempted to hurl the damn thing from the roof of the Great Temple, this being one of them.”

Jared frowned, not understanding. “Why?”

“You were hurt by it, and by my thoughtlessness, something that should never happen. It’s just a ring.” He twisted it around on his finger. “All it shows is the office of the man who wears it. It doesn’t tell you what kind of man I am, doesn’t change who I am in any way. Some great men have worn it, believe me, but some callous bastards have worn it too. It doesn’t discriminate. Today this object clearly hurt you, _I_ hurt you and I should be the one doing the apologising for that, not you.” The high priest chewed at his bottom lip. “Tell you what, how about we start this whole thing again, huh? We could begin by introducing ourselves. I’m thinking you’d probably be uncomfortable calling me Jeremy?”

Jared nodded. He couldn’t ever imagine himself doing that.

“Would Father Jeremy be acceptable or just Father? It’s the title I’ve had the longest and I much prefer it to Eminence.”

“Yes, Father.”

“And you, for the moment, are Jared Padalecki. Did I pronounce that right?”

“You did. Forgive me for asking but what do you mean by ‘for the moment’?”

“I took some time to study your catamite contract. It’s different from any other and it’s not been used in over six hundred years, so I was curious. When your father signed it he signed over all rights to you, to the king. In effect you’ve changed families. After the ceremony you’ll no longer be known as a Padalecki, you’ll become Jared Tristan De Morgaine. It’s almost like a common marriage contract where the spouse takes the husband's name. Royalty is a little different of course. The queen retains her family name, too, so she’s Queen Uma Thurman-De-Morgaine.”

“I can’t keep my name?” He was no longer part of his own family?

“You’ll always be Jared Padalecki, Jared. A sheet of paper won’t change that.”

He nodded, unconvinced. “Are there any more surprises in the contract?”

“The King is looking at that now, and we can talk about anything that troubles him, or you, later. The last time it was changed was hundreds of years ago, fortunately for the better. Before that the Temple ceremony included public consummation.”

“ _Gods_!” Jared paled at the thought.

“Catamites were a right of kings going back to when our gods were human. They were savage primitive times. So many of these rights of both kings and men should have been purged from our laws and traditions ages ago. Some were, but not all.” He sighed. “It’s to our shame as a people, just as the position you find yourself in now is to mine.”

Jared met the father’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve done nothing to deserve the future the king demanded, and your father accepted, nothing at all. No matter what you may think or what you may have done, you are innocent in all of this.”

“I’m no longer innocent, Father,” Jared told him, looking away.

“I know that you’ve consummated. Jeffrey told me. And it may have been consensual but…”

“It _was_ consensual. He didn’t force me, if that’s what you think,” Jared told him quickly, eager to defend Jeffrey. “He wouldn’t do that. He’s a good man an-and I like him,” he admitted. “I didn’t imagine I would ever say that but King Jeffrey is…” He sighed, how could he explain the feelings he’d been developing for the king to this man. “I can’t describe the fear, the horror I felt when I found out I was to come here, that I would become the king’s…” The word whore almost slipped out. “Become his catamite. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but… Jeffrey; the king, is a good man and I-I’ve come to care for him in my way. That might sound a little twisted, strange to you. I’ve barely known him any time at all but it’s the truth,” he admitted, as much to himself as to the high priest.

“It doesn’t sound twisted _or_ strange to me,” the high priest reassured him, “Not at all. I know Jeffrey. He’s my friend and I’d be the first to admit that he’s a good man, easy to like and to care about, but...”

“Are you saying; that I _shouldn’t_ like him?” Jared demanded, not knowing where this flare of temper was coming from. “Do you think I should resist whenever he touches me, fight him, hide from him, _what_?” He couldn’t believe the words he was saying, the lack of respect he was giving this man, the head of his faith, but he couldn’t take back his words and he didn’t want to.

“Jared,” The high priest leaned forward in his chair. “I’m not saying that at all. I’m not judging you. _No one_ has the right to do that, _especially_ me.”

Jared studied him closely, thought about his words. “What does that mean? Are you telling me that you’re somehow complicit in this? Could you have stopped this from happening?”

The high priest nodded, his face draining of colour in the bright sunlight. “I believe I could have, yes.”

“Then why didn’t you? Why choose now to tell me? I’m the King’s Catamite, there’s no going back for me now is there? The presentation is just a public acknowledgement of that, I can’t go back to my family, my old life.”

“No,” the high priest confirmed. “No, you can’t. But if I can help you come to terms…”

Jared shook his head. “I know you mean well, Father, and I mean no disrespect but you don’t understand. I doubt you ever could understand my situation. The king and I did consummate our relationship last night. In fact I pushed him into it, he wanted to wait. He was tender and thoughtful, didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to and I enjoyed it. I don’t know how first times go for most people, I’m not worldly, but if the majority of people enjoy it as much as I did then I’m surprised they ever leave their beds.” 

His own words shocked him and he felt the heat rush into his cheeks. “I don’t intend to be disrespectful. I’m sorry but I need you to understand how I feel.” He used his fingers to comb his hair back from his face and gave a sigh. He knew he wasn’t explaining himself well, everything was coming out wrong. “There’s a part of me,” he explained, “that feels ashamed of what I did. I’ve led a celibate life so that I could enter the Semenarian as my father expected.”

“I know. I’m not shocked Jared and you have no reason to feel ashamed. The scriptures don’t really have a lot to say about the pleasures of the flesh do they?”

“No,” he admitted.

“The scriptures, in their telling of the lives of the Gods, focus on the things that shaped their human lives; the number of wives they had, the children they bore, their catamites. It’s either reproduction or the power of sex rather than the joy of it. The priesthood insists on celibacy so that priests retain their impartiality and resist temptation and distraction from their duty to love all equally.”

“You weren’t celibate before you entered the priesthood, were you?”

“No, I submitted to the scourging at the Semenarian. They wouldn’t have accepted me otherwise.”

Jared had read enough about the scourging to know that it couldn't have been an easy choice. “You could have lied, who would have known?”

“Would _you_ have done that Jared?”

“No,” he admitted. “But I wouldn’t have submitted to scourging either. I might have become a Lay-Brother instead, as most do.”

The high priest smiled. “Looking back it might have been the more intelligent option. But I was young and I thought I was tough enough to take whatever a bunch of pansy-ass priests could dish out.” He shrugged. “By the third moon, my third time, I was crying like a baby for them to stop. They’re sneaky though. You can cry, babble, scream your lungs out for them to stop _during_ the scourging and they won’t. At the end, when it’s over they ask you the question; ‘ _Do you wish to leave_?’ They never ask at any other time. Once you’ve said no you’ve signed up for the next beating - no going back. Their kindness afterwards; the real regret you see in your punisher’s eyes as he asks for your forgiveness - his praise for your strength – all that put that together with your own pride at surviving it, and works its own little miracle. You feel you’d be letting yourself down, letting the Temple down if you were to leave then.”

Jared wasn’t sure he would feel that way if he was the one facing it. “I read that it doesn’t break the skin.”

“No it doesn’t. No one could survive that. It bruises, enough that you can barely move for a couple of days afterwards, but the memory fades with the pain.”

“You were scourged longer than most.” Jared had read a lot about Jeremy Sisto, articles the Temple had published and a couple of the unauthorised biographies that, whilst they weren’t derogatory, told a more in depth story of the man, if they were to be believed.

“The Dean of the Semenarian decides on the length of the scourging and it wasn’t just about celibacy with me. I was proud and arrogant. I looked at privileged young men like you and I thought I was better. I thought that reaching the Semenarian from the streets where I was born, meant more than giving up everything, as you would have. I studied endlessly, outshone every other student in every written paper or test but I was mediocre at best when it came to my orals, for a very long time. It wasn’t the lack of knowing, it was the lack of heart in my understanding. It took me a long time to see that.” He shrugged again.

“And a lot of punishment. Despite what you’ve told me I can’t imagine how you did that, how you could continue to accept it and keep going.”

Jeremy shook his head. “To be honest, I’m not sure I could adequately explain it to anyone.”

“Is that why you still allow scourging?”

Dark, considering eyes bored into Jared’s. “As much as I hated it, yes. It serves a purpose.”

“Is that why, despite the fact you don’t approve of slavery, you didn’t talk the king out of taking me as his catamite?”

Sisto frowned, silent for a moment. “I don’t approve. I never have and I never will. As I said before, you’ve done nothing to deserve the fate that the king and your father demand of you. No one should be enslaved. Accepting this goes against almost everything I believe in, and _that_ shames me.”

“I believe you,” Jared answered him. “But, as you said, the king is your friend.”

He shook his head. “It’s not about our friendship, though I can’t deny that knowing Jeffrey plays a part in this. The reason I _didn’t_ fight him, that I’m not shouting my disapproval from the pulpit, is because of the Empire. The need to see it flourish together with its people.” He paused, pulling in a deep breath before his dark eyes met Jared’s once more. “Things have been unstable for too long. The king’s late father brought this Empire to its knees and corruption and chaos ruled us. The Lords almost ruled themselves; they took, and they took wherever they could. Jeffrey has changed that; he’s turned everything around and somehow managed to put things back together. He’s a good man, a good king. He might prove to be a great one and I…” He shook his head. “Even surrounded as he is by people, he’s the loneliest man I’ve ever met. He can count his true friends on one hand and, while the queen is one of those, and although they care a great deal for each other, they’re together through necessity and nothing more. The queen needed a good marriage and Jeffrey needed an heir. He needs more than that. He needs someone he desires, someone he can love.”

“And taking a catamite was the only way,” Jared cut in.

“It’s the only way he can have any kind of relationship with another man. As a commoner I was allowed to have a relationship with a man or a woman before I took the cloth but, as you know, it’s different for nobility. The bloodlines are so all-important. That’s doubly so for a king. We’ve talked a lot and I know this is something he’s been thinking about for a long time. It’s not a whim, not spur of the moment. Jeffrey doesn’t take this kind of thing lightly, even if it might seem that way to you. As a prince he bedded more than his share of men and women, but since he’s become king he’s been faithful to the queen, even though it goes against his nature. Taking you as his catamite wasn’t an easy decision for him, and it weighs heavily on his conscience.”

“I know that,” Jared admitted. He could see that even more clearly after last night and their stilted conversation earlier. 

“I’m betraying my conscience, my personal beliefs, and my morals by letting him do this and giving it my public approval but most of all I’m betraying you, Jared, and I can only hope that someday you might be able to forgive me for that.” He looked away to stare out over the gardens. “You know what the most ridiculous part of this is?” he continued after a moment. “Despite my personal feelings, I’m _not_ betraying my faith. Many of the Gods, we are told, took catamites and concubines, kept slaves when they were mortal and did so many things I could never condone. We still have so many ancient laws that have no place in our modern society but the Lords, even the Temple elders, are reluctant to abolish them. They believe that doing so eats into the fabric of our society and our faith.”

Jared frowned. “Do you doubt our faith?”

His gave an unexpected laugh. “I don’t. I’ve never believed in the literal sense, who _could_? I believe in the essence of our faith, in the commandments it gives us to live by, in the fundamental belief that a life spent in the pursuit of goodness is a life well spent. Despite everything, I believe that the king’s life, so far, has been well spent. He’s a truly good man. He’s also the loneliest man I think I’ve ever met. Jeffrey needs someone and it seems that someone is you.”

Jared smiled. “So my being here is a sacrifice for the greater good, is that how you see things?”

He faced Jared and nodded, his dark eyes filled with regret. “To my shame, yes it is.”

Jared got to his feet and went to look over the wall of the terrace. “I don’t know what to say to you. You’ve been honest and while I appreciate that, I-I’m a long way from offering you any kind of forgiveness. I admire you - the things you stand for and the changes you’ve made since you became high priest. I suppose, in the scheme of things, betraying one man is acceptable if you feel it’s for the greater good.” His mind went back to the conversation he’d had with the king in the library when they’d spoken about Thomas Eptone and the Battle of Traegus. “It's not so acceptable, though, if you happen to _be_ that one man. I don’t have any choice though do I, so there’s no point in me being angry, hurt or afraid. It won’t do me any good, doesn’t help the situation.” He sighed. “Perhaps it’s the will of the Gods that I’m here, isn’t that what I should believe, accept?”

“Do you doubt _your_ faith, Jared?” It was asked kindly and enough to make Jared turn around and face the man.

“I don’t know. I’ve asked myself that question more than once since this whole thing began. I think perhaps I’m like you. I believe in the crux of our faith, in the capacity a man has for doing good but as men we’re flawed.”

“That we are,” Sisto agreed with a nod. 

“You know I was destined for the Semenarian. I don’t know that the priesthood was right for me. I’ve always had doubts but I never voiced them because it wouldn’t have made a difference, my father made that clear when I was young, too young to really understand. It was my father’s wish, and a Padalecki tradition for second sons, so I studied the scriptures and I’ve always kept the faith because that was what was expected of me. It was never my choice. I was never asked if I had a preference, if there was something I wanted.” 

He sat down on the golden stone of the terrace wall and ran his hands back through his hair. “Someone told me recently that I shouldn’t live in the past, that there was no going back. The truth is, being here, being forced into a life I felt sure would be abusive and degrading, is nothing like I expected. I’ve had more choices in the few days that I’ve been here than I’ve ever had before. There’s a part of me that, given the choice, would no longer want to go back home but that doesn’t absolve you, my father or the king for forcing this upon me. What you’ve done is wrong. At least with you and the king I can understand your reasons. I can’t say the same for my father.”

“No doubt he had his reasons too. I can’t imagine he gave you up easily, Jared.”

“I’m not so sure of that,” he admitted. “I know the king pressured him somehow.” Jared was sure whatever secrets the king had would be shared with this man, his friend, but he didn’t push the matter. “But the truth is my father gave me up long before that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” The offer was gentle, earnest. “Whatever you tell me, Jared, you have my word it will be in confidence. Anything you ever want to tell me will always be between us, unless you tell me otherwise. I offer that as your priest, if that’s acceptable to you.”

That surprised him and he turned around to face the man. “You’d be my priest?”

“I don’t know if you could find it in your heart to trust me, but if you could then I’d be honoured to be your priest.” 

Jared found himself nodding. No matter that this man was complicit in everything that had happened to him, he still felt that, like the king, he was inherently good. He looked Jeremy Sisto in the eyes. “I’m the one who should be honoured. Thank you Father.” 

~0~

Misha Collin’s expression was one of surprise when he answered Jeffrey’s com call.

“Shouldn’t Jeremy be there by now?” His expression changed to one of concern. “Has something happened?”

Jeffrey didn’t have the time or inclination for pleasantries. “What the fuck is it that I don’t know about Jared’s contract?”

“You have it there with you, you…” Jeffrey doubted that anyone else would have seen the flicker in Misha’s expression that betrayed his nervousness.

“Don’t!” he warned. “I have it here in front of me, written in the old tongue and you know for a fact that I won’t have struggled through it because I have you to fucking _do_ _that_ for me.”

“And I have. There is nothing in that contract I would advise you to remove.”

“But there’s something you know I won’t like.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Jeremy, I take it, has read the contract?”

“That’s right. He hasn’t told me what it is, he says I should talk to you.”

Misha rubbed both hands over his face before looking back at him. “Tell him from me he’s a shit.”

“ _Tell me_ what. It. Is.”

“There was a clause, put into the contract not long after it was first written. It’s ancient but it has just as much relevance today as it did back then. In this case especially so when you consider whose son Jared is.”

Jeffrey realised this was going to be far worse than anything he might have expected. “Which is?” 

“No one has more unrestricted access to a King than his catamite; it’s a position of trust like no other. It was seen at the time, and I believe it has equal relevance now, as a point of weakness. A catamite could be tempted, coerced, influenced in some way to be duplicitous in the taking of the king’s life.” Misha met his eyes with an even, determined look. “When you die, so does Jared.”

Anger spiked in Jeffrey. "What?"

“When you die," Misha repeated, "so does Jared.”

“I want it removed!”

“The reason I didn’t tell you is because I knew what your reaction would be.”

“What do you _fucking_ expect?”

“Common sense,” Misha replied evenly. “For you to step back and look at this logically, with your mind and not your heart. Give it a year and then consider its removal.”

“And if, for some reason that’s not Jared’s doing, I die in that year, you have him put to _death_?”

“Yes,” Misha nodded. “That’s exactly it. It’s nothing personal. From everything I’ve learned about Jared he seems a fine young man but, I _don’t_ know Jared, not really, and neither do you.”

Jeffrey sighed. “Misha, I know you mean well with this. Hell, I understand exactly where you’re coming from, but _no_ , I can’t accept this. You _knew_ I wouldn’t accept it or you would have told me about the clause.”

“It was my plan to tell you, but not straight away. I wanted that year to put my mind at rest.”

“I want you to remove it.”

“I can facilitate its removal, and I will, but as this is an ancient contract it has to be approved by the State and the Temple.”

“I doubt there’s a problem with Jer’, so how long will that take?”

“If everything goes smoothly then my estimate would be five to six moons. Jeremy might be able to reduce that.”

“Fuck.” Five moons during which Jared’s life was in danger.

“I’m sorry, Jeffrey. I did what I consider to be the right thing. My loyalty to you is absolute; you’re both my king and my friend. My resignation is yours if you…”

“Enough Misha. For the sake of the Gods, I don’t want your resignation. I would like you not to do anything like this again…”

Misha bit his lip but didn’t speak.

“ _Damn_ it, Misha!”

“I can’t promise you that. I won’t put you at risk if I can do anything to prevent it, I’m sorry.”

Jeffrey believed him. He knew the man far too well to do otherwise. “Compromise then; anything that concerns Jared from here on in, I need to know.”

Misha paused for a moment and then nodded. “I’ll do that, you have my word. On the subject of Jared; I have an image viewer for him, and tomorrow I’m going to collect his dog.”

That threw him. “ _You’re_ going to collect the dog.”

“I’m going to speak to Lord Padalecki. There are some documents he’s required to sign. The dog may have to take a fairly circuitous route to get to you, to throw any press off the scent, but it should be with you soon.”

Jeffrey nodded. “Jared will be pleased.”

“I’ll put together the documentation you need to remove the clause from Jared’s contract and send them to you and Jeremy as soon as possible.”

“Okay.”

“Are we still friends, Jeffrey?” It was a vulnerable and out-of-character thing for Misha to say, and it surprised him.

“ _Yeah_.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’m pissed at you,” he admitted. “But I know why you did it and I know where your heart is, even if you are an overprotective bastard at times.”

Misha smiled. “Thank you.”

Jeffrey found a smile of his own and nodded at Misha before turning off the screen. He stood, his chair scraping back over the floor and walked over to the window, resting his hands on the sill to stare out at the grounds. All Misha was doing was his job as Grand Counsellor, a job he was all the more diligent at because of the friendship between them. Any anger he’d felt towards his friend was fading. He even understood his reasoning; hell he’d probably have done the same thing in the circumstances. Any blame rested entirely at his door, he knew that. Jared’s life had been fucked up from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. He’d stood out so clearly that night. It was obvious he didn’t know anyone else in the room, equally clear that he didn’t know how to approach anyone. His clothing was obviously expensive but it wasn’t the fashionable look of the season, another thing that prevented him from fitting in with his peers. He would have stood out anyway, simply because of his height, his build and the length of his hair but for Jeffrey all those things were endearing and attractive. Everything about Jared had fascinated him that night; his beautiful face, that perfect bone structure and unusually slanted eyes. Then there was his stillness, a certain grace about him as he observed the room, the occasional smile crossing his face when he overheard something that amused him and the way he took the time to acknowledge every one of the servants who approached him with refreshments rather than ignoring them the way the majority of his peers did. It had all intrigued Jeffrey enough for him to seek Jared out and draw him into conversation.

Life had gone downhill for the boy since then and he was to blame for that. Now there was this new nightmare Jared was forced to bear and all because of him. Even if it was only for a couple of moons, it was too much, and Jeffrey was helpless to change it. It was better that Jared didn’t know: the more he considered it the more he was certain.

Jeffrey crossed the room back to his desk and put in another call to Misha.

“Jeffrey?”

“I’ve been thinking this through. I still want the clause removed from the contract and I want it done quickly, but in the meantime I don’t want Jared to know that it exists.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. If the worst should happen I want this left to Kane. I’ll make the arrangements. He must never know, never be forced to live with that.”

Misha nodded. “I understand. I’ll have the documents you need to begin the process of removing the clause, on your pad and Jeremy’s by tonight.”

“That’s good, thank you.” He closed the call.

The next thing had to be a conversation with Kane. Not something he was looking forward to but not one he could delay either. He had to do this now, find him and speak to him.

As he opened the door he almost walked straight into Jensen, who had his hand raised to knock.

“Jensen?”

“I noticed you weren’t on the terrace and came to see if you wanted anything.”

Jeff let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “Actually, I do. Do you know where Kane is? There’s a security issue I need to discuss with him, now.”

“He’s with Vincent and the high priest’s new man, Carlson, in his room. From what I heard they were planning on discussing the security arrangements for Jared’s presentation. Do you want me to send them up?”

“I just need Kane, but straight away if you wouldn’t mind, Jensen.”

“Of course.” His usual smile didn’t fade but the look in his eyes changed. It was barely there, but Jeffrey saw it. He knew Jensen had picked up on his mood with that unfailing sixth sense of his and was probably worried by whatever he saw. “I’ll send him up straight away. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, Jensen, I’m fine, thank you.”

The knock came a few minutes later and Christian followed it into the room.

“Jensen said you needed to see me, Your Majesty.”

The word 'needed' and not 'wanted' and the fact that Kane had used his title made it clear that Jensen had passed on whatever concern he’d felt to Kane.

“I do. Come on in and take a seat.”

Kane nodded, turning the key in the lock which caused Jeffrey to raise an eyebrow.

“You and I don’t have much in the way of cosy chats so I figured we’d keep this one private.”

“Good call. Nothing of what’s said here, between us, can go any further.”

“That bad?”

Jeffrey took a chair but Kane remained standing. “Yeah, that bad. There’s a clause in Jared’s contract, one I didn’t know about.”

“How come?”

“The nitty gritty of the contract; I take Gerald Padalecki’s son, we sign an agreement etc, is exactly the same as any catamite contract. But the original contract for the King’s Catamite is an ancient thing, preserved and stored in the royal vaults. It hasn’t seen the light of day in six hundred years or more. It’s written in the old tongue and there are pages of it. Misha made copies of it for all of us.”

“What did you miss?” Kane asked him, coming right to the point.

Jeffrey knew he didn’t have to bandy words with Kane. “Because a king is vulnerable to his catamite they put in a clause that stipulates that if the king dies so does his catamite.”

“So this just slipped past the three of you?” Kane raised a questioning brow.

“Jeremy found it.”

“With respect, I’m thinking the Grand Counsellor found it too. He didn’t _tell_ you, did he?”

Jeffrey met the expectant blue eyes. “No, he didn’t.”

“And again, with all due respect, I wouldn’t have told you either.”

“But you _know_ Jared!”

“Yeah, I do _now,_ and I know the kid wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone you. But as your protector I would want to be damn certain in that knowledge, and I wouldn’t have told you about it until I was, knowing how much of a bleeding heart you are, no offense.” Kane folded well-muscled arms across his chest, “Especially in view of the kid’s father. The man’s a traitor and he’s running around loose. That makes him a very credible threat to you.”

“So you agree with Misha; you think I should have had Padalecki arrested?”

“No, I think you should have sent me to deal with him, Murray and his brat too, the moment Boreanaz confessed.”

“I can’t afford to make martyrs out of any of them.”

“That doesn’t make me any more comfortable with the fact that they’re at liberty, especially the Murrays. Those two have disappeared like rats down a sewer pipe. The word’s out on them on every damn planet and colony in the Empire, even a few that aren’t, but so far there’s nothing. Someone’s helping them.”

Jeffrey nodded and admitted “Misha suspects Padalecki.”

“And you don’t?”

“Initially, probably. Padalecki thought he’d slipped the net; that Boreanaz and Gerard hadn’t betrayed him. It was to his advantage to help the Murrays get away but beyond that it would, in all likelihood, have left a trail back to him. He wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“You may have a point. The Murrays will surface at some point and when they do we’ll take them. Until then they’re a threat to you.”

“At the moment I’m more concerned about Jared.”

“Well if you’re asking me if it’s safe to remove the clause thing then I’d say yes. Jared’s no threat and I don’t see him being influenced by his father.”

“It’s not that simple, I wish to hell it was. To remove the clause we’ll have to pass a dual act of State and Temple. Until that’s done then Jared’s life is forfeit if anything happens to me.”

“How long will it take before it’s removed?”

“Up to six moons.” Jeffrey ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “I can’t bear the idea of Jared knowing about this. He’s had to cope with so much already and none of it has been his doing. It’s been down to me.”

“So what are you asking?”

“If anything happens to me before the clause can be removed I need you to take care of things. The contract will be scrutinised, nothing will stop that from happening and once they find it he’ll be put to death. Don’t let it get that far, don’t make him suffer through that. Make it quick, easy and painless before Jared knows anything about it.”

“He’ll not see it coming, you have my word.”

“Thank you.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Misha and Jeremy will know about this but no one else can find out. I can’t risk this getting to Jared.”

“That won’t happen. None of this is going to happen because nothing's gonna happen to you. Not on my watch, you got it?”

Jeffrey nodded, offering Kane as much of a smile as he was able. “Got it.”

It took Jeffrey a while, after Kane left, to compose himself enough to go join Jer’ and Jared on the terrace. He felt raw inside, gouged out by his emotions; Jer’ would know. But he had to get that under control, get to a place where he wouldn’t betray how he was feeling to Jared and be faced by any awkward questions.

~0~

Chapter Thirteen <http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/249442.html>


	14. For the Greater Good 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jensen hadn’t been able to settle after he had taken the king’s message to Kane; summoning him to the library. He could read the king like a book - he’d had years of practice. He prided himself on being able to predict the man’s moods from his facial expressions. Jensen had never seen this look on the King's face before and it didn’t bode well. His own mood had deteriorated along with it and he found himself snapping at the staff for no good reason, something he never usually did. After an hour of concern and frustration he took himself off to his own rooms and the solitude it afforded him, but even that didn’t work. Unable to take anymore he made his way back down the stairs to Kane’s room in search of answers.

The door was opened at his first knock by Kane and there was nothing reassuring in the man’s expression.

“Does the king want to see me?”

“No, I just…”

Kane walked away from the door but didn’t close it. Jensen took that at his invitation to go in, although he got the impression his company wasn’t particularly appreciated. It didn’t stop him from walking inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

“I just want to know what’s wrong. The king …”

“Just a security thing,” Kane cut him off. “My fuck up, he was pretty pissed.”

Jensen had seen the king pissed off, and that wasn’t it. “Are you sure, because…”

“For _fuck’s_ _sake_ , Jensen, let it go! My mess, okay? Something _I_ need to deal with and don’t want to talk about with you, Steve, or any other fucker, you got that?” He walked over to the door. “I’ve got guard positions to check and I’d appreciate you both being gone when I get back.” He slammed out of the door.

“He used to be a better liar,” Carlson said quietly.

Jensen nodded. “He usually is.”

“Something the king said has him spooked, and whatever it is he’s not gonna share.”

“He didn’t say anything to you?”

“Not a word.”

“I get the feeling you’re a better liar.”

This time it was Carlson’s turn to nod. “I am, but I’m not lying to you now, haven’t lied to you at all.”

Jensen sidestepped that statement. “I can’t help feeling that this has something to do with Jared.”

“The boy His Eminence is here to see?” Jensen nodded. “What’s he like, this Jared?”

“I thought he’d just be some Lord’s spoiled brat of a son.”

“But he’s not?”

“The king doesn’t think so.”

“And neither do you.”

It wasn’t really a question but Jensen answered him anyway. “There’s something special about him.”

“Well, I’m guessing he’s beautiful.”

“There’s that, but I’ve seen better looking men that the king’s barely afforded a second glance.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s hard to explain without it sounding like a cliché.” Jensen searched for the right words. “His beauty, it’s not just on the outside and you can see it right away. It’s his nature, his ways, that smile of his that can light up a whole damn room. Brains too, he reads all the time, takes in everything you say. He trusts you when…” Jensen thought about the night of Jared’s arrival, what he’d done to him, “when he should… When he has every reason not to.”

“You really care for him, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And the king, does he care for him?”

It seemed an odd question to Jensen. “More than I’ve ever known him care for anyone.”

“And what about Jared, does he care for the king?”

Jensen thought about it. “I think he does, or at least he’s beginning to. Their relationship is growing and that’s a good thing for them both.”

Carlson smiled. “We seem to be back on the subject of relationships. Hard to get away from them, I’m thinking.”

Jensen gave him an exasperated look. “So it seems.”

Carlson’s smile was broad. “Answer me one relationship question and I’ll give you my opinion on what’s eating at Kane.”

“One question?”

“That’s all.”

“Go ahead then,” he invited. “Ask me, whatever it is.”

“Okay. Have you ever had one? A relationship?”

“No,” Jensen answered him honestly. “Never.”

Carlson nodded. “Nor have I. Never even considered that I might want to try one out, until now.” He sighed. “I’m trying real hard Jensen and I’m hoping that maybe you’ll consider taking a chance, with me. That’s me done talking about it.” He combed the fingers of one hand through his long, blonde hair. “Now, as to Kane: whatever’s rattling him I’m assuming it’s something he doesn’t want to do. He gets like this when he’s thinking his way out of something. Nine times out of ten he seems to succeed in that. Kane’s nobody’s fool, though he tends to lull you into thinking the opposite.” Carlson’s eyes met his. “You’re thinking it has something to do with Jared, am I right?” 

“I can’t think of anything else that would put the king so on edge.”

“I don’t see a way of finding out. Kane won’t talk if he doesn’t want to, sorry Jensen.”

“Would you tell me, if you knew?” Jensen asked him.

“If it were confidential no, I wouldn’t. Again, I’m sorry.”

“At least you’re honest.”

“I’ve dealt in lies and I don’t care for them much. They have a bad habit of being found out, so I tend to avoid them when I can and stick to straight talking.”

“Aren’t you forgetting innuendo?” Jensen asked him, unable to resist a smile.

“Innuendo I like.” Carlson grinned back. “It tends to make life a little more interesting.”

~0~

Jeffrey wasn’t sure what he expected to find when he walked out onto the terrace, wasn’t sure that not informing Jared of Jer’s visit was such a good idea, so it was something of a relief to find the two of them seated side by side, pouring over something on the ComPad.

“Am I interrupting?”

They both looked up at the sound of his voice.

“Jared and I were just talking about his role as your personal assistant. I thought I could add a few pointers.” Jer’ grinned.

Jeffrey dropped into the chair opposite them. “And what kind of pointers might they be?”

He rested his eyes on Jared, took in his expression. There was a smile there but Jared’s eyes gave up even more than his expressions did. He was slowly learning how to read them and he could see the traces of tension there. It was frustrating that he didn’t know why. He knew Jeremy wouldn’t tell him. Jared might, but pushing him to tell would be the wrong thing to do.

“Did you really call the Pelfan ambassador a sycophantic, obsequious ass-hole?” Jared asked with a grin.

“It lost something in translation, but yes. The only interests he had any intention of serving were his own.” He grinned. “Not one of my finest moments, I’ll admit.”

“His PA at the time was on the verge of apoplexy.”

“She resigned,” Jeffrey explained. “I was kinda new to the whole diplomacy thing back then.”

“Pelfan is still part of the Empire so it can’t have been that bad.”

He gave Jared a sigh. “To be honest,” he grimaced, “it was real bad. I complained about the ambassador to their President and he… I didn’t actually read my PA’s run down on Pelfan law. It took a royal visit and a lot of pleading on my part to prevent the ambassador’s beheading.”

“ _That’s_ why your PA left?”

“Yep. Lesson learned the hard way. I’m better at the whole diplomacy thing now but it will fall on you to make sure I’m well briefed on just about everything. Still sure you want the job?”

“It could be more of a challenge than I first though.” Jared grinned. “It doesn’t sound like I’m going to be bored.”

“I think you’ll be good at it.”

“What about your current PA?”

“I don’t have one. Misha’s office has been handling that side of the job for me for a while, mainly Alona.”

“She already has her work cut out with Misha,” Jeremy cut in. “It will take a lot of the weight from her if you have your own PA.”

“So stop putting Jared off the job. You’re supposed to be on my side, remember?”

“You think I’d have told him that story if I _wasn’t_ your friend? You need someone looking after you - someone you can trust, and that you can confide in.”

They were back to that again and this was neither the time nor the place for it. It’s not like Jared wouldn’t pick up on a statement like that. He fixed Jeremy with a look he hoped would convince him to back off before turning their conversation onto other matters.

“So tell us about the presentation ceremony, what it entails.” It was far from a delicate change of subject but he didn’t care. At least until he noticed Jared’s eyes darting between the two of them uncertainly and realised he’d probably just made things worse.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Jeremy said softly. “It’s a fairly simple ceremony and nothing either of you should worry about. You enter together and make your way to the altar. Once you’re there we say a prayer of thanks for the blessings of the Gods’. Once that’s over you both mount the steps and read the vows. Jared, yours will promise to serve Jeffrey faithfully and obey him in all things. Yours, Jeffrey, come next. You promise to care for Jared and protect him. Once you’re done I’ll confer the blessings of the Gods upon you both as you kneel. The congregation join me in saying a prayer for you both, you then rise, sign the book you read from and leave the Temple together with the congregation following you out.”

“There are no embarrassing details?” Jeffrey needed to know.

“None. The book has to contain details, such as the contract between yourself and Lord Padalecki and the proof of consummation but none of that is for public consumption. There is no law, thank the Gods, that insist the original ceremony is followed.” Jeremy looked over at Jared. “Do you have any questions?”

“Do my family have to be there?”

“They do. It would be considered an insult, both to the King and to the Gods, if they didn’t attend. They have no part in the ceremony, if that’s what bothers you.”

“No, it’s not, I just…”

“Jared,” Jeffrey reached over and took his hand. “Whatever you’re thinking let it go. You have no reason to think anything less of yourself. You’re the innocent party in this. Any guilt, any shame, it lies with me, not you. Most of _all_ , not you. Do you understand that?”

“My father…”

“Knows that.”

“Jeffrey’s right, Jared.” Jeremy laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve no sin to atone for and no one has the right or reason to judge you.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“I’m going to leave the two of you alone for a while,” Jeremy told them, getting to his feet. “I think I’d like to take a walk around the gardens, if you don’t mind, Jeffrey.”

“Will you stay the night, have dinner with us later?” Jeffrey asked him.

“I’d like that.” He gave a gentle squeezed to Jared’s shoulder before he moved away. “I’ll see you both at dinner.”

“Jensen will arrange rooms for you and your bodyguard.”

Jeremy smiled. “Knowing Jensen he’s probably already done that but I’ll find him and speak to him before I take my walk.”

Jeffrey watched him leave before turning back to a silent Jared, searching his face in an effort to determine what he might be thinking.

“I’m sorry,” he told him, “For springing this visit on you.”

“You knew he was coming?” There wasn’t any anger there that he could see. “Was it your choice, not to tell me about it?”

“No, it was Jer’s. He thought if you knew you’d just tell him what you thought he wanted to hear, let him see what you wanted him to see.”

Jared huffed out a small, not particularly happy laugh. “He was probably right.”

“Are you angry?”

“I was, am, a little.” He sighed. “My emotions are all over the place, if I’m honest. Every time I think I have a grip on things something new comes along and puts me right back where I started, back in a place I don’t want to be.”

“That’s hardly surprising is it, given the circumstances?”

“No,” Jared admitted. “But I need to move on. I _want_ to move on.”

“I‘m sorry.”

“I know you are.” He brushed back his hair with those long, elegant fingers. “I know you’re doing everything you can to make this easy for me, to make me happy…”

“Piss poor job I’m making of it.”

“No, no you’re not, that’s part of the problem.”

Jeffrey frowned. “I don’t understand, Jared.”

“If you’d chosen Jeff, my brother, instead of me, he would have fought you all the way. He would have tried to get away, he…”

“Would he? If your father had insisted would your brother have gone against his wishes? That aside, you’re not him, Jared. From what you’ve told me you were brought up very differently from your brother. Your father had very different expectations of you. You can’t expect yourself to suddenly change. You’re your own person.” He took both of Jared’s hands in his. “I’ve learned the hard way that you need to be true to yourself. You can never please everyone. I’ve made mistakes, done things I regret and know to be wrong, but they were my decisions. The responsibility is all mine and so are the consequences.” He shook his head. “What I’m trying to say is that no one can live their lives according to the expectations of others.”

“Do you have expectations of me?”

“No,” he admitted. “I have hopes.”

"And if those hopes don’t come to fruition?”

“Then the fault is with me, not you.”

Jared nodded slowly. “I understand what you’re trying to say, I really do, but… I-I can’t talk about this anymore today, I don’t want to. Can we leave it for now?”

“Of course we can, if that’s what you want.” Jeffrey couldn’t deny his own relief at that. “Do you want to talk about something else or do you need time alone?”

“Alone with my thoughts probably isn’t the best thing right now. I have a tendency to brood, if you haven’t already noticed.”

Jeffrey laughed, releasing Jared’s hands. “Something we have in common, if _you_ haven’t already noticed.”

Jared smiled. “Both over thinkers then.”

“Absolutely. You know what, we should go and do something that doesn’t involve thinking, or well, too much of it.”

“Such as?”

Jeffrey thought about it. “Do you ride?”

“Ride?”

“Horseback. There are stables at the rear of the house, we pass the back of them on our morning run.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“The speed you run I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? So, can you ride?”

“I can. My father breeds racehorses and my mother’s a keen horsewoman, She made a point of us all learning when we were young.”

“What you’re saying to me is that this is going to be like the running thing, where you make me look like a ninety year - old.”

Jared’s smile turned into a grin. “Only one way to find out.”

~0~

The riding proved to be fun. Jared was a fine horseman, easy and confident in the saddle. They’d ridden for a couple of hours or more, exploring parts of Richardson House that Jared had yet to see. It was comfortable, more fun than he’d expected and Jeffrey found himself actually relaxing for the first time that day.

After the ride they’d both taken care of their own horses, found a family of cats who had taken up residence in the barn and had finally arrived back at the house in time to get showered and changed for dinner.

The comfortable atmosphere had extended into their dinner with Jeremy, who had picked up on the mood right away. The dinner had stretched out pleasantly, both of them keeping Jared entertained and amused with stories from their respective pasts. More than a few were at Jeffrey’s expense but that didn’t bother him.

After dinner Jeremy had retired to bed after promising to run with them in the morning and Jared joined Jeffrey for his customary cigar and walk around the house wall.

“I’d read that His Eminence had boxed. I didn’t expect him to be so knowledgeable about it though.”

Jeffrey grinned. “I did tell you he’d put down an argument or two. From what I hear he was pretty good when he was young. He’d considered turning professional at one point.”

“Really?”

“It wasn’t exactly his heart’s desire - he had no huge ambitions, he just saw it as a way to get his family out of poverty. He took on a few illegal bouts, won them too, but his mother couldn’t bear seeing the damage he was taking for them. She made him swear he’d give it up and he did.”

“Is that when he won the scholarship to the Semenarian?”

“Not quite. Jer’ and his siblings all worked, took any jobs they could but it wasn’t steady, not at first. His youngest brother Abel took a job working for an importer on the docks before he was even legal age, just cleaning and odd jobs at first but he was such a hard worker his boss took on the rest of his brothers too. Jer’ used to study in any spare time he got. Can’t have been easy. The idea of the Semenarian was more of a reality for him, though, once they’d all got regular, legal work. Interestingly, Abel was a really gifted kid, had a thing for numbers, math. He took on the company book-keeping, sorted out the man’s taxes and a few irregularities and the dock business really took off. This was after Jer’ left. Abel and another brother, Leon stayed with the company. That was how the owner met their mother, married her eventually. Abel and Leon own the company now and it’s ten times the size it was.”

“Quite a family then?”

“I’d say. They’ve never moved out of the district and they do a hell of a lot of charity work, help a lot of people. It makes you humble doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Jared admitted.

Jeffrey put out his cigar. “You ready to turn in?”

He nodded. “It was a really good evening. I enjoyed it.”

“So did I.”

Jared was still awake when Jeffrey came out of the bathroom, propped up by pillows, the ComPad on his lap.

“Am I going to regret giving you that thing?” he grinned as he shrugged off his dressing gown and climbed into bed.

“No, I was just reviewing a couple of things I looked at earlier while I waited for you. I’m shutting it down.”

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. “You were waiting for me?”

“Well I erm, I thought…” He chewed on his bottom lip, a habit Jeffrey had started to find particularly endearing.

“What did you think?”

“That w-we, you…”

Jeffrey knew he had to be careful here, work out what Jared actually wanted rather than what he was willing to give. He made himself comfortable, turning to face Jared and resting his head on his hand. “Tell me something, and be honest, were you waiting to see what I wanted or were you thinking about what _you_ might want?”

“Would you believe me if I said a little of both?” he asked him, heat rising in his cheeks.

At least that was honest, he could work with that. “Are you still sore from yesterday?”

“Just a little. Jensen put some cream on that took the soreness out but erm, the horse riding maybe wasn’t the best thing.”

Why on earth hadn’t he thought of that? “You should have said you were sore. I should have damn well thought of it anyway.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be, unless… You _were_ going to tell me about being sore, weren’t you? Or were you not going to mention it because you wanted to please me?” One look at Jared’s face and he knew that was exactly what Jared was going to do. “That’s not what I want, Jared. Being together, it’s got to be something that we both want, that we’re both going to enjoy. I don’t want to hurt you and I certainly don’t want to do anything to you or with you, that you’re not comfortable with, in _any_ way. I’d hate that and so would you.”

“I _am_ sorry,” Jared told him, eyes bright, “But I did…” He fisted his hands in the bedcover, attention focused on them for a moment before he turned back to look at Jeffrey. “I did enjoy it last night, it’s just…” He paused. “It’s hard for me to talk about this, I don’t know what to say, how to…”

“Ask?” Jeffrey offered, hoping that was true.

Jared nodded.

“Okay, honest answers here Jared, _please_ don’t lie to me. Tell me what _you’d_ like to do, right now, and if the answer to that is just rolling over and going to sleep that’s fine by me. If on the other hand you wanted to do something we did last night, that doesn’t involve actual intercourse, then I want you to tell me.”

“What if I don’t know the right words?”

“Use your own. Those _are_ the right words as far as I’m concerned.”

“I-I was hoping there might be kissing.”

“Kissing will always get my vote. Anything else?”

“A-and,” Jeffrey could see the quick rise and fall of Jared’s chest, knew there was something else less easy for him to say. “I-I liked it when you took me in your mouth a-and I came. F-fellatio,” he added.

“The Epp word for it is _Tapurr_ , a much nicer word. Kissing is…”

“ _Samour_ ,” Jared finished for him.

“Such a beautiful language, especially when it comes to the art of love. _Samour tu’mwa_?”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Almost constantly.” Jeffrey reached out a hand to Jared, and he turned into it at once. Then he proceeded to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was growing extremely fond of kissing. Their meeting of lips and tongues was leisurely at first and he was more than happy with that, letting Jared set their pace.

His cock was achingly hard, rubbing against the finely sculpted planes of Jared’s long, perfect body as they kissed. He let his hands reacquaint themselves with his skin, drawing the most delicious groans and gasps from his young lover, rolling the pebbled nipples between thumb and finger then tracing feather light touches over all those spots he remembered were sensitive, finding new and intriguing ones to take his time over.

“Let me take you in my mouth,” Jeffrey whispered. “ _Tapurr tu ewa. Decle volo tu passior_.”

“I want that.” Jared told him. “ _Please_.”

Jeffrey rolled them over until Jared was flat on his back, then made short work of his sleep pants before letting his gaze linger on his substantial cock, dropping a kiss on the tip.

“Every inch of you is perfect, beautiful,” he told him.

“Hardly.” He knew the embarrassed blush would be there without having to look.

“To me you are.” Jeffrey smiled up at him, stroking a finger down the length of Jared’s straining erection, causing his whole body to twitch and tense.

“Please?”

“Please what, sweetheart? Tell me what it is that you want.”

“I want you to d-do it.”

“Can you say the words?”

“T-take me in your mouth, _please_.”

Jeffrey took his time, exploring Jared’s cock with his tongue while his fingers stroked over his sac. He diverted his mouth’s attention to the cut of those slim, muscular hips, tracing the groove with the tip of his tongue, loving the way it made the younger man squirm.

“Oh Gods,” Jared panted. “Please.”

Jeffrey relented, turning his attention back to the rigid cock, aware that Jared was incredibly close to coming. He tongued at the slit a little before slowly taking him into his mouth, lips tight around the straining erection. He held Jared’s hips still as he listened to the wonderful sounds he was making, then went down on him slowly. Jared’s cock had barely touched the back of his throat before he came and he strained to hold his hips in place as he swallowed down his release.

He couldn’t resist a degree of smugness as he released Jared, smiling at him before he scooted back up the bed to lay beside him.

“Feel good?” He asked, aware of his own straining erection with every movement.

“More than good.”

Jeffrey caressed his face, kissing the mole that lay beside his nose. “Release isn’t a pleasure you should ever deny yourself, is it?”

“I spent a lot of time chastising myself with my own guilt, I think. Do you think that was foolish of me?”

“No.” Jeffrey didn’t think that at all. “Far from it; I think it shows a man not afraid of commitment, a man with an extraordinary strength of will. That’s clearly part of your nature Jared and not something you should regret.”

“You’ve a knack for saying the right thing,” Jared smiled. “But I think I should allow myself a little in the way of regret.”

“Maybe.” He grinned back.

“Thank you, though.”

“Well, not wanting to sound like some pornographic cliché here but there is a way you could really thank me, if you wanted to…” He glanced down at his painfully erect cock.

Jared followed the look a frown creasing his forehead before he met Jeffrey’s eyes. “I-I erm…” He hesitated. “Do you want me to use my mouth?”

He did but he knew that was probably more than Jared was ready for. “How about just using your hand?”

He nodded, smile replacing the frown. “I-I might not be very good at it.”

“I could help, if you wanted me to?”

“Okay, what do I do?”

“Just wrap your hand around me, that’s it.” He groaned, hoping he didn’t shoot off at the sight let alone the feel of that huge hand wrapped around his cock. “Just having you touch me feels so good Jared, trust me. Now, just a little pressure so I’ll feel the friction and nice steady strokes, root to tip and back, that’s… _Gods_ , that’s perfect.” It was close to being too much. “Sp-speed up a little, Jared, _please_.” He bit his lip. “Fuck, that’s it!” It barely took a dozen fast strokes before that spike of pleasure shot through his groin, bowing his back as he cried out his release.

Jeffrey pulled Jared down on top of him, stroking his hair and placing grateful kisses on top of his head as he wrapped his other arm around his back, holding him close as he panted and laughed through his recovery.

“Fuck, Jared, I think you nearly killed me!”

“You seem very pleased about it.”

“I am.” He tilted Jared’s face up to his, licking over his lips to gain access to his mouth and taking time to kiss him deeply. Jared seemed content afterwards to lay in his arms. He ought to move him really, get out of bed and clean off his release, but he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to enjoy this easy thing between them, savour it, even when Jared drifted off into sleep.

It occurred to him that Jared might not have been held all that much. He’d spoken of having a nurse when he was younger and he got the impression that the Padalecki household was a very formal one. He’d certainly never been held by a lover and that was something Jeffrey was more than happy to change.

~0~  
  


It had been a surprisingly long and gruelling day, Jensen reflected as he made his way from the kitchen up the stairs to his suite. It shouldn’t have been. The high priest was easy enough to please. It was the tension in the air he hadn’t liked. Although things seemed good between the king and Jared when he saw them at dinner, the same couldn’t be said for Kane. The man remained on edge and he’d seen Vincent give his friend and commander more than a few puzzled looks.Something was eating at Kane and Jensen was pretty sure it had to have something to do with his meeting with the king earlier, something connected with Jared but Kane wasn’t talking about it. 

For all they sniped at each other at every given opportunity Kane was a friend and not knowing what was wrong, not being able to help, didn’t sit well with Jensen and as a consequence he’d been a pain in the ass himself, treating what should have been a simple visit like a formal reception. He’d criticised everything when there was no need whatsoever. The house staff knew what they were doing, hadn’t put a foot wrong. He’d just been a demanding bastard for the hell of it. He’d make it up to them tomorrow, apologise to them. He’d broken one of his former mentor Martin’s cardinal rules: never take your own frustrations out on the staff.

He sighed. Maybe he needed to get a life. He’d been a free man for a few years now but other than knowing and appreciating his new status he hadn’t really done anything about it. He was still pretty much on duty twenty-four seven and not because he had to be. The king certainly didn’t demand it, in fact he pushed at him constantly to take time off, get away somewhere but where would he go? His friends were all here, his life was here, doing his job, taking care of the royal palaces, the houses, the people in them. What kind of a sad bastard did that make him?

“You look deep in thought.”

The voice surprised him as he rounded the corridor to his rooms. It was Carlson, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his door. It didn’t take a genius to work out why he was there. The part that was hard to work out was whether he should let him in or send him packing.

“I just worked out that I’m a sad bastard. So yeah, I guess the thoughts were pretty deep.”

“Do you usually do that kind of thing?”

“It’s just been that kind of day. So do you want to tell me what exactly you’re doing here at two in the morning, blocking my door?”

“Not blocking,” Carlson told him, rising fluidly to his feet. “Just waiting.”

“Waiting for what, exactly?” Jensen snapped.

“A chance to talk before I leave tomorrow.”

“You just want to _talk_ , that’s it?”

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“And what would that be about, a _relationship_?”

“Would that be so terrible?” He sighed. “Look, Jensen, you’re beautiful, you’re…”

“I’m not talking about this out here in the corridor at two in the morning.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it at all but he found he quite liked Carlson, he was - different, maybe? “Why don’t we go inside?” He added, before he could change his mind.

“Are you sure?”

“ _No_!” He admitted, frustration getting the better of him. “But it’s been a long day and I’m tired, so… Just open the fucking door and go in.”

His suite was his haven. Wherever the court moved to - palace, house, castle - he had a place that was his alone, where he could just be himself. Even eunuchs had had rooms of their own, a place they could retreat to and feel safe and secure for the time they were allowed to be there.

Carlson did as he was asked but didn’t move far beyond the other side of the door, even as Jensen moved past him and threw himself down on the couch, reaching over to turn on a lamp.

“I’m not here for sex.”

Jensen raised a sceptical eyebrow. “No?”

“I like you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“No, I don’t, but I’d like to get to know you and I was thinking that, if you lowered your defences or maybe your standards a little, you might consider getting to know me.” He tilted his head on one side, his gentle blue eyes regarding Jensen intently. “Whatever come back you’re thinking of, which you hope is vitriolic enough to put me off, don’t.”

He’d been doing exactly that and the fact that Carlson had guessed was a little unsettling. Fortunately he seemed to have lost his ability to blush years ago.

“Sensitive are we?” he asked instead.

Carlson shook his head. “Nothing much riles me. Tell me to go, tell me you’re not even remotely interested. I’ll get out of your hair. I won’t ever broach the subject of you and me again, if that’s really what you want.”

Was it? In all honesty Jensen wasn’t sure. He couldn’t deny the attraction. Carlson was more than attractive, maybe not in the conventional sense, but he loved those gentle blue eyes, the soft voice. Through the years he’d been the target of a lot of men and he liked to think he’d built up a kind of sixth sense about them - a bull-shit meter he’d always found reliable, except… Carlson wasn’t even registering on it. Maybe that was just him. He’d admitted to working in some kind of intelligence unit. Maybe he’d learned a few things, but if he had, Jensen didn’t think he was using them now. No, the problem wasn’t with Carlson; it was with him and his own insecurities - his fear of taking a chance.

He fingered the necklace at his throat, the one that proclaimed his status without the need for words. He could have stopped wearing it years ago but he hadn’t. It was a truth. It said what he was, what he’d done and what had been done to him. Right at this moment it felt a little bit like a shield.

“I’m a eunuch.”

Carlson frowned. “And? It’s not as though you could make me pregnant, now is it?” The frown deepened. “Are you… Are you self-conscious about the mutilation?”

Mutilation: That was what it was and Carlson wasn’t sidestepping the truth of it. He didn’t attempt to lessen it with pretty words or avoidance. That was a rare thing.

“I’ve been a eunuch for years.”

“Doesn’t mean that you’re comfortable with it.”

That struck home a little, though he was loathe to admit it.

“Fuck you.”

“You should know I rarely put out on a first date.” He smiled a little.

“In case you didn’t notice, _this_ isn’t a date.”

“No, but you haven’t asked me to leave yet.”

Jensen found a smile slipping past his defences. “No, I haven’t, have I? Can’t think why.”

“So does that mean there’s a chance we might go out, on that first date I won’t put out on?” The blue eyes sparkled.

It was a chance, letting someone in like this but maybe it was something he needed, something that was just for him. Even if it did end in disaster he knew he’d only regret it if he didn’t at least try.

“I’ve never been on a date,” Jensen admitted. “Why don’t you come sit down and tell me about them?”

~0~

Chapter Fourteen <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/249604.html>">


	15. For the Greater Good 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Padalecki mansion wasn’t the most welcoming of places, Misha reflected as he sat in the ante-room waiting to see Lord Padalecki. He knew that Padalecki keeping him waiting like this was a mind game, but it wouldn’t avail the man a damn thing. They both knew who held the power here. His patience was wearing thin, though, and he was already considering a list of petty, but ultimately satisfying, punishments.

He got to his feet, walking over to study the portrait of Gerald Padalecki that hung on the wall. It was a severe likeness. Misha wondered if the austerity was at Padalecki's request, or if the artist had been trying to tell the man something.

He searched out the artist's name and found it, almost hidden by the frame, in the bottom left hand corner. It was a Momoa.

Jason Momoa was a fashionable and accomplished artist. His work was highly sought after. The king knew him well and, from what he had said of the artist, Misha suspected that the latter was true: there was no fondness for Padalecki in this portrait.

He made his way over to the window to look out over the modern, formal grounds. They lacked heart somehow, just as the portrait hung on the wall did. Expensive, but lacking soul.

A soft, nervous cough pulled Misha's attention away. Expecting a servant to be waiting to show him into the office Instead he was greeted by something quite unexpected.

“Miss Padalecki.” He smiled at her: couldn’t have resisted doing so even if he’d wanted to. It was an old fashioned expression but she was radiant, even though she was clearly nervous.

“I heard you were here,” she said softly. “Please call me Meghan.”

“I’m not sure your father would approve.”

“He wouldn’t have to know, would he?”

Another surprise: that she was willing to keep things from her father.

“No, Meghan, not if that’s your wish. I had hoped I might run into you. I have some official business with your father and then, if he has no objections, I’m hoping to collect Jared’s dog, Sadie, take her to your brother later today, along with his image viewer. I’ll be speaking to Jared so I can forward a message from him, let you know she arrived safely.”

“I’d like that. Thank you, Lord Collins.”

“Misha,” he offered.

She bit her lip and then nodded. “Misha then, thank you. I think I might go to the stables, see if I can have Sadie’s things put together for you. She has a leashand some toys that Jared bought for her.”

“Then we might have the opportunity to speak again.” She looked a little doubtful and he realised he might be asking too much of her. He didn’t want to push this fragile alliance of theirs. “But if not I will let you know of her safe arrival. I promise.”

Her smile returned. “Thank you. I really should go, I…”

“I quite understand. It was very nice to meet you finally, Meghan.”

She nodded and then left the room as quietly as she’d arrived.

They seemed something of an enigma, these Padalecki children. So very different to what he’d imagined. From what Jeffrey had told him and from their own conversations via the ComPad, it was clear that Jared was a determined young man, fiercely intelligent and single minded in his approach to becoming Jeffrey’s personal assistant, a role Misha had already decided the young man would fit perfectly. He had an analytical mind with the capacity to digest and understand information incredibly quickly. Then there was Meghan: seemingly quiet and timid, yet capable of defying her father when she saw the need. And she clearly loved her brother completely. He would be interested to meet the mother. He’d seen her of course, on her husband’s arm at various court functions. She was the picture of a dutiful wife; attractive, full of mannered grace, but he wondered if there might be more to her than that. Perhaps her children took after her; the younger two at least. He had yet to meet the Padalecki heir, at least officially.

“Grand Counsellor.”

He turned at the deep voice and wondered if the Gods had been listening to his thoughts as he took in the towering figure of Jeff Padalecki.

“My father will see you now.”

He was an intimidating figure as he led Misha from the ante-room, along a silent corridor. Misha knew that Kane, the king's bodyguard, would have scolded him for leaving the Royal Guards at the shuttlecraft... but Misha always made a point of never having a bodyguard accompanying him at this kind of meeting. He knew it drove Kane insane. They’d had their share of arguments about it. Kane had actually knocked him on his ass, one time, and kept him there for several embarrassing minutes. The man had a talent for making his point. 

He had his own point to make however. He was the voice of King Jeffrey’s authority. It was all the protection he required. Arriving unarmed and without personal security was an illustration of his certainty in that authority. His confidence had been shaken on the odd occasion but he’d learned to judge situations and read people. He didn’t detect any threat from Jeff Padalecki. 

The younger man opened the door for him then followed Misha into the office. The fact that he was joining them was something of a surprise.

“Collins.” Padalecki didn’t rise from his seat behind the enormous desk. “What is it that you want?”

Misha ignored the slight and removed a bound sheaf of documents from the case tucked under his arm. “I have papers you’re required to sign, in my presence, once we’ve discussed the details. And we need to discuss the protocols for Jared’s presentation.”

“Do we get to meet with Jared?” It was the son’s question.

“Jeff!”

That Padalecki had wanted his son to remain silent, made Misha all the more eager to answer him. “Yes you do. I understand Jared is very much looking forward to being reunited with you all.”

“Have you spoken to him?” Jeff Padalecki asked again.

“I speak to him regularly, yes.”

“How is he?”

“Very well, I assure you.” He gave the younger man a smile.

“Does he..?”

“Enough Jeff!” Padalecki cut in. “We have other matters to discuss.”

“In front of your son?” Misha asked, turning to look at the older man.

“Jeffrey is my heir. I’ve informed him of the circumstances.”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “That you’re a traitor?” When no reply was immediately forthcoming he carried on. “Very well then.” He took the chair in front of the desk without waiting for an invitation.

“I take it you’re interested in more of my land, assets?”

“Land no, assets yes.” He pushed the folder across the desk. “If you’d like to sign those where I’ve indicated.”

Padalecki snatched up the folder and Misha studied his face with more than a little satisfaction as he saw the initial shock turn into anger.

“This is outrageous! You can’t seriously expect me to sign these.”

“I can and I do.” Misha told him, voice even.

“This-this turns over my entire off-world, deep-core mining operations to the Empire. This is my family’s future - my legacy to them. No!” He slammed his fist down on the desk. “Absolutely _not_.”

“This isn’t a request, Lord Padalecki, you have no veto here. You will agree to, and sign, whatever I tell you to. This is the price you pay for being a traitor, for conspiring with others to assassinate your king. It is not an offence you receive a simple slap on the wrist for. You still retain your title, this house and land and the income from it. It is all the legacy you deserve and, I might add, is far more than most men could dream of. Were it up to me, you would have been stripped of more, but this is the King’s wish.”

“To ease his conscience while he _fucks_ my son! I’ll not sign these!”

“I would advise you to curb your tongue. Do I need to remind you that treason and attempted regicide are capital crimes, Padalecki? You knew that when you began, but you were still willing to put your entire family at risk. In my book that negates any rights you might have as an enraged parent. You will sign. Refusal will result in your immediate arrest and incarceration in Altyaal prison.”

“I would already be in prison if you were certain you could make these charges stick!" Padalecki shot back. "Arrest me! Put me on trial, if you dare! But be prepared to lose!”

“Father!”

“Hold your tongue, Jeff! I know how this bastard thinks.”

“Stop father! _Stop_ and listen to yourself!" Jeff warned. "This is not some business deal, not something you can control. You’ve already cost us Jared! Are you now willing to put the rest of our lives at risk for _money_?”

“This isn’t simply money. Don’t you _understand_ , boy? This is your birth right, our family name…”

“You’ve tarnished that name, that birth right, already! You baulk at handing over our business yet you willingly gave up your son. _That_ is where you should have made your stand, father! For _Jared_ , not for money!”

“You think I didn’t protest the loss of your brother to that degenerate…”

“I’m sure you _protested_ , but I know you! I know how your think! You saw Jared as an acceptable loss! You talk now of courts and trials, but not _then_ , not for _Jared_. Sign the papers: make an end to this if you don’t want to lose another son.”

“Lose you? How could I lose you?”

“I swear to you, here and now, in front of the Grand Counsellor," Jeff told him, "that I will renounce all my rights as your heir, all my titles and join the forces, if they’ll have me.”

“You’d choose that degenerate De Morgaine king over your own father, your family?”

“I have no love for a man who would take my brother as a slave," Jeff told him, "but I have no respect for the father who would let him.”

“Your son,” Misha interrupted, enjoying the moment but not wanting this to go on any longer, “has given you good council. What happens now is your decision, Padalecki; sign or be arrested.”

Padalecki ignored him, still glaring at his son. Misha hoped the bastard would refuse to sign. Arresting him would put him exactly where Misha wanted him. The proof of Padalecki’s guilt was not irrefutable, and Padalecki would be a hard nut to crack, even in Altyaal prison. There were ways and means, however, and Misha wasn’t afraid of using them.

He was almost disappointed when Padalecki snatched up his pen and began to sign. He all but threw the documents back at him, over the desk, when he’d finished. Misha took his time checking it over before returning the document to his case and taking out another.

“Now, to other matters. The presentation of Jared at the Temple during the Midsummer Moons festival. Your appearance there is mandatory. Although you will take no part in the ceremony your family will be given a suite at the palace and you will attend the celebration afterwards. Before the presentation you will be given access to Jared in a supervised visit. Should any behaviour be considered inappropriate, or prove distressing to Jared, the visit will be immediately terminated and the possibility of any further visits will be reviewed. I would remind you that Jared is no longer your responsibility, he is the King's. After the ceremony he will no longer bear the Padalecki name.”

“What?” Jeff Padalecki cut in again. “I don’t understand.”

“In the catamite tradition he will take on the name of the King; he will become a De Morgaine.”

“A further disgrace to my son.”

“My patience here is wearing thin, Lord Padalecki. Defamation of the De Morgaine name is an offense to the Empire and offensive to _me_. So far I have granted you leniency but no more. Watch your words or hold your tongue, is that clear?” Padalecki didn’t answer. “Is that _clear_?”

The man’s expression was like granite as was his voice. “As you will.” 

“Now, you will be given escort to and from the palace by the Royal Guard. Though you may not choose to see it that way, this is for your own protection. This document details all of the protocols you will be expected to follow.” He slid it across to Padalecki.

“There is one last thing, before I take my leave of you. Jared would like his dog with him and the King has asked me to collect her.”

Padalecki frowned. “Dog? What dog?”

“Sadie,” his brother sighed. “He thinks the world of that mutt.”

“That mongrel I wouldn’t have running all over the house? We have more suitable dogs…”

“Sadie belongs to Jared - she’s been pining for him. I’ve been out to the kennels to give her some company and so has Meggie, but it’s Jared she wants.”

Misha smiled. “Then I’m happy to reunite them. May I take the dog with me?”

“Of course.” Jeff Padalecki cut off any objections his father might have made. “I’ll take you to the kennels myself.”

“A servant will suffice.” Misha told him, knowing Meghan would undoubtedly be there.

“Have a servant escort him, Jeff! You have other duties you should attend to.”

Jeff gave his father a withering look but capitulated. “If you’d like to follow me, Grand Counsellor.”

“Of course.” Misha got to his feet. “Lord Padalecki.” He gave the man a curt nod before following his giant of a son out of the room.

They’d barely taken a half dozen steps from his father’s office before Jeff Padalecki engaged him in conversation.

“How does my brother fare? Is he truly well?”

“Very well.” Misha decided to be honest with the young man. “No matter what you might imagine or choose to believe, Jared is not unhappy. I’ve had the pleasure of speaking with him on a number of occasions and find him to be a very bright, very likeable young man. I know that he misses you and his family. He’s looking forward to being reunited with you.”

“The king…” 

“Has nothing but respect for your brother...”

The younger man snorted at that. “Respect, is that what they call it now?”

“Like your father, you should choose your words and manner carefully when referring to your King," Misha warned before relenting a little, "Please, don’t make any judgements until you’ve seen Jared and spoken to him yourself.”

“It’s difficult not to when you consider the King’s reason for taking him.”

“I understand you wish only to protect your brother, but as I said…”

“Wait and see.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll do that... but... I know my brother well and I’ll know the truth the moment I see him. If I believe the King has hurt or abused him, nothing short of my death will save the King. If you see that as treason, then so be it, I…”

“I see that as the love of one brother for another," Misha told him, "so, on this _one_ occasion, we do understand each other.”

He nodded. “We do.”

He hailed a servant to escort Misha to the kennels. They were like the house and grounds: a modern and austere collection of buildings. From there, though, there were views of the older sections of the house. He couldn’t help but think it was far more aesthetically pleasing than the imposing, modern mansion that had been tacked on the front.

Meghan Padalecki was a pleasing contrast to such soulless surroundings. She had changed out of the dress she’d been wearing earlier, into light coloured pants and a functional but pretty blouse. Her light brown hair marked her apart from her brothers. She clearly took after her mother, and she lacked her brothers' imposing height, but Misha could see them both in her finely cut features and the unusual slant of her eyes.

She greeted him with a smile.

“This gentleman is here to collect Master Jared’s dog, my lady.”

“I can deal with that,” she informed the servant. “You may return to your duties.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

She watched the man leave for a moment, before turning back to him, her smile broad. “Come and meet Sadie. She’s a lovely dog and she won’t give you any problems.”

“Well, I’ll be honest and say that’s a relief. I’m not quite sure of myself around dogs, though Bisou, the king’s dog is an exception.”

“Such an unusual name.”

“The king gave it to her when she was a pup. It means kiss; a habit of hers.”

“What breed is she, do you know?”

“A cross-breed. You should ask the king more about her when you visit the palace. He‘ll be delighted to tell you all about her.”

“Really? Will we be visiting Jared?”

“Before his presentation at the Temple you’ll have the opportunity to spend some time with him. He’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“I miss him. It’s not the same here without him. We all miss him so much.”

“I don’t doubt that. He’s a fine young man. Everyone in the king’s household seems to think the world of him.”

“He’s not lonely?”

“A little, for all of you, I’m sure, but he’s made some good friends.”

She brightened at that. “That will be good for Jared. He never really had friends here. My father thought it important that he spend his time in study for the priesthood, but we all need friends, at least I think so.”

“Yes, we do, I agree.”

“He had his tutors, of course, and they were all very fond of him but they were so much older. Apart from that he only really had Jeff and I. We spent a lot of our time together, at least until Jeff had to go away to school. He wasn’t home schooled as much as Jared and I.”

“But _you_ have friends?”

“Mother and father think it’s important that I’m able to mix well, acquire the social graces I’ll need for when I marry.”

“And do you have a husband in mind?”

“No, not yet. I don’t think they’ve started looking for me yet. What about you, my lord, if you don’t mind me asking. Are you married?”

“No, not yet. I’ve considered it once or twice but I’d have to find a wife who was able to tolerate the number of hours I work and that’s a lot to ask of a woman. I would like to marry though, have children.”

“How many?”

“One of each would be nice but I’d be happy no matter what.” He smiled at her. “You’re very distracting, Miss Padalecki.”

“Meghan.”

“Meghan,” he repeated. “And as much as I’m enjoying our conversation I do need to take Sadie if I’m to deliver her to your brother today.”

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry. I do tend to chatter on without thinking. Let me get her for you.” She handed him a cloth bag from just inside the door. “These are her things, nothing special but they’re familiar to her and Jared bought them. I’ll go and put Sadie’s leash on and bring her out.”

The barking, which had been in the background as they spoke, became loud and incessant when she entered the building. Misha was more than happy to leave her to it, taking another look around while he waited.

He didn’t have to wait very long before she returned, leading a fairly large, tan coloured dog sporting a red leash and collar.

“Did you arrive by limousine?” she asked him, patting the dog reassuringly as she spoke.

“No, by shuttle.”

“Then we can walk across the lawns to the pad rather than you going back through the house, it’s much quicker. Try and ignore the statues, they’re ghastly.”

“Ghastly?”

“My father commissions art by the reputation and cost, when he really should leave things like that to my mother. She despairs of him, I think.”

“I consider myself forewarned, then.”

They walked on together, the dog trotting happily between them as Meghan told him about Jared finding her and insisting they keep her. He was content to listen and ask the odd question. Meghan was very likeable and easy to talk to, and he loved to see and hear her laugh. She was right about the sculptures, they were ghastly. He made a point of telling her, which had her laughing again.

As they came in sight of the shuttle craft and his waiting escort, he took his leave of her.

“I doubt your father would be too pleased if you were to accompany me the entire way.”

“No,” she admitted. “I don’t think he’d be very happy. Will you give Jared my love?”

“I will and I’ll contact you, if not tonight then tomorrow, let you know how this little reunion went.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. I hope we’ll get a chance to talk again. Perhaps when you come to the palace?” He meant it, he realised, every word.

She nodded. “I do too, my lord.”

“Misha,” he reminded her.

She smiled. “Goodbye then, Misha.”

“Goodbye, Meghan.”

He sat in the shuttle, absently patting the head of the dog who was drooling all over the pants of one of his favourite suits, his thoughts on Meghan Padalecki. He’d intended to use her, worm his way into the life of this pretty, innocent girl and make her his spy in the Padalecki camp. Now he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do it. He wanted to see more of her, continue their ComPad chats, but seducing her into being his spy… How could he do that when he was the one that felt seduced by her? Gerald Padalecki was a fool. He didn’t have to plot and scheme for power, not when he had it in his children.

He made good time to Richardson House, first by shuttle and then by limousine. He felt fairly certain that he’d bonded with Sadie, or at least his suit had. When they’d transferred to the limousine, Sadie hadn’t hesitated to follow him in and hop up onto the white leather seat when he’d sat down. She dropped her large head directly into his lap the moment she was comfortable. It was unfortunate that Kane was the one who met the limo as it pulled into the spacious parking bay.

The moment the door was opened Sadie loped out. Misha hurriedly grabbed her leash, the bag of dog things and the box containing Jared’s image viewer and followed her. Kane was down on his haunches petting the dog. Misha made an attempt to conceal the slimy, drool-covered mess across the crotch of his trousers, as casually as he could.

“This Jared’s mutt?” Kane asked him between cooing out ridiculously childlike endearments to the dog.

“It is. Kane meet Sadie.” At the mention of her name, Kane was suddenly forgotten. She turned, racing up to Misha, nose going straight to the bag he was holding and attempting to push it aside to nuzzle at his crotch. In his haste to stop her he almost lost his hold on the image viewer and was forced to drop the bag to hang onto it, uncovering the mess that had once been the front of his trousers.

“Gods, what the _hell_ , man! What _is_ that shit all over the front of your pants?”

“She drools... A lot... And apparently she likes me.”

“Well I can _see_ that.” Kane cackled.

“You know a little more help and a little less hilarity wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Hey, I’d help but I don’t want to break up this beautiful friendship I’m seeing here.”

“Fuck it, Kane, would you just grab the dog and put the leash on her before I drop Jared’s image viewer.”

“And spoil my fun?” 

Misha glared at him.

“Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a lather.” He cracked up again but at least came over and grabbed the leash. “Come on now, Sadie darlin’ let’s get you away from uncle Misha here and take you up to see Jared. You’d like that, wouldn’t you baby, huh?” He managed to get the leash on and lead the somewhat reluctant dog away. “Those pants are ruined, man. How much they cost? I’m thinking a hundred or so, huh?”

“This is a _thousand_ credit suit.”

Kane managed to stifle another laugh. “The things we do for the Empire, man. Well, let’s go on up. Jared’s out on the sun terrace with the King.”

Misha sighed. Jeffrey was going to love this, he just knew it.

They were almost there when they turned a corner and were met by Jensen. The King’s head of household’s eyes took in the dog first. His eyebrow lifting was the only sign of, what Misha was fairly certain was, surprise. And then he noticed Misha’s pants.

“You have something, erm… Well I’m sure you know but…”

“It’s dog drool.”

“Really? That’s just…”

“Revolting. I’m aware.”

“If you take them off I could try and get them clean for you, if you’d like.” He frowned, eyes surveying Misha critically. “I’m not sure there’s anyone here with pants your size, to borrow while you wait. What about a sarong?”

Kane howled with laughter.

“I appreciate the offer Jensen but I think I’d like to leave here with some remnants of my ego intact.”

“You’re sure? About the sarong I mean. It shouldn’t take that long to…”

“I think I’d just like to get this over with, though a cloth to wipe myself off might be nice.”

“Of course. I’ll bring one up. They’re out on the terrace. And the dog?”

“Is Jared’s.”

“And no one thought to say anything? Well, that’s just… I think there might be kibble. We may have brought some along in case the King brought Bisou with him. There’s the whole issue of where the dog is going to sleep.” He sighed. “Five words: Jensen, we’re bringing Jared’s dog. Is it too much to ask?” 

He was still muttering as he walked away.

Kane chuckled. “I love it when he gets rattled.”

“Is Jensen not a dog fan? I thought he would be, having Bisou around the king so much.”

“Oh he’s fine with dogs. I guarantee you he’s going to spoil the hell out of Sadie, here. He just doesn’t like surprises.”

The moment they approached the sun terrace the dog began to whine and pull at the leash. Kane unclipped it and let the dog go. They emerged onto the sunlit terrace to find Jared on his knees, arms wrapped around the dog, who was licking him for all she was worth, tail wagging so hard her whole back end was moving with it. Jeffrey looked up at them, a huge smile on his face.

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this,” he told Misha.

“You might want to consider buying him a new suit,” Kane told him, hanging the leash over the back of a nearby chair before slapping Misha on the back as he turned to leave.

Jeffrey studied Kane’s retreating back before turning a puzzled look onto Misha. “A new suit?”

He sighed, putting down the bag of dog toys on the floor and setting the image viewer beside it. “Not only is Sadie very affectionate,” he pointed to his pants, “She drools... _A lot_.”

Jeffrey threw back his head and laughed.

“Kane may have a point about that new suit,” Misha warned him.

“Sorry,” Jeffrey sobered but the smile never left his face, it became broader when he looked down at Jared. “For _this_ the suit is yours - my tailor, your choice.”

That was a more than generous offer. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to, thank you, Misha.”

“From me too,” Jared spoke up. His arms were still wrapped around the ecstatic dog and there were tears in the young man’s eyes. “Thank you so much for fetching her.”

“I also have your image viewer here and I had the opportunity to speak to both your sister and your brother today. Both of them enquired about you and send their love. They’re looking forward to seeing you soon.” He gave Jared a smile.

Misha watched as the younger man buried his face in the dog’s fur, clearly trying to hold back his tears. He needed his privacy and there was nothing Misha could tell Jeffrey now that he couldn’t share later, via ComPad.

“I’m going to take my leave of you,” he told Jeffrey. I have things to deal with back at the office and I really need to get out of these clothes. I’ll talk to you later tonight?”

Jeffrey nodded. “You’re a good friend, Misha. Thanks again.”

He glanced down at Jared. “It’s the very least I can do.”

~0~

When Misha had gone Jeffrey got out of his chair and crouched down next to a tearful Jared, rubbing comforting circles over his back as the now-calm dog licked every inch of Jared she could find.

“You okay?”

“I will be. I just… I’m being an idiot, I’m sorry.”

“We’re going to have to break that whole apologising habit.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders before placing a kiss on Jared’s lowered head. “So this is Sadie?”

The dog looked up when he said her name, tail wagging, but she didn’t leave Jared.

“It’s so good to have her here - thank you.”

He stroked Jared’s hair. “You’re welcome. It’s going to be nice to have her around. We could see about fixing up a basket for her. In the bedroom maybe?” That was where Bisou slept, when she wasn’t trying to sneak up and hog _his_ bed.

Jared looked up at him, wiping away the tear stains on his cheeks. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. She’s never lived in the house - she’s used to the kennels.”

“Then we just need to get her house trained. If you give her a good walk before bed time she might be okay to sleep downstairs for a start. There’s always someone awake if she needs to go outside. She’ll soon get used to living in the house.”

Jared nodded. “I’ve missed her.”

“You’re missing everybody, huh?”

“Sometimes,” Jared admitted.

“Oh sweetheart.” Jeffrey pulled him closer, wrapping him in his arms as best he could. “You’ll see them soon, I promise.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Jared felt a little better. At Jeff’s suggestion they raided the toy bag and took Sadie for a long walk, throwing the ball they’d retrieved for her and watching as the dog bounded joyously after it. It was a damn good way to spend a lazy afternoon, one of the best he’d had in a long time. If, later, he snuck a few too many tid-bits off the dinner table to feed an eager Sadie, well, he was just cementing their relationship, not missing Bisou one little bit.

~0~  
  
Chapter Fifteen <a href="

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/249923.html>>  



	16. For the Greater Good 15

Chapter Fifteen

The weeks following Sadie’s arrival had been some of the best Jeffrey could ever remember having. Things seemed to have settled down between them and they were spending more and more time in each other’s company. Jared was always pleasant but as his confidence grew he became more outgoing. That laugh of his was commonplace around Richardson House and Jeffrey noticed it never failed to elicit a smile from anyone who heard it. His body language changed too. It became more open, more relaxed and started to show an exuberance for life that left Jeffrey breathless. He was prone to large gestures and was more tactile than Jeffrey had ever imagined. Several times now he’s found himself engulfed in rib-crushing hugs, looking up into wide, dimpled smiles.

Jeffrey had taken to working alongside Jared, sometimes in the library but more often out on the roof terrace or in the gardens, dealing with matters of state as Jared worked on his lessons from Misha. The two of them regularly went riding or walking and they talked for hours about all manner of things.

Jared was more at ease in their bedroom too, still uncertain at times, but Jeffrey never pushed him, and was content to let him set the pace.

As much as he would have liked, life beyond Richardson House couldn’t be ignored and there was one thing in particular that he had to deal with, and couldn’t delegate even to Misha, despite his offer.

~0~

Altyaal prison had existed on the same site for over five hundred years. Like every building of age in the capital it was constructed from white marble and designed, despite its purpose, to be pleasing on the eye. Looks however were deceiving. What you saw on the surface was almost entirely administrative. The prison itself lay underground - all twenty, sprawling levels of it. It was built from military grade carbon plas-tech - seamless, moulded and incredibly strong. There were no windows to the outside, light and climate were controlled precisely to fit the needs of the inmates. Jeffrey hated the place.

His brother’s room was in the isolation wing on the tenth level: a silent annexe in the blue-white plas-tech maze of corridors that muffled sound, devouring even the noise of their footfalls as he and Kane, accompanied by the prison governor and several uniformed guards, made their way there.

“How has he been?” Jeffrey asked.

“Physically he’s well,” the governor told him. “He likes to keep in shape and we encourage regular exercise. It’s difficult to get him interested in very much else. Books and games bore him, and his education is far from lacking so our education programmes are of little use to him. He’s had his privileges rescinded several times for attempting to goad both the guards and other inmates during his exercise period. There have been two episodes of violence which have resulted in him being sedated and spending time in restraint. As you know, the prisoners in the isolation wing are still under questioning, so treatment for their underlying problems has to be withheld. Though treatment of sociopaths, like the Prince, only has limited success. I would advise you, in view of the news you’re about to give him, that you’re accompanied by guards. I can’t predict what his reaction will be.”

Jeffrey nodded. He didn’t want a bunch of strangers with him when he told Gerard. It wouldn’t be easy for him and he felt his brother deserved better, no matter how misguided anyone else might perceive that. “I’d prefer, initially, just to have Kane with me.”

“I understand that, Your Majesty. I know that Commander Kane is more than capable. However, with your permission, I would like to monitor the room visually, so that we can step in if necessary.”

The governor was a good man and Jeffrey knew he was right. He gave him a nod. “That will be fine, Governor Mayhew. Thank you.”

“And Lord Boreanaz?”

“If he’s well enough to see me then I’d like to be able to give him the news in private.”

“He’s spoken about it, and I think he’ll welcome the sentence. The cancer is taking a terrible toll on him and there’s very little we can do - that anyone can do - other than attempt to make him as comfortable as possible. He’ll appreciate you taking the time to see him yourself. He’s consumed with regret and I think he’d like to make his peace with you.”

“Have there been any visits from his family?”

“None at all. Though I’ve made every effort to contact both Lady Boreanaz and his father, to keep them updated on his condition, I’ve heard nothing from them. I do understand why. His treachery put his entire family at risk and they only remain at liberty through your good grace but I know he would like to see his children, one last time, before he dies.”

“I can understand that.” Jeffrey had never counted David Boreanaz amongst his friends but his father was a different matter. He was a good man, a family friend for many years, who’d done all he could to stand against the excesses of Jeffrey's own father (a man he’d once considered a friend). The elder Boreanaz had put himself at considerable risk on more than one occasion by publicly speaking out against the King's reign of terror. Though he’d somehow avoided death, his father had decimated the man financially. When Jeffrey had taken the throne the elder Boreanaz been incredibly supportive and had remained so, even in retirement. Jeffrey had no idea what had made his son disloyal to the point of being party to treason and attempted regicide.

They had stopped outside his brother’s room, Prisoner X14 above the monitor beside the door. Jeffrey couldn’t bring himself to look at the monitor, afraid that if he did he wouldn’t be able to go inside. He glanced instead at Kane, a rock beside him, who gave him a nod, his blue eyes intense and understanding.

“We’ll go in now,” he told the governor.

The door opened with a soft hum and Kane went in first, Jeffrey close behind.

Gerard was exercising, stripped down to just his prison issue pants, doing press-ups, his torso gleaming with sweat. He stopped as soon as they entered, a grin lighting up his face as he stood. He turned to the bed grabbing his shirt and using it to wipe the sweat from his face, neck and closely cropped hair.

“Brother!” His grin broadened as he flung the shirt back onto the bed and gave them his full attention. “If I’d have known you were coming I’d have made myself more presentable, though the bespoke tailoring is in short supply here.”

“It’s good to see you, Gerard.”

“And you, brother, though bringing your little assassin with you seems a bit like overkill. Do I have to promise to be a good boy, go and sit on the bed to put some distance between us so we can get rid of the little shit and talk in private?”

“Kane stays.”

He raised his eyebrows before giving Jeffrey a mocking bow. “If that’s what you feel you need, my King, then who am I to argue.” He folded his arms over his chest. “So what shall we talk about then, Jeffrey: the weather? I don’t actually get out much. They have sun rooms here, though, did you know that? They’re compulsory for all inmates: one hour each day so we stay fit and healthy, vitamin and mineral supplements with our breakfast each day, or injected into our arses if we refuse to take them. Oh and I haven’t been able to get hard for the past two moons so I’m thinking that’s not all they’re dosing us up with. Not a problem for you though, brother, if the censored news reports we get are to be believed. Is it true you’ve found yourself a fuck-toy?”

“A catamite,” Jeffrey conceded.

“A fuck-toy by any other name.” Gerard’s grin broadened. “Have you chosen some pretty little lord-ling? It seems a bit of a waste, if you ask me, especially when you have Jensen right there. Gods, that arse Jeffrey, tight as a fucking glove and, if that isn’t enough, there are those lips… Lips a man could die for, wrapped around their cock and barely any gag reflex, even as a kid. So trusting, so eager to please - he reminded me of you.”

Jeffrey sensed rather than saw Kane tense beside him. He ignored the jibe choosing instead to smile at his brother. “Now who’s going for overkill?”

Gerard shrugged. “Worth a try, don’t you think?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“You know, I’m sensing a change in you. Whoever this twink may be, he might actually be good for you. That stick you usually have rammed up your arse seems to have wilted. Going to tell me who he is?”

“It’s no secret. His name is Jared, Jared Padalecki.”

Anyone else wouldn’t have seen it because the smile on his brother’s face never wavered, but Jeffrey had been reading that face for years - he saw the flash of fear and uncertainty in Gerard's eyes.

“Gerry Padalecki’s boy?”

“The youngest, yes.”

“I wouldn’t have expected Gerry to go for that.”

“He does as he’s bid.”

“And the boy?”

“Beautiful. I’m surprised you never noticed him.”

Gerard shook his head slowly. “No, I can’t say I have. Gerald was more interested in me marrying his daughter. A pretty piece by all accounts but perhaps I’d have taken this younger son too - little variety is good for a man. You should bring him along next time you visit, let me meet him.”

“That won’t be possible.”

His brother laughed. “What? Worried he might meet me and realise he’s with the wrong brother? Or do you think I might let a few skeletons out of that packed closet of yours?”

“This is my last visit, Gerard.”

“So that’s it, is it? You’re going to leave me here to rot in this fucking plastic bubble, out of sight, out of mind? You always were a gutless shit, never could face up to…”

“You’re a confessed traitor, Gerard. You admitted to attempted regicide and the Lords passed their judgement on you, you know that.”

“And your answer is to leave me here?”

“Leaving you here isn’t an option. The sentence wasn’t and will never _be_ commuted to life imprisonment. Your death warrant has been sitting on my desk since the judgement was passed. Despite everything you’re still my brother and, for what it may be worth to you, that still means a great deal to me. But in the end I have no choice. I’ve signed the death warrant. I’m sorry Gerard.”

His brother’s face fell and suddenly he seemed so much younger, so uncertain of himself. It had always been the same when he was genuinely afraid. Jeffrey could almost guarantee what the next words out of Gerard’s mouth would be.

“But you love me, you’ve _always_ loved me.”

Even knowing what the words would be didn’t make them any easier to take. “I do and I always will.”

“Then commute the sentence, Jeffrey. You can do that! You’re the _fucking king,_ for the Gods’ sake. You can’t let them kill me! You’ve always taken care of things - you could make this go away, I know you could. I’m your brother, I… There was never anything personal in what I did. You know me brother, you _know_!”

“I’ve always known and I’ve covered up for you for years, so much Gerard, so damn much but…” Jeffrey felt like the words were choking him. “I can’t cover this up, can’t change it, I’m sorry.”

“ _No_ , no Jeffrey,” He started to move forward and Kane was instantly alert, stepping between them to meet any threat. “You don’t understand. I’m sorry, I _am_. You can do anything! You’re the king, brother, you won’t let them kill _me_ \- you _can’t_!”

“I’m sorry, Gerard.” He couldn’t take anymore, couldn’t listen to this. 

“I won’t fucking _let_ you! I _won’t_ …”

The cell door opened behind them, three guards coming in with Governor Mayhew at their back.

“We’ll take it from here, Your Majesty.”

Gerard snarled at them. “Get the fuck away from me!”

“We should leave,” Kane agreed, turning to face him and blocking his brother from his sight, blue eyes boring into his. “Now, Your Majesty.”

“Jeffrey, _don’t you leave me_! Don’t turn away from me!”

Jeffrey gazed at him, torn between the urge to offer some kind of comfort and to get the hell out of that room and never look back.

“Jeffrey! _Jeffrey_!”

“Now, Sire! Let’s go.” Kane’s arm, strong and compelling, curled around his back, turning him and easing him out of the room. The door closing behind them cut off the sounds of his brother fighting with the guards, screaming out his name over and over, demanding he come back.

Kane was right in front of him, hands on his shoulders as he fought to get himself under control. Blessedly they were alone.

“Fuck!” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Easy does it,” Kane told him. “You knew going in this was never gonna be good. You did what you had to.”

“Doesn’t make it any fucking easier. _Gods_!” He bit down on his lip and tried to will the hands that were balled into fists at his sides to stop shaking, to relax. “He knew the verdict; he must have known this would come, he must…”

“With all due respect, your brother’s not exactly playing with a full deck and I get the impression he hasn’t been for a long time, if ever. You could have sent Misha to do this, but this is you we’re talking about. You and your fucking compulsion to do the right thing, no matter how much it costs you.”

“How could I not be the one to tell him?” They were brothers.

“I know.” Kane squeezed his shoulder. “I get it, I really do. As much as I want to whisk you out of here and into that limo that’s waiting for us on ground level, we’re pretty much trapped down here ‘till they let us go... So I’m thinking you need to get your kingly face on, yeah?”

Jeffrey nodded. He still had one more job to do. “I need to see Boreanaz.”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“I owe him that much.”

“You don’t owe any of them shit, in my opinion. They were ready to kill you without batting a fucking eyelash.”

“I’m not doing it to gloat.”

“You think I don’t know that? I just don’t get why you’re doing it at all.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. No man’s life should be taken from him without proper regard, without proper acknowledgement. It should _never_ be easy to take a man’s life, Christian, especially for a king.”

A thought occurred to Jeffrey, threatening to turn his stomach. “The things he said in there…” Jeffrey began.

“You know. I was on the front line for years, man. All that firepower… Sometimes I’m kinda deaf, don’t catch things, y’know?”

Jeffrey smiled at him, unspeakably grateful. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Lord David Boreanaz had once been a vital and incredibly active man, an extraordinary athlete and, until he met his wife, a charismatic womanizer. His father, who Jeffrey knew well and considered one of the most liberal and moral of the Lords, was a staunch ally of reform. The family had suffered under his father’s rule. Lords who disagreed with him hadn’t fared well and they risked their lives if they opposed him. The Boreanaz family had escaped death, but they had lost land and revenues. They were no longer the financially powerful family they had once been. Since the very beginning of his reign Jeffrey had done all he could to support them. Why David had become involved in the plot to overthrow him he didn’t know. Nor did his father or his wife, the daughter of Lord Bergman, who was an equally staunch ally.

David was located on the same floor as his brother but in the hospital wing in a private room. Gone was the broad, healthy, athletic man Jeffrey remembered. The Cartavian Cancer had done that. Whilst most forms of cancer could be detected early and easily prevented this one was new and defying all attempts at early detection, prevention and cure. It’s onset was swift. David had been diagnosed here in prison, and it was merciless and deadly. He was frail, almost to the point of emaciation - his body wasting away. David’s alert eyes, all the more piercing in his gaunt face, rested on him the moment he entered the room.

“Y-your Majesty.” His face registered his surprise.

There was a chair beside the bed and Jeffrey took it as Kane leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest. They’d been allowed a private interview but had been asked to keep it as brief as possible.

“How are you, David?” The answer was clear but Jeffrey was lost for anything else to say. “Are they taking care of you?”

“They’re doing all they can. More than I deserve.”

“You believe that?”

“Now’s not the time for dishonesty, Your Majesty. Not with others or with myself.”

“I suppose not. For what it’s worth David, I’m truly sorry.”

“Thank you. Actually…” A smile flickered across his face. “So am I. I want you to believe that.”

“Can I ask you something, a question I find I need an honest answer to?” Boreanaz nodded. “Why?” Jeffrey had to know. “Why were you so eager to take the crown from me, have me killed? Your father and I have always been friends.”

“I was wrong, I know that now. I’ve done a hell of a lot of soul searching since I’ve been here. I was so angry at what your father had done to my family, and how much we’d lost. I watched my dad struggle to cope with it. I knew how betrayed he felt by a man who had once been his friend. When you became king things got better but… You didn’t give back all that we lost, things I considered my birth right.”

“It wasn’t possible for me to restore everything. Your father knew that, and accepted it. He wouldn’t agree to take gifts, he… He said that he, all of you, had all you needed.”

“I couldn’t accept that and I blamed you. I was stupid, hot-headed, greedy for what I believed I was owed and I wanted to do something. Lord Murray told me that there were others that thought the same, who were unhappy with your rule and I fell in with them. My dad had never liked your brother and he hates Gerald Padalecki but… They listened to what I had to say in a way that he never would and I listened back. They convinced me that you were the wrong choice for king, that Gerard would restore the Lords to their former glory, abolish the new taxes, give us an active say in the rule of the Empire. When they began to talk of killing you I knew they’d gone too far but I was in so deep by then that I couldn’t see any way out.”

“That’s why you confessed so freely when you were captured?”

“That and...” he shot a glance towards Kane. “As it turned out, I was a bigger coward than I ever realised. I knew it was wrong and… I wanted to save my family. I know the law regarding the families of traitors.”

“It’s a law I would never have invoked, David. Do you think I could even have considered taking the lives of your children, Jamie, your parents? I’m not that man.”

“My father knew. It’s pretty much the last thing he said to me. He won’t forgive me for betraying you and Jamie won’t forgive the fact that I was willing to risk her and our children.” He sighed. “I can’t forgive myself. I think maybe all this,” he waved his hand weakly at the mass of medical equipment in and around his body, helping to keep him alive, “This is what I deserve.”

Jeffrey shook his head. “I don’t have the right words to say to you, to give you comfort but… I could never wish this on anyone, David. I’m so very sorry.”

He gave a stiff nod. “Thank you.”

“The Grand Counsellor told me that you’d expressed a wish to…” Jeffrey faltered, the words refusing to come easily. “That you’d prefer execution to continuing…”

“I would.” David didn’t let him finish. “ _Gods_ I would. I’m dying in pieces. The pain, sometimes I… Execution is quick, over, the coward’s way out I know but if you could see it in your heart to give me mercy…”

“Ssh, David, listen to me.” He placed a hand on the younger man’s skin and bone wrist. “I’ve spoken to your father and to Jamie, told them about your request. They don’t see it as a coward’s way out. They see it as you doing the right thing, as atonement. The choice though, it’s yours. I’ve signed the warrant but I can still tear it up if you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to. How long do I have?”

“Until the seventh moon.” 

He nodded and Jeffrey saw a tear well up in the younger man’s eye. He needed to get out of there. “I’ll leave you now to rest. I’m glad that we had this chance to talk, David.” He patted his hand before rising to his feet.

“Your Majesty?” He turned back to the bed. “Lord Padalecki,” David said, softly. “Look out for him.”

“I will, David. Thank you.”

They left the room and joined the waiting Governor who accompanied them back up to the surface and out to the waiting limousine. The man made polite small talk that Jeffrey attempted to acknowledge but he let out a sigh of relief when the limo’s door finally closed, leaving him in the back with just Kane for company.

“You got any booze in this thing?” Kane asked him, though he must have been aware there would be a small bar. He watched as Kane fumbled impatiently with the buttons until he found the one he was looking for, opening up the bar and proceeding to pour a healthy measure of brandy into one of the crystal tumblers.

“Here you go.” He held it out to Jeffrey.

“I thought you wanted one.”

He raised a long suffering eyebrow. “You _ever_ known me to drink on duty?”

“No,” he admitted.

“No,” Kane confirmed. “But as soon as I get back I plan on having one or two and if _I_ need one then so do you, so drink.”

Jeffrey took it from him and stared at the dark golden liquid before letting out a sigh “Fuck!”

“You can say that again. It’s easy for me to say and it probably don’t mean a damn thing but, you did the right thing in there. I don’t know how you handled it like you did, but no one could'a done it better, man.”

Jeffrey frowned and took a drink. “There are a lot of days when I hate this damn job. Times when I want to just tell my driver to get out of the car, then take it and drive off, never come back.”

“But you don’t.”

“It’s not about me, is it? The man who works shifts in a factory, does everything to make a good living, makes all the right choices for his family: he just can’t walk away from it, wash his hands of all that responsibility.”

“Some do.”

“I guess, but most people don’t. I look at Gerard, think about him wanting to be king and I feel like handing it to him, to Padalecki, Murray or whoever and saying ‘Here you are! Take it! Try it! See if you can fucking deal with it!’”

“Yeah? Well the day you do that is the day I strip off this uniform and get my ass gone.”

“You’d desert?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. I’d take my chances out beyond the Empire. No way I’d stick around to see the mess they made of things. Think I’d maybe grab Jensen, Vin and the kid, take them with me.”

“The kid? You mean Jared?”

“Yeah... I’d probably have to hit him over the head or drug him to stop him overthinking the whole thing, but no way would I leave him behind. He kinda grows on you.”

“Yeah,” Jeffrey smiled. “That he does.”

“What you asked me to do a while back…” Kane met his eyes with a level gaze. “I need you to know I couldn’t do it, no way, but if the worst were to happen the kid would be safe, I swear to you I’d take care of him.”

It was clear that Kane meant every word he was saying and if anyone could do it, it was him. 

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah. Like I said, the kid grows on you and I notice things.”

“Things?”

“Not to be fucking romantic, cuz I hate that shit but even I can’t help noticing that the kid raises a smile from you even when he’s not here, which is good ‘cause you can be a miserable, introspective bastard at the best of times and today really hasn’t been one of the best. So remember what I said! Drink the rest of that brandy, settle back and think about the kid, leave the rest of this way-too-shitty day behind, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“See that you do.”  
  
~0~  
  
Chapter Sixteen<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/250150.html>


	17. For the Greater Good 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was tempting, sitting in the back of that limousine and again during his flight, to have another brandy, and another, in the hope that alcohol would consign what he was feeling to drunken oblivion, at least for a little while, but he resisted. Besides, he had a tendency to be a morose drunk at the best of times. Gerard had always been the carefree, happier drunk of the two of them, at least most of the time. Perhaps he was just more cautious. He rarely drank beyond his limit in public, even if he gave that impression, though admittedly his capacity for alcohol far outstripped Jeffrey’s own. Gerard preferred to keep control, which was something to be thankful for. On the occasions when he had let that control slip it had seldom been pretty. The violence that seethed under the surface in his brother, the cruelty and the joy in inflicting pain, either physically or mentally, lashed out at any perceived target.

As a boy he’d had less control and he’d done things- terrible things. He would come to Jeffrey in tears afterwards, begging for his help, pleading for him to make whatever it was right somehow and he did, because that was what his father told him big brothers did. Even as they grew older, when he had come to understand that those tears held nothing of remorse, that his brother’s only fear was of being discovered, Jeffrey had still helped him. He’d done everything in his power to make things go away, keep Gerard safe.

His mother had known, or had her suspicions. There was the eviscerated cat. The servant’s dog, which had bitten Gerard when his petting of it had become too rough. Just over a week later the dog had been found by its master hung from a tree, skinned and with all its teeth pulled out.

Later, at boarding school, there had been Lord Faulkener’s son, a jumped up little prick, who had refused to address Gerard as Prince in front of a packed dining hall, because he was ‘just the king’s bastard.' Gerard had decked him there and then, and Jeffrey had broken his nose later in gym, because Faulkner still couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Some weeks later, late at night, Gerard had come to his room, begging Jeffrey to cover for him, to say the two of them had spent the evening together. Jeffrey had done so: the very next day, when questioned. He had assumed that someone (Gerard) had broken one of the school’s endless rules, but that hadn’t been it at all. David Faulkener had been found dead, having apparently ‘fallen’ from the bell tower that night.

The possibility that Gerard had killed him had gnawed away at Jeffrey for weeks. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep and had made himself so ill in fact that the school had sent him home. He’d come awake one night from another, terrible nightmare to find his mother sitting on the bed beside him, tears in her eyes and her face ashen. She’d asked him, in that quiet, intense way of hers, if he thought Gerard had done anything that he ought to tell her about. A part of him had wanted to, needed to share that burden of suspicion, but he didn’t.

He’d not returned to that school, though Gerard had stayed. His father had told him that he thought Jeffrey, as heir, would be better suited to being tutored at the palace so he was better prepared to take up his duties. He knew that had been his mother’s doing. She’d been different with Gerard after that, colder and stricter. She’d done everything in her power to keep them apart when she could. Gerard, in turn, had grown to hate her.

The two of them had grown close again, after her death and for the most part Gerard had seemed different, better.

Jeremy Sisto had been the one to say the words to him. The two of them had met off-world and had become solid friends almost immediately. Gerard had seemed to like him too, enjoy his company. They played hard in those days, whenever they were out of their father’s direct influence. It always felt like they could breathe again. They were no strangers to public brawls and they earned a reputation for fucking their way across the Empire which, while exaggerated, wasn’t exactly a lie.

Gerard was a tough bastard, arrogant and confident, yet he could turn on the charm at will. He liked to see how far he could push people. He still picked fights and not only when Jeffrey was around. He’d returned to the palace or hotels wherever they were staying, bloodied and bruised on many an occasion, laughing it off in that devil-may-care way of his and spinning some extravagant tale about a jealous husband or boyfriend.

Jeffrey had never expected him to turn on Jeremy. He’d never seen it coming at all. It was harmless enough at first: needling comments when the three of them spent time together, that he would always apologise for, claiming too many drinks. But it had continued, grown more personal, more vicious. The looks Jeremy gave his brother started off as confused but seemed to grow in some kind of understanding. Jeremy never refused to go out with them, was never less than friendly to Gerard and he never lost his temper, not even on the night that Gerard lost his.

Gerard had been the one to propose the visit to the bar, claiming it sold the best moon-seed curry he’d ever eaten, even if it was a dive. He’d been the one to invite Jeremy along too and Jeffrey had believed it an attempt by his brother to build bridges with his friend. Looking back he could only cringe at his own naivety.

The bar was a rough-looking place on the edge of the spacedock and it had been packed. There was no moon-seed curry on sale there, no food of any kind: just beer, what passed for whisky and a not particularly desirable selection of prostitutes. Gerard had shrugged it off, claiming he’d got turned around but suggested they stay anyway. It had earned him a raised eyebrow from Jeremy but he’d agreed to have a few drinks there and so had Jeffrey. They’d eventually found themselves a table and the night had been going well, until his brother had invited one of the girls over.He knew Gerard had no intention of having sex with her but he was plying her with drinks as she sprawled across his lap, her undivided attention bought by the credits he was making a game of stuffing between her more than ample breasts.

He kept asking her what she’d be willing to do if the money was right, his suggestions at first funny but becoming more and more outrageous until they slipped into suggestions that were not only making Jeffrey uncomfortable but also the girl in his lap. It was clear that she was torn, eager to get away from him but drawn by the money he was giving her.

Jeremy suggested that they leave him to it, go somewhere else but Jeffrey had recognised the look in his brother’s eyes and knew if they left, the woman might not be safe, or Gerard would get his fool-self killed. 

Then Gerard told her that he’d let her go and allow her to keep all the money, at least a month’s wages by Jeffrey’s estimate, if she’d slip under the table and blow the priest. Out of every word he’d said to her, every disgusting suggestion he’d made, this was the one that made her fight him, clawing at his brother whilst she attempted to throw every bit of the money he’d stuffed down her cleavage away. Her reaction even took Gerard by surprise, but only for a moment and then his hand was wrapped around her throat squeezing the damn life out of her.

Both he and Jeremy had been out of their seats in an instant, pulling him off her. It was what Gerard had been waiting for. He’d thrown her off him, rounding on Jeremy with a roar, eyes cold and hard, ignoring Jeffrey completely. Not that Jeffrey should have worried, his brother never landed a blow, but Jeremy did, one to the gut followed by an uppercut to the jaw that laid his brother out cold, earning a cheer from the, until then, seemingly disinterested patrons.

Jeremy had scooped up a handful of money from the floor and given them to the bar owner, together with the address of their hotel, instructing him to get Gerard home safely. Father Jeremy, as it turned out, was known and respected on the dock. The majority of the bar’s patrons knew him, some of them even worked for his family.

_“He’ll be safe,” Jer’ assured him, as two burly Dockers picked his brother, none too gently, up off the floor. “Maybe the odd extra bruise when he wakes up, but that’s all.”_

_Jeffrey scrubbed at his beard. “I’m sorry Jer’, I should go with him, I…”_

_“No you don’t, you **sit**. We need to talk.” He moved away, turning his attention to the woman who was sobbing on the floor. He crouched down, speaking to her quietly before helping her to gather up the money that was still on the beer soaked floor. He returned to the table a little later carrying two glasses and a pitcher of dark-looking beer._

_“I suggested Shona, the woman, use some of the money to move on to one of the other colonies,” he said as he sat down, pouring them both a drink. “I get the feeling it wouldn’t be a good thing if she were to come across your brother again.” He looked Jeffrey in the eyes. “Am I on the right track here?”_

_Jeffrey sighed, nodded._

_Jer’ took a sip of his beer. “How dangerous is he?”_

_“Would you believe me if I told you I don’t really know?”_

_Jer’ just nodded. “Did he tell you he nearly took someone’s eye out a few nights ago? Some bar at the other side of the spacedock. One of the loaders who was there remembered him, had seen me out with the two of you and thought I should know... Not that I didn’t already have my suspicions.”_

_“He said it was a jealous husband, boyfriend, whatever.”_

_“Did you believe him?”_

_“He’s my **brother**.”_

_“He’s dangerous Jeffrey, you know he is. Do you know why he’s been trying to pick a fight with me?”_

_“It’s the booze, he gets too much of it inside him and…”_

_“That’s bullshit and I think you know it. He wasn’t drunk tonight - I watched him. He barely touched his drink. He planned all of this, from the crap about the moon-seed curry to that business with Shona. He came out tonight with the intention of doing me damage. Unluckily for him he picked the wrong guy. It was all about you, Jeffrey, and the fact you and I have become friends.”_

_“He…”_

_“Are you going to try and tell me that he wouldn’t do that?”_

_“I didn’t see it, not tonight, or I would have…”_

_“Covered for him? Dialled down our friendship, left?” Jer’ shook his head. ”How long have you been doing this, covering for him?”_

_“A long time” Jeffrey admitted, surprising even himself at the relief he felt just saying that. “Since we were children.”_

_“Do you want to tell me about him?”_

And he had. Over that single beer that had lasted for hours, Jeffrey had talked and Jer’ had listened, interjecting here and there with the odd question but mostly letting Jeffrey do the talking. It was that night when Jer’ had warned him to be careful, told him that although Gerard loved him now, if that changed he could be in danger.

When he eventually returned, exhausted, to the hotel he was handed an envelope by the concierge with a message from the then Grand Counsellor, Lord Alcorn. His father demanded that he and his brother return home immediately. A ship would be at the terminal to collect them in five hours’ time.

There had been no one he could go to about Gerard when he got back from the colonies, no one who wouldn’t tell the King. How could his father ever accept that he had passed on his own raging insanity to his son?

The two of them had made up, they’d had little choice. Who could they rely on in their father’s court if not each other?

“Your Majesty?” Kane’s voice, low and concerned, pulled him from the past into the present and he blinked at his bodyguard, confused. “We’re here,” Kane told him. “Richardson House, home.”

“Sorry, miles away.” It hurt when he moved, too many hours of tension confined in cars and the ship. Every muscle in his body felt tight, uncooperative and he struggled a little as he tried to get out of the car, grateful for Kane’s strength as he reached in to help.

“Thank you.”

Kane nodded. “It’s been one long, fuck of a day. Why don’t I see you to your room and then go find Jensen, get him to mix you up something to help you sleep?”

“Not just yet. I need some time in the library.” It was a lie and Kane probably knew that but he couldn’t face the idea of going to the bedroom, seeing Jared while he was feeling like this. He felt dirty, tainted by the past, by his own stupid weakness and denial of what had been right in front of him. He couldn’t take that to his bed.

He felt like an old man as he slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the library. He ignored the room lights, scrambling in the dark to turn on the desk lamp as he virtually fell into the padded leather chair, hearing it creak as he did so. It was an ancient thing, the leather brittle and cracking in places, the solid oak frame darkened with age. It had been his grandfather’s and he could remember sitting in it when he was just a little boy, maybe six or seven years old. It had felt huge then, now it was just big enough to accommodate his slowly spreading ass comfortably.

He thought about switching his ComPad on, actually finding some work to do but he wasn’t in the mood for answering questions, making decisions, being the damn _king_ , not tonight.

The house was quiet all around him and he guessed it had to be late. He should go to bed, knew he was being fucking foolish, but that was nothing fresh, nothing new. Staying here and wallowing in self-pity was just another mistake he could pile on top of a stack of the damn things.

A knock on the door startled him and he realised he had to have been dozing. The door opened, light flooding into the room from the corridor illuminating Jared’s tall, broad silhouette. 

“Jeffrey?” The voice was as warm as it was gentle. “What are you doing here? It’s one in the morning.”

“I just had some work I wanted to finish off…”

“I didn’t know where you were, if you were safe, so I went to see if Kane was back.” Jared moved further into the room and crouched in front of Jeffrey. “He told me where you were and where you’ve been.”

“He had no right! He…”

“He was worried about you and so am I.”

“I just needed some time alone.”

“I get that, but sitting alone in the dark like this isn’t helping, is it?” He held out a hand. “Come to bed, Jeffrey.”

“I can’t,” he shook his head. “There’s this…” He struggled for the words he needed. “I’m not right, _we’re_ not right -me, my father, Gerard - and I…” He reached out a hand towards Jared’s face. “I can’t let it touch you, hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me - we both know that.”

“What if I’m like them, my father and Gerard?” he wanted to know. “I’ve done some truly questionable things Jared. I covered for him for years, brushed things aside what I didn’t want to face, what I didn’t want to be true.”

“Because he’s your brother and you love him.”

“How can you be like this, Jared?” It was a source of wonder to him. “How can you care after what I’ve done to you?”

“I’ve come to know you. How could I _not_ care?” He reached out and cupped his face with those large, long fingered hands of his and looked Jeffrey right in the eyes. “I care very much.” He placed a soft kiss on Jeffrey’s forehead. “I want you to come to bed now, please?”

Jeffrey nodded, unable to resist and let Jared help him to his feet, out of his grandfather’s chair and along the hallway to their room. He sat down at the foot of the bed and watched as Jared shut the door before walking over to him and crouched down once more, started unknotting his tie. “You need to get out of these clothes.”

“I feel dirty.” So fucking dirty.

“Then we can shower.” Jared told him, pulling off his tie and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

“No, that’s not the kind of dirt I mean…”

“I know but we’ll wash that away too. It doesn’t belong on you.”

“You don’t know…”

“No, I don’t, but you can tell me if you want to. Because you need to let this go. It’s over.” He got Jeffrey’s jacket off him and went to work on the buttons of his shirt. “A wise man told me that you can’t live your life in the past because it’s over and there’s nothing you can do to change it. I guess you just have to accept it, learn from it. What’s important is to live in the here and now, make the most of what life has given you.”

Jeffrey stared at him. “This wise man…”

“He generally goes by the name Jensen.” Jared smiled, tugging his shirt from his pants and helping him take it off. “From the little things he’s told me I’m guessing that if anyone is qualified to give out that kind of advice, put things into perspective, then it’s him.”

“I was party to what happened to him, I could have…”

“ _What_? Saved him? Stopped his mother from dying, the priests at the orphanage from turning him into a eunuch?”

“I took advantage of him, just like everyone else, Jared.”

“And yet when you took the throne and gave him his freedom, Jensen chose to stay. He’d do _anything_ for you. Every servant in this house, every member of the Royal Guard I’ve met here, the High Priest himself, they’re devoted to you.”

“Jer knows the truth, most of it at least.”

“And has that made the slightest difference to your friendship?”

“He’s a good man.”

Jared grinned. “That’s exactly what he said about you - you’re a good man, a good king and I know he wouldn’t lie. You’re not your brother or your father. The things they did are theirs to atone for, not yours.” He bent his head, unlacing Jeffrey’s shoes and taking them off, together with his socks. “Come on, stand up, let me help you with these pants, then we’re going to wash this away, I mean it.”

He stood and let Jared finish undressing him and then took the offered hand as he led him to the shower.

He watched as Jared turned on the shower, stripping out of his own sleep pants and t-shirt as it warmed up. He was beautiful, so damn perfect. He should have been allowed to have any life he wanted - a career, a wife, perhaps children - but first his father had fucked him over and now it was his turn to do the same.

“Stop it.”

Jeffrey looked up at him, not understanding.

Jared shook his head. “Just… Just get in the shower.”

It felt surprisingly good, the power of the water beating down on his skin, cathartic in a way that he couldn’t explain. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up into the stream, felt the water soaking him, running off his beard and his hair.

“Turn around.”

He did as he was asked and felt large, competent hands on his head, blunt, strong fingers massaging shampoo into his hair, the smell of sweet almonds filling his nostrils, washing away the hospital smell that had seemed to surround him since he’d left the prison. He rinsed when Jared told him and then the hands were on his back, soaping his shoulders, his arms, the planes of his back, kneading his ass before moving on to the backs of his legs.

“Turn around.”

He opened the eyes that he’d kept closed and let them feast on Jared, on the intensity of his expression, the concentration in his eyes as he washed Jeffrey’s chest, his belly. He gasped when those same hands lavished their attention on his cock and he watched it fill, hitting his belly as Jared moved on to his balls, between his legs and then down them. He wanted Jared to look up but he didn’t, not until he’d finished.

“There’s no stain on you,” Jared said quietly and wrapped a hand around Jeffrey’s straining cock. “No taint from you that I wouldn’t take inside me.”

“Jared, _no_ , you don’t have to…”

“I know I don’t and that’s why I want to.” He licked his lips and then wrapped them around Jeffrey’s cock, slowly drawing it inside him. Jeffrey could feel himself shaking, found himself mesmerised by the sight of Jared on his knees, long bangs plastered back off his face by the force of the water, lashes dark as he closed his eyes. It was no skilled seduction, no expert attempt but it was Jared and Jeffrey couldn’t hold back. He came within seconds, unable to restrain the cry of pleasure that escaped him before he was on his knees in front of Jared, holding his beautiful face between both hands and kissing him, tasting himself.

“Gods,” He drew back but didn’t let go of Jared’s face. “I love you, I…” He traced his fingers over that finely boned face. “You didn’t have to do this, you…”

“This is the here and the now,” Jared said softly, “Where the past stops and we begin.”

“Is it a good place to be, Jared?”

“Here with you, yes, it is.”

~0~

They’d slept late, the two of them. They'd missed their run, but for once that wouldn’t matter. He sat up a little, careful not to disturb Jared. He wasn’t sure if it should be termed creepy or romantic to sit and watch Jared sleep, but it was something he liked to do. He was splayed out beneath the quilt, as he always was, long limbs needing room, head burrowed into the pillow as he stretched out on his belly, half uncovered which wasn’t surprising. Jared was a human furnace. The toned, muscular body was in sharp contrast to his boyish face, which looked even younger when he slept.

Jeffrey felt better, a different man compared to the way he’d felt last night. That was Jared’s doing - something he didn’t have to do, wouldn’t have done if he hadn’t cared. That knowledge, was a gift he couldn’t get over.

A soft knock on the door distracted him and he looked up to see Jensen’s head peak around the door. He couldn’t resist a smile but he put his finger over his lips as a signal for Jensen to keep his voice low, which he did.

“You missed your run. I just wondered if you were ready for breakfast?”

Jeffrey felt his own grin broaden. “In bed I’m thinking. I think this might be a lazy self-indulgent day.”

Jensen smiled. “I can arrange that. No egg whites I take it?”

“Not today.”

“I’ll see to it. Twenty minutes?”

“That would be fine.” Jensen turned to walk out the door. “Jensen?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“There are times when I forget to thank you for all the things you do for me, for all of us,” he told him. “If there’s ever anything you need, want, anything I can do for you, well, you know where to find me.”

Jensen raised an elegant brow and then smiled. “Breakfast may be a little late.”

“Late?”

“I may be a little busy working on my list.”

“That was nice,” Jared told him, rolling onto his side as Jensen shut the door.

“You were listening?”

Jared nodded. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Thank you, for last night.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.”

“There are some things that no one should have to hear.”

Jared sat up, wrapping the quilt around his hips and combing his hair away from his eyes. “But not telling, keeping them inside, that’s not good. I saw what it did to you last night. If you can’t speak to me about it then what about a counsellor?”

“Whatever the merits of counselling might be I can’t risk that. I’m the king. I have enemies and if anything I said fell into the wrong hands…”

“I understand.”

Jeffrey sighed. “My brother was diagnosed as a sociopath by the doctors at the prison. Deep down I’ve always known that to be true but I covered up for him for years, ignored what was right in front of me. As I got older and I came to fully understand the implications, my father was already ill and while I could acknowledge that, maybe I couldn’t cope with recognising the same kind of problems in Gerard, wondering if they would pass on to me. Maybe I just needed him beside me, I don’t know. Being raised as a prince, it wasn’t easy. I rarely saw my father, always had to live up to certain expectations. You of all people will understand that. My mother tried to make things ‘normal’ when she could and tried to juggle being both mother and queen, but it wasn’t easy for her. Things were even harder for Gerard. He was torn away from his mother when he was young, never saw her again, and was thrust into a world he didn’t understand because he’d been claimed as a son by a man he didn’t know and rarely saw. I had a responsibility to him, tried to look after him. My mother tried to treat him equally but it had to be difficult for her, taking on someone else’s child. When she began to suspect the-the truth about him, she kept us apart. It was hard on both of us in a way, hardest of all on Gerard. The doctors believe Gerard’s fixated on me. So does Jer’.”

“Do you think that’s true?”

Jeffrey pulled in a deep breath. “After my mother died we were forced to give up our education, be part of the court. As our father lost his mind, lost control, there was no one you could trust. Everyone vied for his favour, for power and everyone feared for their lives. His insanity seemed to infect the entire court, the priesthood, the Council of Lords. Some men made fortunes and some lost everything because chaos reigned. That’s the only way I can describe it. Gerard and I, we depended on each other.”

Jared nodded. “Jensen told me some of it.”

“Jensen saw a lot, too much. He was beautiful when he was younger, stood out, even then and he was vulnerable, especially when he turned sixteen.” Jeffrey frowned. “He lived in fear of his sixteenth birthday.”

“He said that you and your brother looked out for him, that it was your brother who took his virginity before anyone else could.”

“He did that because he knew Marton, the chief eunuch, had spoken to me, knowing I was fond of Jensen and because he knew I wanted to do that myself, make sure he wasn’t hurt.”

“But your brother didn’t hurt him,” Jared told him. “He said your brother was kind to him, gentle.”

“But he knew I wouldn’t expect him to be, knew that I’d be torn apart by the thought of what he might be doing to Jensen. I knew what he was capable of, the hurt he could inflict.”

“You’d witnessed it before?”

Jeffrey met Jared’s eyes. “First hand.”

Jared frowned. “Are you saying..? I mean, did he…”

He could stop now, say no, laugh it off as a ridiculous idea. He stared at Jared’s earnest face and made a leap of faith. “Gerard was my first time. He’d been goading me for half a year or more about losing my virginity. He must have been twelve, thirteen when he lost his own and willing partners, girls mainly but boys too, were drawn to him like a magnet. I didn’t have his confidence. I was quiet, a little shy and the fact that I wasn’t really interested in girls made it all the more difficult. He knew that, laughed it off and said it left all the more women for him.” Jeffrey hesitated, studying Jared’s expression for any sign that he had made a mistake.

“You can tell me, but only do it if you want to.”

Did he really? It was something he kept pushed aside, slotted away in that dark space inside him that he couldn’t face. Maybe Jared and Jer’ were right about it though, maybe he did need to talk about it, share it. Maybe it would keep the kind of meltdown he had last night at bay. 

“I was sixteen, Gerard was home from boarding school and I had time away from my studies. We were at the old summer retreat at Bethune. It was a family tradition and it was filled with aunts, uncles, cousins… Gerard never liked going there, never felt like he fit in but we had a lot of freedom there. It was easy to slip away and there were plenty of places on the estate you could explore. We found an old cottage -- an ancient, crumbling place - but the roof was intact and it had an old chimney so we could start a fire, not that it was cold enough to need one in the summer. Gerard had booze, stuff he’d pilfered from the house. I was used to the wine our father always let us drink, but this was the hard stuff, whisky and some sweet tasting liqueur. I was drunk out of my head and when Gerard suggested…” He swallowed down what remained of his hesitation, hoped to the God’s this wasn’t the biggest mistake he’d ever made. “The booze had pretty much stripped me of any inhibitions I had. I realised later that he must have planned for it to happen all along, he’d brought lube, blankets… At first I was okay with it but then reality kicked in and I said no, wanted him to stop…”

“He _wouldn’t_?” He could hear the horror in Jared’s voice but he couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“He was strong Gerard, always had been and he was big on sports, had built a hell of a lot of muscle that year. I couldn’t fight him off, being drunk out of my head didn’t help.”

“He raped you.”

He bit his lip, let his eyes meet Jared’s and nodded.“He cried afterwards, claimed he was drunk, begged me not to tell anyone. I knew that half of it was a pack of lies but I knew that, maybe for the second time in his life he truly realised the extent of what he’d done, the ramifications if he was ever found out.”

“Ramifications?”

“My mother had come to hate the sight of Gerard, and my father was at the end of his patience with him because of the complaints about his violent behaviour from the boarding school. They wouldn’t have him back and he’d been forced to arrange for him to start as a cadet at a military academy at the end of that summer. I’d overheard an argument between my mother and father; the school psychologist had expressed grave concerns about Gerard. He considered him a severe risk to others and recommended that he spend some time in a sanatorium so he could be properly assessed. My mother was all for it. I knew she would be, but my father insisted he be given one last chance, that a military academy would be the right place for him. He believed that they could channel his aggression.They agreed to one term at the academy, for Gerard to prove himself. 

“I told him,” he admitted. “Told him what would happen if they ever found out.”

“What happened?”

“He was the academy’s star pupil, left with honours and trained as a pilot. We rarely saw each other after that, not until mother died and when I did see him he seemed different, better.”

“But you lived with what he’d done.”

Jeffrey scrubbed his hands over his face. “I thought I was doing the right thing and there was a part of me that… I guess there was a part of me that blamed myself.”

“For what he did to _you_?”

“They call it behavioural self-blame, I’ve read up on it. I used to think that it was my fault. For a while I thought I’d led him on, that saying yes to him and then changing my mind was wrong somehow, that it made _me_ accountable, not him. I was sixteen and terrified, desperately trying to do the right thing, at least as I saw it.”

“I can’t imagine how you could have dealt with this the way you have, how you could be that strong, especially when you were so young.”

“Strong?” Jeffrey almost laughed.

“You don’t think you are?” Jared frowned.

“No, no I don’t.” And Jared was here beside him, the living proof of just how weak, just how _flawed_ he truly was. He pulled the quilt back. “I’m going to go take a shower, before that breakfast arrives.”

“I’ll come with you…”

“Not right now, Jared.” He leaned over and kissed him softly. “I-I’m glad I got this out, that I told you and I’m okay. I’m not going back to how I was last night, I promise you but I need a few minutes to get my head together, okay?”

“Okay,” Jared nodded but he didn’t look convinced.

~0~  
  
Chapter Seventeen 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/250570.html>">  



	18. For the Greater Good 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jeffrey had come back from his shower in the same jovial mood he’d been in when Jared had woken up that morning. Jared knew it had to be a mask but he couldn’t see any cracks in it. They’d spent a lazy day doing nothing of substance, talking, laughing, playing with the dogs and sharing long, indulgent kisses stretched out on the terrace in the middle of the afternoon. It would have been easy to forget the night before, the things they’d spoken of that morning but Jared couldn’t, even though he made a point of not talking to Jeffrey about it.

It frustrated him that there was no one else that he could talk to about it, not even Jensen, though he would have liked to. The person he would have liked to speak to most of all was Jeremy Sisto, the High Priest, but he had no avenue to contact him, unless of course he asked Jeffrey and he couldn’t do that.

As pleasant as the day was he felt strangely smothered by it and when Jeffrey dozed off, no doubt tired from the night before, he went back to their room and put on his running things, needing to have some time alone, to work off some of his energy.

He was half way down the stairs when he bumped into Kane. “You’re going running, _now_?”

“The King’s asleep and I need to work off some energy.”

“Fair enough but I’d prefer it if you didn’t run alone.”

Jared knew his face fell, he couldn’t help it. “I’ll find Vincent.”

“Day’s leave,” Kane told him. “It’s his mother’s birthday.”

“He told me,” Jared realised. “I’d forgotten.”

“Tell you what, grab us a couple of water bottles from the kitchen and I’ll come with you, just give me five minutes.”

Although he would have preferred to be on his own he still wanted to run and Kane’s offer had been a friendly one. “Okay,” he gave him a tentative smile, “I’ll wait for you down there.”

Kane joined him in the kitchen less than five minutes later.

“So you know this ain’t about me thinking you’d do a runner, right?” Kane asked him as they set off. “This is about your security, safety.”

“I know.”

“Then why the bitchface back there?”

“Bitchface?”

“That look you do, you know the one I mean.”

Jared shrugged. “I just wanted some time alone to think a few things through.”

The blue eyes appraised him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“So it’s the King then?”

Jared looked over at him and decided to take a risk. “How much do you know about his brother?”

“Enough to make me want to see him fry _slow_.”

He gaped at the man, shocked at the idea. “That’s not an option is it?”

“Nah, just wishful thinkin’.”

They ran on in silence for a while before Kane broke it again. “You gonna ask me whatever it is you wanna know? Or are we just gonna keep running and pretend like you never mentioned the prince?”

“Did you know him, from before?”

“Not all that well, he wasn’t around all that much back then. I was the one who arrested him, but not before the fucker cut the throat of his own bodyguard right in front of me.”

No one had mentioned that and he was sure it hadn’t been mentioned on the news reports he’d seen at the time. “I didn’t know about that.”

“Most of the facts weren’t released to the media. Even though that bastard was caught red-handed his co-conspirators are still out there and the investigation is still on-going.” Kane took his eyes off their path and looked over at him. “Mal was a good kid, maybe too young to be assigned to the prince but that’s down to me, it was my call. By the time we figured out what the fucker was up to it was too late to change him over, Gerard would have been suspicious.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He’ll fry, for that as well as the attempt on the King.”

“I remember on the news, they said it was a bomb.”

“Made it himself, he’d trained in munitions. He’d rigged his own briefcase. It was filled with shrapnel. He was gonna walk in, chat all nice and friendly-like to his big brother, then walk out again without that case. He had another stashed. The remote was in his pocket ready to press as soon as he left the room. If Boreanaz hadn’t talked and given up the details the king would have been killed; him and anyone else in that room.The bomb was simple, purposely primitive but effective; it would have looked like the work of some militant faction. Gerard would claim that it was clearly meant to take them both out and who was gonna argue?”

“Gods!”

“Yeah, I ain’t much of a believer,, but they were on our side that day.”

They ran on in silence for a while and Jared found himself replaying in his mind what Jeffrey had told him about his brother, putting it together with what Kane had just said.

Kane was the one to break the silence between them. “So are you going to tell me what’s got you all rattled up about the prince? I’m guessing it’s something you can’t talk to the King about.”

Jared wasn’t sure how much he could say. “We’ve talked a little but he’s still not himself. He told me some things and…” Jared slowed to a stop and opened his bottle of water, Kane doing the same. “He insists he’s okay now but…”

“You don’t believe him?”

He shook his head. “He’s… He’s too happy. When I think about last night and again today, the things he told me…”

“Like I said, I didn’t know the prince all that well before he was arrested but I weren’t too fond of what I did see. He’s the type who looks for weaknesses and digs in deep when he finds ‘em, gets off on it. He was the same after his arrest, way too sure of himself, one hell of an arrogant fuck. It took me a while to cotton on to him and realise he just didn’t think like the rest of us. He’s as crazy as they come, like his old man I guess but the prince hid it better.” Kane took a long pull on his water but his eyes never left Jared’s. “He said a lot under interrogation, things I guess he thought would get to me, things about the king that… Well, they just ain’t worth repeating, even to the king. He hinted about a lot of that stuff yesterday, did all he could to get under his brother’s skin cuz that’s the kind of twisted fuck he is. 

“The day he fries can’t come too soon for me but the king... I guess in a way he feels responsible, feels he didn’t do enough or some such shit. That man takes a lot of blame on himself for shit that ain’t his doing’.”

Jared nodded. “I’m starting to see that.”

“I guess you would and if he’s talking to you about it then I reckon that’s a good thing, means he trusts you. He’s a damn good man, kid, best man I know and he’s tougher than most think. He’ll maybe take a while, mull things over in that head of his, like he does, but he’ll come around, work things out.”

“You really think so?” 

“Not many know it but my daddy was in the Royal Guard: body guard to the old queen for a lot of years. He didn’t have a lot of time for the king, even before he went crazy. He never shared any of the details but from what he did say I figure he wasn’t much of a husband. My daddy was real fond of the queen though, admired the hell out of her. He said she was the strongest woman he’d ever known. A lot of the things he used to say about her I see every day in her son. The king takes after _her_ , not his daddy. You just gotta give him time.”

Jared nodded. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by forgetting we ever had this little talk. This sharing and caring shit is Jensen’s thing, not mine,” he said pointedly. “Now, how about you and me having a little wager?”

“A wager?” Jared was curious.

“Vincent reckons you got real legs on you, kid. Why don’t we test ‘em?”

It took a moment for Jared to catch his meaning. “You want to race?”

“That’s what I said.”

Jared found himself smiling. “What’s the wager?”

“When I win you hand over that, nothing-spared breakfast Jenny’s gonna have waiting for you tomorrow mornin’.”

“And if I win?”

“Not gonna happen, kid.”

“So you say, but if I do…” Jared knew the perfect thing, “You thank Jensen for that healthy breakfast every day for a week.”

“Fuck that!” And so saying Kane set off running.

~0~

Jared felt blissed out, as he always did when Jensen gave him one of his special, slow deep massages; they turned him to goo. He felt like they were his reward for what had come earlier. ‘The full regime’, Jensen called it, though Jared had other names for it; fingernails trimmed, toenails trimmed, hair trimmed, teeth polished with that horrible machine that sounded way too much like a drill. Then there was the facial mask. He wasn’t supposed to move until the damn thing had dried to Jensen’s satisfaction but it always made him want to twitch his nose or yawn, just because he’d been told not to. Worst of all was the torture of having any stray eyebrow hairs, nose hairs or any other unsuspecting hair that had the temerity to grow _anywhere_ Jensen didn’t want them, plucked out without any warning or mercy.

The massage made up for all of that and the rest of the fussing. Jensen had a knack for finding every knot of tension, every bit of tightness. It felt so good. Jensen had already done his front and he’d turned over onto his belly to let Jensen get at his back. Being naked around Jensen no longer bothered him, he was used to it and when he was this hot and relaxed he didn’t even bother with a towel. He was close to dozing off as Jensen dug the kinks out of his spine, the steamy heat of the bathhouse helping that along.

“You’re like an overgrown cat,” Jensen told him, a smile in his voice. “I keep expecting you to start purring.”

“Mmh _hmh_.” He felt too lazy to use actual words, which made Jensen laugh.

“You’ve come out of yourself lately,” Jensen told him, “You seem happier, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Mmh, things have been good.” He had to admit that was true. In the days following Jeffrey’s visit to the prison to see his brother things had changed between them. The friendship that had been developing between them had grown and they’d become closer. He trusted Jeffrey and, maybe because of what happened that night and those tense days afterwards, Jeffrey’s trust in him seemed to have grown and so had Jared’s respect and admiration for the man. It had taken a few tense days for Jeffrey to recover from that visit and an extraordinary strength of will.

Jensen dug into a knot at the bottom of his spine. “More than good, I’m thinking.”

Jared still had no control over his tendency to blush when people brought up the subject of sex and he knew that was what Jensen was hinting at. It was true though. They’d spent long hours wrapped in each other’s arms. The king needing comfort and Jared finding it, too, in the kind of shared intimacy he’d never experienced with anyone before. He still wasn’t sure what that said about him but it didn’t stop him from craving Jeffrey’s touch and attention.

“He-he makes me happy,” Jared admitted.

“And there’s nothing wrong in that, Jared,” Jensen assured him. “You make him happy, too, you know. I’ve never seen him this way before. You’re good for each other.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now if I could just figure out what’s wrong with Kane…”

Jared laughed, couldn’t stop himself.

“You know something about it. I knew you did - spit it out Jared. Those ‘thank you’s’ every damn morning have been driving me crazy.”

“It was a wager. We raced and Kane lost.”

“What if you’d lost?”

“He would have eaten my breakfast. He was pretty sure he’d win.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh that must have hurt his ego; he’s not a man that likes to lose.”

“I guessed that from the cursing at the end.” Kane really hadn’t accepted defeat well.

“Does anyone else know about this race?”

“I didn’t mention it, no.” He hadn’t even told Jeffrey.

“How long does he have to keep thanking me for?”

“Seven days.”

“I’m sensing an opportunity here, maybe a weeks’ worth of blackmail.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Care to wager on that?” Jensen laughed and Jared couldn’t help but join in.

There was a noise beneath the laughter then a waft of slightly cooler air and Jensen’s hands paused, mid massage. Jared realised someone had entered the bathhouse. Being naked was suddenly something far less comfortable. He might not mind Jensen seeing him like this but that didn’t mean he wanted to be on public display.

“Only me.” It was the King’s voice and Jared relaxed again. “Sorry to disturb the pampering. Well, actually not all that sorry, you make quite the picture Jared, though… Maybe you should lock the door when you do this Jensen?”

“I thought I had, I’m sorry. Are you looking for me, Your Majesty, or for Jared?”

“Well actually this news concerns both of you but, erm… Do you want to put something on Jared? You’re a little distracting like this.”

Jared sat up on the massage table and Jensen handed him a robe which he slipped on.

He turned his attention to Jeffrey. “Is there something wrong?” Studying the man’s face he didn’t think so, quite the opposite in fact.

“No, nothing wrong. I just wanted you to know that I’ll be leaving for Altyaal a little earlier than I’d intended.”

Jared was curious; the plan was that they’d all leave together at the end of the following week. “When are you going?”

“In about an hour actually. Uma, the queen, she’s…” He grinned suddenly. “It seems I’m going to be a father.”

Jensen’s grin was instantaneous. “That’s wonderful news, Sire. Is there anything I can do? Do you need me to accompany you?”

“No, it’s just a week earlier than expected.”

“Are there any details you can share?” Jared asked him. “I mean, do you know when the baby is due, how far along the queen is?” Can I come with you was the unspoken question that he was pretty sure he knew the answer to.

“Twelve weeks. She didn’t want to tell me until she was absolutely certain.”

Jared calculated the dates in his head. “A silver moon baby then?”

Jeffrey’s smile became even broader. “Really? I hadn’t worked it out.”

“The moon of peace and enlightenment,” Jensen told him. “That’s a great blessing.”

“It is,” Jared agreed. “Congratulations, Your Majesty, to you and the queen. Will you offer her my best wishes?”

“I will and she’ll be delighted.” Jeffrey’s eyes softened, as if he could read the thoughts Jared was trying so desperately to bury, offer him the reassurance he realised he needed. He tended to put the queen to the back of his mind as much as he could. He’d liked her when they met, she’d seemed pleasant and intuitive and she’d taken pains to put him at his ease. Jeffrey had told him, more than once, that the queen was happy that he’d chosen Jared, that she’d encouraged it, but surely she must feel like she was being pushed aside... just like he suddenly felt. He knew he was being stupid and ridiculously selfish but he couldn’t help it. No matter what Jeffrey might say, though, this was his queen and the two of them were expecting a child together. No matter how he was starting to feel about Jeffrey, the truth was he was only a catamite, nothing more... Just a _stupid_ catamite.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Jeffrey’s voice startled him. When had he come to stand right in front of him? Jared hadn’t even noticed.

“Nothing,” he said, trying to keep his voice light, convincing.

“Jensen, would you mind giving Jared and I some time alone?”

“Not at all, Sire.”

Jared watched him go trying to ignore the fact that Jeffrey’s eyes were focused intently on him. He didn’t want to face him, not just yet.

The option disappeared however when Jeffrey firmly cupped his chin. “Come on sweet-heart, look at me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“It’s nothing.” He’d always been a terrible liar and apparently he hadn’t improved, if Jeffrey’s look was anything to go by.

“Shall I hazard a guess? You’re feeling uncertain about where you stand right now despite everything I’ve said to you and I can understand that Jared, really, I can. I don’t _want_ to leave you but I owe it to Uma to give her these few days. We need to make an announcement and we need to make plans for the baby, for its future, that’s all. I like Uma, very much, and in our fond way we love each other, even if ours is a marriage of convenience. We have no intentions of trying for another child but we’ve already agreed that if, at some point, we change our minds then that child will be conceived through artificial insemination. That’s something we’ve agreed in deference to _you_ Jared. I don’t want a physical relationship with anyone else. Uma knows that and she’s happy with it.”

“Really?” It sounded far too good to be true.

“You sound surprised and I wish you didn’t.”

“It seems such a lot, I just…”

“I’m in love with _you_.” He slipped his hands beneath the folds of Jared’s robe, rubbing his thumbs repeatedly across his nipples. “I was infatuated with you from the moment I saw you and I do see that for what it was, now. Since I’ve really come to know you, even though it’s not been long, I know I’m never going to want anyone else.” He leaned in and kissed his neck, just below his ear. “I know you don’t feel the same,” he whispered, “but I think you’re starting to care for me and I’m hoping that, given time, that will grow.”

“I do care.” He’d never expected to and perhaps a psychologist could offer him a myriad of different reasons why, in view of the circumstances, but that didn’t really change anything. “I’m going to miss you being here with me.”

“I’m going to miss you, too. Will you let me show you just how much?”

“I’m covered in oil.”

Jeffrey smiled. “Trust me I’ve noticed.” He moved his hands to push the robe off Jared’s shoulders. “Take this thing off, let me look at you.”

Jared did as he asked, dropping the robe to the floor. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about you. The whole time I’m at the palace I’m going to be hard for you, aching for you. I’m going to lie in bed at night, stroke myself dry while I imagine my cock just touching you, right at your entrance. Want to lay on your back for me? I want to see that special place.”

Jared did as Jeffrey asked; lying stretched out on the table, his cock already full and hard, just from the King’s deep, gruff purr and the promise in those words.

“Gods, just look at you, so damn beautiful. Bend your legs for me, spread them open Jared, let me see.”

Blushing, Jared did exactly as asked, shocking even himself. He felt so shameless like this, so exposed.

“Going to touch you now, right there, right where my cock wants to be so very badly. Feel me?”

Jared did, a finger, no; it was Jeffrey’s thumb, just resting there.

“I love this moment when we make love, when my cock feels impossibly hard and all I can think about is what it’s going to feel like when I push inside of you, when you make those wonderful sounds for me, and that hitch in your breathing right before you say my name. The way you look when I’m all the way inside you and I touch that wonderful spot. Can you imagine that feeling Jared, remember what it feels like for me?”

“Yes!” God’s yes, he could almost feel it, the fullness stretching him, the slight burn and then that touch which ignited a million sparks inside of him.

“You’re so hard, aren’t you sweetheart, so ready for me?”

“Please, Jeffrey.” It had been like this ever since those tense days after the king had returned from seeing his brother. Things had changed so much since then. He felt like he understood Jeffrey now: his needs, his hopes and maybe they weren’t so very different after all.

The thumb pushed a little harder at his entrance. “Tell me what you want,” Jeffrey urged him.

“I w-want you, inside of me, please Jeffrey, _please_.”

“Then I need you to scoot down right to the end of the table. That’s it, a little further. Just there, that’s good. Now spread your legs and bend your knees and hold them up for me, right up, perfect.”

Perhaps he was the King’s Catamite but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, not when it came to this man.

The thumb came back but it was slippery now with oil and circling his entrance.

“Almost there, just need to give you a little massage of my own so I don’t hurt you, you ready?”

“I want you,” Jared told him, nothing but truth in those three words.

“Then try and relax for me so I can get you all ready.”

He did as he was asked, or tried to at least. He still gasped when one long, thick finger slid into him then circled slowly.

“How does that feel?” 

“Good,” Jared admitted. “Really good.”

“I can’t wait to put my cock right there, pause for just a little while before I push through that perfect, tight ring of yours.” He slipped a second finger inside as he spoke and Jared felt fuller now, felt the burn that heralded far better things to come. The fingers moved slowly in and out, in and out. The oil made things feel different. It wasn’t like the lube they usually used, he could feel more like this, feel those fingers being spread inside of him, pushed in deeper but not far enough. 

Then they were gone and he could feel it, the tip of Jeffrey’s cock touching his entrance, not pushing, not yet. He raised his head to look at Jeffrey. He still had his suit on but the shirt was open, pants gone.

“Deep breath, Jared.”

He pushed right in not stopping and it burned. He had to resist the urge to clamp down, make it stop, but there was something good about the burn, the stretch, that feeling of complete fullness inside of him, something he found himself liking. Then it hit and that spark ignited forcing a cry out of him.

“Jared?” Jeffrey’s voice was hoarse, asking.

“More, I want more,” he pleaded.

It was slow, the draw-back, almost out and then back inside, filling him up but not hitting that spot this time, nor the next, nor the next. Then strong hands were holding him and tilting his hips as Jeffrey thrust back inside, fast and hard every time, hitting that spot over and over again until Jared exploded, mind and body, shouting out Jeffrey’s name. He was still coming down from that high when Jeffrey thrust in deep with a shout of his own before collapsing on top of him and feathering soft kisses over his abs.

Jared lowered his legs slowly, letting them hang over the edge of the massage table. He settled his hands on Jeffrey’s head, teasing the dark hair with the fingers of one hand while he massaged his scalp with the other, savouring the feeling of Jeffrey’s cock slowly softening inside of him.

He groaned. “I don’t wanna move.”

Jared didn’t want him to either. “You have to go and I’m thinking you probably need a change of clothes.”

“Stop being so practical.”

He smiled. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Jeffrey chuckled. “It’s not going to matter if I’m a little late. I am the king and it’s not like my shuttle is going to take off without me. Though we could have Kane hammering on the door in thirty minutes or so. Still that’s thirty minutes.” He looked up, resting his chin on Jared’s torso. “I’ve got time for a shower. Want to take a shower with me?”

“I’d like that.”

“What I’d really like to do is pull you into a hot tub, sink back into all that steam and kiss you until you can hardly breathe,then make love to you again, right there in the water. A shower is more practical and I still get to kiss you, and wash you, and memorise every inch of that beautiful skin so I can fantasise about it for a week. Gonna let me?”

Jared lifted his head. “Do I get to do the same?”

“Thirty minutes Jared, let’s not waste it!” 

He got to his feet, his cock slipping out and leaving Jared feeling empty. 

When they emerged from the shower, some thirty five minutes later, there was a fresh set of clothes waiting for Jeffrey and a more casual outfit waiting for Jared, no doubt Jensen’s work.

They both dressed quickly, Jared helping Jeffrey with his tie before being pulled in for another lingering kiss.

“It’s only going to be a few days,” he told him. “Kane will be coming with me and you’ll follow on at the end of next week as planned with Vincent and Jensen. We’ll stay together at the Grand Palace, until your presentation.” He stared deeply into Jared’s eyes. “Are you okay about this, you understand why I have to leave?”

“I do.” He chewed at his bottom lip. “I was just being stupid, selfish, earlier.”

“No, you weren’t. I just keep expecting you to fit into my life. I shouldn’t just assume that you’ll understand. I need to remember that you need reassurance sometimes and I’m sorry for that.” He stroked the backs of his fingers over Jared’s cheek and then smiled. “You have your ComPad so we’ll be able to talk. We can chat tonight, after dinner.”

Jared smiled back. “I’d like that.”

“Good, now come and see me off.”

~0~  
  


The days until they left for Altyaal had passed quickly for Jensen. It had been a flurry of packing up, coupled with daily contact with the Grand Palace to ensure that everything was ready for their arrival and the forthcoming celebrations. Jared, by contrast, had been very much like a lost soul; missing the king and, Jensen was certain, worrying about the forthcoming ceremony that would see him in the public spotlight for the first time and the visit from his family. He would have liked to have spent more time with him, did all he could but he couldn’t help feeling guilty that he couldn’t do more.

Once they arrived at Altyaal and he’d assured himself that everything was running smoothly and the preparations were well underway he could relax a little and take Jared under his wing. Although it had been his home for many years, Jensen knew the palace wasn’t the most welcoming place. It was stunningly beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, but that beauty was cold and unforgiving and the ghost of the mad king still lurked in the shadows.

“So this,” Jensen gestured expansively around the huge room he’d entered with Jared, to whom he was giving the grand tour, “is the main ballroom. You remember it from your presentation though, right?”

Jared was looking around him as though he’d never seen the room before. His fingers absently stroked the heads of the two dogs, Bisou and Sadie, who were trailing behind him lovingly as they toured the palace.

He shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t remember it all that well. It was packed with people.”

“Which probably means that you were too busy staring at your feet or trying to shrink into the nearest corner,” Jensen teased him.

That at least put a smile on Jared’s face. “Maybe. Were _you_ here that night?”

“Not out here in the ballroom, but behind the scenes. Events, like presentations, take a lot of work, even though we have them a couple of times a year and we know what we’re doing. The reception after your presentation will be in here,” he explained. “I’m planning on opening all the windows on that side so the guests can spill out onto the terrace. I thought it might be nice to fill all the pools with floating lanterns…”

“It’s a huge room, isn’t it? I mean, who will be coming?”

As wonderful and beautiful as he might want to make this for Jared, Jensen realised that, far from being excited by the prospect and looking forward to it, Jared would probably just want to get the whole thing over and done with as quickly as possible.

“The Royal Family, your family, representatives from the Empire, the major families, a few celebrities…”

“And you’ll be working?”

Jensen nodded before moving in closer and stroking a comforting hand over Jared’s shoulder. “I’ll be here and you’ll be fine. Just let people introduce themselves to you, give them a couple of words and a smile. Just remember that they’ll be trying to impress you, not the other way around.”

“Impress me,” He frowned. “Why?”

“Because you have the king’s ear and they have no idea how much influence you have over him. They’ll want to impress you, befriend you. The thing that you need to remember is that you’ll only have to put up with the majority of them on state occasions. So just listen, smile and excuse yourself when you’ve had enough. If anyone gets too pushy or overeager, Vincent will be on hand to deal with it, though to be honest the king is never going to be far away from you.” And the very next day the king was planning on taking him to Golden Bay, his favourite place and rightly so. It was a closely kept secret, only minimum staff were going and Jensen knew Jared would love it there. 

“Are you worried about your party, Jared?”

“No!” He shot back and then his expression softened. “Maybe a little. I don’t really like being around lots of people I don’t know. I’m not good at making conversation…”

“You’re fine; you just don’t think you are. The king’s not exactly fond of this sort of thing either, but he wants it to be special for you.”

“He does?”

“You don’t really need me to answer that, do you?”

His head tilted thoughtfully. “I guess not. It just… It just seems odd the way he cares. He barely knows me, Jensen. I’m not worldly. I’ve never been anywhere, done anything. I’m dull. I know nothing of court life, or any of the things that are a part of his everyday life. He’s going to bore of me quickly. He…”

“Hey, what is all this?” Jensen squeezed his shoulder. “Trust me, he won’t. He really won’t. I was sceptical about this at first, I won’t lie to you, but not anymore. You’re perfect for him Jared. You’re just what he needs. Seeing the changes in you both since the two of you have been together, having gotten to know you better, I think the king is right for you too.”

Jared combed nervous fingers through his hair, a habit Jensen had yet to break him of. “You do?”

He gave him a nod of reassurance. “I know how hard it must be to put the reasons that brought you here behind you, but try and answer me a question, honestly.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Jensen.” 

He wondered if Jared had any idea how good that simple statement made him feel. “Answer me this then, does he make you happy?”

Jared bit at his lip and nodded. “How can that be right?”

“How can it be wrong to be happy?” He threw up his hands. “Happiness is something you should grab on to. Don’t push it away, don’t complicate it - accept it for what it is. You’re allowed to be happy and no one else can dictate the boundaries of your happiness.”

Jared smiled at him, not that huge, beaming smile they’d been seeing more and more of. This one lit up those unique and gentle eyes before they dipped slightly, shyly and his soft lips twitched up as they parted and revealed bright and perfect teeth. It was heart-stopping nonetheless.

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“Being my friend. That’s something of a first for me too, you know?”

“Well friends look out for each other, that’s what we’re here for.” Jensen grinned back at this young man he cared for so completely. “Now come on, let’s get this tour over with.”

“Do I have to see everything?”

“The size of this place, no, it would take forever. You just need to get your bearings. The king doesn’t spend all that much time here.”

“He mentioned that.”

“Not one of his favourite places. It doesn’t matter how many changes we make to the décor he’s still going to see the old king around every corner - we all are.”

“It holds bad memories for you too?”

He nodded. “There is a lot I don’t want to look at too closely, ever again. This palace may be the jewel in the capital’s crown and it may be beautiful in its cold way but the things that happened here tarnished what was gilded, blemished what was clean and tainted so much that was pure.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “You have to take on the bad to appreciate the good.”

“That’s…” Jared grinned, “Profound.”

“It occurs to me that you’re spending far too much time with Kane.”

Jared laughed. “Is that bad for me?”

“Profoundly. Now, we have a tour to finish.” 

~0~

Jensen, task master that he could be, refused to take him all the way back to his suite, claiming he needed to get his bearings. He knew he wasn’t that far from his rooms. He could recognise the corridor he was on. It was white of course, everything was white, but the carvings that were a part of the walls and the gilding on the high ceilings above him were recognisable. He just wasn’t exactly sure where he turned at this particular junction in this massive maze of a building.

“Jared?” The voice off to his left was female and he turned to face whoever it was that knew his name. Expecting a servant, he was shocked to see the queen, a broad smile on her face.

He gave her as courtly a bow as he could muster. “Your Majesty.”

“Uma,” she told him, “When we’re alone.” She walked over to him and took his arm. “I take it you’re a little turned around?”

“More than a little,” he confessed, returning her smile.

“I’m not surprised. It took me forever to find my way around this monstrosity of a place.”

“You don’t like it?”

She smiled. “Do you?”

“Not really.”

Her smile broadened and she squeezed his arm. “So tell me, what have you been doing?”

“I’ve been with Jensen for the grand tour.”

“And he insisted you find your way back?” He nodded. “He did that to me too, it still took me forever. I was on my way to come and see you actually.”

“See me?”

“Well of course.” They set off walking, her arm tucked into his. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t want to did you?” She stared up at him her blue eyes suddenly widening. “Oh, Jared, you did. I want us to be friends,” she assured him, her eyes softening, “Good friends. I know that must sound a little strange but I assure you it’s the truth. I love Jeffrey, with all my heart, he’s the finest man I know and my best friend. We’ve been friends for a long time, well before we were married. Did you know that?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Jeffrey always knew he’d have to find a wife, even though he didn’t want one. We’d even discussed possible candidates until we realised that the right woman for him would actually be me and vice versa.”

“Vice versa?”

“As wonderful and supportive as my family are, it was still an inconvenience to them to have a princess who wasn’t married and had no intention of _getting_ married.Marrying Jeffrey far exceeded their hopes and expectations for me, I can tell you that. And, of course, politically it was perfect, cementing Thurman into the Empire.

“I do love Jeffrey, adore him in fact. He’s the big brother I never had. The physical side of things wasn’t something either of us desired or wanted but Jeffrey needed an heir and I needed the validity a child would bring. Not that we aren’t both thrilled at the prospect of a child, who wouldn’t be? It does however mean that the physical side of our relationship is over and that, well… We can both give a sigh of relief about that.

“I knew, from the very first moment he saw you, that Jeffrey was smitten and when I spoke to you I could understand why. It’s clear you make him very happy, Jared, and I can’t begin to tell you how delighted that makes me.”

He smiled at her. She’d been like this that first time they’d met, so easy to talk to, so welcoming, as though they’d known each other forever. “I would like us to be friends,” he admitted, giving her a warm smile.

“Wonderful. I’m delighted Jared, truly. Now, shall we go and find those rooms of yours. Do you like them?”

“Not really. I mean, they’re beautiful but…”

“Cold?” She offered, “White?”

He grimaced. “Very. It seems wrong not to like something as beautiful as this but it’s like…”

“It’s intimidating isn’t it, so impersonal? We need to speak to Jensen about it; he has a gift for making this mausoleum of a place liveable. He worked wonders with my suite. Have you visited his apartment?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Then you must ask him to show you, it’s heavenly. Now, let me attempt to orient you; if you turn left here you’re at Jeffrey’s suite. I’m to his left and you’re to his right, so you were on the right track. If in doubt just follow Bisou.” At the sound of her name the dog nuzzled the queen’s hand. Not to be outdone, Sadie pushed in for some attention.”

“This is Sadie,” Jared explained.

The queen crouched down and fussed with her, laughing as both dogs vied for her attention. “I love having dogs around. It reminds me of home; dogs and horses.”

Jared didn’t have his father’s knowledge of horses but he knew there was no better horse than a Thurman; they were prized throughout the empire. His father had always wanted to purchase one to add to his own bloodline, but sales were rare and they fetched extravagant prices.

“Something we have in common I think,” the queen said, interrupting his train of thought.

“We do,” he admitted. “My father has a racing stable.”

“And you ride?”

“From being very young,” he admitted.

“Then, when Jeffrey brings you to Thurman we must pick out a horse for you.”

“But, Your Majesty, I couldn’t possibly…”

“Nonsense,” she got to her feet and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Consider it my gift to you for making Jeffrey so very, very happy.”

~0~

Chapter Eighteen <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/250708.html>">


	19. For the Greater Good 18

Chapter Eighteen

“I _can’t_!” Jared got out of his chair and began to pace, hands wringing, his expressive eyes focused on the floor. “I can’t see them,” he told Jensen, clearly becoming more and more agitated.

“I don’t understand, why not? Seeing your family is all you’ve been _thinking_ about. You’ve wanted it _so_ much.”

“Well, I was _wrong_!” Jared snapped. “You need to send them away, tell them to go home.”

“I can’t do that, Jared. They’re here to see you at the king’s invitation and they’re here for the ceremony. I can’t send them away and even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

Jared looked up at him then, eyes wide with shock and something that looked like disappointment. “Why not?”

“Because you love them, and they love you.”

“You think my father _loves_ me?” Jared demanded, his tone incredulous. “You think he made his son a whore out of love, Jensen?”

The urge to tell him the truth rose in Jensen as it had many times but he knew he couldn’t do that.

“Jared, I was there when your father brought you to the king. I saw how upset he was, how reluctant he was to leave you, remember?”

“Well maybe they shouldn’t _have_ to see me. I’m the king’s whore. In a couple of hours’ time I’ll be his officially recognised whore. _Everyone_ will know what I am. My mother, Meggie… They shouldn’t have to associate with someone like me.”

Jensen changed tactics, cocking his head at Jared before nodding his agreement. “ _I_ maybe shouldn’t speak to them either; after all, I’m just a filthy eunuch. I spent years being passed around from one eager cock to another, so what the fuck does that say about me, huh?”

“That’s different, you…”

“Don’t you tell me that!” Now it was Jensen’s turn to snap. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me that. What makes you any different from me? Do you think because you were born to wealth and privilege it somehow makes you _better_ than me?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant, I…”

Jensen didn’t have the patience to let him finish. “Neither of us had any choice in our fates, did we? Or do you think I asked for the priests at the orphanage to cut off my balls? Eunuchs had one damn fate, do you think the priests didn’t know that when they did that to me?”

“Please, Jensen, I’m sorry, I…”

“And don’t be sorry. For _fuck’s_ sake, Jared, we’ve had our futures decided for us and there’s nothing either of us can do to change that. We both have to deal with it.” He wrestled his frustration with Jared back under control, gentling his expression and his voice. “I’ll tell you something, my mom, she was killed when I was eight years old - an accident where she worked. I might be a eunuch, a whore in all but name, but I would give _anything_ if I could see her again. You have your family still and they love you, you need to be grateful for that.”

Jared stared at him, teeth biting at his lower lip. “You must think…” He sighed. “Don’t you get sick and tired of me whining all the time? One day I’m admitting to you that I have feelings for the king and the next I’m ashamed. What’s wrong with me?”

He smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with you and you don’t whine, Jared. I’m not angry with you and I’m not trying to make you feel bad. You didn’t ask for what happened to you, neither did I, but I was just a kid when my life was turned upside down and kids adapt easier. Plus, I’ve had a lot of years to get used to it, you haven’t. You have all this stuff going on in your head, all these feelings you’re trying to get some perspective on. Now you’re faced with seeing your family for the first time. It’s natural that this is going to be hard to cope with, but don’t keep putting yourself down. There’s no law saying that if you care for the king you have to care less for your family or vice versa.”

Jared’s forehead wrinkled into that strange little frown of his. “I guess I’m just not too sure of what’s good and what’s bad right now, everything is so mixed up. I want to see my family, I _really_ do, but I’m not the same person that my father left at the gates to Richardson House. I’m not sure what they’ll make of that.”

“I think they’ll understand.” Jensen hoped to hell that would be true. He hoped they’d look deep enough to see and appreciate the man he was becoming.

“If things start to get…” Jared started to wring his hands again.

“There’s good reason that these meetings are supervised, Jared. I won’t allow things to become too awkward or uncomfortable for you. This time with your family is for you.” Not for them, Jared was always going to be his priority here.

Jared nodded slowly. “Okay, w-we can try.”

“It will be fine.” Jensen gave the younger man’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Now, let me look at you, see that you’re presentable before I go and fetch your family.”

Jared huffed out a laugh, clearly a little more relaxed. “I’m always presentable. You never stop fussing over me.”

Jensen ran his fingertips carefully through the front of Jared’s long, silken hair, guiding the odd stray wisp back into place before tracing his fingers slowly over his face and neck, checking the quality of the shave he’d given him earlier that morning. The shiver of pleasure his touch caused was more than pleasing.

“Caring for you isn’t exactly a hardship, Jared, and looking at you is always a pleasure.” The blush he knew would follow that last comment immediately suffused Jared’s cheeks and Jensen couldn’t hold back his laughter. “And that, right there, is why I like caring for you.”

Jared looked perfect and Jensen was interested in seeing how his family reacted. It wasn’t just his personality which had blossomed: Jared had a raw, natural beauty that had simply required a little polishing to enhance it. The king, thankfully, appreciated the natural look. He didn’t demand that his lovers be daubed with cosmetics and made to look effeminate. He had no interest in piercings or any other forms of body art or jewellery. He also preferred that Jared be dressed modestly. That was a rare thing. So many of the catamites Jensen had come across spent the majority of their time either naked or close to it. The king liked to see Jared comfortably attired, though he was particular about fabrics, choosing those that felt sensual against the skin, most of them natural. The pants Jared was wearing this morning were black linen mixed with silk, his loose shirt raw silk. Jensen wondered if perhaps the king’s preferences might influence current fashion and start a new trend.

“Now,” he took Jared’s large hand and squeezed it. “Take a seat and relax, you can do this and once this is over the afternoon’s presentation will seem like nothing. I’m going to have the servants bring in a selection of canapés for your family, and perhaps some wine,” he suggested. “Then I’ll go and collect them.”

“I doubt my mother will allow Meggie wine.”

“Fruit juice then.”

“And tea, for my mother.”

“I’ll arrange it.” Jensen summoned one of the servants, giving him the necessary instructions before turning his attention back to Jared. “You’ll be okay while I go and fetch your family?”

Jared nodded, his smile a little uncertain but at least it was a smile.

The Padalecki family weren’t far away, ensconced in one of the palace’s many reception rooms, this particular one comparatively smaller than most. Like so many of the rooms it had been remodelled after the death of the old king, stripped of the pornographic murals and friezes which had once adorned the walls. The palace had been a different place back then, as the old king had slipped further and further into insanity. No one had been safe from the king’s whims. The entire court, just like the many worlds that made up the empire, had lived in fear and uncertainty. Fourteen years had passed since the old King died but the memories still made Jensen shudder.

He paused outside the room, pushed those thoughts away. It wouldn’t do to face the Padaleckis, Lord Padalecki particularly, without being fully in control of his emotions. He pulled in a slow deep breath, willed himself to relax, to be confident as he’d been trained to do and, pulling up a smile of welcome for Jared’s family, he opened the door.

All conversation between the Padaleckis ceased the moment he entered the room. Lord Padalecki turned from where he’d been standing by the window. His eldest son, impossibly tall, turned eyes that were so like Jared’s on him. The suspicion in them seemed strangely out of place. The two women, who had both been seated, immediately rose to their feet.

“Lord and Lady Pada…” He began, but was immediately cut off by their daughter.

“Are you here to take us to see Jared?”

“Meggie!” Her mother admonished her. “Remember your manners.”

“Sorry, Mama.”

Jensen favoured the young woman with a genuine smile. “The king will be happy for you to see Jared in just a moment, my lady. I wanted to welcome you to the palace. I’m Jensen Ackles the King’s head of household. My apologies that I wasn’t here to greet you but I trust Marcus, my assistant, has made you comfortable?”

“Very comfortable,” Lady Padalecki answered him, her smile not unlike her son’s. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything you need?” he enquired.

“Will the king be there when we meet with Jared?” Frankly he’d expected anger from Jared’s brother but apart from the wariness, he was difficult to read and closed off. He wondered if that boded well or not.

“No, the king attends to matters of state. This time is for Jared…”

“For Jared, yet we can’t be alone with him, is that true?” Once again it was the brother, Jeffrey, who spoke up.

“It is true. I will be there throughout your time with him.”

“You’re the eunuch.” Lord Padalecki spoke up his voice as derogatory as it had been the day of Jared’s arrival. “Where’s your collar, boy?”

“I _was_ chief eunuch but the king gave me my freedom some years ago. I now oversee his court. The king has appointed me to attend to the care and welfare of your son.”

“Is… Is my son well?” This from Lady Padalecki.

“He is, and very much looking forward to seeing you all again, though he is a little nervous.”

“Why would Jared be nervous about seeing _us_?” Jared’s sister wanted to know, a frown not unlike her brother’s on her pretty face. “We’re his _family_.”

“I think he’s worried that because of his status you will see him differently, think less of him. He’s concerned about it,” Jensen explained, shifting his gaze to momentarily meet that of Lord Padalecki. “Jared will never return to the life he had before. He’s adapting to one which is very different to the life intended for him. I ask you, with all respect, to put away any ill feelings you may have and not make the situation any more difficult for Jared than it already is.”

Lord Padalecki finally spoke up. “You think yourself qualified to instruct us how to behave around Jared?”

“I’ve witnessed Jared’s struggle to cope with a life that was thrust upon him, through no fault of his own,” Jensen said pointedly. “It hasn’t been easy for him and it still isn’t, but he’s doing his best to adapt to his new life. As to whether I’m qualified to instruct you, perhaps not, but in the circumstances we find ourselves, that hardly matters. Jared is the King’s and it is by his authority that I am bound to instruct you. You may think little of me, but I take my duties seriously. I’ve come to care for your son in the short time I’ve known him. I will not see him hurt, therefore, if anything happens to distress Jared I will cut the meeting short and any further contact will be reviewed by the King.” He let his tone soften a little as he met Lady Padalecki’s eyes. “This is how things must be.”

She nodded. “We understand. Now, young man, Jensen is it?” She smiled, “May we go and see my son?”

He nodded. “Of course. He’s waiting.”

Jared was mid-pace as he opened the door but stopped in his tracks eyes changing from nervousness to delighted as his sister suddenly pressed passed Jensen, rushing straight over to her brother. Jensen couldn’t hide his smile as Jared swept her up in his arms and swung her around.

“Meggie! Gods, Meggie, I’ve _missed_ you.” It wasn’t court etiquette and certainly not what Jensen had envisioned but this was better. As he stepped into the room, Jared’s brother strode passed him and engulfed the two of them in a huge hug.

“ _Meghan_ , Jeff!” Lady Padalecki looked up at Jensen, a little uncertain but he smiled at her. 

“Won’t you come in, my lady, make yourself comfortable?”

She gave his arm a gentle pat. “Thank you, Jensen.”

As Lord Padalecki entered, Jensen closed the door behind them and took in the room, ensuring everything he’d requested had been delivered and set out appropriately. It was one of the more beautiful day-rooms the palace had available, with glass doors which led out to the courtyard beyond, with its stunning central fountain and colourful garden which was filled with scented blooms, as tranquil and perfect as he hoped this reunion would be.

He looked over at the three siblings, still locked together, heads close as they spoke quietly. The words ‘missed you’, ‘love you’ and ‘so glad you’re here’, drifting across to him.

“Please, Lady Padalecki, my Lord, help yourselves to refreshments.”

Lady Padalecki favoured him with another one of those soft smiles. “Thank you, Jensen. A little later perhaps.”

“Of course, my Lady.”

Lord Padalecki didn’t acknowledge him, just moved over to one of the open windows and looked out onto the courtyard, face set.

When the brothers and sister eventually moved apart Jared faced his mother. Jensen could see the tremble in his lip, the slight uncertainty of his smile.

“Oh Jared, you look wonderful.” His mother opened her arms and Jared was in them in an instant.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he told her.

“And I’ve missed you, my darling boy.”

It was tearful but perfect, just the reassurance Jared needed and though Jensen wished that he didn’t have to be there, that he could give them some privacy, but he was glad he’d witnessed this. Jared was locked in his mother’s arms, holding her close, his eyes closed. 

As the moment ended, Lady Padalecki moved him away from him a little, eyes taking him in, her smile broad. “I hardly would have recognised you, Jared. You look so well, so handsome and I’m sure you’ve grown.”

Jared gave a slightly tearful laugh. “I’m sure I’ve stopped growing mother but I’ve been exercising a lot; running, weights, boxing, horse-riding. Perhaps I’ve filled out a little?”

She nodded. “I think you have. In fact I’m sure of it.”

“You’ve been boxing Jared?” his brother asked.

“With my bodyguard. He’s good, keeps me up on my gym work too.” Jared grinned. “He’s a really good teacher.”

“Are they treating you well, Jared?” his mother asked him.

“They are.” He met her concern with sincere eyes. “I know it must sound wrong but… I’m happy here mother, I promise you. I’ve been doing things, learning things that I…”

“I don’t think we need to hear what you’ve been learning, Jared,” his father finally put in, but there was no change in his closed expression.

Jared looked devastated and Jensen was about to step in when Jared’s sister spoke up.

“What about Sadie, where is she? Do you have her here with you?”

Jared nodded. “Lord Collins brought her to me. She’s off with Je- with the king right now.”

“I thought the king was supposed to be engaged on matters of state.” Lord Padalecki pointed out.

“I believe he is, but he takes his own dog, Bisou, with him and Sadie likes to tag along. She’s really taken to him, probably because of the amount of treats he slips her when I’m not looking.” Jared’s smile was a little shaky but it was still there.

“I see. You seem quite taken with him. Jared. Which leaves me to wonder what treats he slips you, other than the obvious.”

“Father!” Jeff Padalecki moved closer to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “That’s enough.”

“Enough? Look at him! Is this your brother?” He glared at Jared. “Did you even put up a damn fight?”

“Father, _please_!” Jared begged.

“I need to ask you to stop this at once, Lord Padalecki. I don’t want to stop this meeting but I will if I have to.”

“I don’t take orders from a filthy eunuch and despite any pieces of paper presented to me by the so-called Grand Counsellor, Jared is still my son and I’ll speak to him how I please! Is that _clear_?”

“Jared.” The voice from behind him startled all of them, Jensen included and he looked up to see the king standing just inside one of the open windows, both dogs beside him. He looked over at Jared, his gaze warm and reassuring. “Why don’t you take your mother and your brother and sister and show them the gardens for a while, Jensen can accompany you. I need to speak with your father.”

Jensen walked over to Jared and squeezed his arm. “That sounds like a nice idea. It’s such a beautiful day and the gardens are wonderful, I’m sure your mother would like to see them.”

Lady Padalecki nodded, moving across the room to take her son’s hand in hers. “I really would, Jared. Will you show us?”

Jared was close to shaking but he gave his mother a soft smile. “I’d love to.” He took her hand and slipped it over his arm, making his way towards the doors. He paused as he drew level with the king. “Thank you, Jeffrey.”

Jensen knew that Jared usually stuck to the king’s title in public, knew that addressing him as Jeffrey in front of his family was sending them a message and he had to admire him for it.

“With your permission, Your Majesty, I’d prefer to stay.” Jeff Padalecki told him, but there was respect in his tone.

“As you wish.”

~0~

Jeffrey waited until Jared, Jensen and the Padalecki women were out of the room before turning to Gerald Padalecki. “Take a seat.”

“I prefer to stand.”

“I prefer to stand, _Your_ _Majesty_!” Jeffrey corrected him. “And let me be clear, it wasn’t a request.” The son took a seat but Padalecki didn’t move. “Refuse me and I’ll have you on your damned knees,” Jeffrey told him.

“Father, for the Gods’ sake!”

“Go and join your mother, boy.”

“Your son has my permission to stay. The decision on whether you wish him to witness you being put to your knees, is yours.”

Anger and reluctance clear on his face Padalecki grudgingly took a seat. Jeffrey sat down himself as he tried not to let his disappointment show. Bisou came to sit beside him and immediately began to growl at Padalecki. Sadie, following Bisou’s lead, did the same.

“Bisou,” he stroked a hand over her silky head, scratching behind an ear to distract her. “Go find Jared, good girl.” She nuzzled his hand for a moment and then with a sharp bark set off for the garden. Sadie, who had heard her master’s name, was, for once, ahead of her.

“Why would you want to humiliate your own son? Is it some kind of power trip for you?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “You are a guest in my home, in _Jared’s_ home. You’re here because tradition allows it, and because your son requested it. While you’re here you will treat Jared, my staff and myself with the utmost respect.”

“You think I’m afraid, of _you_?” 

“If you’re not, then I clearly underestimated your intelligence or overestimated your sanity. I don’t particularly care which. You are here on my tolerance and, frankly, it’s already at an end. You’ll do as I ask or I’ll take away everything you seem to consider more precious than your own child’s well-being. You’ll find yourself in Altyaal prison: a place in which, according to my advisors, you should already be cooling your heels.” Jeffrey regarded the man closely. “To come here and deliberately set out to hurt and humiliate your own son…Why would you want to do such a thing? Do you think it commands respect, gives you power? 

“The truth is that this isn’t what you expected, is it? Jared in good health and good spirits? You thought you’d find him broken, miserable. Perhaps that was even what you wanted. It would give you an excuse to vent your spleen; act the concerned father; tell everyone who would listen about the abuse and cruelty I’d heaped upon your son. It would finally make Jared of some use to you wouldn’t it, painting him as a victim? 

“I get the impression that the kind of behaviour you’ve shown today is nothing new for you. I assure you, however, it will never happen again. Am I making myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Jeffrey stared at him, waiting for the required epithet he knew Padalecki had left off deliberately. He was almost disappointed when the man relented. “Your Majesty.”

“Now, I believe you owe both your son and Jensen, my Head of Household, an apology for your outburst.”

“You can’t be serious!” Padalecki was on his feet, anger twisting his features.

“ _Sit_ _down_! You’ll stand when I tell you to stand, do _exactly_ what I command you to do!”

Padalecki looked like he was going to refuse, just for a moment, and then with a glance at his eldest son he returned to his seat. 

“One word from me could see you stripped of your titles, your home, wealth, _everything_ you own and covet! Don’t make me prove that! When we go outside you’ll apologise to Jared and Jensen, then you’ll remove yourself to your suite and allow the rest of your family their time in Jared’s company. You won’t move from that suite until it’s time to make your way to the ceremony, is that understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The words didn’t come out easily and Jeffrey could see the anger in the man’s eyes.

“Good. Now shall we stand and make our way out into the gardens?”

Jeffrey stood by and watched Padalecki make his clipped and clearly forced apologies before claiming a headache and returning to their suite, escorted by one of the servants. As he turned away from watching the man leave he noticed Jeff Padalecki’s eyes on him, the look inscrutable. He’d expected more of a reaction from the eldest son but for the most part he’d given nothing away. Jeffrey would have liked more, some clue as to what was going on inside his head. He was a young man who would perhaps bear watching.

Jeffrey shook off his pondering and walked over to Jared, who was talking to his mother and sister. “Forgive the intrusion ladies but I should go, I have work to do before we ready ourselves for the ceremony.” He smiled up at Jared. “I’ll see you later.” He couldn’t resist placing a proprietary kiss on Jared’s cheek.

He crooked a finger at Jensen who had stood back a little, and he walked over.

“Is he alright?” he asked quietly.

“I think he’ll be fine, Sire, now that his father has gone. You only have to look at them.”

It was true; they were gathered around him, his mother and sister joined by the brother who seemed to be making some comment, seemingly about his hair. It coaxed out that broad, dimpled smile of Jared’s and had his sister laughing.

“Take care of him, Jensen. As much as I’d like to stay I want him to have this time with his family. It’s so important to him.”

Jensen nodded. “He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it but I’ll be here in case anything should go wrong. What about Lord Padalecki?”

“I’ll deal with him, but not today. I won’t have the bastard ruin this day for Jared or for me.” Afterwards though… Padalecki would need to be taught a lesson.

~0~  
  
Chapter Nineteen

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/250896.html>">  



	20. For the Greater Good 19

Chapter Nineteen

It wasn’t as though Jared hadn’t noticed the crowds as the motorcade had made its way to the Great Temple. He had, but clearly he hadn’t realised just how many people were there. His nerves probably had a lot to do with that. 

They stepped out of the intricately carved white doors to a mass of cheering and applause from those that were gathered, lining the huge driveway and beyond, contained by barriers manned by the Empire Police. He hadn’t expected anything like this; the smiling happy faces, the cheering, the carpet of flower petals all around.

Jeffrey took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before lacing their fingers together as they stood at the top of the white marble stairs that led them out.

“Are you okay?”

He met the warm smile. “I think so, I just wasn’t expecting all these people.”

“It’s good that they’re here, that they’re showing their approval like this. It’s more than I ever anticipated. Do you think you might be able to go over to the barrier, say hello to some of them? I won’t be far away,” he assured him.

He’d not expected this either, but he didn’t want to let Jeffrey down. He felt for all these people who had come out today to wait in the baking heat. He wasn’t really sure what he should do though. It was the king and queen they were here to see after all, not him. “So I just say hello to them, thank them for being here?” Jared confirmed.

“Whatever feels right, shake a few hands. If they give you flowers you can hand them off to the staff nearby. You’ll be fine Jared, they’ll love you.”

He glanced back at the crowds, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I-I can try.”

“Just make your way down the row, the cars will keep pace with us.”

There was a sea of people behind the barriers. No one was pushing or shoving but those near the front were offering their hands. Jared glanced at Jeffrey, who had moved ahead of him and the Queen who was a few paces behind, both of them shaking the occasional proffered hand and talking to people.

He noticed a mother, holding her little girl’s hand, nearby. She was a pretty child, barely tall enough to see over the barrier but she was smiling at him and holding out a posy of flowers. Jared crouched down to her level. “Are those for me?”

Her smile was huge as she nodded, big blue eyes gazing up at him. He took the flowers from her chubby hand. “What’s your name?”

“Cynthia.”

“That’s a pretty name. Thank you for the flowers, Cynthia.” He stood up and smiled at her mother. “Thank you so much for coming.”

It seemed easier after that and he made his way down the barrier with more confidence; saying hello and touching outstretched hands, surprised to hear them call out his name. Jeffrey was just in front of him doing the same thing, his smile huge as he engaged with as many people as he could. It was amazing how many people had brought flowers. After a while he had way too many in his hands and was relieved when one of the stewards came forward and offered to take them from him. 

As they neared the end of the temple grounds and approached the wide expanse of the Postulants Road, the crowds were even larger and the mesh barriers had been replaced by tape. There were so many people, a sea of faces. For a moment Jared thought he recognised one of them and he racked his brains trying to place whoever it was but when he glanced back again the man had vanished into the crowd.

Jared realised he was lagging behind and he started to move closer to Jeffrey, who had paused at the corner, the tape barriers almost circling around him. He looked up and smiled at Jared, his dark eyes alive and happy as he beckoned him to come closer.

Jared smiled back, a warmth -which he realised was so much more than affection - filling him as he met those dark eyes. He didn’t want to analyse what that feeling was, not now. He just wanted to go with it, enjoy it: the thinking could come later.

He made his way towards Jeffrey, his smile broadening as he swapped his attention between the king and the ever eager crowd as he paused to say hello.

It was in that moment that his eyes made contact with that familiar face, again, and he looked hard, realising where he’d seen the man before. The sneer, he remembered had once been aimed at him, but now the man's attention was focused on the king. The crowd around the man suddenly started to move away. It was a moment before Jared realised why.

A gun, he had a _gun_ and it was raised, pointing toward Jeffrey. It was a blind spot Jared realised. Jeffrey wouldn’t be able to see him, and neither would Kane, who stood a few paces back and to his left.

“ _Gun_!” he screamed out, fighting to be heard above the noisy, cheering crowd as he raced towards the king, legs trying to eat up the ground between them. His mind screamed at him that he wasn’t going to be quick enough.

“Gun!” he cried again, hoping someone, Jeffrey, would hear him.

“Jared! _Jared_!” Vincent’s voice was deep and loud and Jared could hear the sound of heavy footsteps in pace with his own but too far back, too far…

He hurled himself at Jeffrey just as the world seemed to explode around him.

Then there was nothing at all.

~0~

“G-gun.” Jared tried to shout but the word didn’t come out right, seared his throat. He tried to get up, sluggish mind wondering when he had fallen. His body didn’t want to cooperate and he felt a dull, burning pain down his right hand side.

There was a gentle touch to his left shoulder, a hand stroking soothingly through his hair.

“ _Easy_ , Jared. You’re okay, everything’s okay. Just lie still.”

He knew that deep rumbling voice. The sound of it made him fight to open eyes which seemed overly heavy, but eventually he succeeded to see concerned brown eyes staring back at him. He knew those eyes, that face.

“Lie still, sweetheart, you’re okay.”

“J-J Frey?” He let himself be gently guided back down onto what he realised was a bed.

The dark eyes smiled at him but the concern was still there too and he wanted that to go away.

“You’ve been hurt, and you’ve had surgery. You’re in hospital and you’re going to be fine. You just need to go back to sleep now. When you wake up you’ll feel much better, I promise.”

“Y-yu b’ here?”

“There’s no moving me.” Gentle fingers combed through his hair and Jared felt his eyelids drooping. “Go back to sleep Jared. Don’t fight it.”

It was so easy to do just that, let his eyes close while Jeffrey stroked his hair, talking quietly to him; words he could barely make out as he drifted slowly back to sleep.

~0~

Jeffrey watched Jared sink back into sleep, the anaesthetic still in his system from the recent surgery. Once he was sure he was deeply asleep he stopped his steady stroking of the young man’s hair and straightened up, running a hand lightly over his beard before moving away from the bed and going to the door.

Vincent was on guard outside. He had changed out of the clothes that had been covered in Jared's blood and was wearing a fresh uniform. Jeffrey had also changed out of his blood-soaked clothes once his minor bruises had been declared just that by a doctor, and now wore a fresh suit and shirt. Uma was outside, too, ensconced like the queen she was, on a comfortable chair. Beside her, bizarrely out of place, was a huge picnic basket. He saw the make-up smudges on her cheeks and he knew she’d been crying.

Before he had the chance to speak to her, a nurse, stationed at the desk beside Jared’s door, got to her feet.

“Is there anything wrong, Your Majesty?”

“Jared woke up for a moment, a bad dream I think, but he’s sleeping now. He did seem to be in some pain when he tried to move.”

She nodded. “I’ll have Dr Langella come down and check on him. Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Majesty? Anything I can get you?”

“No, thank you Nurse..?” He checked her name badge. “Nurse Harris, I’m fine, though I would like a few minutes alone with my wife, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Oh, of course.” She smiled. “I’ll just be at the nurses’ station through those doors if you need me.” She gave him a small curtsey and another to Uma before leaving them alone.

Uma got to her feet at once and wrapped him in her arms. “Oh, Gods, Jeffrey, I still can’t believe what happened. How’s Jared? How are you? I’ve been _so_ worried.”

“He’s going to be okay, but for a moment there I thought…” He couldn’t finish that sentence, didn’t want to.

“I know.” She squeezed his arm hard. “So did I, so did I. And you, are you hurt?”

He kissed her forehead. “Bumps and bruises from where Jared hit me and I hit the ground. The kid’s as heavy as a Nominian elephant!” He smiled at her.

“And thank the Gods for that. You might have been killed, Jeffrey, if not for Jared.”

“But I’m here, safe,” he reassured her.

“I had to see for myself.” Her fingers reached up to linger on his face. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

He took her hand in his, kissed those surprisingly chilled fingers. “I’m glad you’re here.” He glanced over at the chair and couldn’t stop his smile. “And apparently you brought a picnic.”

That forced a laugh out of her. ”Jensen’s doing. He was adamant that you shouldn’t be forced to eat hospital food.”

“I really shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

She shook her head. “I suspect it’s his way of coping. He’s so worried, _everyone_ is. I was there and I still can’t believe what happened. Is there any news on the man who tried to kill you,” she asked, serious once more.

Jeffrey looked over at Vincent. “What do we know?”

“It was the Murray kid. Kane and the Grand Counsellor are questioning him now.”

Murray! The bastard hadn’t left the planet at all! “I want answers. For one I want to know how the hell he got a weapon past all our security checks and I want his father found and arrested.”

“They’ll find out what he knows.” Vincent assured him. “As for the weapon; have you forgotten what business the Murrays were in?”

“Weapons, _Gods_!” He had forgotten.

“It was a new design, nothing like we’ve ever seen before. No scanner would have picked it up. Short of searching every single person in the crowd, we had no chance of knowing he was armed.”

This wasn’t the kind of news Jeffrey wanted to hear right now.

Vincent’s usually stoic expression changed, his concern evident. “He’ll make a good recovery, Jared?”

Jeffrey nodded, wrapping Uma’s hand in his and squeezing gently. “The doctors say the surgery was a complete success. They’ll assess him once he’s fully conscious and if all’s well they’re talking a few days of observation and then home for bed rest.”

“Thank the Gods. He did a hell of a brave thing throwing himself over you like that. I just couldn’t get to him in time. Those damn long legs of his, and if I had…”

“You did everything you could, Vincent,” Jeffrey told him. “There’s no one to blame. No one saw a damn thing from what I’ve been told, not the police or the Royal Guard. They’re interviewing members of the public who were close by, to establish what, if anything, they saw. How Jared spotted him, I just don’t know.”

“There was a blind spot, according to Kane and we never anticipated the size of the crowds. It was a weakness we didn’t see and Murray took advantage of it.”

“But Jared saw him.” 

Vincent nodded. “The Gods were on our side.”

“I think perhaps they were.”

“I don’t know if anyone has made you aware,” Uma told him, “But there are crowds of people outside the hospital waiting for news on Jared, hundreds of them, and the messages of support that have been coming in are overwhelming. He won a lot of hearts today.”

Vincent nodded. “The hospital administrator wants to issue a statement, whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll have a word with him.”

“And the Padalecki’s are in the family waiting room. Lord Padalecki was quite vocal earlier about wanting to see his son.”

“Is there ever a time when Lord Padalecki _isn’t_ vocal?” The moment they were out Jeffrey wished he could have taken the words back. Jared was his son after all, though remembering his attitude earlier... He ran his fingers through his hair. Gerald Padalecki was one thing, he shouldn’t have forgotten there was more than one Padalecki. They would want news and reassurance, just as much as he had. “That was uncalled for in the circumstances, I’m sorry.”

Uma nodded. “Maybe this could be an opportunity for you to build some bridges with the father. You should go and speak to them.” Uma reached up to squeeze his shoulder. “I can sit with Jared while you’re gone.”

“I’d like that.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Off you go then, reassure the Padaleckis, I’ll keep Jared company.”

He returned her kiss. “Thank you.”

He watched her go in before turning to Vincent. “Where do I go?”

Vincent beckoned over another member of the Royal Guard. “You need Brian to take you. We don’t know that the threat to you is over.”

Jeffrey thought about arguing, insisting he could go there himself but that would be foolish and he knew it, so instead he nodded. “Make sure Jared’s safe, no one in there unless they’re authorised and if there’s any change…”

“I’ll send for you straight away, don’t worry.”

“I know.” It had been Vincent who had saved Jared, staunched the bleeding and kept him alive until the paramedics could touch down and treat him. He patted the man on a heavily muscled shoulder. “I owe you, Vin.”

“You owe me nothing. That kid in there,” He nodded his head towards Jared’s door, “He’s something special.”

He nodded his agreement. “That he is.”

He followed Brian, the guard Vincent had called over, through the hospital’s wide, bland corridors towards the family room where the Padaleckis were waiting.

“Jeffrey!”

He turned at the sound of his name to see Jer’ approaching him, his long, formal, High Priest’s robes strangely out of place in the modern surroundings of the hospital.

He caught up to them, placing a strong hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder.“They told me Jared was out of surgery. How is he?”

“He’s going to be fine. The blast caught him in the shoulder the damage was extensive but they were able to replicate the tissue they couldn’t repair. Hopefully he’ll be as good as new in a few weeks.”

“Thank the Gods! And what about you, my friend?”

“Better now. I thought I was going to lose him Jer’,” he confessed, letting his emotions slip for the first time in tense, desperate hours.

“I know, I know. He touched everyone’s hearts today; there are crowds of people out there waiting for news.”

The thought that people cared lightened his heart. “I’m going to issue a statement but first I need to speak to the Padaleckis. They’ve been waiting.”

“Would you like some moral support?”

“I’d be grateful, I don’t know that I’m in the right frame of mind to deal with Gerald Padalecki but Uma thinks I might be able to do some bridge building.”

“You look like you should be resting, not bridge building, but I’m thinking no amount of my preaching is going to convince you of that. And Uma does have a point.” Jer’ gave his back a friendly pat. “Come on, let’s go and deal with Lord Padalecki together.”

“I’ll do my best to make sure you’re not the only voice of reason in the room.”

His friend just huffed out a laugh.

The Padaleckis were in a family waiting room with two alert members of Kane’s Royal Guard stationed outside the door for their privacy and security. Both of them snapped to attention at the sight of their king and the high priest.

“Is everything okay?” Jeffrey asked them.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” The senior of the two answered him. “They’ve not been disturbed, other than to bring them refreshments, though…” He looked a little uncomfortable. “Lord Padalecki has been demanding to see his son, a doctor and you, Your Majesty.”

“That’s fine,” Jeffrey assured him. “I’ll speak to him.”

The Padaleckis were sitting in easy chairs around a low coffee table in a bright and airy room that was clearly designed to put families at their ease. There was even a children’s play area in the corner. Gerald Padalecki got to his feet the moment they entered.

“Not before time! Keeping us waiting like this, without news, is an outrage. I demand to see my son!”

Jeffrey took a hold of his temper, not allowing the anger in him to rise. “At the moment Jared is sleeping, he…”

“Was he badly hurt, Your Majesty?” Lady Padalecki asked him quietly, her eyes moist and red where she’d clearly been crying.

“Not as bad as he might have been, my lady. He took a blast to his right shoulder but he’s had surgery, which he’s recovering from now. The surgeon assures me he’ll make a full and speedy recovery.”

“Oh, thank you.” She clutched her hands to her chest. “Thank the Gods for saving him.”

“Did they catch the bastard?” Jared’s brother asked him.

That wasn’t information he had any intention of sharing with Padalecki. “I haven’t heard anything as yet.”

“It was meant for you!” Padalecki snapped. “My son was hurt because of _you_.” 

“Gerald!” Lady Padalecki looked shocked at her husband’s words.

“Well that’s the damn truth of it, if not for _him_ …” He gesticulated, pointing at Jeffrey.

“With respect, Lord Padalecki,” Jeremy cut in. “You may not have been close enough to see from where you were standing, but I was. Jared clearly saw the danger to the king and tried to prevent him from being hurt. He put himself between the assassin and the king and, in doing so, saved his life.”

“Jared did that?” His brother seemed both surprised and proud, a reaction Jeffrey hadn’t been expecting.

“Commendable,” Padalecki acknowledged tartly. “But that doesn’t change the fact that, if not for you…”

“If not for _me_?” Jeffrey snapped back.“Do you _really_ want to go into that now?”

“Daddy, _please_.” Meghan Padalecki stood and moved over to her mother, taking the older woman’s hand in hers. “Can’t we just celebrate that Jared is safe and that he’s going to be well?” She looked up at Jeffrey. “Has he woken up at all?”

“Just for a brief moment and he wasn’t really lucid. There are a lot of drugs still in his system.”

“You were with him?” Lady Padalecki asked. 

“I’ve been with him, yes. I didn’t want him to wake up in a strange place, hurt and alone.”

“He should have his family around him, not his damned gaoler!” Padalecki couldn’t let it go.

So much for any hopes of bridge building, Jeffrey had had enough. “Did it slip your mind Padalecki that you signed over your rights as family? You’re only here because I allow you to be, because I know Jared loves his family and would want you nearby. I warn you though, my patience only goes so far. Your manner, your lack of respect, does nothing to endear you to me. I suggest, for all our sakes, that you look to yourself before you say something you regret, or force me to.”

“Perhaps we should focus on the fact that Jared is safe and, despite his ordeal, will recover.” Jeremy put in. “Will there be any opportunity, Your Majesty, for the family to see Jared?”

“Of course,” Jeffrey nodded. “Despite what you might think of me I wouldn’t want to deny that to you or to Jared.”

Meghan Padalecki smiled at him. “Thank you, Your Majesty. It seems clear to me that Jared must think a great deal of you to put himself at risk the way he did and I…” She hesitated, glancing nervously at her father before turning back to him. “I trust Jared’s judgement.”

It was a brave thing to say and he was grateful, so incredibly grateful to this sweet-faced girl.

“Thank you,” he told her. “That means a great deal to me.”

It earned him a similar smile from Lady Padalecki. “Did the doctors say how long it might be until Jared regains consciousness?”

“Probably not before tomorrow. In all honesty it makes no sense for you to stay here. I can arrange for a car to take you back to the palace.” He looked over to Gerald Padalecki. “I’ll send word when Jared regains consciousness and arrange for a car to bring you back here.”

“We’re not leave…” Padalecki began but was cut off by his wife getting to her feet.

“I think that’s a very sensible idea. It won’t do Jared any good if we’re all tired and irritable when he sees us. We’d like to accept your offer to return to the palace. A little sleep will do us good.”

“I’ll arrange that for you right away,” Jeffrey told her.

“And what of you, Your Majesty. Will you be returning to the palace?” she inquired.

“I thought I might stay.” He couldn’t leave, no matter how much he might regret it.

To his surprise Lady Padalecki reached out and patted his arm. “Try and get some sleep,” she told him. “Take care of my boy.”

“I’ll do that.” He told her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

“It’s been good to meet you,” Jeremy told them, “Despite the circumstances. Jared is in my prayers, as are all of you. Blessings be upon you.”

Once they were back out in the corridor Jeffrey felt a flood of relief as the tension he’d sensed inside that room left him. He turned to Brian, his Royal Guard. “Arrange for transport back to the palace for the Padaleckis and,” he added as an afterthought, “have someone keep a discreet eye on them. Ask Jensen to make sure they have everything they need. Do that now.”

The young man chewed at his bottom lip. “With respect, Your Majesty, Commander Kane left very specific instructions that you weren’t to go anywhere unless you were accompanied by a member of the Royal Guard and I don’t plan on disobeying that order, so I’ll walk you back to Master de Morgaine’s room first.”

Jeffrey stared at him. “You’d obey your Commander over your King?”

“Again, with respect, Your Majesty, in view of today’s attempt on your life I’d be a damn fool not to.”

Jer’ threw back his head and laughed. Jeffrey gave him the dirtiest look he could muster under the circumstances. “You know, you _are_ supposed to be my friend.”

“Would I laugh this much if I wasn’t?” he grinned. “So,” he said, as they made their way back to Jared’s room. “The Padaleckis are… _Interesting_. You don’t trust Lord Gerald an inch, do you?”

“The man who tried to kill me, who shot Jared, it was Lord Murray’s son.”

Jer’s eyes widened. “Well, shit!”

Jeffrey couldn’t restrain his smile. “As High Priest are you allowed to say that?”

“I could say a hell of a lot more. Do you think Padalecki’s _involved_?”

“I don’t know. It’s certainly something I can’t rule out.”

“Is the Murray boy talking?”

He shrugged. “Kane and Misha are on it so I would say yeah.” He saw a shudder pass through his friend. “It’s the price you pay for an attempted assassination Jer’, the kid can’t have been unaware of that.”

“I know, but it still doesn’t make it an easy thing for me to contemplate.” 

Jeffrey understood that. “None of this is easy. I…” He didn’t know why he was bringing this up now but… “I’ve signed Gerard’s death warrant.”

Jer’ halted their walk, dark brown eyes focused on his. “I’m so sorry you had to do that.”

“He didn’t expect me to. I went to see him, to tell him. It was as though he didn’t think it was possible.”

“Gerard’s a sociopath. I’m no expert but your hesitance in sentencing him must have bolstered his own self-belief. The date’s set?”

He nodded. “On the next moon.” Next moon, in a metal chamber, his brother would be obliterated from existence in one single, instant disruptor beam that would reduce him to less than atoms. It was quick, painless apparently and final. Jeffrey knew he would probably be the only one to mourn his passing, which was tragic in itself.

“He didn’t leave you any choices,” Jer’ assured him. “The outcome was always clear, Jeffrey. If you need to talk about it…”

“We’ll talk, when the time comes.”

“What about Lord Boreanaz?”

“Him too. He sees it as a blessing. The Cartavian Cancer is eating away at him day by day and there’s only so much the doctors can do for that kind of pain.”

“Have you appointed the witnesses?”

“Not as yet.” It was something he’d, fortunately, only had to do on the odd occasion but it was never easy.

“Why don’t you leave that to Misha, in view of the circumstances?”

He thought about it, knew that Misha wouldn’t have any objections. “That’s an idea.”

“It’s a good idea, you don’t need that on your mind right now. I might speak to Misha myself.”

Jeffrey wasn’t sure what he meant. “You’d want to be there, rather than the prison father?”

“Not what I meant. I was thinking I might make a suggestion regarding a potential witness. I think Gerald Padalecki should be one of them. The man needs a lesson in humility.”

“Misha would certainly be behind you there.” That was for sure. “Padalecki isn’t an easy man to like, is he?”

“For a man who could so easily have lost his own life and have sacrificed his family's, he appears very, very sure of himself.” Jer’ shrugged. “No, not an easy man to like. Lady Padalecki however, and their daughter are another matter. It’s easy to see where Jared inherited his character from. I’m not sure of the eldest son.”

“I know he loves Jared but I have no idea how close, how involved, he was in his father’s treason. Misha is fairly certain he didn’t know anything but that doesn’t mean he’s not loyal to his father.”

They started walking again, Jeffrey barely aware that they’d stopped. They were flanked at a close but not intrusive pace, by their young, Royal Guard.

“Would you like some company while you’re waiting for Jared to wake up?” Jer’ asked him.

“I’m good. Uma’s with him now but I want her to go back to the palace. There’s another bed in the room so I might try for some sleep after I’ve tried some of the picnic basket Jensen’s provided. An hour ago and I wouldn’t have thanked you for food but my stomach’s started to remind me that I haven’t eaten a thing since breakfast. Jensen sent nightwear along with this change of clothes.”

“He knows you better than you know yourself,” Jer’ grinned. “Think you’ll sleep?”

“I doubt it, but that wouldn’t change if I returned to the palace, would it?”

“I suppose not.”

“There is something you could do for me.” The idea had only just hit him.

“Name it.”

“There needs to be a public statement. The hospital administrator is going to give the gathered press a statement but…”

“You feel there should be something from the palace?”

“You could do that, on my behalf.”

“I could and I will if you want me to but I really think you should be the one to do it. I think it would be good for you to see those people out there and they need to see you, Jeffrey. They almost lost their King today.”

He sighed. “You’re probably right.”

“I’ll happily stand back and offer moral support,” he offered.

Jeffrey smiled at him. “I wouldn’t say no.”

~0~  
  


Jeffrey was blinded by lights from the waiting media, cameras already flashing as he stepped out of the doors of the hospital to the podium that had been set up outside. The Hospital Administrator had spoken to him and to Jeremy before they’d made their way outside and both men now stood a little behind him.

As he stepped up to speak into the microphone, Vincent a comforting presence nearby, he strained to look beyond the lights. He was aware there was a waiting crowd but surprised by what he saw. It was a little after midnight but there were hundreds of people, standing there quietly, many of them carrying traditional prayer lanterns.

“I’ve stepped out, just for a moment,” he began, “To make a brief statement. Earlier today Jared de Morgaine was shot and wounded while saving my life. He was rushed here to the Royal Hospital and has undergone surgery. The hospital’s administrator will give you more details but the important thing is that the surgery was a success and Jared is expected to make a full recovery.”

The news was greeted by a barrage of clapping and cheering, something else he hadn’t been expecting and found strangely overwhelming.

“I’d like to thank…” He paused for the crowd to quieten down before he continued. “I’d like to thank all of those who were involved in saving Jared’s life and all those involved in his care, for their skill, their quick thinking,” he cast a glance at Vincent, “and their devotion. In addition I would like to thank every one of _you_ who have come here tonight; those of you who have cared offered your support and your prayers to the Gods. I appreciate it beyond words.”

“Were you hurt, Your Majesty?”

“Will you be staying at the hospital?”

“Is the Queen with you, Your Majesty?”

“Have there been any arrests?”

“How long will Jared be in hospital?”

“Your Majesty..?”

“Your Majesty…”

Jeffrey held up a hand for silence, and the barrage of questions eventually stopped.

“This was intended as a statement and not a question and answer session but I will confirm that the Queen is here with me. No further details are available at the moment, though the Palace will issue a statement tomorrow. The hospital administrator will now give you a further statement. I hope you’ll join me in offering your prayers to the Gods for Jared’s swift and easy recovery. Thank you _all_ very much.”

He stepped down to allow the hospital administrator his time at the podium, turning his back on the shouted questions from the media and heading back into the hospital, Vincent by his side. Jer’ was waiting for him, just inside the doors.

“Are you okay?”

“A little overwhelmed, if I’m honest. I knew there were people outside but I never expected that there’d be so many,” he admitted.

“There are times, my friend, when you’re an idiot. Jared did an incredibly brave and unselfish thing today. The people almost lost their much loved king and _you’re_ surprised that they show their concern; that they care?” Jeffrey raised a sceptical eyebrow and his friend let out a sigh. “You really have no idea, do you? Trust me on this, those people, they care. The overly vocal Lords; those privileged few who care only for their own wealth and position, may give you grief but those people out there appreciate how much you’ve done for them. They know how you’ve turned the Empire around since your father died. They love you for it and this is a way they can show it.”

~0~

Uma was sitting with Jared when Jeffrey returned to his hospital room. She had pulled a chair up beside the bed and had Jared’s hand wrapped in hers. She gave him a smile as he shut the door.

“Has he woken up again?”

“No. The doctor checked on him a little while ago. He’s increased the pain medication and Jared seems to be resting easier now.”

Jeffrey studied the young face. He looked marginally better, The small frown that had creased his brow had gone and his sleep seemed deeper. He noticed Uma’s thumb was brushing lightly over the back of Jared’s hand and he met her clear blue eyes, giving her a smile. 

“Thank you,” he told her, “For being here, for being you, accepting me, accepting Jared.”

“Oh Jeffrey, don’t. You’re tired and you’re stressed otherwise you’d know that you don’t have to thank me for anything.” She smiled at him. “We were born for each other, you and I, you know that.”

“We’ve never had to hide anything, have we? You’ve given me so much more than I ever hoped for and now you’re here when I need you.”

“Where else would I be?”

Jeffrey stood beside her, gently moving a stray blonde hair away from eyes that were red rimmed from tears. He kissed her forehead. “I just wish you’d find that special someone.”

She slid the hand that wasn’t holding Jared’s over her still flat stomach. “She’s out there and I’ll find her when the time’s right, just as you’ve found Jared. In the meantime I’ve got you, my best friend, though for a moment out there today I was afraid I’d lost you and then I was certain we’d both lost Jared.” She turned to look at the sleeping figure, her concern and affection for him written all over her face.

“So was I.” Jeffrey moved to sit down heavily on the other bed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I keep seeing it in my head, I… Vincent’s hands covered in blood as he tried to stop the bleeding. Jared’s face was so pale so lifeless…”

“Hey, hush.” Uma came to crouch in front of him, her long fingered hands resting on his knees. “He’s safe now and he’s going to be fine.”

He met her eyes, placing his hands over hers. “I know, I just… All this, it’s all because of me and my fucking selfishness, my…”

“Stop this, Jeffrey. Just _stop_ it. Tell me something, and be honest with me; have you noticed how much Jared has changed?”

“He hasn’t had much choice, has he?”

“Don’t sell yourself short. The Jared I’ve been chatting to since he arrived at the palace is very different to the awkward, shy, self-conscious young man I met at his presentation, _very_ different. There’s so much life in him now. He has a smile for everyone; he doesn’t shy away when anyone tries to speak to him. He’s so much more comfortable, so much more at ease in his own skin. Haven’t you ever noticed the way he looks at you? If you haven’t then you must be blind. It’s not the look a catamite gives his king or a slave gives his master. There’s affection in his eyes. If I was a betting woman I’d say there was the start of real love there.”

“Hardly…” When Jeffrey started to answer her she put up a hand to stop him, pressing a forefinger to his lips.

“I don’t know much about Jared’s life at home. I’m sure he loves his family because that’s just the kind of young man he is but I don’t think he was happy. Since he’s been here I’ve fallen victim, just like everyone else, to that smile that can light up a room. More and more I’ve heard that wonderful, unrestrained laughter of his and it’s _so_ good to hear it.” She smiled up at him. “And perhaps the thing you’re overlooking most of all, when you’re busy blaming yourself, is that when he thought you were in danger Jared didn’t hesitate. He risked his life in order to save you by putting himself between you and that blaster shot. He had a choice, Jeffrey, he could have left it to your bodyguards. He could have stood back and watched you die, but he didn’t.” She patted his knee again before standing. “Don’t brood on this, my love, take it for what it is.

“Now, I have strict instructions, from Jensen, to ensure that you eat and that is one young man I have no intention of disobeying. Shall we see what he’s packed away in the picnic basket?”

Jeffrey gave her a warm smile. “Let’s take a look.” 

Pretty much everything in the basket was a favourite of Jeffrey’s. He knew that this was Jensen’s way of showing he was worried, thinking about him, about Jared, and wanting him to know that. There was even the dark, rich chocolate cake that was his particular favourite. Until that moment he hadn’t had much of an appetite but the two of them found themselves making a valiant effort to eat together, chatting quietly as their eyes continually flickered over the sleeping Jared. When they’d eaten their fill they passed the food on to the Royal Guard on duty in the hospital and to the nearby nurses’ station. Uma stayed with him for another hour or so after that, the two of them talking about all manner of things, before she left him to return to the palace.

He felt better for her visit, heart less heavy, mind a little clearer. He showered and changed for bed, certain that he wouldn’t sleep. His eyes focused on Jared in the bed nearby, listening to the gentle sound of his breathing, close to him but not close enough. Jeffrey was exhausted and his body still ached from being taken down by six feet six inches of hard muscle, so it didn’t surprise him when his eyelids began to droop a little, the surprise was when he next opened them and it was daylight.

~0~

Chapter Twenty <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/251314.html>">


	21. For the Greater Good 20

Chapter Twenty

Jared woke up later that day, as predicted, a little after midday. It was a fluttering of his eyelashes that Jeffrey noticed first and a change in his breathing. It was followed by a series of long, slow blinks that had Jeffrey putting his ComPad down and moving over to the bed. It took a few moments for him to fully come around, eyes resting on him; lazy and confused.

“Hey there.” Jeffrey smiled at him. “How are you feeling, Jared, any pain?”

“No,” his voice was scratchy. “M’okay.” He looked around. “Hospital?”

Jeffrey nodded. “Do you remember what happened?”

He licked at his lips and then bit down on the bottom one. “There was shooting, are you..?” He frowned in confusion. “Are you _hurt_?” 

He started to try and sit up; Jeffrey placed a soft but firm hand on his chest. “Easy does it, try not to move. I’m absolutely fine, Jared, I promise you. We’ll talk about it in a little while but first I’m going to call for the nurse so we can have the doctor come and see how you are.” He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pressing the bell to summon the nurse.

As he expected, the smiling Nurse Harris politely insisted he leave the room, assuring both of them that she would let Jeffrey back in as soon as the doctor had a chance to examine Jared. 

Jeffrey stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The Royal Guard who had been on duty outside of Jared’s room had changed. Brian was gone, replaced by Vincent. Kane was there too, the two of them engaged in conversation.

Kane broke off and came over to him. “How’s the kid doing, any news?”

“He just woke up and the nurse has thrown me out until Dr Langella’s had a chance to look him over.”

“Good to hear,” Kane smiled. “Do you think he’ll be up to talking? I need to speak to him as soon as he’s up to it.”

“About Murray?”

Kane nodded. “Murray’s talking but he’s not giving us much and there are things that don’t add up in his story. Talking to Jared might help some; give us something more to go on.”

“I get that. As soon as he’s up to it I’ll let you know. I want some time alone with him first and I want to be there when you speak to him.”

“No problem.” Kane assured him. “We still don’t have Murray’s old man so I’ve increased security in and around the hospital. Carlson is going to be working with the Grand Counsellor for a while, so I’ve put someone else with His Eminence.”

“You think there’s still a threat?”

“There’s always a threat, particularly now and, not to put too fine a point on it, the whole Empire pretty much knows where you are.”

Kane made one hell of a point.

Dr Langella, Jared’s surgeon, was in with him for an agonizingly slow thirty minutes or more before he came out and immediately sought Jeffrey out.

“How is he?” Jeffrey wanted to know.

“The shoulder replication went well,” he explained smoothly. “The new bone, muscle and tissue is showing no signs of rejection, and he’s healing well from the surgery. I tend to be cautious in my optimism but Jared’s a healthy young man and I think he’ll make a good recovery, Your Majesty.”

“Will he have any problems with the shoulder, his arm?”

“It’s too early to speak with absolute certainty but again, I’m cautiously optimistic. Replications are a delicate process and until the new bone and tissue have fully formed and knitted his movement needs to be restricted and he’ll require a lot of rest, even after he leaves hospital.”

“Understood.” He nodded. “It’s important that Commander Kane questions Jared about the shooting, we need to know what he saw.”

Langella didn’t look too happy at that. “I’d like my nurse to be present.”

Jeffrey saw Kane shake his head. “I can understand why but unfortunately I can’t allow that.”

The doctor let out a disgruntled sigh. “With respect, Your Majesty, I’m not happy with that. Agitation, stress, those are the last things Jared needs at the moment. I don’t suppose I can convince you to delay this questioning?”

Jeffrey shook his head, equally unhappy. “Believe me when I say that I would if I could.”

“I see. In that case I need your word that you’ll keep things as brief as possible. Jared doesn’t need any undue pressure right now, not with the healing process at such a delicate stage. If he does become stressed or agitated it’s vital that you bring things to a close, call the nurse and allow him to rest.”

“We’ll keep it brief,” Jeffrey assured him.

“Very well.”

The doctor left and Kane went to speak to Nurse Harris while Jeffrey went in to see Jared.

“Hey, still awake then?” Jeffrey smiled at him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Just about.” He looked tired, even if he was more awake than he had been earlier. There were dark smudges beneath eyes that were heavy lidded. He was unusually pale and there was the shadow of a stubble beard just beginning. “The doctor said I’ll probably sleep a lot over the next few days, that it’s part of the healing process.”

Jeff nodded. “I had a brief word with him when he stepped out. Sounds like you’re doing pretty well, all things considered. Are you in any pain?”

“No, he gave me something to help after he examined me, thank the Gods.”

Jeffrey smiled and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. “Thanking the Gods is pretty much all I’ve been doing. You saved my life Jared and for a while there I thought I’d lost you in the process. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Jared gave him a small smile. “Not planning on getting shot again anytime soon, I swear.”

“Good to hear.” He squeezed Jared’s hand. “What I want to do now is to sit here, keep you company until you fall asleep.”

“But you can’t,” Jared returned quietly.

“I wish I could. I wish that we could put what happened behind us and concentrate on you getting well, but Kane needs to talk to you about what happened, what you remember.”

“I can understand that. I-I’m just not sure how much use I’ll be, I was just lying here trying to remember but it’s all kind of foggy…”

“I don’t doubt that. Jared, you’ve just woken up after major surgery and you’re pumped full of painkiller, relaxants and whatever else they’re giving you… No one expects miracles but anything you can remember could prove useful.”

“I know, I’ll try.”

“I couldn’t ask you for more than that.”

~0~

Jared felt unaccountably nervous about talking to Kane. He didn’t know why. He liked Kane - the man was always friendly towards him in that gruff, teasing way he had. He always made a point of including him in the banter during their morning runs, in the bathhouse or over breakfast, unfailingly making him laugh; usually at the King’s expense. Despite all that he couldn’t help but tense up when he entered the hospital room with Jeffrey. He paid for it when a dull throb of pain pulsed through his shoulder.

It must have shown in his face because Jeffrey was immediately at his bedside. “Jared, are you okay?”

“Fine, I just tensed up a little and felt it more than I expected.”

“You need to take it easy sweet-heart, try and relax, okay?” He smiled. “I wish we didn’t have to do this now but it won’t take long, I promise.”

“I understand, it’s okay. I’m just not sure how much I can remember, I’ve been trying…”

“Don’t sweat it, kid,” Kane told him. “Anything you can come up with might help.” He moved to perch at the bottom of his bed. “The easiest way of doing this is if I ask you some questions and we just see what comes to mind.”

“Okay then.”

“You comfortable?” Kane asked him. “The pain okay, cuz this won’t work if you’re hurtin’?”

“It’s gone now,” he said, truthfully. “It’s just… I’m a little nervous.”

“Of me? C’mon, kid, you know me well enough. Besides, his kingliness over there is nervous enough for all three of us, you know what he’s _like_.”

Jared smiled over at Jeffrey. “Why are _you_ nervous?”

Jeffrey shot Kane a pained look. “He’s exaggerating because he’s a pain in the ass. I just don’t want you stressed by all this, that’s all.”

“I’m just worried that I can’t remember, I want to help, I’m just not sure if I can.”

“You will,” Kane assured him. “Remembering the smallest detail can often be just what’s needed; the thing that can lead to something else, something major. We’re gonna go slow with this and if nothings coming you just tell me and we’ll look at things from a different angle, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

“So, let’s start from further back. Do you remember being in the Temple, the presentation?”

“Yes,” he did. “I remember all of that.”

“Okay, so that was over and His Eminence asked you both to lead the way out. What do you remember about that?”

“I remember being shocked when we turned around, away from the altar. There were so many people that I almost froze.” He looked over at Jeffrey. “You knew that, didn’t you? You took my hand.”

“Hey, that was as much for me as for you.”

“So the two of you walked slowly out. The Temple doors were open and you paused at the top step.”

“I remember that.” His recollection of that moment was vivid. “It was so bright outside and the sun felt incredibly hot after the coolness inside the Temple. Then I saw all the people; the crowds were cheering and clapping.” He’d never seen so many people in one place before and it had made his breath catch but Jeffrey had taken his hand again, linking their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked over at him now. “You asked me if I felt like going to say hello to some of the people, thank them for coming.”

“I did. You looked so nervous but I knew you’d be able to do it, just like I knew the crowd would love you.”

“Do you remember that Jared?” Kane wanted to know. “Walking down those steps and making your way over to the barriers?”

“I do. It was like a sea of faces at first, all shouting and calling out. There was a mother there and she was holding her little girl’s hand, they were right at the front. The little girl was so pretty. Her mother told me her name was Cynthia and she gave me some flowers.”

“You’re doing great kid. Did that make it easier; meeting Cynthia and her mom?”

“Yes, yes it did. Everyone was so nice, so happy. I kept shaking hands with people, taking all these flowers until I couldn’t carry anymore. I had to hand them to someone behind me.”

“Do you remember the queen being there?”

He did. “She was behind me and every time I caught her eye she gave me a smile and a nod.”

“What about the king? Where was he?”

“He was further along, in front of me and I kept thinking I should catch up with him but there were so many people wanting to say hello. A lot of them were throwing flower petals, the air seemed to be full of them at one point and I thought…” A picture, a memory, flashed into his head and he held on to it, tried to remember why it felt so important. “In the crowd, I-I thought I saw a face that I recognised but then he was gone and… I wasn’t sure. _Gods_!” Realisation hit Jared hard. “I-I remember, I…”

“Take it easy kid. Nice and slow, tell me what you saw.”

“I-I was trying to get closer to-to Jeffrey. He was out of the Temple grounds and on the corner. The way that the barriers were set up made it so the crowds were almost in a circle around him and I couldn’t really see him too well but I could see into the crowd. I saw him again that same man. He wasn’t looking my way he was watching the king and I saw the crowd moving back from him. He started to raise his hand and I saw the gun. I was shouting but no one could hear me because of the crowd and I was running. I had to reach Jeffrey, I…”

“ _Easy_ Jared.” The king was right there, right beside him and Jared made a grab for his hand, holding onto it tightly.

“ _Jeffrey_!”

“I’m _right_ here. Lay back sweet-heart, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. _Please_?” He let himself be guided gently back down onto the bed, he could feel his heart pounding.

“This guy you saw…” Kane began.

“I think that’s enough.” Jeffrey stopped him. “Jared needs a break from this right now.”

“No!” Jared squeezed his hand again, holding onto it. “No, let me get this out, please?”

Jeffrey frowned. “Jared, I don’t want you getting upset like this and hindering your recovery. Dr Langella was adamant that I shouldn’t allow you to become stressed.”

“But I will if I don’t tell anyone, I can’t just _lay_ here.”

“Then you stay still, rest yourself. The moment I think this is becoming too much for you it stops, no arguments.”

“Okay but I need to ask a favour from you too.” What he remembered, it wasn’t just for Kane and the King’s ears, it was too important for that. “Are my family here?”

“They were here yesterday. They’re back at the palace now. Why do you need to know, Jared?”

“I want to speak to my brother, I don’t want any of the others to know about it but it’s important that I talk to him.”

“Why do you need your brother, kid?”

“I’ll explain but can you save time and send for him, please?”

Jeffrey nodded at Kane. “Have someone fetch him.”

Kane got up from the bed and left the room.

He tried to keep calm, relax, but what he knew… It was too much. He couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart and his throat felt sore and very dry, probably as an after effect of his surgery. “Could I have a drink of water, please?”

“There’s some here.” Jeffrey poured him a drink, putting a straw in the glass and holding it for him. “I should have thought of this before now, I’m sorry.”

Jared took a couple of tentative sips before pulling in a longer mouthful. The water wasn’t all that cold but it felt really good. He released the straw after another drink.

“Better?”

“Much, thank you. Eating and drinking,” he said, by way of distraction. “It’s going to be a bit of a chore I guess, until I’m better.”

Jeffrey moved a couple of stray hairs away from his face with steady fingers. “What matters is that you’re here, everything else we can take care of.” He kissed him lightly on the forehead. “What you did, Jared, saving my life like that, taking such an insane risk with your own… I don’t want you ever trying something like that again.”

He couldn’t remember much of what happened after he started running, which was probably for the best, but Jared was certain of one thing: “I could never stand back and see you get hurt.”

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. “I need you to be safe.”

“And you think I don’t feel the same about you?”

The king didn’t get a chance to reply as the door opened and Kane returned. “I contacted Brian on the Coms. He’s going to bring your brother right here, fifteen minutes, tops.”

“Thank you.”

“So,” Kane asked him, giving the king a look too. “Can we go back to talking about this guy you saw, the one who shot you?”

“I knew he was familiar. I remember realising that I’d seen him once before but I know now that I was confused; I’ve seen him more than once.”

Kane shared a look with the king. Jared was tempted to ask why, learn some truths of his own, but he didn’t, that could wait.

“Where do you know him from, kid?”

He met Kane’s dark blue eyes. “The first time I saw him was a while ago, maybe over a year. He came to the house to speak with my father. He was with another man, someone older, but they looked very much alike; father and son at a guess. There was something about them that I didn’t like but I couldn’t really put my finger on why. It was strange because I remember it being quite late but my father seemed really pleased to see them.”

“Did any of them say anything to you?”

“They didn’t know I was there, at least I don’t think they did. I’d been reading and fallen asleep on the couch in the corner. I didn’t bother switching the light on because I’d been about to go to bed,” He remembered. Something else struck him as the memory played out in his mind. “What made it really strange was that when I asked my mother and Jeff about them later neither of them knew he’d had visitors.”

“Would they usually have known about something like that, Jared?”

“My mother would have known if my father had invited friends over to the house, the same way Jeff would know if it was business. There were protocols that he insisted on. I pretty much forgot about the whole thing until just now. The younger man though, I saw him again.”

Kane nodded. “Was it at the house?”

“Yes. I’d gone for a walk with Sadie and she’d gotten away from me. I caught up with her right at the back of the old part of the house. My father had stopped anyone from going around there. It had been locked off from the rest of the house because he said there was some kind of problem with it, that it was structurally unsafe. I was going to be late for dinner though and things were already pretty intense at home so I decided to take a short cut back around that part of the house to the kennels. That was when I saw him. He was too well dressed to be a new servant and no servant would have disobeyed my father anyway. I wondered if he was someone who’d been brought in to look at the place. I waved to him and at first I didn’t recognise him from before, not until I was closer. I said hello but he didn’t answer he just gave me this look, as though I was something he’d scraped off the bottom of his shoe.”

“Did you mention seeing him to your father or any other member of the family?”

“No, I wasn’t really talking to anyone and everyone was treading on eggshells around me.”

“Why, kid? When was this?”

“Just a few days before I came to live with the king.”

“And you’re certain it was the same man, the man you’d seen at the house before, the man who’d tried to shoot the king?”

“Absolutely, yes.” Of all the doubts that were racing around in his mind _that_ wasn’t one of them. “So now are you going to tell me who he is?” He saw Kane shoot another look at the king but he couldn’t let it go this time. “No, don’t you _do_ that; don’t think about hiding any of this from me. I’m not stupid and I’m pretty sure I’ve got this worked out, though I hope to the Gods I’m wrong. Why do you think I need to speak to my brother?”

“Jared,” Jeffrey shook his head. “You need to calm down.”

“Then tell me the damn truth. I need to know, I _deserve_ to know!”

Jeffrey bit at his lower lip and then nodded. “Okay.”

Jared looked back at Kane. “Who is he?”

“His name is Chad Michael Murray. He’s the son of Lord Murray.”

“Has he been caught?”

“We have _him_ , but not his father.”

“Why are you looking for his father?” Jared was pretty sure he’d worked out the answer to that one.

“Because the Murrays were co-conspirators with Prince Gerard and Lord Boreanaz in the plot to overthrow and kill the king.”

Jared bit at his bottom lip. Even though he’d guessed the truth he couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. “And my father; is he involved too?”

The sympathy in Kane’s eyes made his answer redundant. “Yeah, I’m sorry kid.”

“Then why didn’t you arrest him?” He was certain that he knew the answer but he still had to ask. “Was it because of me?”

Kane’s blue eyes never left his. “In a way it was but not entirely. Your father’s a clever man. He knew we could implicate him, probably take him to trial but there was a more than good chance that he’d walk free. We have no solid proof, just the statements of Boreanaz and the Prince: a dying man desperate to redeem himself in the eyes of his family, and a lunatic. Without the Murrays we were skating on thin ice.”

He looked at Jeffrey. “So you took me to keep my father in line?”

He could see how much his remark had hurt the man but it was something Jared _had_ to know.

“Nothing I’ve told you about the way I feel about you, the way I’ve felt since I first met you, has been a lie Jared, nothing at all. I told you that I didn’t leave your father with any choices and your father knew where he stood. If he’d been arrested and taken to trial he had as much chance of losing as we did.”

“He still could have said no but he wasn’t willing to take that chance, was he? Not for me.” It hurt, all of this, it hurt so damn much.

“I’m so sorry Jared.” The king’s voice was soft, sincere. “I should have told you, right from the beginning but, selfish bastard that I am, I thought that if I did I’d never know how you really felt.”

“How I felt?”

“About me. That you might just…”

Jared realised what it was he was saying. “Sacrifice myself? Do whatever you asked, say the things you wanted to hear, for the greater good - for my family?”

“ _Yes_.” The king looked devastated, more uncertain than Jared had ever seen him. There was a part of him that wanted to reassure the man, tell him that he understood but he couldn’t, not right now. He needed time to think all this through.

“Could I have some time alone until my brother arrives?”

Kane sighed. “I have a couple more questions, kid. I wouldn’t ask but it’s important that…”

“Kane!” The king snapped. “Enough.”

“No,” Jared told him. “I want to get this over with. Whatever it is you need to know just ask me.”

Kane didn’t hesitate. “Was this before Vincent arrived to act as your bodyguard?”

“Yes, a couple of days before.” Miserable as they’d been he could remember each swiftly passing day.

“And when you saw Murray outside your home do you think he recognised you, knew who you were?”

“No. I’m pretty sure he thought I was a servant, maybe a grounds man. I looked kind of a mess; I guess it was my first and last act of defiance, as pathetic as that might sound.” He sighed. “I was wearing old clothes that I’d been pretty much sleeping in, _when_ I managed to sleep. I hadn’t shaved for a few days. I was a wreck.”

“Still he might have recognised you from an image or maybe a family portrait. You’re not exactly hard to miss, kid.”

“We only have image viewers in our private rooms, he wouldn’t have seen those and we don’t have any family portraits other than one of my mother and father in the drawing room and another of my father in his office ante-room.” Jared frowned at Kane. “You think Lord Murray is living at the house, don’t you?”

“It would be my guess.” Kane told him. “We’ve had feelers out for the Murrays everywhere, every dock and port in the Empire has an alert out for them and there’s been nothing. We figured the Murrays must have skipped out the minute they heard of Boreanaz’ and then Prince Gerard’s arrests, that they were hiding out in some colony on the edge of the Empire but maybe they’ve been right here under our noses all this time.”

“Hidden by my father?”

Kane’s expression hardened. “It _would_ be rubbing our noses in it, wouldn’t it?”

And it would be the kind of thing his father would do. Jeff had told him about some of their business deals, even he’d been shocked by their father’s tactics, his ruthlessness in pursuing what he wanted and making sure he got it.

“My father might… He’s capable of doing that,” Jared admitted.

“If Murray thinks he’s safe, that his boy won’t talk, then he may well still _be_ there.” Kane looked over at the king. “Do I have your permission to find out? If we don’t move now…”

Jeffrey nodded. “Go ahead, fill Misha in.”

Kane looked back at Jared. “I’m sorry, kid. Believe me when I say that you’re the last person any of us wanted to see hurt by this, right from the beginning.”

As Kane walked out of the door Jared was pretty sure that he believed him but that didn’t make any of this any easier. All of this was making his head spin, he needed time to think, time alone.

“Do you want me to step out for a while?” Jeffrey asked him softly, as if reading his mind.

“I just need some time to get my head around things.”

Jeffrey nodded. “I understand. Try and get some rest if you can, okay?”

“I’ll try.” He watched him walk towards the door. The king looked worn so thin at that moment that Jared wanted to call him back, reach out to him. “We’ll talk,” he offered, “Later?”

“If that’s what you want.” Jeffrey nodded, before leaving Jared alone.

~0~

Kane looked up as Jeffrey stepped out of Jared’s hospital room, breaking off his Coms conversation for a moment, blue eyes bright and appraising.

“How are you doing?”

That was a question in itself and whatever the answer was it wasn’t something he could share with Kane. He wasn’t sure it was a conversation he could have with anyone, even himself.

“Fine,” he said instead, though from Kane’s look it was clear he wasn’t convinced. “How is this going to work?”

“I have the Grand Counsellor on Coms. The plan is we leave a squad here at the hospital, Vincent in command. We already sent a small detachment to _guard_ the Padalecki Mansion last night, which is fucking ironic but it might have worked in our favour. If Murray _is_ there it will have prevented him from leaving. I’m going to join them and once I’m there we’ll move in.”

“What about Padalecki?”

Kane held up his finger as he listened to his Coms, then spoke to Misha. “I’ll put him on for you, make it quick.” He pulled off his Coms unit and handed it to Jeffrey.

“Misha?”

“I have Carlson with me, we’re going to arrest Padalecki right now.” Misha told him. 

“Not yet, I want Murray in the bag before we arrest him,” Jeffrey insisted.

“But we _have_ him Jeffrey.”

“We’re not certain and he’s not going anywhere. The Padalecki’s can’t leave the palace without you or I authorising it. If we arrest him now we do so with circumstantial evidence and Jared’s testimony…”

“…Which Padalecki’s lawyers will insist is coerced,” Misha finished for him, a sigh in his voice. 

“If Murray is still there or we can gather enough forensic evidence to prove he was staying there, we have a better case. Or we bluff it out with Murray’s son, see where that goes.” And that way Jared wouldn’t have to go through with what would undoubtedly be a nasty court case against his own father.

“You’re right. We’ll hold off on this end until we hear from Kane, but Jeffrey…”

Now it was his turn to sigh. “It may come down to Jared, I know that.”

“We’ll do all we can.” Misha assured him.

“Thank you. I’ll pass you back to Kane.”

~0~  
  
Chapter Twenty-one 

<a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/251509.html>">  



	22. For the Greater Good 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Misha didn’t wait well, had never been particularly good at doing nothing but equally he wasn’t good at distracting himself either, not at times like this. Perhaps it was because he never kept people waiting himself, he was always prompt. His mother joked that even his birth had been exactly on time and that was none of her doing. She was certainly right there. His mother, wonderful as she was, had never been on time for anything in her life. It was a character flaw his late father found endearing, Misha couldn’t say the same, it irked him. It was probably the only thing about her that did, to be fair. Lady Taisia Collins was a force of nature; still beautiful, still vital. He had asked her once why she’d never remarried; she’d always been honest with him, had never hidden the fact that she took lovers after his father died. She’d told him that she’d never met a man who could replace him and frankly never wanted to. He’d been her everything and she’d been his. It was the kind of relationship he wanted for himself but wasn’t sure he’d ever find. Women found him attractive, he knew that, and he’d had his share of lovers but very few serious relationships. He put it down to the fact that he was a workaholic, few women (at least the kind of women that attracted him) could put up with that and he could understand why.

Unbidden the image of Meghan Padalecki popped into his mind. They had run across each other several times since the Padaleckis had come to the palace, each time the conversation seemed easier, each time he noticed something new about her. There was a fairly good chance he was going to have to arrest her father before the day was out so even if he did harbour some thoughts… He sighed.

“I could teach you how to meditate.”

Misha looked down at Steve Carlson who was sat cross-legged on the floor of his office. He liked Carlson. The man had risen quickly through the ranks of the Colonial Marines before coming to work for him in the intelligence service, as a field operative. That kind of life didn’t suit most men, some of them didn’t survive it but Carlson had been an agent for quite some time and his missions had been unfailingly successful. He was intelligent, intuitive and lethal if the need arose and quite often it had. When he made the request to leave Misha couldn’t deny him, he was a loss to the service but a gift to the Royal Guard. He was also more than a little strange.

“Meditate?”

“It’s good for the soul.”

“You and Sisto really are a match made in the heavens, aren’t you?”

“He’s a good man.”

“You won’t get an argument from me.”

“So why the sigh?”

“I don’t do waiting well.”

“I’d noticed that but that’s not what the sigh was about.”

Misha smiled, impressed at how perceptive he was. “Maybe you should still be working for me.”

“No,” he said firmly, “I’m done with that.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” The words were out of Misha’s mouth before he’d really thought things through. No time to take it back now as Carlson’s pale blue eyes settled on his.

“I don’t guarantee you’ll get an answer but you can ask.”

Misha swallowed. “I know from your reports, from the years that you’ve worked for me, that you erm…” Gods, why was he being delicate now, he’d taken the reports after all? “You’ve used your share of women and men to achieve your goals. There have been times when I’ve given you those orders myself, I just wondered… Did you ever find yourself becoming involved with them, having feelings for them beyond the job?”

Carlson cocked his head on one side. “The first couple of times were a learning curve but maybe not in the way you’d expect. I guess I learned that I _had_ to let myself become involved; faking it, holding back doesn’t work. I had to be the person I was pretending to be whenever I was with them, but beyond that I was myself, doing my job. Does that make sense?”

“So your weren’t acting, you were leading a double life. That can’t have been easy.”

“It got a little too easy, that’s why I wanted out. I could feel things slipping and I needed to get myself back before I started to forget who I was.”

“Is it working?”

“Being with His Eminence was a good move for me and I’m working with people who know the real me; Kane, Vincent, a couple of others and there’s…” He hesitated then smiled. “There’s someone I’m trying to _get_ to know. It’s not easy. In fact it’s way more difficult than I remember, especially when I’m just being myself, no pretence.”

“Is it working out?”

“It’s not something he or I can afford to rush, but maybe.”

Now Misha was curious. “Is it someone I know?”

“My days of kissing and telling _you_ are over, remember?”

Misha grinned. “Fair enough.”

“So what about you? The sigh, your question, they’re connected I’m thinking.”

“Let’s just say I tried to take a leaf out of your book and realised I should leave that kind of thing to others. I couldn’t do it.”

“Because you let yourself become involved?”

“More than I imagined possible,” he confessed. “She’s… She’s extraordinary.”

“Does she have feelings for you?”

“I’d like to think so but in all honesty I don’t know. It may just be a facet of her nature. In a way I hope she doesn’t have any feelings for me, It would be better that way. I don’t see a future where…”

He was interrupted by his Coms unit beeping.

“Collins.”

“It’s Kane. We have Murray and a ComPad that’s going to keep you hard for a week. Make the arrest.”

Misha smiled. “Good work, we’re on our way now. I’ll keep you appraised. Collins out.” He looked over at Carlson. “Ready?”

He nodded, flicking on his own Coms unit as he rose gracefully to his feet. “This is Carlson. Code green; shut down, everyone into position.” He checked his side arm quickly.

Misha frowned. The side arm seemed a little like overkill. He couldn’t imagine Padalecki resisting but it would no doubt be foolish to take chances. ”We need to keep this as low key as we can. Jeff Padalecki is at the hospital, so there’s no threat from him, but Lady Padalecki and their daughter Meghan are still here.”

“Understood.” The sidearm vanished from sight and Carlson smoothed back his hair, tying it back with a band from his wrist. “Shall we go?”

The palace apartment Misha had assigned the Padaleckis was on the first floor of the east wing. It had just one door with two members of the Royal Guard outside and as a precaution all exits from the palace had been sealed off and were guarded.

“Are they inside?” Misha asked the guards.

“Yes, My Lord, they have been since the son left an hour ago.”

“Very well, stay in position. I’d like to keep this as low key as possible.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Misha took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door, Carlson a silent presence beside him.

When he’d imagined this moment it was Gerald Padalecki who answered his knock and the arrest was made quickly, with the minimum of fuss, out in the corridor. Seeing the concerned face of Meghan Padalecki, as she opened the door, face breaking into a warm smile, was the last thing he wanted.

“Mish… Lord Collins, it’s good to see you.” Her face fell a little. “Jeff went to the hospital. Is it Jared?” Concern filled her pretty eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

“To the best of my knowledge your brother is fine. I just wanted to have a private word with your father, if you wouldn’t mind.”

The door was suddenly wrenched wide open and Gerald Padalecki stood there. The man might not be as tall as his two sons but he still cut an imposing figure, an impression heightened by his dark, glowering expression.

“Where have you people taken my son?” he demanded.

Misha couldn’t keep the sarcasm from his voice. “Your son Jeff has gone to visit your _other_ son, Jared, at the hospital.”

“You expect me to believe that Jared would only want to see his brother and not the rest of his family? Try again Collins, and this time try not to insult my intelligence.” He walked away into the apartment, Meghan giving him an apologetic look before following him, leaving the two of them with little choice other than to do the same.

Padalecki was in the drawing room, arms folded over his chest as he stood and faced them, back to the window. Lady Padalecki was sat in an armchair, her expression as confused and upset as her daughters, who didn’t seem to know where to go or what to say.

“Lady Padalecki,” Misha began, “My apologies for this intrusion.”

“Is it true?” she asked him, “Is Jeff with Jared at the hospital?”

“He is, My Lady. Jared woke a while ago and asked to speak to his brother.”

“He’s well then, Jared?”

“From what little the King has told me the prognosis is excellent, though he’s a little tired. I’m sure you’ll be able to see him very soon.”

“You’re a damn liar, Collins. Jared would want his entire family with him, not just his brother.”

“Jared’s reasons for wanting to see his brother alone are his own. I’m not privy to them and it’s not why I’m here.”

“So why are you here and why do you have one of the king’s dogs with you?” He levelled a look of contempt at Carlson.

“Perhaps we can have that conversation in private.”

Padalecki smiled. “I don’t think so.” He walked over to his daughter and placed an arm around her shoulders, an action that clearly surprised Meghan. “Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my family. We have no secrets, do we Meghan?”

She looked up at him, clearly confused. “Father?”

“Oh, I’m not a fool Meghan. I know this bastard’s been sniffing around you, like the animal he is. What I have to wonder is if that’s _all_ he’s been doing.”

“Gerald!” Lady Padalecki spoke up. “Stop this.”

Misha sighed. He was the one who had to put a stop to this before things went too far. As much as he’d wanted to spare Meghan and her mother, Padalecki wasn’t giving him a whole lot of choice. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the arrest warrant.

“Very well, as you leave me with little choice. Gerald Padalecki, this is a warrant for your arrest…”

Padalecki laughed. “Nothing you have will hold up in court and you know it!”

“You are detained at the King’s command,” Misha continued, “On the charges of conspiring with others to commit high treason, two counts of attempted regicide, of harbouring the fugitives Lord Murray and his son in your home and being guilty, by association, of the grievous wounding of Jared Tristan De Morgaine.”

“No! Gerald, what..? Did you _do_ this?” Lady Padalecki stared at her husband, hands coming up to cover her mouth, the expression of disbelief she wore turning to one of horror.

“You need to come with us now, My Lord.” Carlson’s voice was clear and firm.

“I don’t think so.”

For an older man he moved surprisingly quickly, pulling Meghan in front of him, the arm that was around her shoulders moving up, his hand gripping her neck. Misha was so focused on the pain and shock in her expression that he didn’t notice the gun in his other hand until the muzzle was pressing into her throat.

“Let her go, Padalecki.”

The eyes that met Misha’s didn’t hold a trace of doubt or regret. “Do you really think I give a damn about this little whore now you’ve had your filthy hands on her? _You_ do though, don’t you, Collins? I can see it in your eyes. Now listen carefully, _this_ is what’s going to happen. You’re going to call off your dogs and Meghan and I are going to walk out of here to a vehicle you’ll have waiting at the main entrance. Try and stop me and you’ll be scraping her brains off the walls.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Carlson told him calmly. “Let the girl go.”

“I won’t tell you again, Collins, call your dog _off_.”

“Do you really think you stand any chance?” Misha asked him. “This is insane! How far do you think you’re going to get?”

“Are you willing to risk your whore’s life to find out? I’ve nothing to lose Collins.” But Meghan had and those cold, calculating eyes spoke volumes.

“Yes, you have.” Carlson’s voice had lost its softness. “Drop it.”

Everything seemed to happen incredibly slowly. Misha saw the snarl curl Padalecki’s lip, saw the gun press harder into Meghan’s neck as he began to squeeze the trigger.

The distinctive pop of the gun that suddenly appeared in Carlson’s hand heralded the dark, red blossom of blood that appeared on Padalecki’s forehead, dead centre and the scream that followed it a moment later.

Meghan Padalecki dropped to the floor and, without thinking, Misha rushed over to her, dropping to his knees, sure she was dead.

“ _Meghan_!” Her mother followed him. “Oh _Gods_ , Meghan.”

There was blood and his eyes searched frantically for a wound, praying that it was Gerald Padalecki’s and not hers. Then he found it; a bleeding wound at the side of her head. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she pulled in a heaving breath before she began to sob.

“You’re fine, you’re okay,” he told her. “Just stay still.” He sought out the two guards who had rushed in at Lady Padalecki’s scream, side arms drawn. “One of you fetch a doctor,” Misha ordered, making room for Lady Padalecki to comfort her daughter as he got to his feet.

He looked over at Carlson, who had pulled a silk throw from the couch and draped it over Padalecki’s body.

“He’s dead?” Carlson nodded. “He was going to kill her.” Kill his own daughter and it was because of him.

“Unlikely,” Carlson told him. “Not with this gun.” He held the weapon up for Misha to see. “It’s a Breton Mark III, brand new. They’re notoriously stiff on the trigger, thank the Gods. The metal feels strange though,” He studied the gun curiously, “It’s almost oily to the touch.”

“Fuck!” Misha ran his hands over his face, aware that they were shaking.

“Get them out of here,” Carlson told him, nodding towards the two women. “They’ve seen enough. I’ll have things taken care of in here.”

~0~

With the help of the guards Collins got the Padalecki women out of the room, the daughter in his arms. The look on the Grand Counsellor’s face made it plain to anyone who saw him that he was more than a little in love with the girl.

So Meghan Padalecki was the girl Lord Collins had fallen for. Not the kind of relationship Gerald Padalecki had supposed, Steve was sure of that. Collins could be a ruthless bastard when he’d a mind, but he couldn’t see him tricking Meghan Padalecki into his bed. He just wasn’t the type. Padalecki though… He watched as the coroner’s people zipped him into a body bag. _There_ was a man willing to sacrifice _anything_ if it got him what he wanted. He’d met men like him before, not many, but enough. Death and misery tended to follow them. He didn’t regret killing him but he felt for the family. None of this was going to be easy for them; it never was for the ones who were left behind.

Once they were gone he organized the Royal Guard and made sure this part of the palace was sealed off to all but essential personnel and that the necessary investigation was underway. Then he contacted Kane.

As they stretchered the body out he caught sight of a familiar figure in the hallway.

“Steve?” Jensen stood paused in the doorway, his face losing colour and animation, his usually calm veneer all but gone as he stared into the room, eyes wide as he regarded the blood-stained white carpets and the spray of blood and matter across the walls and furnishings.

“You don’t want to see this,” Steve told him gently as he attempted to block Jensen’s vision with his body, ushering him away from the door and guiding an unusually compliant Jensen down the hall and out of the suite.

“I ordered the wing sealed off!” He barked at the guard on the door. “No one gets in there until the investigation unit and the clean-up crew have finished, not without my authorisation, understood?”

Chastised the guard nodded. “Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.”

Steve turned to Jensen. “You shouldn’t _be_ here.”

Jensen recovered himself enough to give him a look that clearly told him he was an idiot and Steve got it to some extent. He knew that Jensen considered everything that happened in these royal palaces his business.

“Someone told me that the doctor had been called to the suite, that Lady Padalecki and her daughter had been moved out. What the hell happened in there?”

“Not here,” Steve told him. “Where can we go?”

“Up here.”

He followed Jensen through a door he hadn’t really noticed before and up a steeply curving, white marble staircase. Once at the top they walked along a narrow corridor, devoid of decoration. This was where the servant quarters had to be, he realised. This was confirmed when Jensen pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked an unmarked door. 

If he’d stumbled upon the apartment by accident he would still have known it belonged to Jensen and not just because of that same image viewer, with the picture of his mother, that here took pride of place on the white lacquered bureau. The apartment was decorated in typical Altyaal fashion; white walls and white lacquered furniture, but the couches were festooned in silk cushions and throws, all in muted blues, greens and lilacs. He could hear water and realised it was coming from a fountain on the stunning looking roof garden. He would have liked to explore but now certainly wasn’t the time.

Jensen turned to face him, his expression unguarded again and filled with confusion and concern. “Tell me what happened. What in the heavens is going on? Who was that in the body bag?”

“Jensen, I don’t have much time and what I tell you can go no further, not yet, not until there’s an official statement.”

Jensen’s face was grim. “I understand. I’ve been part of this palace long enough to know when to keep my mouth shut.”

Steve could understand that. “Thank you.”

“So tell me, what happened?” He urged.

“We were to arrest Lord Padalecki but he resisted, took a hostage and was shot dead.” He didn’t sugar coat it.

“A hostage, who?”

“His daughter.”

“What? I don’t understand, why would he do that?”

“He’d convinced himself that she’d turned against him, that she was in league with the Grand Counsellor.”

“But that’s insane. Is she okay, was she hurt?”

“In shock and I think she hit her head as she fell.”

“What about Lady Padalecki?”

Steve sighed. “She has her daughter to worry about right now but at some point it’s going to hit her quite hard. It will hit all of them hard.”

“Who…” Jensen began and then those all seeing green eyes met his, seemed to see something in them. “You were the one who shot him, weren’t you?”

Steve pulled in a heavy breath and nodded, waiting to see how Jensen would take it.

“I’m sorry you had to do that.” Jensen touched a hand to his cheek and there was nothing but concern in his face.

“I’ve killed people before Jensen. It’s part of the job description.”

“I know, but still…”

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, savouring that gentle touch. “It’s never easy and it shouldn’t be but I’m okay.” Not immune, he never had been but not so long ago he’d been heading that way.

“I know you can’t stay.” Jensen moved his hand away. “Will you come back, later?”

“Is this a date?” He had to lighten the moment if he was ever to leave this room, this man.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Jensen shook his head but there was the start of a grin there. “Just come back, you persistent bastard. I’ll make you dinner, supper, whatever.”

“I’d like that.” He leaned in, taking a chance and capturing those soft lips with his own, pleased when Jensen didn’t resist. He had to end their kiss all too quickly. “I need to go. Can you do something for me? Keep everyone away from the area, close off that entrance you just brought me through and any others there might be.”

“That’s not a problem.”

“And Lady Padalecki and her daughter…”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll do all I can. What about that room?”

“I’ve arranged for a clean-up crew to come in, once the investigators have done their job.”

“The Padalecki’s belongings need to be moved to another suite, preferably in another wing.”

“I’ll arrange for them to be removed once the investigators have finished their work, just let me know where they need to go.”

Jensen nodded, eyes intense. “I’m thinking the south wing, near the queen. Gods, has anyone told the queen and the king, he’ll have to tell Jared! Gods, what a mess…”

“It will all be taken care of Jensen. Things will work out,” They always did, one way or another, “No matter how bad everything seems right now.”

“For the best?” Jensen gave him a dubious look.

“Well that’s in the hands of the Gods, or of fate, depending on what you believe in.”

“What do _you_ believe in?”

Steve shrugged. “Every world that’s a part of the Empire and I don’t doubt the same is true of the worlds beyond, has its own set of beliefs, despite what the Temple might want us to believe. I’ve travelled to a lot of them and I’ve seen things that… Well, I wouldn’t want to rule out divine intervention so I guess you could call me a believer. I’m just not sure who I’m praying to.” He smiled. “I guess that makes me kinda weird, huh?”

“I’d figured the weird thing out within two minutes of meeting you.”

Steve chuckled. “I have to go.”

“I know, we both have things we should be doing.” Jensen cocked his head, raising one of those elegant eyebrows of his. “I’ll see you later?”

“For our date?” Jensen’s eye roll was priceless. “I’ll be here, unless Kane has other plans for me. Just remember, I’m not putting out unless it’s a date.”

Jensen pointed at the door but there was humour in that look of his. “You are so damn weird, just go before I change my mind.”

~0~

Jared couldn’t remember falling asleep and he woke feeling a little strange, disoriented for a moment until he remembered just where he was, what had happened.

“Hey, you’re finally awake, huh?” A familiar voice asked him.

He turned his head a little, his neck still stiff but at least not painful and looked at his brother, sitting in the chair by his bedside.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, hoarsely.

Jeff stood up and got him some water and a straw. “Over two hours,” he told him as he drank. “That pretty nurse of yours told me not to wake you.”

Jared released the straw and sighed. “Nurse Harris?”

“That’s the one. How are you feeling?”

“Kind of woozy actually.”

“I think she gave you some more pain medication earlier. Do you feel up to talking or do you want to see if you can get some more sleep?”

“I’ll sleep in a while. I need to talk to you.”

Jeff took a careful seat on the edge of the bed. “I guessed that when I was all but kidnapped from the palace by one of the Royal Guard.”

“Does anyone else know you’re here?”

“No, he wouldn’t let me tell the family, just said we had to go. What’s going on Jared?”

“I needed to talk to you about father. I need to know how much _you_ know.”

Jeff sighed. “You found out what he did, I’m guessing.”

“You knew?”

“Not until after you’d gone and I still can’t fucking believe it, or maybe I can. In hindsight maybe I should have guessed - it’s just fucking like him.”

“Does mother know, Meggie?”

“No, he didn’t tell them and I…” He frowned. “I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I think mother suspects something though and that’s maybe my fault. It’s gotten so bad I can barely look at him.”

“So how much do you actually know?” Jared was curious.

“That he was involved in a plot to overthrow the king, kill him. The prince offered him the role of Grand Counsellor. He must have jumped at that. How long have you known, Jared?”

“I found out today and I wish to the Gods I hadn’t. It’s all so messed up Jeff and I-I just don’t know what to think or to do anymore.” His eyes were brimming over before he could stop them.

“Hey, _hey_ little brother, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“No.” Jeff didn’t know and Jared didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but he had to. “No, it’s not, nothing is okay. I-I have to tell you something and you have to give me your word that you’ll keep it to yourself, your _word_ , Jeff.”

You have it and I’d _never_ break my word to you, you know that.”

Jared bit at his lip. “I went over what happened earlier, the shooting. The man who tried to kill the king, who shot me, I recognised him.”

“It was someone you know?” Jeff frowned.

“I didn't know him, but I’d seen him before, twice. Do you remember…? It was over a year ago now, I asked you about a business meeting of father’s and you told me he didn’t have one. I’d seen two men, remember. I didn’t know who they were.”

Jeff was clearly wracking his brains. “Vaguely, weren’t they dinner guests of mother and father’s?”

“I asked mother and she didn’t know anything about them either. I just let it drop.”

“What about it Jared? What’s so important?”

“It was Lord Murray and his son, Chad Michael. I saw the son again, just days before I came to live with the king.”

“At the house?”

“Near the old wing. I thought he might have come to look at the building but now I’m pretty sure that was wrong. He was the man who shot me.”

“He was at our house?” Jeff gasped.

“They’re co-conspirators in the plot to overthrow the king, kill him. They’re wanted men.”

Jeff stood up suddenly, striding over to the other side of the room, one hand raking through his hair. “He was hiding them, wasn’t he?” Jeff finally spoke, voice low and hard, “Hiding them in our damn _house_! All that shit about the old wing being unsafe, it was all _bullshit_. They were there!”

“I’m guessing so. The head of the Royal Guard thinks Lord Murray, the father, might still be there. They’ve gone to search the house.”

Jeff was angry, that much was clear, he paced the confines of the hospital room, his expression livid. “He let you _go_. He was hiding them there and he let _you_ go. That bastard, I’ll kill him. I swear to the Gods I’m going to kill him. He put all our lives at risk.”

“They’re probably going to arrest him, Jeff, for certain if they find Lord Murray there.”

“What about mother? Meggie?”

“I don’t know, we need to speak to Jeffrey; the king.”

“He’s sitting outside. The man looks…” Jeff closed his eyes. “The king never told you, did he? You thought it was just an agreement between him and father.”

“Jeffrey said he wanted to tell me but he was afraid to.”

“Afraid?”

“He thought that if he did he’d never know if I truly cared for him or if I was just telling him what he wanted to hear to save the family.”

Jeff stopped pacing beside the bed, dark eyes focused on him intently. “You do care for him, don’t you?”

The question startled him, it was unexpected, coming from Jeff. He wasn’t even sure if he’d heard him right.

“What are you saying?”

Jeff sighed. “You know, sometimes I may be a little slower on the uptake than you, little brother, but I’m neither blind nor stupid. I saw it yesterday when we first saw you. The moment the king walked into that room at the palace, you just… You came to life Jared, in a way I’ve never seen from you before. I saw the way you looked at him, the way you moved closer to him, touched him, even after father tried to put you down the way he did.” He smiled at Jared, not the usual teasing smile Jeff almost always gave him, This was something else, something softer, different.

“I could see it in the king, too,” Jeff continued. “When he sent you out into the gardens with mother and Meggie he really laid into father, put him in his place and then again later, here at the hospital. He made it more than clear that he loves you. Mother saw it too, I know she did.”

Jared gave his brother a doubting look. “Did she say anything?”

“She didn’t come right out with it, you know what she’s like... but at one point she cut father off, mid rant. Then when she found out that the king planned to stay the night with you, wouldn’t leave you alone, she got to her feet, patted him on his arm and told him to get some sleep himself, it was priceless.”

“She really did that?” Jared could scarcely believe it. His mother never acted that way. She always deferred to their father.

Jeff nodded. “She did. Meggie likes him too. You know how she is - she can’t hide when she’s happy.” He gently squeezed Jared’s good arm. “Look, all of this, Jared, it may be one hell of a situation but you shouldn’t let that influence how you feel. I’m no expert but I think the king loves you and you care for him too, don’t you?”

Jared felt the flush creep into his cheeks. “I do.”

“Then hang onto that, let yourself be happy. If anyone deserves that it’s you and there were times… I always wanted you to have that, hated that father had put you on a path where that might never have happened. I should have been stronger for you and I’m sorry I wasn’t, I really am.”

“You’re not to blame, I should have spoken up…”

“How could you without knowing you had support? It’s to our shame; mine and mother’s that we let him dictate your life the way he did.” He gently ruffled Jared’s hair. “I think maybe it’s time we let the King in now, don’t you and find out what’s going on?”

“We should. Jeff, you won’t…”

“Embarrass you, lose my temper?” He grinned. “I can’t guarantee either Jared, you know me.”

“And I love you,” Jared smiled at him.

“Love you too little brother.”

~0~  
  
Chapter Twenty-two 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/251847.html>">  



	23. For the Greater Good 22

Chapter Twenty-two

The opening of the door to Jared’s room broke Jeffrey out of thoughts that were more introspective and depressing than he was in any condition to deal with. He knew it, but he couldn’t push them aside. He met Jeff Padalecki’s eyes and whatever it was the younger man saw in his expression made him close the door behind him.

“Jared’s awake and he’d like to speak with you, Your Majesty.”

Jeff nodded. “Is he okay?”

“He looks a little more rested now.”

“Good, that’s good.” He pointed to the chair beside his own. “Before we go back in I need to speak with you. Will you sit down?”

Jeff Padalecki folded his huge frame into the chair and met his eyes. “Is this about my father? Jared told me about this Lord, Murray was it? That father might have been hiding him at the house. Is it true?”

“Yes it is. Lord Murray and his son, the one who shot Jared, have been living there for some time.”

“That bastard!” He ran his hand through his short straight hair in a nervous gesture that was almost identical to Jared’s. “How could he fucking do that to us? Have you arrested him?”

Jeffrey sighed. There was no easy way of doing this. “The Grand Counsellor and one of my Royal Guard officers went to arrest your father. Your father had a gun and he took your sister Meghan hostage…”

“ _What_?”

“Apparently he believed your sister and Lord Collins were having an affair…”

“Gods! He hates Collins.” His eyes widened. “Meggie,” he lowered his voice, casting a nervous glance at Jared’s door. “Meghan, my sister, has he hurt her?”

“She’s safe. My guard officer believed, and Lord Collins agreed with his assessment, that had they allowed your father to leave with your sister her life would have been in danger…”

“Is he dead?”

“He is; my officer shot him. The shooting will be independently investigated but from what I understand he had no choice.”

The younger man nodded his head, chewing at his bottom lip for a while before he met Jeffrey’s eyes. “He did the right thing. Ever since we arrived at the palace he was off with Meggie. I caught him looking at her more than once and his expression… I couldn’t understand it but now I do. My father detested Lord Collins. If he thought for a moment that Meggie was involved with him… That would be the ultimate betrayal for him. _Gods_ , poor Meggie and mother, was my mother there, was she…”

“She’s safe, unharmed but in shock. Your sister was hurt…” He saw Jeff Padalecki’s eyes widen. “Nothing serious, she struck her head as she fell. Both your sister and your mother are receiving the best of care, you have my word.”

“Thank the Gods. How could father have done this, _any_ of this?”

“I wish I had answers for you but I don’t. My own father, my brother…” He shook his head as he searched for the right words. “People throw words and explanations at you, commiserate, offer platitudes but they can’t understand when it involves family, those you love.”

“May I ask you a personal question, Your Majesty?”

Jeffrey nodded. “If it’s something that might help, then of course.”

“Do you… Do you love your brother?”

Not an easy question but Jeffrey wanted to answer it. “Part of me always will even though it would make things far easier if I didn’t. We shared times together that I can never forget. Some of them were bad but others were good, very good and I can’t forget them, I don’t want to.”

“I-I can understand that, thank you.” Jeff Padalecki sighed. “We need to talk about Jared, don’t we?”

“We do. I’ll be honest and tell you that I don’t know what to do. Jared’s been through a lot already today and his doctor isn’t particularly happy about it.” Which was a massive understatement, Langella would have thrown him out of the hospital if he could. “Stress isn’t good for Jared right now.”

“You want to keep this from him?”

“I don’t know,” Jeffrey admitted.

“You and I could _maybe_ keep it from him but that’s just a maybe. Jared’s too smart for his own good at times; he picks up on things. Even if we _could_ manage it there’s no way mother or Meggie could and he’s going to want to see them.”

“You think we should tell him?”

“He’s already going to be suspicious that I’ve been out here this long. Jared’s tougher than he seems, our father… He didn’t make life easy for him.”

“Why?” Jeffrey couldn’t understand that.

“Honestly? I don’t think he fit into father’s vision of things. I was the heir, he had no further use for a son. He wasn’t marriage material because he wasn’t going to inherit. Had he been a daughter he could have married him off and made an alliance with a decent dowry. He always _claimed_ he’d let Meggie marry for love but I think he would have severely limited her choices. 

“Do you know what the most stupid thing was? Jared would have made a much better lord than I, but father was too set in his ways to see that.” He shrugged. “My brother is remarkable, but I get the impression that you already know that, Your Majesty.”

“I do and I think you’re right. I think it would probably do more harm than good not telling Jared. I’ve already kept things from him that I regret. I can’t do that again.”

Jeffrey steeled himself as he followed Jared’s older brother back into the hospital room which had almost become his second home over the last couple of days. Jared _did_ look better, more himself and there was no trace of the anger he expected in his expression, though he knew it had to be there.

“I didn’t mean to sleep so long,” Jared told him. "I must have been more tired than I thought.”

“You’ve had major surgery, Jared, you needed sleep, you still do.”

“I know and I’m going to try and go back to sleep in a little while but I needed to talk to Jeff and we…” He trailed off, eyes darting between the two of them. “Something’s happened, what is it?”

Jeff Padalecki went and sat on the other bed, scrubbing his hands over his face before meeting his brother’s eyes. “It’s not good, Jared.”

“Whatever it is I need to hear it.”

His brother nodded. “His Majesty and I both agree on that.”

“You already know?”

His brother nodded.

“You were right about the Murrays,” Jeffrey began, taking the seat beside the bed. "Kane found Lord Murray at your home and it seems your father had been hiding them there for some time.”

“I should have known,” Jeff Padalecki’s voice was full of regret. “I should have guessed something was going on.”

“Jeff, none of this was your fault. Who could have predicted _any_ of this?”

Jeffrey nodded his agreement. “Lord Murray has been arrested and taken to Altyaal Prison.”

“Our father too?”

Jeffrey exchanged a look with Jared’s brother. There was no easy way to say any of this but it was his responsibility to break the news. He faced Jared. “Lord Collins and one of the Royal Guard officers went to arrest your father. Your father had it in his head that your sister Meghan was involved with Lord Collins and he took your sister hostage.”

“He would have killed her, Jared,” Jeff interrupted. “You know what he was like if he thought anyone was disloyal. Remember the groom he horsewhipped because he thought the man was trading secrets to another Lord’s stable?”

Jared’s intense eyes met Jeffrey’s. “Is he dead?”

He nodded. “Your father had a gun. He didn’t leave the officer with any choices, not if they wanted to ensure your sister’s safety.”

Jared rubbed at his temple with his free hand. “Meggie, _Gods_ , what happened, is she okay?”

“Apart from a minor bump on the head she’s fine, your mother too, but they’re both distressed, obviously. The palace doctor is taking care of them. I-I’m so sorry Jared.”

“I know, I just…” He turned to his brother. “I don’t know how I feel other than horrified, angry. Do I mourn him, Jeff? Should I?”

His brother shook his head. “How can I answer when I don’t know myself? He made his own fate, it was the result of the choices _he_ made, no one else’s. That he brought this down on our family and was willing to risk us all to satisfy his own ambitions, I can’t forgive him for that.” He turned to Jeffrey. “All I ask Your Majesty, is that you give my mother and sister some time before you arrest them, that you look upon them with mercy. If you can’t grant that for me, then I understand.”

“Are you guilty of anything I should arrest you for?” Jeffrey asked him.

“Of stupidity, for not seeing any of this. I knew nothing at all until after Jared had gone and even then father told me very little. Mother and Meggie know nothing, about _any_ of this, I’m sure.”

“I’m already convinced of that. There will be questions, when you’re ready, but none of you have any crimes to answer for. The arrest of a traitor’s family isn’t mandatory, as many believe. It’s at my discretion.”

“Accept my thanks then,” Jeff Padalecki told him, “On behalf of my family and our apologies to you, for what they might be worth. My father’s actions have shamed the Padalecki name.”

“Your father’s shame was his own; I see no taint anywhere else.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Jeff Padalecki bowed his head. “As bad as this time is going to be for all of us I’m incredibly grateful to you.”

The thanks and apologies were more than he ever expected and Jeffrey found himself liking Jared’s brother far more than he ever anticipated. “You owe me nothing.”

“Actually,” he looked over at Jared. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, I think you’re wrong. This is a day for honesty, a day where we’ve all had to face the consequences of deception, so, however inappropriate this may seem I’m going to say it now because in the days following this I may not have the time or the nerve. It’s important that you know that I was angry; furious with you for taking my little brother from us. I’ll be honest and say that if the chance had presented itself back then I might have tried to kill you myself, I don’t know.”

Jeffrey couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the confession, Jared’s brother had guts, he had to give him that.

“Perhaps I was justified in thinking that,” he continued. “I’ve no use for slavery of any kind, but…”

“Jeff!” A clearly mortified Jared cut him off. “Think what you’re saying and who you’re saying it to.”

“It’s fine, Jared.” Jeffrey surprisingly found himself holding back a grin. “Let him speak, I want to hear this.”

“I don’t have my brother’s gift with words and I don’t want to hide what I need to say behind lies and half-truths. The king took you from me, from us, and it left all of us raw, but…” He looked back at Jeffrey, unflinchingly. “Something unexpected has come out of this, something I could never have foreseen. You’ve given me back the little brother I always knew was hidden beneath that shell of his, the one I remember so well from when he was younger but have only caught glimpses of since. Slowly watching him disappear day by day, beneath the weight of our father’s will, it’s been hard to watch and it’s to my shame that I failed to stop it. He’s always been the best of us but my father could never see him for what he truly was. It’s clear to me, even in this short time; that _you_ do.”

“ _Gods_ , Jeff, just stop!” Jared’s face was flushed with embarrassment and this time Jeffrey failed to hold back his smile.

“I’ve had my say,” his brother told him, clearly unrepentant. “Now I’m going to go and sit outside this door and pray to the Gods that the king doesn’t take offence and have me arrested.” He turned to Jeffrey. “However, if you are considering it, Your Majesty, I would ask that you first let me return to the palace to be with my mother and sister.”

“No offence taken, I _think_. I’ll make arrangements for you to return as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.” He smiled fondly at his little brother. “Get some rest Jared. I’ll be back to see you as soon as I can and as soon as I think they’re up to it, and you are, I’ll bring mother and Meggie to see you.”

“Tell them that I love them and that I’m thinking about them,” he urged.

“I will.” He turned back to Jeffrey. “Your Majesty.” He gave him a bow before leaving the two of them alone.

“That’s quite a brother you have there,” Jeffrey smiled at Jared. “I think I could come to like him.”

“He doesn’t mean any offence he just…” Jared sighed. “He just has a tendency to say what he thinks and doesn’t always consider the consequences.”

“You don’t need to defend him to me Jared, that’s what family should be all about. Your family will be well taken care of,” Jeffrey rushed to assure him. “I’ll make sure everything is as easy for them as possible, you have my word.”

“I know you will.” Jared’s words were soft and he seemed to sag a little. Surprisingly he held out his hand. “Will you come and sit with me up here for a while?”

The invitation was more than he’d been expecting and he couldn’t refuse, even when he knew this memory would be torture later, _after_. He sat down carefully on the bed, taking care not to jostle Jared in any way and took the offered hand, stroking his fingers over the knuckles.

“I’m so sorry, Jared. I messed this up so damn badly when the last thing I wanted was to see you hurt. What happened today…”

“What happened today was my father’s doing, not yours. He didn’t want you dead for any moral reasons. He just wanted power, saw the opportunity and took it, with no thought for the rest of us. I can’t get my head around the fact that he was willing to _kill_ my sister, his own daughter, to save his skin. What decent man would do that?” He sighed closing his eyes. “Are they having a relationship, Lord Collins and Meggie?”

“She helped him with Sadie, with your family pictures, other than that Misha assures me that all they’ve ever done is talk and I believe him. He’s a good man, an honourable man.”

Jared opened his eyes. “I wouldn’t have been concerned if they were. Meggie’s a good judge of people. I just… What a thing for her to go through. I wish I could be there for her, for mother.”

"I know.” He squeezed Jared’s fingers. “What about you, are you going to be alright? He was your father and I know how difficult it is, but you are allowed to mourn him. Don’t ever think you’re not.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know if I’m capable of doing that. I’ve tried, all my life, to be the son that he wanted and it was never enough. I don’t know that he ever loved me and I-I don’t know if I have any love left for him inside me. It will be hard for Jeff. As angry as he is right now. Father was a huge part of his life. His death, all this deception… Jeff was right about having to face the consequences. I don’t want any more lies.” He sighed. “I know and I understand why you didn’t tell me the truth when you took me, and honestly I don’t know how I would have felt if you had, or how I would have reacted. That’s in the past now though, it’s done and we can’t change it. All I ask is that you don’t do anything like that again, _please_?”

Jeffrey stared at him. This whole thing with Jared had gone way past obsession. He was willing to give him anything, everything, even if that meant he would lose him. “Would you like to go home, Jared?” The words tore at his heart but they had to be said.

“Gods. More than anything.” He smiled. “I’ve only been here what, two days? I’ve spent the majority of that time unconscious but even so I can’t wait to be out of here, go back to the palace. Even if I don’t like it there as much as I do Richardson House it’s still…”

He’d misunderstood. “ _Home_ , Jared, with your family.”

“What are you saying?” A deep frown crossed his brow.

Jeffrey had thought this through carefully. “If I give you your freedom for saving my life it will cancel out the catamite contract. You can leave, go home.”

Jared’s frown, surprisingly, deepened. “You’d do that?”

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” he insisted, “It’s important that I do what’s _right_.”

“Right for whom? What do _you_ want?”

“Jared…” He sighed.

“No, don’t you Jared me. Honesty, remember? Truth!” He frowned, clearly upset and let go of Jeffrey’s hand.

“Jared, calm down. This kind of stress can be bad for you, slow your healing…”

“I’m trying to calm down but I need you to start _listening_ to me!” He winced suddenly and his face paled.

“I’m going to get the nurse.”

“No, if you do she’ll just drug me up to the gills and I need to talk to you about this.” He sighed. “Just listen and be honest with me for a little while and then the nurse can come and give me something.” He grabbed onto Jeffrey’s hand again, the grip so tight that it had to be taking every ounce of his effort. “What Jeff said earlier,” he continued, “As embarrassing as that was, it was true. I’m happy with you. I feel alive when I’m with you, don’t you see that?”

“But things could be so different for you at home now, You could do anything you wanted to do, be anything you wanted to be.” He had so much potential.

“Except be with you.” His hazel eyes studied Jeffrey. “Do you want me to leave, is that it? Have I done something to make you unhappy or..?”

“Gods, no! Of course not. You _know_ how I feel about you but Jared, I forced you into something you never wanted and I can’t...”

“So you don’t want me to leave but you want me to do whatever _I_ want, is that what you’re saying?”

Jeffrey nodded. “Exactly what I’m saying.”

“Then stop talking _at_ me and _listen_ to me. You gave me a veto, remember? You said you would never force me to do anything I didn’t want to.”

“I remember.”

“Whatever I decide then, to go or to stay, you promise me that it will be my decision, not what you think is best for me. I need you to swear to that. I…” Jeffrey saw the wave of exhaustion overtake him.

“Jared, you _have_ to rest.”

He closed his eyes. “Stop trying to evade the issue.”

Jeffrey smiled at the belligerent expression on his face. “What if I make you a deal?”

One eye opened. “What kind of a deal?”

“One that involves you getting some rest and some more pain medication.”

“But…”

“Hear me out!” he urged him. “What if we don’t talk about this again today, you get some rest and tomorrow, when we’re both clear headed, then we talk about it and I give you my word I’ll listen.”

He opened both of his tired eyes. “If I agree to this will you _swear_ that you won’t go making any decisions for me, for us, in the meantime?”

He held up his hand. “I swear.”

“Okay.” Jared smiled at him. “I’m guessing you’ll need to get back to the palace.”

Jeffrey rubbed at his beard. “Trust me sweet-heart, it’s not something I’m looking forward to, but yeah, I do. I’d like to return with your brother, speak to your mother and sister, if possible, and give them all the reassurances I can.”

“That would be a good thing. They’ll need that. Jeff too, though he’d never actually admit it.”

“I’d like someone to be here with you, spend the night; maybe Jensen?” He offered. “He’s bound to be desperate to see you.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, I’ll see to it.” Jeffrey stroked his fingers gently through the front of Jared’s hair. “I’ll be back as soon as I can tomorrow.”

“And you’ll tell me what’s going on, how everyone is?”

“I promise.”

Jared groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. “I really do need the nurse but… Will you kiss me first?”

“There’s nothing I’d like more.” Jeffrey wasn’t sure how many opportunities to kiss Jared he had left. He placed a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips, surprised when his unfettered hand squeezed his arm, stopping him from moving away.

“Kiss me like you mean it?” There was a question, uncertainty in his voice.

It was a question he couldn’t resist answering and he licked his way into Jared’s mouth, savouring the taste of him, mortified that he’d come so close to losing him only to lose him again. It wasn’t a hugely passionate kiss, or a long one, Jared could barely move and he knew he was in pain, exhausted, but for Jeffrey it was the one kiss of his life that he knew he’d never forget.

~0~  
  


Altyaal palace was no stranger to death; to violent death. Jensen had seen his share of dead bodies, most of them here. He’d been spared the sight of his mother’s body. According to the priests at the orphanage her injuries had been too catastrophic. He’d railed about it at the time, so much so that they’d sedated him but looking back on it later it had probably been one of the few things they’d done right.

He could remember, vaguely, one of the other orphans dying but he hadn’t seen the body. One of the others had told him that the boy had hung himself with his bedding when he discovered he was to be castrated. He hadn’t known the boy, not really, he’d kept very much to himself and so had Jensen.

He saw his first body here at Altyaal. He had witnessed the death. He’d been serving at a dinner when the old king had given a sudden bellow of fury, sweeping his food and wine to the floor before pointing an accusing finger at the man seated beside him. The entire room had gone silent and to Jensen it felt as though the worlds were holding their breath.

The king was babbling, incoherent with rage, food and spit foaming at his mouth as he raged at the man. He had beckoned over his bodyguard, not a member of the then Royal Guard but a huge, brute of a man named Isaac. Isaac had terrified Jensen and the man had never missed an opportunity to touch him. Isaac’s cock had been the first one that ever forced its way into his mouth and he’d cried. Tears had poured down his face the whole time as the bastard gripped his head between his huge, meaty hands as he fucked his mouth without mercy. Afterwards he told Jensen that he was his favourite, that on his sixteenth birthday he’d be the first one to fuck his ass. When Marton had seen the state of him; the bruising on his face and neck, the tears in his throat, he’d called for the then Prince Jeffrey who had promised him that Isaac would never touch him again.

It was clear the prince had warned the man off, clear from the glares Isaac gave him once he was healed enough to serve again. He’d cornered him once when Prince Jeffrey was absent from the palace, forced him to his knees but he’d been interrupted by a quiet cough from just behind and Prince Gerard had been there. He’d had that smile on his face, the one he always wore, as he leaned casually against the wall, arms folded across his chest but there was no trace of the smile in his eyes. His eyes had been cold, frightening and for a moment Jensen wasn’t sure who he was most afraid of. Whatever it was that scared him Isaac saw it too. Jensen could remember it like it was yesterday…

_“Jensen, on your feet my boy, come over here to me.”_

He’d done as he was told and found himself pulled into the prince’s side, a casual arm draped across his shoulders.

_“My apologies for Isaac here. It seems he forgets himself because I know for a fact that my brother told him to stay away from you.”_

He had smiled over at Isaac.

 _“What happened, you grotesque sack of shit, did that pea size brain of yours forget already? I think it did, don’t you Jensen?”_ The prince had squeezed his shoulders. _“Let me remind you then: Jensen is ours, mine and my brother’s and you don’t get to touch him. If I hear that you have, you’ll scream for fucking mercy before you die. Now, did you understand that Isaac, or do I have to say it again?”_

_“I understand Your Highness.”_

_“Good man! Oh and Isaac, if you’re thinking about informing our father, then you should remember that he’ll probably have forgotten every word by the next day, but I promise you I won’t. Are we clear?”_

_“Yes, Your Highness.”_

_“Run along then.”_

Isaac hadn’t touched him again but he’d threatened, told him that once he reached sixteen the princes wouldn’t be able to protect him and that had scared him.

Two days after his sixteenth birthday Isaac, who had been missing for three days, was found dead in a culvert, murdered. That was one dead body that he would have liked to see. Marton told him that Isaac’s cock had been cut off and stuffed down his throat and he’d warned him to stay away from Prince Gerard whenever possible. He hadn’t given Jensen his reasons but he was pretty sure he’d worked them out for himself.

As things turned out he didn’t have to worry about it; the very next day the king could be heard screaming at his sons and he later found out that both princes had been banished to the outer colonies. They were gone for almost a year. It was a bad year for the Empire, for everyone. Without Prince Jeffrey, to calm his father and rescind what orders he could in that quiet yet forceful way of his, there was chaos.

The princes had been different when they returned - harder, leaner. Prince Jeffrey most of all. It was clear to see that they’d also drifted apart; they were no longer as inseparable as they used to be. Prince Jeffrey spent most of his time at the palace dealing with his father, the Lords and the Temple the best he could. He drank less and forsook the high profile social life the media so loved to report on. To Jensen’s mind he had come back a king and thank the Gods he had. 

Things had changed when Jeffrey took the throne: at the palace, across the Empire and for Jensen himself. He did his best to forget the bad times but seeing that body bag today and the walls of that beautiful room splattered with Gerald Padalecki’s brains and blood, had brought the memories crashing back.

As he made his way to the king’s study, at his summons, he couldn’t help thinking about Steve Carlson. The men he’d seen kill before – Isaac and the men who’d replaced him – and the men who ordered people to be killed, like the old king. They’d revelled in the fear they caused and the power it gave them. He’d not seen anything like that in Steve, quite the opposite. He’d let his guard down when they’d talked earlier. Jensen had seen the shadow of regret in those compelling blue eyes, the grief for a life lost and regret that he’d been the one who had to take it.

He knocked on the door of the king’s study before opening it and sticking his head around.

“Jensen, come on in.” He was in his shirt sleeves, tie still in place but the top button on his shirt was open. Jensen knew he’d come straight from the hospital accompanied by Jared’s brother. He wondered if they’d told Jared about his father. “Have a seat,” the king invited. “Tell me how things are here.”

He took the offered chair. “Surprisingly quiet when you consider we have a palace full of guests. A few have left already but most are making plans to leave now the reception has been cancelled. I’ve instructed the servants only to say that there’s been a death, if asked, nothing more. I suspect the majority are unaware of anything happening and have just attributed the extra security to the shooting at the Temple.”

“That’s good Jensen. Well done for taking care of all that. I understand you’ve moved the Padalecki’s into the suite next to the queen’s. Anything they need…”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I’ve assigned Jake to them; he’s very discreet and reliable. When I spoke to him earlier he said both of the ladies were sleeping. Dr Beaver has given them both a sedative.” The king nodded. He looked tired, more than tired. “Have you managed to get any rest yourself?”

His comment was met with a smile. “Some, more than I expected to be honest - it’s been a hell of a couple of days.”

“How’s Jared? Does _he_ know?”

“He does. His brother and I talked about it and we thought it would be for the best. You know Jared, how sharp he is, he would have known something was wrong.”

Jensen had to agree with that. “How did he take it?”

“For the moment, he’s angry. Angry at his father and concerned for his mother and sister. I think the grief will come later. I’m concerned about him, this kind of stress is the last thing he needs right now. Actually, Jensen, that’s why I wanted to speak to you, as much as I want to be with him, I can’t stay at the hospital tonight. I need to be here to deal with this mess.” He sighed. “Jared still has a protection detail at the hospital, even though the threat is minimal now but I’d prefer it if he had someone staying with him who he could talk to. I don’t want him to feel alone right now. I know you wanted to see him, so…”

“I’ll stay with him,” Jensen volunteered, Jared would need someone there. He’d have to find Steve, cancel their arrangement, but he was fairly certain the man would understand. “I’ll need to make some arrangements before I leave but…”

“Whatever you need, it’s not a problem. Speak to Kane when you’re ready to leave.”

Jensen stood, knowing this was a dismissal. “Is there anything you need before I go, anything I can get for you?”

“I’m good Jensen, better now I know I don’t have to worry about Jared being alone. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I don’t need any thanks, it’s the least I can do,” Jensen assured him. He’d speak to the kitchen, make sure the king was well looked after, and maybe speak to the queen before he left, let her know he was a little concerned about the king, though he was certain she was probably way ahead of him. He was halfway to the door when something occurred to him. “Can Jared eat solid food?”

“A light diet for now, but yeah.” He smiled.

“I’ll have the chef contact the hospital, see what he can eat and arrange for his meals to be prepared here and sent over.”

“I like that idea. Jensen,” the king hesitated, “Tell him… Tell him I wish I could have been there with him.”

Jensen smiled. “I don’t doubt that he already knows that but I’ll pass the message along.”

Jensen found Kane in the guard office and wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed to find Steve there with him. It meant he didn’t have to go searching for him but he would have preferred if the two of them could have been alone when he cancelled their _date_. 

It always seemed a little strange to see Kane behind a desk. Even though he knew the man was frighteningly smart, the administrative side to his job didn’t look right on him somehow.

“Hey, Jenny, you speak to the king?”

So Kane already knew. “I did, and stop with the Jenny thing, _Christian_.”

His comment was met with a grin. “You about ready? I’ll take you over to the hospital myself, make sure everything’s good there.”

Jensen saw Steve frown. “Hospital?”

“The king doesn’t want Jared alone there tonight,” Kane explained. “The kid’s had a rough day.”

“I could take Jensen for you,” Steve volunteered.

“You _could_ if you weren’t on suspension.”

“Suspension, _why_?” Jensen wanted to know.

“It’s a formality,” Kane explained, eyes darting between the two of them, a frown creasing his brow. “The investigators need to finish crossing the T’s and dotting the I’s on their report before they sign it off. Lady Padalecki wasn’t in any condition to give a statement but her daughter confirmed the events in Steve and Lord Collins’ statements. I’m telling you this cuz I sense some _concern_ here.” He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We had a date,” Steve told him.

“It wasn’t a _date_ , I was making you dinner.”

“That _could_ be classed as a dinner date,” Steve grinned at him, blue eyes twinkling.

“ _Dinner_.” Kane grinned. “So you two have a… thing?”

“It’s not a _thing_ , or a _date_ , it’s a…” He gave Steve a frustrated glare. “You could help me out here.”

Steve met his eyes. “It’s a… maybe?” His expression was hopeful.

Jensen couldn’t resist. “It’s a could be… probably.”

“Aww, you two are just _so_ _precious,_ I might be close to losing my lunch here.”

“Fuck off, Kane.” Jensen glared.

“So erm… Rain check?” Steve asked him.

Strangely he didn’t have to think about it. “Absolutely.”

“Gods, I’m gonna hurl. If you need me to chaperone…”

“Seriously Kane!” It was Steve’s turn to glare. “Just-just go inspect something for five minutes, okay?”

“So you two can get all loved up in my guard room, I don’t think…”

“Fine, have it your way.” Jensen walked over to Steve before he could overthink things. It took just a touch to his shoulder and he was out of his seat, eyes bright and smile broad as Jensen pulled him close, stroking his fingers over one broad, lightly stubbled cheek before leaning in and tasting lips that were just as soft, just as eager as he’d imagined. It was a matter of seconds before Steve was cradling his face, deepening the kiss.

“Fuck! I’ll be erm… Outside, gagging, I mean _guarding_ the door,” he heard Kane babble. He would have grinned but he was otherwise engaged.

~0~ 

Chapter Twenty-three <a href="<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/252005.html>">


	24. For the Greater Good 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Jared was sleeping when Jensen arrived at his hospital room. He always looked younger when he slept and there, all strapped up and monitored, he looked younger than ever, and so damn vulnerable. 

As tempted as he was to touch his face and assure himself that Jared was really there, safe, he resisted. Instead he left the things he’d brought with him and went to introduce himself to the nurses. On a whim he’d taken off the necklace that identified him as a eunuch and was somewhat surprised by the blatant flirting of the nurses. He even indulged in a little harmless flirting of his own. 

He knew he was easy on the eye; he wouldn’t have been chosen as a palace eunuch if he wasn’t. Out of the palace the necklace tended to provoke either disgust or pity from those who noticed it. He’d grown used to it, of course, ignored it most of the time but as he took a seat beside the sleeping Jared it made him think. Maybe it was time to put the damn thing away permanently. He wasn’t sure anymore why he continued to wear it, perhaps because he’d been forced to wear it for so many years that it had almost become a part of him. He’d hated it and everything it stood for but when the king freed him he still hadn’t taken it off. 

Was it a shield? Was it his own fucked up, stubborn sense of pride? Maybe it _was_ time to stop letting the fact that he was a eunuch define him. 

A vision of Steve Carlson’s face, the soft expression and those gentle eyes came into his head.He liked the man, a lot. He was a fine looking man, that was a fact but he was easy to talk to as well, and for some reason he seemed to be able to see through all of Jensen’s defences, the barriers it had taken years for him to put in place. No one had ever done that before and, if he was honest, it was both refreshing and frightening in equal parts. Maybe it was time to change a lot of things and start taking some chances?

He sighed, sitting back in the chair and was surprised to see a pair of hazel eyes focused on his along with a soft smile.

“Hey,” he smiled back at Jared. “You’re awake.”

“I’ve been awake for a while but you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important.”

“Looked important to me.”

“Just a friend.” He reached out to squeeze Jared’s free hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, just…” He sighed, “I just don’t want to be here. I should be back at the palace with my mother, Meghan and Jeff. How are they, have you spoken to them?”

“They’re okay. Things got a little too much for your mother but she’s going to be fine. She has your sister with her and they both have your brother. He’s taking care of them and so is the king.”

“I knew he would. Is _he_ okay?”

“The king?” Jared nodded and Jensen continued: “He’s tired, desperate to be here with you and hating that he can’t be. I spoke to the Queen before I left, asked her to keep an eye on him. She’s been here too, did you know that? She sat with you for quite a while, she was so worried, we all were.”

“It-it’s hard to take in, all of this.” Jared frowned. “My father, how could he…?”

Jensen shook his head, not knowing how to answer that. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t have any answers for you. I wish I did, wish I could say something, the right thing that would help but…”

Jared gave a deep sigh. “I’m just really glad you’re here.”

“Whatever you need me for, whatever I can do to help, I’m right here,” he assured him, “‘Till the king throws me out.”

Jared averted his eyes, stared up at the ceiling. “I’m not so sure he’s going to be coming back.”

“What?” Jensen was stunned that Jared would say such a thing. “Why would you think that?”

“He’s given me a choice but I think he’s trying to make decisions for me, deciding things that he thinks are right for me, that he thinks I want.” Jared’s eyes misted over. “He’s not listening to me.”

Sadly that didn’t sound all that surprising. “What kind of things?”

“He wants me to go home, be with my family, have the life I could have had. He’s going to cancel the catamite contract as a reward for saving his life and free me.”

“ _Gods_! Jared, that’s…” It was an incredibly selfless thing for the king to do and Jensen couldn’t begin to imagine how much pain that must be causing the man. Jared didn’t exactly look thrilled with the idea. “Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know. It should be, shouldn’t it? It’s what I was dreaming about for a long time and now my father’s gone…”

“Things could be very different for you?” He offered.

“Yes,” he admitted, “They could.”

“But?” Jensen asked him because Jared didn’t seem all that happy at the prospect.

“It’s Jeffrey. He wants me to be happy but I don’t know if leaving, going home is what I want anymore.”

“Do you love the king, Jared?” He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that but he wanted to hear it from Jared.

“I think I do, yes.”

Jensen frowned. “Think?”

“How do I know, Jensen? How do I know if what I’m feeling is really love, how do I judge that? It’s clear I don’t have any kind of parental role model isn’t it? It’s not like I have any experience to go on and I read somewhere that people who are enslaved, captives, their judgment can be impaired, they don’t see clearly. What if that’s true?”

Jensen scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, looking for an answer that would make this easier on Jared. Nothing he could think of seemed enough. “I’m coming up short here Jared. I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve never been in love, sad as that might sound. I never saw my parents together as my father died before I was born. All I can say is that I’ve seen you and the king together, and if that’s not love then I don’t know what is.” He shrugged. “That’s not much help, I know, but I don’t know if this is something anyone else can help you decide. All I can say is don’t jump at an answer, think about it.”

“It’s all I _can_ think about,” Jared frowned. “What worries me is that he might take the whole decision out of my hands, you know what he’s like?”

Jensen nodded his agreement, understanding exactly what Jared was saying. The king had agonised over his relationship with Jared from the moment he arrived, was torn up with guilt for taking Jared away from his family and that guilt might well drive him to do something stupid, something Jensen was certain he’d regret.

“Then you have to make sure that he lets this be your decision and yours alone.” He knew that was easier said than done and it was a hell of a lot for Jared to deal with, especially now.

“I know.” Jared ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. “This is all such a damn mess.”

“Do you want to know what I honestly think?”

Jared gave him a much welcome smile. “I do.”

“Okay then, I think he loves you and maybe that’s why he wants to let you go, why he believes it’s the right thing to do,” he offered.

“That it’s for the greater good. I hate that damn phrase.” Jared closed his eyes for a moment. “He’d give up everything, wouldn’t he; if he thought that it would serve some greater purpose?”

“I think he’d give up everything to make you happy, Jared.” Jensen didn’t doubt the truth of what he was saying. “I think he’s afraid.”

“Afraid?”

Jensen rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, collecting his thoughts. “The old king was a weak man. I think when his wife was alive she gave him the strength to overcome those weaknesses, but after she died he gave up and gave in to that part of himself. That’s why he did the terrible things he did. I think King Jeffrey is afraid he could do the same,” he explained. “Taking you as a catamite filled him with guilt and he’s so afraid he’ll turn out the same as his father, as Prince Gerard. I think that’s why he’s driven to do what he thinks is the best thing for you and I think he believes that, deep down, you want to go home and be with your family.” Jensen sighed. “My former mentor, Marton, used to say that the king was his mother’s son and I think he was right, but thinking it is one thing, convincing the king is another.

“What you have between you may have grown out of his obsession but I think it’s more than that now - he loves you. The only person who can convince him that you love him right back is you and you need to be sure.” He squeezed Jared’s hand. “I think you need to go with your heart.”

Jared closed his eyes. “I hear what you’re saying, but how do I convince _him_ if I _do_ decide to stay? He’ll claim I don’t know him well enough to love him that I’m not experienced enough, that I’ve never had the chance to love anyone else.”

“And he _would_ have a point.”

Jared frowned. “I know he would.”

“Okay Jared, I’m playing devil’s advocate here. You have to convince him to do what you want and _you_ need to think long and hard about your decision, about what you need and what would make you happy. You’ll never convince him otherwise.”

Jared looked gloomy. “That’s if he comes back.”

“He’ll be back, he told me to tell you that he wanted to be here with you, and he meant it, Jared. He hates the fact that he’s had to be parted from you tonight but he has no choice. Forgive me for saying this, but while the death threat to him, the current one at least, may be over there are still many of the Lords who don’t like him. Even if they aren’t a physical threat they can still be a political threat, they’re always going to look closely at the decisions he makes. That’s why he always has to be seen to be on top of things, dealing with them.”

“And if he was here with me…”

“Some of them might see that as a weakness,” Jensen admitted. 

Jared frowned. “How much of a threat are they?”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m no expert, but I pick up on things. From what I understand, the threat isn’t a significant one and there aren’t enough of them to overturn any decision he makes. They can only do that if they can convince enough of the Lords that the king isn’t in control. That’s when they can turn against him and overrule him.” Jensen snorted. “You know what the crazy thing about it is?”

“What?”

“With the old king, it wouldn’t have made a difference - he’d have replaced them or had them put to death. But because King Jeffrey is a better man, a good and honourable king, they can.” He let out an angry breath. “The whole thing _stinks_.”

He was surprised and pleased to look up from his rant to see Jared smiling again.

“What?” He grinned back. 

Jared flushed. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” Jensen pressed. “Tell me.”

“I-I was just thinking about that first night at Richardson House, how afraid I was of you after… Well, you know?”

It amused Jensen that after all this time Jared still couldn’t give voice to some things. “I know and what about that makes you actually smile?” He was more than curious.

“If someone had told me then that you’d become my friend I never would have believed it.”

Jensen hid the emotion he felt at Jared counting him as his friend behind a wide grin. “Can’t say that I would’ve either. I’m thinking though, as your friend, some might say your best friend, that for tonight at least we need to drop the subject of the king and what you’re going to do, because getting all stressed over this isn’t going to help. _So_ …” He dived into his bag and pulled out his ComPad. “I know you can’t exactly read all strapped up like that so I was thinking we could maybe watch a couple of movies.”

“I don’t really watch movies,” Jared admitted, his look a little apologetic.

“I figured that out by the fact that you never set foot into the home cinema I worked so hard on.” He gave Jared a look. “Still, there’s not all that much you _can_ do while you’re stuck in here, so this might keep you entertained for a while. Plus I had the chef at the palace contact the hospital and arrange to have your food shipped over.”

“You did?” Jared’s eyes lit up.

“Thought you might like that.” He got up and unfolded his ComPad until it was large enough to fit comfortably on the wheeled table at the end of Jared’s bed. “I put a selection of films on here thinking about the books you read. There’s a historical movie about this commoner who becomes a knight and defends Altyaal in this siege thing.”

“The great siege of Altyaal? You know that really happened, right?”

“Whatever.” Jensen shrugged, he’d never had much of a thing for history. “It’s one of Kane’s favourites. He raves about it so I’m thinking there’s lots of fighting and maybe half naked damsels in distress.” He wondered if maybe it wasn’t a great choice if Kane liked it. “Or we could choose…”

“No, no,” Jared looked boyishly eager. “I’ve read a lot about the siege, I’d like to see a film about it.”

“There we go then,” Jensen couldn’t resist a small smile. “Let me load it up here.”

The movie was a long one, much longer than Jensen anticipated. They had a break when the nurse came in to check on Jared and another when their food arrived. Jared was flagging by the end, clearly fighting to stay awake but he flatly refused to let Jensen turn it off until it was finished. It might not have been the restful night that Jensen had anticipated but it took Jared’s mind off everything else that was going on in his life which in Jensen’s opinion wasn’t a bad thing. 

~0~

The knock on the door of Jeffrey’s office interrupted his attempt to work and try not to think too deeply about Jared. He was about to snap when the door opened almost instantly but held his tongue when a familiar and not unwelcome visitor walked in.

“Jer’.” He brought up a smile of greeting for his friend as he leaned back in his chair. “No one told me you were here.”

“To be honest I thought you were still at the hospital,” he told him, taking a seat at the other side of the desk. “I was about to leave when Uma told me you were here. I’ve just been visiting the Padaleckis, so I thought I’d pop in, if you’re not too busy.”

“Just catching up with everything. It’s a pain in the ass but it has to be done.”

“I’m sure.” He stretched out comfortably. “I spoke to Misha when I arrived. He’s still on the raw side, trying to second guess himself at every turn, I think.”

Jeffrey agreed with that. “He was faced with a situation no one could have realistically foreseen. In the circumstances I think he did all he could and so do the investigators.” He tapped the report open on the desk in front of him. “The whole thing could have been so much worse. I thank the Gods that he took Carlson with him and that _he_ had the foresight to ensure he was armed.”

“Steve’s a cautious man, not the type to leave things to chance. His manner might seem casual but he’s unflappable and it’s clear he knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s been fully exonerated by the investigating team and Meghan Padalecki’s statement backs up Misha’s and Carlson’s one hundred per cent.”

“Now there’s a remarkable young woman. We talked for quite some time. I like her, as does Misha apparently.” He smiled. “I was beginning to think I’d never see the day.”

“Do you think his affections are returned, serious?” Jeffrey wondered.

“I do and I have no concerns about the two of them together. They make a good match.”

Jeffrey chuckled, happy for his friend. “Well I’ll be damned. He needs a good woman behind him. On the subject of good women did you manage to speak to Lady Padalecki? I went to see her when I got back from the hospital yesterday, and the poor woman looked like she’d aged ten years.”

“We talked for a while. It’s obvious that she feels guilty. From what she said she clearly had no clue what was going on and her husband’s actions, his deceptions, are weighing heavily on her. It seems Padalecki played his cards close to his chest. Reading between the lines I get the impression that it wasn’t the easiest of marriages. I don’t think he shared very much with her or that he appreciated her input, even where their children were concerned.”

“And yet she stayed with him.” Jeffrey sighed. Even though things had improved over the last fifty or so years so, many noble marriages still resembled business arrangements which consolidated the wealth and power of the old families.

Jer’ shrugged, sadly. “She seems to be a devout woman of old fashioned values. She saw marriage as a sacred duty and she was fully committed to it, to her credit.”

His mother had been the same. His father may have brought only one illegitimate child home to be raised in the Royal family but he was sure Gerard’s mother wasn’t his only infidelity. Even as a boy he’d come to recognise that tight look on his mother’s face when the media reported his father in another woman’s company. 

“That doesn’t come as much of a surprise,” Jeffrey told his friend. “What are your thoughts on the son, Jeff?”

“You might not agree with me but he strikes me as a young man with a lot to offer. I can see a lot of Jared in him; rougher hewn and a good deal worldlier but I can’t help liking him. There’s a lot of anger in him at the moment, at his father and at himself but I think he’ll work through that. He might even come out the better man for it.”

“I got the same impression when we spoke at the hospital. He was incensed at what his father had done. Misha thinks he has potential too and it’s made me think about where the Padalecki’s stand now.”

Jer’s eyebrow raised in curiosity, “What are you thinking?”

“I can’t wipe what Gerald Padalecki did under the mat.”

“You’d be a fool to try.”

“He was a traitor but…” He hesitated. “I don’t want the family to suffer because of that. I could take the family title away but I think that would be the wrong thing to do. I’d prefer that they retain it and if I’m right about them then I’d also like to give back what I took from them. I’ve asked Misha to talk to Jeff Padalecki initially to look at their deep core mining operations. I’d like to know if he’s capable of running that business without his father.”

Jer’ nodded. “That makes sense to me.”

“The investigation is still on-going. Gerald Padalecki had support, without doubt. He must have had someone amongst the household staff. The Murrays couldn’t have stayed at that house without someone amongst them knowing they were there. They’ve all been detained for the time being and Kane’s made arrangements to question them.”

“You know, Jeff Padalecki might be able to help with that, if he knows who amongst the staff was closest to his father.”

“It might move things along. I’ll speak to him later.” Jeffrey leaned forward on the desk. “If all goes well I plan on giving Jeff Padalecki the title, unless he wants to surrender it to Jared.”

“Jared?” The surprise in Jer’s voice was reflected in his expression. “How can Jared take the title, he’s your catamite?”

“Well,” Jeffrey began, “If I have your backing on this, I plan on giving Jared his freedom. I owe him at least that for saving my life.”

“The people would love that. Jared’s quite the public hero right now and you have my wholehearted support so I think that would quash any objections the Lord’s might have, but…” Jer’ brought his penetrating gaze to rest on him. “Where does that leave you and Jared? What’s going through your mind here, Jeffrey?”

“You, of all people , must understand Jer’. Jared has a chance at a new life now. Without his father in the picture he has the opportunity to be whatever he wants to be and I can’t deny him that.”

“As much as you want to?” Jer’ asked him gently.

“This isn’t about what I want.”

His friend raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? You have a morbid leaning towards self-sacrifice Jeffrey.”

“For the Gods’ sake Jer’, it’s the right thing to do. He’s lost so much because of me, because of his father…”

“Do you _want_ him to go?” 

Jared had asked him the self-same question, hurt in his eyes. “Of course not, but…”

“ _It’s not about what you want_ ,” Jer’ echoed. “So you said. Is it going to be about what Jared actually wants or what _you_ think is best for him?”

“Jer’…” Jeffrey began.

“No,” his friend got to his feet and began to pace the room. “When are you going to get over this obsession you have with self-sacrifice? Didn’t you learn _anything_ from your experience with Gerard?”

“This is hardly the same!” Jeffrey insisted, surprised at the fury in his friends’ voice.

“It’s _exactly_ the damn same! I love you Jeffrey, you’re the best man I know and I’m proud to call you my friend but when are you going to start being the man you were _born_ to be? When are you going to pull your head out of the past and be the king you could be?” He ran frustrated hands through his thick curls. “Your father may have been a tyrant but you’re _not_ him, you never _could_ be. You’re the most popular king in generations. The people love you, not just here but throughout the Empire. You’ve given them back their rights, their voice. You’ve given them stability, sanity, a better life and a future that holds nothing but promise. Do you really doubt that they would deny you the right to take something good for yourself?”

Jeffrey knew it wasn’t so simple. “The Lords…”

“Those amongst the Lords who fear and oppose you don’t do so because they think you’re going to turn into your father, Jeffrey, that’s just rhetoric. They fear you because you have the support of the people; people all over this galaxy. They’re afraid of that popularity and what it might mean for them. They’ve had title, power and privilege _all_ their lives and they’re afraid of losing it, afraid that you could so easily take it away from them and so they damn well _should_ be!”

“Is that what you want to happen?” Jeffrey wondered out loud. 

“I don’t want revolution, if that’s what you’re asking, but I want the change that you’ve begun and I know it won’t happen unless you embrace it, Jeffrey and be the King you’re capable of being.” Jer’ smiled at him. “Have I shocked you?”

An unexpected laugh rumbled out of Jeffrey. “Since the moment I met you.”

Jer’ offered a smile in return. “All I ask is that you think about what I’ve said. I know you love Jared and I’d wager all I have, that Jared loves you too. Don’t drive him away, I guarantee that if you do you’ll regret it. Think about what you want, what he might want and then make it happen.”

For a long time after Jer’ left, Jeffrey remained in his office, not working, just thinking. He had decisions to make, none of which were easy. Jer’ had forced him to reflect on his thinking, something he’d made a habit of since the first time they met. Questioning himself and the path he was taking, the decisions he planned to make, wasn’t easy and Jeffrey didn't  know if he should curse Jer’ or love him for forcing that on him. 

He wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing for the right reasons. He pondered the time he and Jared had spent together and an idea came to him. He hesitated for a moment before picking up his com's unit and making a call… Kane wasn't going to like this, not one little bit and he knew this was going to be hard on Jared but Jensen would take care of him. He needed this time to think and he knew of no better place.

~0~  
  
Chapter Twenty-four 

<http://trishabooms.livejournal.com/252315.html>">  



	25. For the Greater Good 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Kane hadn’t been happy at being dragged away from the interrogation of Lord Padalecki’s staff and he made his protests more than clear. 

“You gonna tell me what the hell we’re doing here?” Kane asked him. “Like an idiot I thought we were actually going into the house.”

“Not why I’m here,” Jeffrey told him, moving from the path that surrounded the house to the grounds beyond. “We only have a couple of hours of daylight left.”

“To do what exactly?” Kane asked him, not moving, “Have you even been to see Jared today?”

Jeffrey sighed and turned around. “No, but Jensen’s with him.”

“And it’s so much more important to drag the head of your Royal Guard to one of your country houses to take a damn walk?”

“Today it is, yes, and I might remind you that I’m your damn king and you’re my bodyguard!” he told him, Kane’s attitude irritating him.

Rather than put Kane off he simply folded his arms over his broad chest, blue eyes glaring at him. “So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Today it is. I needed to come here, it’s important.”

“So this is about Jared?”

“It’s about a lot of things but yes, it’s about Jared. I need to think through a few things and this… I think this is the right place to do it.”

A look of comprehension crossed Kane’s face. “Might be an idea to take some flowers, if you’re going where I think you are, it’s traditional after all.” Kane set off walking, making a bee-line for the woods. “You coming?”

Jeffrey nodded. This was why it had to be Kane accompanying him and no one else. “Yeah, right behind you.”

~0~

Jared’s favourite nurse, Daneel, helped him on with the new, awkward sling he had to wear while the doctor and Jeffrey looked on.

“I know it’s a little more constricting than the one you’ve been used to,” Dr Langella told him, “But this needs to stay on during the day to limit your movement and prevent any strain on the new tissue. Everything looks good at the moment so I predict you’ll only need it for a week or two. Don’t be tempted to leave it off, Jared and don’t attempt too much in the way of exercise, you still need a lot of rest. The court physician, Dr Beaver will be keeping an eye on you and I’ll be seeing you in a few days. Make sure you take the pain medication I’ve prescribed for you. It may make you drowsy but that won’t do you any harm right now.”

“And I will get my strength back?” The idea of not getting back to normal worried Jared more than he wanted to admit.

“You heal exceptionally well Jared and you’ve been a model patient. As long as you continue to follow my instructions I’m more than ninety percent sure you’ll have full function from that arm and shoulder by the end of the next moon cycle.” He smiled. “That’s not too long to wait, is it?”

Jared returned the smile gratefully. “No doctor, it’s not. Thank you, for everything you’ve done.”

“My pleasure, young man.”

Jeffrey offered his hand to the doctor. “You have my thanks, along with Jared’s. I deeply appreciate everything that you and all your staff have done and I offer my apologies for the disruption my people must have caused the hospital.”

“In the circumstances it’s been more than understandable.” He shook the king’s hand. “The hospital board have asked me to contribute to the press release they’ll be giving out later this evening, saying that Jared has left the hospital. They want me to comment on Jared’s condition. I’m something of a stickler for doctor/patient confidentiality so I won’t be going into any detail, unless of course you want me to Jared?”

He shook his head. “I can’t imagine anyone wanting the gory details.”

Dr Langella raised an elegant brow. “You’d be amazed how voracious the public’s appetite for gory detail can be. I will keep what I have to say brief and to the point.”

Jeffrey gave the man a smile. “Again, that’s very much appreciated.”

“Good. Now I have patients to see so I’ll take my leave of you and I’ll be seeing you again in a few days. Nurse Harris will collect your medication for you before you leave.”

Daneel gave Jared a huge smile as the doctor left and she finished up with the sling. “You’re all strapped up and ready to go Jared, so if you’ll excuse me for just a minute I’ll go and get you a wheelchair so you can be on your way out of here.”

The idea of a wheelchair didn’t appeal to him but he knew it was hospital policy. He returned her smile. “Thank you Daneel, for everything and be sure to thank the others for me.”

“I will.” She bobbed the king a little curtsy before leaving.

“I take it you’re ready to get out of here?” Jeffrey asked him with a smile, once they were alone.

“As nice as everyone has been, yes,” he admitted. “I’m so tired of this room. I don’t think I could stand another day here.” 

“I know.” Jeffrey took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him and picked up his free hand, dropping a kiss on his knuckles. “It’s not been easy seeing you here, seeing you hurt and going through so much.”

He’d seen Jeffrey almost every day and those where they’d been apart had felt interminable to Jared, even though he’d had visitors, company. His brother Jeff had come to see him as often as he could, had brought his mother and Meggie. It was clear that his mother was devastated by everything that had happened but she’d put on a brave face for him. Jeff had told him how supportive everyone had been at the palace. The queen spent time with his mother every day and Jensen, in his characteristic way, had taken care of them all, anticipating their every need. Although he’d been concerned about Meggie, seeing her had put his mind at rest. In some ways she seemed to be the strongest of all of them. Jeff assured him that his mother was growing stronger too, and that her distress was slowly turning into anger at their father. He seemed confident that she’d come out the better for it.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Jeffrey asked him as the silence between them stretched.

“I was just thinking that I’ve missed you.”

“Missed me? I thought you might be sick of the sight of me by now.”

“I know you’ve been busy but the days you weren’t here just seemed endless.” He felt his cheeks burn at the admission. “Gods, I sound pathetic.”

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, dark eyes twinkling and a smile twitching at his lips. “Not pathetic _exactly_ … Well, okay, maybe a little.”

Jared snatched his hand away from his grip and aimed an ineffectual punch at his arm. “You could be a little more sympathetic or diplomatic at least - you are the king.”

“Not exactly famous for my tact and diplomacy, Jared,” Jeffrey pointed out.

“That’s true.” Jared aimed a grin at him this time, savouring the lightness of their conversation compared to some of the intense talks they’d had over the last couple of days. Their discussions had been frank and honest on both sides; things said to each other that had been painful and difficult to accept but it had been the right thing to do. It had cleared the air between them and made it so much easier to come to a decision which, in the end, had proven to be unnecessary. There was a knock on the door to his room before it opened and Vincent appeared, pushing the wheelchair. He was wearing his dress uniform, which was something of a surprise.

“What happened to Nurse Harris?” Jeffrey asked him. “I thought it was hospital policy that she wheeled Jared out.”

“Slight change of plan seein’ as Kane’s busy trying to get her ComPad address.”

“Really?” Jared couldn’t say he was surprised, his brother had tried the same thing. She was lovely but he wasn’t sure Kane would have any more success than his brother had.

“Things don’t look too promising, I saw her looking flushed and playing with her hair the other day, apparently she was eager to get a ComPad address from someone else.”

Jared couldn’t help being curious; “Who?”

Jeffrey smiled. “I think I could make an educated guess.”

Vincent grinned. “And I’m pretty sure you’d guess right.”

“Would someone mind telling me?” Jared demanded. 

“Jensen?” Jeffrey asked Vincent.

“Yep, every damn time,” he laughed. “Kane’s gonna be on another rant so I figured I’d better commandeer the chair if we planned on getting out of here anytime soon.” He smiled at Jared. “You all set to get outta here?”

“Absolutely,” Jared nodded.

“Let’s get you in the chair then. We’ve got a bunch of press camped outside the front of the building so we’re gonna leave by one of the rear exits, same way we came.”

The hall outside his room was clear, which was something of a pity. Jared would have liked to have said his goodbyes to all the staff that had taken care of him but, realistically, he knew they had others who needed their attention. He thought he might send them something though, a gift they could share. Everyone had been so very kind to him.

It wasn’t until they approached the exit that he saw them; Nurse Harris and his other nurses, waiting and smiling. The Royal Guard were there too; Kane, the High Priest’s bodyguard, and a few more he recognised together with half a dozen he didn’t. Every one of them was in dress uniform and they all snapped to attention as he rounded the corner.

Jared looked up questioningly at Jeffrey. He didn’t usually bother with this kind of formality.

“The guard aren’t here for me, Jared,” Jeffrey told him; seemingly reading his mind. There was a broad smile on his face. “They’re here for you.”

“For me, why?”

“Call it a thank you,” Vincent said, softly.

“You saved the king’s life, Jared,” Kane told him, stepping smartly forward, “And you risked your own without any hesitation. Protecting the king and those around him is what we’re trained to do and we honour anyone brave enough, or maybe crazy enough, to do our job for us the way that you did.”

“Anyone would have done the same given the circumstances,” Jared told him.

“But anyone didn’t, you did. This is our way of saying thank you. We don’t give out or receive medals Jared but occasionally, when we believe it’s been earned, we show our respect and give our loyalty. We offer that to you, today.”

Jared tried to blink the rush of moisture from his eyes. “I-I don’t know what to say except to tell you that I’m honoured. It means a great deal to me, thank you.”

Kane nodded. “Just one more thing, kid; the whole getting yourself hurt thing… Don’t do that again unless you want me to kick your ass, okay?”

Jared grinned, but the ache in his shoulder and arm reminded him just how lucky he’d been. “Okay.”

Jared had doubted the need for a wheelchair, he ached a little, yes, but he felt fine. Getting into the limousine however, even with its wide doors and Jeffrey and Vincent helping him, was awkward and more than a little painful. He was grateful when he finally settled back into the soft leather upholstery and could close his eyes against the pain.

“Are you okay, Jared?” There was concern in Jeffrey’s voice.

He pulled in a deep breath and opened his eyes. “The twisting and ducking was kind of painful but I’ll be okay in a moment or two.”

“If you’re not ready we can…”

“I’m fine.” He met Jeffrey’s eyes. “I promise.”

“Are you ready to let me take you home?”

“More than ready.”

~0~

Misha looked out at the assembled crowd of press and public gathered together in the immaculate grounds of the hospital as the administrator read out his statement. It still amazed him that so many members of the public continued to congregate here each day and kept vigil, waiting for news of Jared and bringing the traditional tribute of flowers; from brightly coloured single blooms to delicate or colourful leaves.

“Extraordinary isn’t it?” Jeremy Sisto, standing beside him, whispered, “The way the people have taken Jared and Jeffrey to their hearts.”

Jeremy seemed so certain but Misha had his doubts. “Let’s hope you’re right.”

The High Priest gave him a smile. “Have faith Misha my friend, have faith.”

As the hospital administrator finished his statement Jeremy thanked him and stepped up to the podium. The questions from the press petered out and eventually fell quiet as he waited patiently for silence and the opportunity to speak, Misha moved beside him to take his place as the representative of both the King and the Lords, not that Jeremy needed much in the way of support. He was a commanding and riveting speaker.

“I thank you,” he began, “For your patience and for the support and prayers so many of you have offered for the recovery of Jared de Morgaine; a brave young man. He risked his own life to save that of his King from an assassination attempt, later discovered to have been engineered by his own father. Such selfless acts are recognised not only by we, mere mortals, but by the Gods themselves, and are held in high esteem by all of us. The King has rewarded Jared personally by granting him his freedom and releasing him from his catamite contract.”

There was polite but enthusiastic applause, some cheering but not one cry of dissent, which heartened Misha.

Once again Jeremy waited for the assembled crowd to be silent before he spoke. When he did his voice had dropped a little as his face took on a more sorrowful expression. “This in its turn is a selfless act. It’s perhaps no surprise to many of you, a revelation to others, but I feel it is my duty to reveal to you that the King _loves_ Jared. Sadly, by the laws of the Lords and the Temple, it is stated that no man or woman of noble birth may take a lover of the same sex unless that lover is a slave. This is a law passed in ancient times when slavery was widely accepted within the then Empire. It became law to secure the bloodlines of the noble families. Perhaps in those days such a law was needed.” 

He stared slowly around the crowd and Misha could see that he had his audience, could see the sadness in many faces, even amongst the press. “The law however is the law and no matter how much King Jeffrey might love Jared or how much Jared loves his King; as he has clearly proven to all of us, such laws cannot be broken. This is the law and despite the fact that the Queen is aware and offers wholehearted support for the king’s choice, despite the fact that there is an heir on the way, that law cannot be broken.”

Misha schooled his own expression but couldn’t resist taking a sidelong glance at Jeremy. He’d expected a simple statement, not this. He should probably be surprised by the fact that everyone who was gathered here was listening, waiting, not asking questions.

“The old king, as we all know, had little regard for the law; not the laws of the Gods, which he corrupted, or the laws of his own Lords, who faced loss of title and even their lives if they opposed his will. King Jeffrey is not that man. He has been the one to restore our laws. He has worked tirelessly to unite our Empire, give our people back everything they had lost under his father’s reign. He’s worked hard to eradicate poverty, given everyone back their right to work for fair pay and in decent conditions. He’s given us fair taxes, and rights which apply to all to _all_ the Empire’s citizens, not just the privileged few. The Empire isn’t perfect: it’s a work in progress, but it shows what one good man can achieve, despite the opposition of those who feel their own power has been eroded. King Jeffrey has given the Empire peace, growing prosperity, restored dignity and continues to work hard for his subjects.”

He leaned forward on the podium his eyes, once again, slowly scanning the crowd. “I came here today at the King’s request to make a simple statement, to give you his thanks for your support for him and for Jared, nothing more. What I tell you here, I am saying because I know Jeffrey de Morgaine is a good man, a man whom both I and the Grand Counsellor, here beside me, are honoured to call friend. When he told us of his decision to give Jared his freedom, to sacrifice the love between them because he knew it was the right thing to do, we were shocked but we understood his reasoning, his regard for the law.

“We both urged him to find another way, to use his power as King to change that ancient law. I don’t think it came as a surprise to either of us that he refused. He’d seen his own father abuse the law over and over again, and he didn’t want to put himself above the law the way his father had. He didn’t want to lose the faith of his people, even if it meant that he and Jared could no longer be together. The King of course could abdicate and Jared in return could renounce his own noble birth, but where would that leave us?”

Jeremy stood back a little, pulling in a deep breath. “I took this matter to my brothers in the Temple and we deliberated on the law, on what it meant to the Empire in the past and what it means to us now. Lord Collins took this matter to the Council of Lords, both of us acting without the King’s knowledge but we took with us the information that King Jeffrey, a student of history, was reminded of the plight of one of his own ancestors back in the days when this very planet was a divided world, plagued by wars. His ancestor, Prince Godfre de Morgaine was a famed knight, badly wounded in battle. He was saved by Amahle, a captive Altyaal maiden, who nursed him back to life. The two of them fell in love, as many of you will know from our history. Godfre knew that he could spend the rest of his life with Amahle as his concubine, if he wanted to. She was a commoner, an enslaved captive with no rights but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted her to be his wife and so the two of them were married. Their marriage so enraged his father, the king, that Godfre lost his title. When his father died and his brother, Cedric, took the throne he restored his brother’s title, made Amahle a Princess and recognised the four children borne of their long and happy marriage. You might see this as a simple act of compassion by King Cedric but it was much more than that.

“What Cedric did in those far off days he did because he loved his brother, but we feel the echoes of that act today in our everyday lives. If he hadn’t changed that law where would we be today? Would our worlds be united, would this single planet be united or would it remain a world of petty warring nations incapable of living together?

“What saddens me is that King Jeffrey and Jared can’t have been the first amongst us who were faced with the choice of either denying their love for each other or being faced with the necessity of one of them living out their lives in slavery. Is this something we want to perpetuate throughout our Empire? What does this say about us and about our future?

“This is what I took with me to the Temple, what the Grand Councillor took to the Lords, together with your love and support for King Jeffrey and Jared. I am here to tell you that their decision was that this law be rescinded, struck from our records…” There was cheering from the crowd and Misha couldn’t stop the huge smile that wreathed his face. He had prayed this statement would be well received, a precursor of what he hoped was to come but this had surpassed all his expectations.

Jeremy was smiling too but he held his hand up once again for silence, waiting good-naturedly until the crowd hushed once again and the shouted questions from the media died away.

“I would ask you to join us in our celebration, not just for King Jeffrey and Jared but for the greater good of all.”

**The End.**


End file.
